Love At First Sight
by BlueHairedSaiyan
Summary: 11 year old Vegeta hates his life and wants to commit suicide. Bulma shows up in his town and saves him. The moment they saw each other, it was love at first sight. She leaves and reappears  6 years later. How will things turn out for the two? High school
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!**

"VEGETA! VEGETA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled a voice downstairs.

"I'm right here father. What is it?" came a small gruff voice.

Down came a young looking boy, no older than 11. His skin was a light tan and had some small cuts and bruises on them. His hair came up as a flame, he also had little side bangs. THe hair was a deep black color. His eyes was an ebony color, they also had dark circles underneath them, due to lack of sleep. His figure was skinny and slightly built.

"I just got a letter from your school." said the boys father.

"And?" Vegeta questioned.

"It said you picked another fight."

"The puny kid started it! I was there, minding my own business when suddenly-"

"No more excuses!"

"Its not an excuse! Its the truth!" Vegeta argued.

"Really?"

"Yes! Gosh, you must be growing old or you're just plain dumb." Vegeta muttered.

"What you say brat!" his father bellowed as he raised his hand up, ready to slap him.

"And maybe its also affecting his hearing." Young Vegeta joked.

Just as said, his father slapped him, hard. The mark was bright red and the force of the slap caused Vegeta to stumble back.

"No matter what the situation was, you still picked a fight with the kid! If you ever want to take over the family business, you have to have a clean slate first!" his father scolded.

"Yes father." Vegeta stated sarcastically.

That earned a punch. The force form the blow caused Vegeta to crash to the wall. All the things hanging in the wall crashed in Vegeta. Pictures, decorations, everything, on Vegeta. The picture frames all crashed on his head, causing him to scream out.

The noise caused his mother rushing down the stairs.

"What is this commotion about- oh my God!" his mother exclaimed.

She rushed over towards Vegeta and helped him up. She gasped as she saw the huge gash on his forehead. It was spilling a lot of blood.

"Oh my God, Veggie! What happened to you?" his mother asked in a worried tone.

"Stop babying the brat, Seripa." said Vegeta's father.

"I would if I know that you wouldn't always hit him!" she said, dropping her son on the floor.

"Don't you dare question what I do to him!"

"Stop with that excuse Vegeta!" Seripa scolded her husband.

"And another thing, why did you name him after you? Its so damn confusing!" she ranted.

"Stop with that!" his father boomed. "You always complain constantly and I'm sick of it!" his father said as he grabbed his wife's arm.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed as she tried squirming her way out of his grasp.

"This is the last time you, and that insufferable brat disrespect me, EVER again!" he said as he slapped his wife across her face.

He let go of her as she fell to her knees. She was touching where he had slapped her. She came back to reality when she saw her husband heading towards their son.

"NO!" she cried as she grabbed his wrist.

"Unhand me wench!" Vegeta's father yelled.

"Vegeta, RUN!" was his mother's last request before she got punched.

Young Vegeta nodded but hesitated. Seeing this, his mother ran up to him and pushed him before his father could get to him first. Vegeta got the drift and did as his mother told him, he ran. He went bursting out the door. A voice in his head told him not to look back, but he did so anyway. When he turned to look his eyes widened and tears started to form. Through the window he saw his mother being beaten and yelled at. In a blink of an eye, his father sent one last blow to the face before his mother fell to the ground, unmoving.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he sobbed quietly in sorrow. Dead. His mother, dead. How cold his father be so cruel? Why would he kill mother? All these thoughts made Vegeta's blood boil. He didn't want to go back to his father. He was cruel and mean, and he killed his mother!

Up ahead he saw some train tracks. In the distance he heard a train whistle. Perfect. He would join his mother and escape his hateful life.

He saw the train and grinned coldly. He stepped onto the tracks, closing his eyes and awaited peaceful death. He heard the train, it was close, too close. He opened one of his eyes and saw it was at the track right next to him. He blinked, he could've sworn that the train was coming through this track.

When the train passed by, he saw a little girl about his age, pulling a lever and released it was she was sure that the train was gone. She was beautiful. She had long lavender hair, stopped at about mid-back, looking like it would turn blue soon, judging by the blue streaks in her hair. Her eyes were cerulean. She had a petite yet slightly muscular figure.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she rushed towards him

"Y-yeah, just fine." he replied.

"What did you think you were doing? Never cross a track when a train is coming!" she yelled.

"Stop your babbling girl!" Vegeta said as he covered his ears.

"My names not 'girl', its Bulma. B-U-L-M-A. BULMA!"

"Whatever." Vegeta scoffed.

"Whats yours?" Bulma asked.

He eyed her before looking at her eyes.

"Vegeta Ouji."

"Vegeta, eh? Well, next time be more careful!" she said as she turned around, leaving.

"I didn't get a last name!" he yelled after her.

"Briefs!" she yelled. Within a second, she was out of sight.

_Bulma Briefs. I hope we see each other again.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: Sorry! I had a mix up with the stories!**


	2. 6 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

6 years has passed and still no sign of her. A teenage boy strolled down the streets, deep in thought. His hair came up in flame, his eyes were ebony black. He's been living with his best friend ever since the incident with his father. He was lucky that he hasn't crossed roads with him yet. He was thankful that his best friend, Kakarot, was kind enough to let him live with him and his brothers, Radditz and Turles. Although, other knows his friend by a different name, Goku. It was a little nickname that his bitchy, controlling girlfriend came up with.

He met her in sophomore year. Her name was ChiChi. She and Kakarot started dating in freshmen year. Now it was their senior year and they're _still_ dating.

He met Kakarot's other friends who soon also became his. There was Krillin Roshii, a bald kid that was the shortest teenage in all of high school, and his girlfriend Juuhachigo Gero. She was blonde with blue eyes and was _very_ attractive. But she wasn't his taste, she was a tomboy who wanted to prove that girls are just as strong as boys. She defiantly proved that in junior year. Then there was Yamacha (I've got it spelled wrong in Party Animal, but I don't care.), he was the only guy that he truly hated. He was a player to girls. He was the nice bandit type of guy. Then there was Piccolo, he was silent most of the time, he liked this guy. He never gets underneath his skin. Then there was Tien with his peppy girlfriend Launch. Launch had switch personalities, every time she sneezes, her hair turns from dark purple, to dark blonde. When she's blonde, she has this bad mood thing going on. When her hair turns back to purple, she's the happy go-getter girl.

He sighed and turned back around, starting to head home. _How come I never saw her again? What ever happened to her?_ The boy thought. The girl that saved him from his own suicide clouded his mind. Her face was burned into his mind. Bulma Briefs. Where was his lavender haired angel?

He stopped and looked up. He didn't know he was already home. He shook his head and went inside.

"Yo, Vegeta!" Turles greeted.

Vegeta just grunted and headed upstairs.

"Yo remember dude, tomorrow is your first day in senior year bro!" Turles yelled from downstairs.

Vegeta froze. Shit! He forgot all about school! He growled and jogged up to his room.

He was attending Orange Star High School. He was the most popular kid there. He was very known for his 'bad boy' reputation. He always talked back to the teachers, kept picking up fights, and always ditched school. All the guys envied how popular he was with the girls. Vegeta classifies them as whores. Always wearing something skimpy just to win him over.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey V-man? Ya here?" came a bubbly voice from the other side of the door.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"Are you excited for tommorow?" he asked.

Vegeta sighed. "I don't know."

"Lighten up! Maybe this year you'll actually get a girl!"

Vegeta shook his head and headed towards his closet. He bought new clothes during his stay with Goku.

Goku frowned. "Not everybody's like that girl Vegeta." he adviced. "Who knows?" he said as he turned around. "Maybe she might be in our school this year." with that, he left.

Vegeta told Goku about the girl who saved him. Goku said that the girl sounded familiar but shook it off.

Vegeta shook his head and breathed in deeply. He didn't go on any dates with any girl. He always told guys who questioned that they girls here weren't good enough and that they're all a bunch of whores, waiting to get fucked.

Vegeta laid down the clothes he was going to use for tomorrow and lied down on his bed. He turned his head to look at the clock. Damn, it was 10 pm already? Vegeta closed his eyes and waited patiently to fall asleep.

**What you guys think? Please be gentle, this is my first time. Review please!**


	3. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Yo, Vegeta! Wake up!" came a voice from the doorway.

Vegeta started to stir, but was still fast asleep. The voice sighed and left the room. It came back with a bull horn and put it to the max volume. It took in a deep breathe and yelled, "VEGETA! WAKE UP!"

Vegeta jumped 2 feet from the bed. "Fuck! Kakarot, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Vegeta glanced at the clock. Shit! It was 8:30.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered as he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes and raced towards the bathroom.

In 5 minutes, he was out and fully dressed. He was wearing tan colored loose pants, a white t-shirt, a Volcom jacket, and a pair of checkered black and whit Vans shoes to compete the attire.

"Grab me a bagel Kakarot then meet me at the car." Vegeta said.

Goku nodded and raced downstairs, in a minute he came back up with a plain bagel then went back downstairs. Vegeta hurriedly finished the bagel, brushed his teeth, and grabbed is bag.

He saw Goku waiting in a black ferrari challenge stradale 2004 model. Vegeta loved the car. He bought for him and Goku to use.

He hopped in the drivers seat and took off towards school. On the way there, they heard police sirens coming off.

"Uh, Vegeta. The cops wants us to pull over."

"What?" he questioned.

"They want us to pull over."

Vegeta glanced at the speed meter. Holy shit! If his eyes were seeing things clearly, then that means that he was going 104 mph.

"Damn it." he mumbled before pulling over.

"Tell your wench that were going to be late." Vegeta told Goku.

Goku frowned. "She's not a wench." he stated before flipping his phone, calling ChiChi.

**~Phone Conversation~**

"Yellow?" said a feminine voice.

"Chi?" Goku asked.

"GOKU! Where are you? Where's Vegeta?"

"Were on our way over, and were going to need you to cover up for us."

*sigh* "Honestly Goku! Fine, but hear this, we're having a new student today in our class. I heard the guys say that she's knock out gorgeous!"

" Really? She? How about you introduce us to her at lunch."

"M'kay. Oh, class is starting bye! Love you!"

"Kay, bye. Love you too."

"Well Kakarot?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

"She's covering for us. There's also a new student in our class. Chi says its a girl and that she's going to introduce her to us at lunch."

"Just peachy, another whore to add on to the list." Vegeta grumbled.

Goku frowned at the man and noticed the cop was gone.

"Well are we going or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta mumbled.

**~At School~**

ChiChi just got off the phone.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. Class, I would like to introduce you to Miss Briefs." the teacher exclaimed.

In came a beautiful girl. Her porcelain-like skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes were the color cerulean. What was really a shocker was the beautiful blue hair cascading down her to a few inches below her shoulders. She wore a tight black spaghetti strap made out of a thin material with a white loose knit top, tight ripped jeans (made to look that way), and a pair of white Vans.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself darling?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Ms. Sandra." said the girl.

"Um, hi, my names Bulma Briefs and I'm really good in my academics and I like to sing and I play the guitar." she said.

"Could you show us?" a boy in the back asked.

"In singing of playing the guitar?" she asked.

"Both."

"Well, I didn't bring my guitar and-"

"Us Ms. Sandra's, she always brings one."

The teacher was known as a hippy sometimes.

"Ok." Bulma muttered.

Ms. Sandra got her guitar from under her desk and gave it to Bulma.

She took in a deep breathe and started.

_Seems like everybody's got a price, _  
><em>I wonder how they sleep at night. <em>  
><em>When the sale comes first, <em>  
><em>And the truth comes second, <em>  
><em>Just stop, for a minute and <em>  
><em>Smile <em>

_Why is everybody so serious _  
><em>Acting so damn mysterious <em>  
><em>Got your shades on your eyes <em>  
><em>And your heels so high <em>  
><em>That you can't even have a good time <em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah) _  
><em>Everybody look to their right (ha) <em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah) <em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight <em>  
><em>It's not about the money, money, money <em>  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money <em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance, <em>  
><em>Forget about the Price Tag <em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang. <em>  
><em>Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang <em>  
><em>Wanna make the world dance, <em>  
><em>Forget about the Price Tag. <em>

_Okay! _  
><em>We need to take it back in time, <em>  
><em>When music made us all unite <em>  
><em>And it wasn't low blows and video hoes, <em>  
><em>Am I the only one getting tired <em>  
><em>Why is everybody so obsessed <em>  
><em>Money can't buy us happiness <em>  
><em>Can we all slow down and enjoy right now <em>  
><em>Guarantee we'll be feeling Alright. <em>

_Everybody look to their left (yeah) _  
><em>Everybody look to their right (ha) <em>  
><em>Can you feel that (yeah) <em>  
><em>We're paying with love tonight <em>  
><em>It's not about the money, money, money <em>  
><em>We don't need your money, money, money <em>  
><em>We just wanna make the world dance, <em>  
><em>Forget about the Price Tag <em>  
><em>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang. <em>

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang _  
><em>Wanna make the world dance, <em>  
><em>Forget about the Price Tag.<em>

Everyone stared at her. She was amazing! Her singing was so good that you compared an angel's voice to her's. She played the guitar as if it was everyday. Truly amazing.

The teacher was the first to break the silence. She slowly clapped her hands and then sped up as she heard the rest of the class cheer.

"What you think class? We sure got a keeper!" the teacher exclaimed.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then dear, take a seat."

Bulma looked around and saw a small asian girl waving her over to her. Bulma went up to her and sat down at the seat right next to her.

"You were really good up there." the girl whispered to her.

"Thank you." Bulma replied.

The girl put out her hand.

"ChiChi, ChiChi Mau." she said.

Bulma smiled. "Nice to meet you." she said as she shook her hand.

"Later follow me to lunch. I want to introduce you to some people I know."

"O-Ok."

"You don't have to be nervous! They are really nice people, trust me."

Bulma nodded and smiled again. She was happy she was making friends already.


	4. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

It was lunch, the classes seemed to breeze through quite quickly.

"Where are they?" ChiChi said, pacing back and forth.

"How about we get out food before we starve." Bulma suggested.

ChiChi nodded her head in agreement and walked to the line with Bulma. The first thing ChiChi did was go to the salad bar.

"Ah, so you're one of those girls." Bulma stated.

"What do you mean those girls?" ChiChi questioned.

"You know, the ones who eat salads for a living."

"Well I'll have you know that salad is healthy and not only keeps you fit, but's also nutritious for you!"

"Fine, whatever." Bulma muttered. She grabbed a burger, a small bowl of salad, and some soda.

"Come on." ChiChi said, already having her food.

Bulma nodded and followed her. They paid for their food and took a seat at their table.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick, BRB." Bulma said as she made her way to the washroom.

Once she was gone, the cafeteria doors flew open and in came a hungry Vegeta and Goku.

_Men._ ChiChi thought as she started eating her salad.

"Hey Chi!" Goku called.

"Over here Goku!" ChiChi said while getting up, she waved for them to come over.

"Where's the girl?" Goku asked.

"She's in the washroom, she'll be out in a minute."

Goku nodded and went to the lunch line.

Vegeta sat down on the table and waited for his food to arrive form Goku.

Goku returned with two trays full of food.

"So where is everyone Chi?" Goku questioned his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I only came here with the new girl."

As if on cue, Bulma came back.

"Hey Chi! Are these the guys you wanted me to meet?" came a angelic voice from behind.

Goku turned and his eyes widened.

"B-Bulma!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta's head popped up.

"Kakarot? Is that really you?" she gasped.

He nodded.

She smiled. "OMG long time no see!" she said as she hugged the big man.

"Goku? What is she talking about?" ChiChi asked her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Well, you see, I've met Bulma when I was 8, her father moved to my town and we met by the lake. I was there fishing with my dad. I saw her at the other side. We talked and became good friends. She moved away when I was 11." Goku stated.

"Really?" ChiChi said.

He nodded and let a grin form on his lips.

"Well, you obviously know Goku, or Kakarot. Only one person I know calls him that and he's right here. Bulma, I would like to introduce you to-"

"Vegeta Ouji." Bulma cut her off.

"I-I remember you!" she said while snapping her fingers. "Yeah…. you were that kid that jumped in front of the train!" she said.

"D-do you remember me? I'm the girl who saved your life!" Bulma exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Vegeta looked at the girl and eyed her. He then nodded.

"I remember." he said gruffly and looked back down at his food.

"Long time no see!" she said, sitting down next to him.

"Same, now go away wench." he said coldly.

Bulma was shocked. This was not the way she met him last time. Why so different now?

"Does he always act like this?" Bulma questioned ChiChi.

She nodded and gave a sorry face.

Bulma waved it off as she saw a few new people heading their way.

**How's it? Good? Review please!**


	5. Meet the Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"Hey Chi!" a purple haired girl greeted.

"Hiya Launch!" she responded.

The purple haired girl named Launch, walked over to the table she was sitting at. She let her eyes roam the table and the people sitting there.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Oh yeah. Launch, this is Bulma, Bulma, Launch." ChiChi introduced.

"Bulma Briefs, nice to meet you." Bulma said as she extended her hand.

"Bulma Briefs. _The _Bulma Briefs. As in the daughter of _the_ Dr. Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp!" Launch asked, her eyes wide.

"Y-yes." Bulma replied. Great, just great. Now people would only want to hang out with her because she's rich and want to get on her father's good side.

"OMG! It is so nice to finally meet you in person!" Launch squealed while jumping up and down.

"Likewise." was her respond before she sat down.

"Bulma, I would like to introduce you to the rest of the gang." Goku said.

She turned to look at him. She completely forgot he was there. She nodded.

He put on a big smile and introduced everyone to her.

"Ok. That blonde girl over there is Juuhachigo Gero, but call her Juu." Goku said as he pointed to a blonde girl with blue eyes approaching them.

"The boy right next to her, well, you probably already know him." Goku said, his grin growing wider.

"BULMA!" the bald tennager exclaimed.

"Hey Krillin!" Bulma said as she silhouetted him sarcastically.

Hey rushed over to her, the blonde girl at tow. The girl glared suspiciously at Bulma.

"How….what….when?" Krillin asked, mumbling.

"My father moved back here and said that we won't be moving anymore!" Bulma beamed.

"Krillin, who is this girl?" the blonde girl named Juu asked.

"Oh, sorry dear. This is Bulma Briefs. I met her when Goku brought her over to my house. She was my past crush but she didn't seem interested in me." Krillin stated.

"Really?" the blue haired minx asked.

Krillin blushed. "Uh, yeah. But know I'm with the love of my life." Krillin stated as he grabbed the blonde girl's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"AWWWWW." ChiChi and Launched said.

"You two do make a cute couple." Bulma stated. "And don't worry." Bulma said, looking at Juu. "I'm not making any plans on stealing your man." she said with a smile.

Juu's features softened a bit and gave her a hand shake.

"Want me to continue Bulma?" Goku asked.

"OH! I'm so sorry Kakarot. Please, continue."

Goku nodded.

"Ok, the tall guy who's also bald is Launch's boyfriend, Tien."

Bulma nodded.

"Now the guy with the scar," Goku leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "He's a player, so don't get your dreams up with him." he whispered cautiously.

"Not planning." Bulma replied.

Goku nodded.

"Is Yamacha." he said as he pulled away.

On cue, the guy with the scar came.

"Hey babe." he said.

Bulma looked him up and down then turned to her food, starting to eat it.

Yamacha was stunned. No one, and I mean, _no one_ stood _him _up.

"Hey." Yamacha tried again.

"Leave me alone, baka." Bulma mumbled between bites.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm-"

"Yamacha. Yeah, hi." she said, rather annoyed.

Now Yamacha was pissed off.

"So am I not good enough for her highness?" he growled.

"If that's how you want to put it, then yes."

She heard a chuckle.

She looked over his shoulder and saw another figure approaching them. She looked over at Goku.

"That's Piccolo."

She nodded and stood up and approached the silent man.

"Nice to meet you." she said as she extended her hand.

He looked at it for a while before giving it a brief shake.

"Hey! Did you already forget about me?" asked a voice from behind.

"I was hoping to." Bulma said as she turned back to see the scarred man.

Someone's laughter caught everyones attention. The owner of the voice was Vegeta.

"What's wrong? Someone's finally standing up to you besides me?" Vegeta said.

Yamacha growled and headed towards the lunch line.

"Finally!" Bulma said as she went back to her seat.

She grabbed the rest of her burger and started chomping away. Same went with her salad, which was barely one! It was only some lettuce leafs topped with croutons. She felt some eyes looking at her. She propped her head up to see Launch, ChiChi, and Juu staring at her.

"What? Never seen a girl eat something else besides salads?" Bulma questioned.

"Juu doesn't eat salads." Launch stated.

"I have eyes." Bulma replied.

"We know that, and they're pretty by the way; but what really shocks us is that you look like the type that would eat salads all the time." ChiChi said.

Juu and Launch nodded their heads.

Bulma rolled her eyes at ChiChi's statement and opened her soda.

"I'm only girly when it comes to fashion. I maintain my figure by going to the gym." Bulma said simply as she gulped down her soda.

The girls nodded. ChiChi and Launch began to gossip as Juu just sat there quietly.

"Hey." Bulma said.

Juu snapped her head up and nodded to Bulma.

"Aren't you going to gossip about pointless things too?"

Juu gave her a disgusted look. "No way, I would rather go to hell."

"Correction, that is hell." Bulma stated.

Juu chuckled. "You're not that bad rich girl."

"Don't call me that." Bulma pleaded.

Juu shrugged.

Yamacha came back with a tray full of food.

"Hey!" he greeted. Everyone ignored him.

He frowned and went to sit at some other table.

As Bulma was conversing to Juu, Krillin stood by Goku and Vegeta, amazed that Bulma could get along with Juu so well.

"Wow, Bulma changed a lot." Krillin said.

"Yeah." Goku replied.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. He only knew her for two minutes when they first met.

"Well, Bulma used to like dresses and make-up. Now she's the tough girl." Goku stated plainly.

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

Just then, they heard ChiChi say to Launch, "OMG you should've heard Bulma sing! She's sooooo amazing! She even plays the guitar!"

"Really? I defiantly want to hear her." Launch exclaimed.

They both turned to the talking Bulma and cleared their throats to gain her attention, which they successfully did.

"What?"

"I want you to sing to Launch." ChiChi explained.

"No."

"See Launch, I told- What?" ChiChi said, making sure she heard right.

"No."

"Why not? You were more than willing to at class."

"I only do that to appease the teacher."

"Why?"

Bulma sighed. "Its one of my ways of getting on the good side of the teachers. So far, I've won them over."

"Didn't you say that you're really good in your studies?"

"Yes, but in my previous schools I've always picked up fights, both verbally and physically. But I don't go lookin' for them. I won't hurt anyone for my own personal gain."

"But could you sing some other time?" ChiChi pleaded, putting on puppy-dog eyes with a little pout.

Bulma frowned at the sight and shrugged her shoulders.

ChiChi squealed and went back to conversing with Launch.

The bell for lunch rang and everyone got up to go to there next class.

"Which one do you got?" Juu asked.

"Umm…..choir." Bulma said.

"Same, so does Launch." Juu said, pointing to her.

"At least now she gets to see you dish out your talent."

"Yeah." was her only response before she and Juu entered the choir room.

**How the story so far? Good? Review please! **


	6. Damn!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"This is _boring!_" a girl complained as she listened to the teacher lecture them on famous composers.

The whole class were sitting on a bleacher. Bulma and Juu were on the last and highest.

"So are you really going to sing?" Juu asked.

Bulma shrugged. "Only if teach wants the class to."

Just when said, the teacher stopped her teaching.

"Well, I see that you students aren't interested in my teachings." the short teacher fumed.

Everyone nodded.

"Well then, you ALL have to sing, in front of the whole class!"

Everyone groaned.

"Wow B, its like you could tell the future." Juu teased.

Bulma groaned and put her head in her hands. To her regret, they were going in alphabetical order. First up was a girl named Akina, she was average. She seemed that she was having a hard time reaching the high notes. Second was a boy named Aoto, his voice was shaky, he wasn't that confident in singing. This went on for a while, after 5 more people, Bulma was finally up.

"Hey! I know that chick! She's in my homeroom!" exclaimed a boy at the second row.

"Yeah! I remember, girl has a voice of an angel!" exclaimed another.

Bulma blushed at their comments and made her way down the rows. When she arrived at the bottom, she went up to the teacher.

"I hear that you have good lungs." she stated.

Bulma nodded.

She smiled. "Then show me what you got."

Bulma smirked. She turned to her audience. She saw Launch at the back with Juu, she was standing up, her hands balled up into fists of anticipation. Bulma let a soft chuckle escape her lips. She quickly composed herself, closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

_We're not gonna be  
>Just apart of their game<br>We're not gonna be  
>Just the victims<br>They're taking our dreams  
>And they tear them apart<br>'til everyone's the same  
>I've got no place to go<br>I've got no where to run  
>They love to watch me fall<br>They think they know it all_

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
>That's what they always said<br>I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
>But I'll make it on my own<br>I've gotta prove them wrong  
>Me against the world<br>It's me against the world  
><em>

As she finished short, she opened her eyes to see some girls faces green with envy. She looked at the top row to see Juu and Launch, both eyes wide, mouths hanging wide open. She smirked. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned to see the teacher, still having wide eyes, slowly clapping. Her classmates soon joined their teachers claps. Their claps quickly turned from clapping, to whooping, to cheering. She, Bulma Briefs, is, by far, the most talented singer they have ever heard. Bulma bowed and ignored the cheering crowds shouts for an encore.

"Wow." was all Juu said as Bulma took her seat next to her.

"Didn't really think I could sing, did ya?" Bulma teased.

Juu nodded.

"You were INCREDIBLE!" Launch complemented.

Bulma put her head up in pride and gave her an arrogant look.

Launch rolled her eyes. _She could be just like Vegeta sometimes._ she thought.

Choir class ended and everyone left for their next class.

"Whats your next class?" Juu asked as she and her made their way to Bulma's locker.

"Umm…." Bulma said as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her locker. "Gym."

"Great! Seems like we have a lot of classes together." Juu stated. "Can I look at your schedule?"

Bulma nodded and handed her the sheet of paper.

Juu scanned it. "Well," she started. "We only have three classes together. And all those are after lunch."

Bulma slightly frowned.

"But don't worry," Juu said. "the rest are wither with Vegeta, or Goku."

Bulma gave her a questioning look.

"Kakarot."

Bulma made a silent 'oh', then nodded.

"Come on." Juu said as she closed Bulma's locker and led her in the gym.

"Oh and Vegeta and _Kakarot_," Juu said sarcastically. "are also in gym." she said as both her and Juu entered the locker room.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were in the boys locker changing.

"So what you think of Bulma Vegeta?"

Vegeta was already dressed and was waiting for Goku to be finished. Vegeta grunted.

Goku frowned. "So you don't like Bulma?"

Vegeta just scoffed. "I didn't say that." he growled.

"Then what do you think of her?" he questioned again.

"What am I supposed to think? She's the fucking girl who saved me from sweet death!" Vegeta snarled.

"So you hate her?" Goku asked, clearly confused.

Vegeta sighed and exited the room. "I don't know."

He entered the gymnasium and his eyes immediately fell on Bulma. She could make any outfit look good. She wore short navy blue spandex shorts that stopped at above mid-thigh. Also wearing a tight black shirt that hugged all the right curves. Her luscious mane of blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

She was with that Juu girl. _I didn't know she was in gym._ he thought as he began approaching her.

"Hey Vegeta!" the blonde haired girl greeted.

He just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"What do you want?" asked the blue haired beauty.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Nothing, just wanted to check out the view." smirking while saying so.

"Well you saw, know turn around and leave." she hissed.

"Oh but I don't want to."

Vegeta seemed to delighted to give up that easily.

"Fine, then _I'll_ leave." and she did just that.

Vegeta chuckled, the onna was _quite_ amusing.

"What did you do to her Vegeta?" questioned a voice from behind.

He turned to see an upset Goku looking down at him.

"Feh, nothing. Just told her I liked the view and she got mad. Women nowadays. They're always PMSing."

Goku shook his head and went over to Bulma to apologize. Vegeta watched as the blue haired minx began yelling at him, he chuckled at that. But then she began calming down and was now heading towards him.

"Sorry for acting up on you." she muttered.

"You should be." he said arrogantly.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to the boy I met at the train tracks?" she questioned, clearly sad.

Vegeta looked down at the small woman in front of him. What did happen? He guessed that overtime he became prideful and arrogant.

"He grew up." Vegeta said.

"Well I miss him." Bulma snapped.

"Stop being stubborn." he growled.

"Stop being a jerk." she countered.

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Whore."

"Dick."

"That I have!" Vegeta teased. Smirking at the red faced Bulma.

She screamed and turned away.

Vegeta smirked.

"Alright class! Line up! were going to have football and cheerleading tryouts!" the coach yelled.

Everyone lined up into two straight lines. Girls on the left, boys on the right.

"Alright, first well begin with cheerleading tryouts!"

Juu (much to her dismay) joined Launch, ChiChi, and Bulma.

"You're trying out?" Juu questioned.

"Its either this, or chess club." Bulma stated.

Juu nodded.

"Ok, first up, Briefs!" the coach yelled.

"Wish me luck." she joked.

"Hey its that singing chick!" exclaimed Aoto from her previous class.

"Yeah! Dude I remember, she rocked!" exclaimed another.

"Go Briefs!" yelled the same boy.

Pretty soon she got a lot of whoops and cat calls. She blushed.

She got up on the gymnastics beam and started her routine. She was, yet again, amazing. Her moves were graceful and elegant. But it was not only that, no elegant won't even begin to describe it. It was as if she was cutting the air, her moves, sharp and precise. Like a sword.

When she finished she got cheers from the boys and girls. She smiled, she was happy that she could be so entertaining.

"You defiantly made the team!" the coach said as she wrote on her clipboard.

Bulma smirked and went back in line.

The results wouldn't come up until tomorrow. Juu did pretty well, as well as ChiCHi and Launch.

"Next, football tryouts!" the coach said and led the boys outside.

Goku snuck out of line for a sec. "You guys did well out there." he congratulated the girls.

They all said their thank you's and wished him good luck for his football tryout. He said thanks and ran out the door.

"Hey B." ChiChi said.

Bulma turned her head to look at the woman.

"You got a few admirers." she teased.

"Yeah." Launch joined. "I also saw Vegeta _gawking _at you." she giggled.

Bulma rolled her eyes as ChiChi gasped and started gossiping with Launch. _Dimwits_. she thought. Bulma turned away from the two gossiping girls and started heading towards the girls locker room. She was halfway there when someone stepped in her way.

"Hey-" she was cut off as the man put a hand on her mouth and pulled her into a nearby room. _What the hell?_ she thought.

She turned around and saw the hair of her attacker. She could barely make it out, but she saw that the outlining was in the shape of a flame.

"Vegeta."

**How the story so far? Good? Review please!**


	7. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"What the hell!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta covered his ears. "Quiet down woman!" he whispered harshly.

"Humph." she said as she folded her arms. "Why did you drag me in here?" she questioned as she examined the room he pulled her into.

It had many bottles of different kinds. In the right corner there was a mop and a bucket, on the right was a broom. She automatically knew where she was. _Janitors closet._

"I just…" he trailed off, unsure on how to say that she was good out there.

"You just what?" she asked, getting irritated. When he didn't reply she balled her hands up and gave him a glare.

"Don't you have a tryout to go to?" she said as she walked out the door.

He sighed. _Why am I so nervous. Sure its been a while since I seen her, but that doesn't mean that I have to act like a baka in front of the woman. _he mentally argued with himself.

"Hey B! Where were you? And why aren't you, like, changed?" asked Launch as I went over to the girls locker room.

"I just had to get something from my car." she lied.

"Oh."

"So anyway.." ChiChi interceded. "We were wondering that if you would like to go shopping with us? We want to bring Juu also, but she said she wouldn't go unless you go. I must say, I'm impressed. No one, except Krillin, has ever got Juu clingy." ChiChi said as a matter of fact.

"So you're using me just to let Juu go shopping." Bulma rephrased, raising an eyebrow.

"NO! That's not what were, like, trying to say." Launch exclaimed.

"Or that's not how you want to put it?"

"NO! No, we _want_ to go shopping with you. Juu also wants to, but whenever she goes with us, we always try to get her some girly clothes. And you dress kind of the same." ChiChi explained.

Bulma nodded, finding that she couldn't some how make it sound offensive.

"Sure, just let me get changed."

ChiChi and Launch squealed and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Sure, whatevs." she said as she shook them off.

Bulma walked inside the girls locker room and changed into her previous outfit.

"So, you ready B?" Juu asked as she waited for Bulma to come out.

"They told you." she stated. Not really surprised.

Juu nodded and started walking with Bulma.

"That was our last period, so we get to go in and out of school whenever we want." Juu said as she and Bulma were now entering the parking lot.

Bulma grunted and hopped into her car. It was a black Lamborghini Murcielago.

"Niiice." Juu said as she skimed a hand at the car's side.

Bulma sighed happily. "I know." she said as she jumped in the drivers seat. "Come on." she said as she motioned Juu to come in.

Juu happily complied. She jumped in the passengers seat and took a moment to smell the car's air. "Strawberries?"

Bulma nodded. "Here." she said as she gave Juu a pair of designer shades. "Keep' em."

Juu stared at her with wide eyes. "Serious?"

Bulma nodded.

For the first time ever since middle school, Juu cracked a smile.

"You are a great girl. You know that?" Juu said as she put on the new pair of shades.

"Get that all the time." Bulma said as she started the engine. "Now don't go thinking that I'll keep giving quality shit like this." Bulma stated.

Juu nodded. "You think I'll go and take advantage of you cause I'm your friend?" she said sadly.

"That's what happened every time I get a friend." Bulma stated. Juu could tell that she was said by her eyes. Even though her focus is glued to the road, she seemed to be off in her own little world.

Juu drew in a deep breathe as they arrived at the mall. When she and Bulma got out of the car, Juu put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I won't go flaunting around you for special things." she promised.

Bulma smiled and hugged her. They were still near the car and saw a few cute boys walking by.

"Nice." said one.

"The chicks or the car?" another asked.

"Both." said them all.

They all leaned in close, so that Bulma and Juu wouldn't hear them.

"Which one do you think is hotter?" asked a blonde haired boy.

"I think the blue haired one." said a black haired boy.

"I think blonde."

"I agree with Jesse. The blue haired one is hot, plus I like my woman exotic." said a brown haired one.

"Really? Well, I have to admit, the blue haired one is hot."

"See! And you thought wrong Jay." repeated the brown haired one.

"Shut up Allen!" said Jay.

They all nodded their heads and approached the two girls.

"Hey babes." said Jesse (the blonde one.)

They just grunted in response.

"You new here?" said Jay (the black haired one.)

"Yeah, I don't believe we've seen you in these parts." said Allen (brown haired guy.)

Bulma rolled her eyes and started walking away. Juu doing the same.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" said Jesse.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Me." he said as he sauntered over to her.

"Really? You're using that line. Puh-lease! My five year old cousin could come up with something better!" Bulma laughed.

"Nope, I just wanted ot see if you were dumb, but apparently you have two of the three things I like in a woman." he purred in her ear.

"Whatevs, just leave us alone." Bulma said as she pulled Juu and her into the mall.

When she saw the three not following them, she gave a sigh of relief.

"I swear, things like that happen all the time!" Bulma laughed.

"Same with me at school when I was single." Juu laughed.

The two laughed as they went into a store.

"What you think of this?" Bulma asked as she pulled out a shirt.

"I think its cute, put it on." Juu said as she pointed to the changing rooms.

Bulma nodded and went into one of the empty stalls.

After two minutes she came out. When she did, she bumped into someone.

"Oomf." she said as she landed on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said the man as he helped her up.

She looked up and automatically frowned. It was the same guy that tried flirting with her in the parking lot. He seemed to be looking at the shirt she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Yep, made in heaven." he responded.

Bulma blushed. But then realized that _was _what the shirt said. It was a light grey tank top that had a ripped look at the tips of the shirt. In big, bold, black letters read, 'Made in Heaven!'

"That shirt really suits you." he whispered in her ear.

"B! What's takin' you so long!" said a worried Juu. When she entered, her eyes immediately fell at the boy next to Bulma.

"Purchase these two shirts and let's get out of here." Juu said as she handed Bulma another shirt that read, 'Wish you had me?'. Bulma gave her a confused look.

"Those are for you. I already paid for mine." she said as she shook a bag in her hand.

"Hey, I didn't get a name!" said the blonde haired boy.

"That's because I didn't give you one." Bulma said as she exited the changing rooms.

She walked up to the register and pulled out a 100 dollar bill. The cashier had wide eyes as he took the money and gave her the change. "The shirts suit you." the teenage cashier complemented. Bulma smiled sweetly and took the bag and walked out the shirt.

"Boys are such dicks when it comes to simple things." Bulma sighed as she and Juu walked into another store.

"Some are." Juu stated.

"Hey, try this on." Bulma said as she handed Juu a club top. It was a balck oversized tee that showed the stomach and had a leopard printed 'LOVE' in the middle.

"I don't need to. I already know tah I'm going to buy it!" she responded as she snatched it from her.

"Woah there tiger." Bulma joked.

"Try this on." Juu said, putting a dress to Bulma's chest. It was a zebra printed open backed mini dress.

"Sure!" she said as she rushed over to the changing rooms. Again she bumped into someone and fell down. She looked up and gasped.

"What are you doing here?"

**How the story so far? Good? Review please!**


	8. Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

The stranger gave her a smirk and helped her up.

"I'll say again, what the _hell _are you doing here!" Bulma said lowly.

"I just wanted to know if my princess was doing all right." he said.

"I'm no princess, dick."

"Then how come I'm your prince charming?"

"Screw off Yamacha." she spat.

He frowned. "Don't go act all tough with me."

"I don't need to act. And I already know your rep in school, player." she said as she walked towards Juu.

"Ah! So you came here with blondy." he said.

"Fuck off!" she said as she and Juu purchased their clothes.

As they exited the store, two of the three guys that confronted her and Juu appeared before them.

"Hey babe." said Jesse as he wrapped his arms around Bulma.

"Miss me?" said Jay, copying Jesse's moves.

Yamacha was witnessing the whole thing. He growled. _I'm way better than those sorry excuses._

_"_Hey!" he yelled, gaining the four's attention. "Keep your hands to yourself!" he spat.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" taunted Jesse. "Then again, I don't think she might be interested in you." he sneered.

"First off." Bulma said as she and Juu shook off the boys holding them. "That prick is _not_, in no way, my boyfriend." she stated. "Second, you're right, I'm not interested in you." she said as she flipped her hair.

"Hey B!" said a cheery voice from behind.

She turned and saw Goku and Vegeta approach them.

"Yo!" she replied.

As Goku approached them, he noted the two guys in front of Bulma and Juu and an angry Yamacha in the backround.

"Where's ChiChi?" he asked.

Bulma shrugged as Juu said, "Idk."

"Who are these guys?" Goku asked, pointing towards Jesse and Jay.

"Some pricks that won't leave us alone." Juu replied.

"Now don't act like you don't want us!" said Jay.

"Not acting. We don't!" Bulma said to the two imbeciles.

"Now, now." Jesse said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I didn't forget about you." he whispered in her ear.

Vegeta, standing in the background, had a vein popping out on the side of his forehead. _How **dare **he touch her!_ he thought, mad. Before he could approach the man and give him a piece of his mind, Bulma beat him to the punch, literally.

She balled up her fists and hit him in the face with her right hand. He immediately let go and held on to his face. Once recovered he looked at Bulma and gave her a smirk.

"Make that three things I like in a woman."

Bulma growled. "Go crawl back in the hole you came in dick!"

"Would you like to join me?" he teased.

Before she could attack him, Goku walked past her and kneed the guy where it hurts.

"Look here prick, leave Bulma alone or ma and Vegeta will dish out something _far _more worse." he threatened.

He looked towards Bulma. "Is this guy your boyfriend?"

Goku blushed. "NO! My girlfriend's name is ChiChi, not Bulma. She's far more pretty." he immediately put a hand on his mouth. "Well not as beautiful as Bulma, but still is pretty." he added when he saw the enraged Bulma.

He relaxed a bit he saw her facial features relax. "Kakarot, I've seen ChiChi. She's not as pretty as ME!" she said as she pointed to herself.

"Yeah, yeah. And stop calling me Kakarot! It's natural if Vegeta calls me that, but not you." Goku explained.

"Its your first name, I shall call you by it." she pointed out.

"Yeah, but please call me something different." he begged.

Bulma shook her head. "Pathetic. Fine, what was that nickname your bossy girlfriend made up?"

"Goku."

"NO, I'm not calling you that. Son-kun will do then." she said. She then turned to Jay and gave him a glare. She opened her mouth to say something, but Vegeta cut her off.

"Fuck off weakling, unless you want me to dish out what Kakarot did to your friend, tenfold." he growled.

Jay, scared, nodded and picked up Jesse's hurt body. _Weakling bakas. _Vegeta thought.

"Gomen ne for the trouble Kakaro- ur, Son-kun." Bulma apologized.

"Don't sweat B." he beamed.

"Thanks Veg-head." Bulma thanked.

"Don't call me that." he snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Juu." Bulma said as she grabbed Juu's arm and pulled her into a different store.

_Woman! Such an enigma! _Vegeta thought.

"Come on Vegeta. Lets check out some stores, I need to buy some new shoes." Goku explained.

"What are you? A girl?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku frowned. "No. ChiChi said that she wants me to buy me and her some shoes." he explained.

"Go ahead. I'm not going to follow. I'm not going to be any woman's lap dog." he said as he went in the opposite direction of Goku.

_**Girl's conversation**_

"Oooohhh! Hey B, come check out this shirt." Juu said.

"What- OMG! That would look cute on you."

Juu shook her head. "Not me, you!"

Bulma gave her a questioning look and eyed the shirt again. It was a sheer dolman style blue dyed tee that showed her midriff.

"Cute." was all she said. "How about this for you." she said as she pulled out a different shirt from the rack. It was a ruched lurex tube top colored gold.

"Yup, def me." Juu said as she grabbed the top.

"How convenient that Vegeta was nearby, hm?" Juu said suspiciously.

"Yeah." Bulma replied, skimming through the rack.

"I mean, its like he knows exactly where you are." she said.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Juu rolled her eyes. "I think he has a liking in you!" she exclaimed.

Bulma blushed quickly and then narrowed her eyes.

"Then why does he act so coldly to me?"

Juu shrugged. "He's never had a girlfriend because he says that all the girls that throw themselves at him are nothing but whores. Plus you're the only one that caught his eye." Juu explained.

"He's _never _had a girlfriend?" Bulma said with wide eyes. Surely someone as sexy as him would have bound to have a few.

Juu shook her head.

_Vegeta has a crush on me?_

**DONE! I hope you like this chap! REVIEW!**


	9. Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"Bulma? Bulma? Wake up girl!" Juu said as she snapped her fingers in front of Bulma's face.

"Huh? What?" she said, getting out of her trance.

"You drifted off into space." Juu explained.

"Oh. I just have a lot on my mind." Bulma sighed.

Juu let out a wicked grin. "You were thinking bout Vegeta. Weren't you?" she teased.

Bulma didn't respond.

At the corner of her eye, Juu saw the door open. She looked at the entrance and a sly grin slipped onto her face. _Perfect._ she thought. The person who entered was none other than Vegeta. Just as he was in hearing range, Juu let out something that made both Bulma and Vegeta cherry red.

"Oh Bulma! Naughty girl! First make sure if Vegeta is even experienced before you go thinking about that!"

"What are you talking about?" Bulma whispered, still bright red.

Vegeta heard the whole thing and froze mid-step. _The onna was thinking about me? From what I hear, 'naughty' things. _he thought.

Juu did her best to hold back a laugh. This was _too _RICH!

Bulma shook her head and turned around. She froze as her face lost all color. There before, only a couple of feet away, was Vegeta. From the looks of it, it seemed like her heard _everything. _Bulma paled even more; if it was possible. _He heard what Juu said! Oh no. Oh SHIT! She probably knew he was in here! _Bulma thought, grinding her teeth together.

She slowly turned to Juu, who was doing her best not to roll on the floor with laughter.

"You." she seethed through her bared teeth.

Juu gulped.

"You probably already knew he was in there. I never said anything about my thoughts! Or of him of that matter!" she said lowly so that she could only hear.

"I was just joking B!" Juu exclaimed.

"Well he thought you were serious. Yes I was thinking about him, but not in that sense! I was thinking on the possibilities of how he could like me!" Bulma whispered.

"So you were thinking of him." Juu concluded, saying it loud enough for Vegeta to hear.

"Yes, but not in the way you were talking about." Bulma responded.

"Oh admit it B, you have a thing for Mr. High and Mighty." Juu teased.

Bulma turned red from both embarrassment and anger. "Not another word." she threatened as she put her attention to the clothes hanging on the racks.

Juu sighed. _Why won't she admit it? There's nothing holding her back. _she thought.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in deep thought while looking over some shirts. _She was thinking about me! Blondy also said that she was thinking **wet **thoughts, about ME. _Vegeta was so deep in thought he didn't notice a brunette heading towards him.

"Hey there." she said seductively.

He didn't respond. He was too busy thinking about the blue haired minx.

The girl growled. She decided to change her tactics. She went in front of him and pressed herself up against him. "Hi."

This he noticed. "What do you want wench?" he growled.

The girl looked up at him and leaned in. "You." she whispered in his ear.

He smirked. "Well, sorry. I don't settle for sluts."

The girl backed away from him and growled. "Slut? Me?" she snarled.

"You were pressing up against me." he stated.

She growled and walked away.

_Finally. _he thought. Finding nothing in the store that suited his taste, he left. As he strolled down the different stores, he spotted Goku along with his girlfriend, Launch, Tien, and Krillin at the corner of the food court.

"Hey Vegeta!" yelled Launch from across the food court.

He grunted and made his way towards them.

"Looks like everyones here except green bean." Vegeta stated when he got there.

"Everyone? I don't see Bulma or Juu anywhere!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Or Yamacha." Tien added.

"I saw them shopping at some club store upstairs."

"Which one?"

"I don't know!" Vegeta growled.

"Don't growl at me mister!" ChiChi said, using her mother voice.

"Hey guys! Take a chill pill." Goku said, separating his best friend from his angry girlfriend.

"Keep your harpy on a leash Kakarot."

Everyone laughed. While ChiChi growled. She was about to pounce on him when she saw two figures heading towards them.

"Hey B! Juu!" yelled ChiChi.

Vegeta covered his ears. "And add a muzzle to that order." Vegeta muttered, loud enough for ChiChi, Goku, and Krillin to hear.

ChiChi gave him a glare and prepared to jump him when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach.

Krillin laughed as he watched ChiChi struggle in Goku's hold.

"Hey guys!" Juu and Bulma said as they approached the group, arms linked.

ChiChi stopped her struggle as she caught sight of the two linking arms.

"What she do that made you link arms?" ChiChi questioned Juu.

"First, she's just like me. Second, rich girl ain't that bad." she said as she put her new designer shades on top of her head, rather than tucked in her shirt.

"JUU! Where'd you get those mad phat shades!" Launch exclaimed.

Juu gave Bulma a worried glance. Bulma didn't know how to explain. If she said that she gave the shades to Juu, ChiChi and Launch would say that she was unfair and that she should get them designer shades. If she didn't that would lead to endless questions. Damn!

"Uh-well-you see, um." Juu struggled to find an excuse.

"We went to one of those fancy glasses store and I bought her and I one." Bulma said, rather quickly.

"Oh." Launch said. "What was the name of the place?"

To much of her relief and regret, back came Jesse and Jay.

"Hey!" Jay said as he circled his arms around Juu, emitting a growl from Krillin.

"Hands off, that's my girlfriend you're manhandling." he growled, pulling Juu towards him.

"Well blondys out." Jay muttered.

"But baby blue is still in." Jesse said.

He went over to Bulma. Her back was to him. Perfect. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Miss me?"

She growled and turned around, releasing herself from his grasp. "I thought I told you to fuck off."

"You never said how long." he countered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hands off asshole." Vegeta growled, pulling apart Jesse from Bulma.

"Is this your girlfriend?" he questioned.

Before Vegeta could anwser, Bulma cut him off.

"Y-yeah! He's my boyfriend! So leave me alone!" Bulma said.

Jesse stared wide-eyed at her before saying, "You serious?"

She nodded.

"Then why didn't he say anything when we first met?"

_Kuso! He's sharper than I thought._

"Because we had a little fight before. Now we made up." Bulma said as she leaned closer to Vegeta, putting her head at the crook of his neck, still looking at Jesse. While doing so, she intertwined fingers with him.

Vegeta looked at her while the other's mouth's dropped. _What is the onna doing?_

"Then prove it!" Jesse said.

"How?" Bulma questioned.

"Kiss him. If what you say is true, then I'll leave you alone. If not, then you have to go on a date with me." he replied smugly.

Bulma hesitated but then kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

"There. See? Boyfriend, Girlfriend."

Jesse shook his head.

"On the lips."

_Shit. _Bulma and Vegeta thought.

**Review please! If you do, I'll be your best friend! And I'll add one of those cute little 'author talks with character' in my story! Say yes in the review or say no. **


	10. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my beloved reviewers:**

**BLACKONYX**

**Mistress-Zutara**

**stardust749**

**YukiraKing**

**Jazzy-jasper**

**miikodesu**

**DelSan 13**

**Cara2012**

**pallyndrome**

**Ashley**

**Ladylaide**

**Now onto the story!**

_Kuso! What am I gonna do? _Bulma thought. If you think she's freaking out, you got another thing coming!

_S-She kissed me. ME! Now she has to kiss me again, on the lips! Shit. _Vegeta thought.

"Well? Are you going to kiss or would you just accept my date?" Jesse asked impatiently.

"All good things comes to a man who waits." Bulma instructed wisely.

Jesse snorted. "Right, I don't need to listen to that crap. What I'm waiting for is the date with you and me."

"In your dreams!" Bulma retorted.

"Then kiss him!" he countered.

Bulma gulped and turned her face to look at Vegeta. He looked calm and that he didn't give a damn about the situation, but his eyes told different tales. They were full of nervousness, confusion, and desire? Vegeta? That does not sound like him.

"Onna, what the hell is the meaning of this." Vegeta whispered quietly, so that she would be the only one to hear.

"I don't know! I panicked! Gomen ne Vegeta. But could you just play along?" she whispered back.

Vegeta let out a low growl for only her to hear. "Fine, but you owe me."

He turned to face Bulma and leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Bulma already knew that he was playing along, but didn't expect to feel so much passion into this one kiss. Bulma stood there like a rag doll for a second before she responded. This went on for a couple of minutes. They didn't even see Jesse leave. After eight minutes, the two broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Hey! What was that all about?" came a voice from behind.

Bulma turned to look at the owner of the voice. "N-nothing Krillin. It's just that the guy wouldn't leave me alone so I just used Vegeta. ChiChi, Launch, and Juu would freak if I used one of you guys." Bulma explained.

"But why'd you guys keep kissing? For EIGHT WHOLE MINUTES!"

Bulma blushed, not realizing how long the two were making out for.

"I-I-" she was cut off by Juu.

"Stop questioning her cue ball!" Juu scolded, whacking Krillin on the head.

"OW! Geesh! Fine." Krillin exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"So why didn't you guys stop?" Now Goku was asking the questions.

"I think she has a thing for Vegeta!" giggled Launch.

"And I think Vegeta's feeling the same." Tien added.

"Oooohhhhh!" Launch and ChiChi giggled. Making Bulma and Vegeta blush a deep color of crimson.

"Enough! It was just a kiss and she wanted me to play along!" Vegeta roared.

The people close to the group turned their heads and looked funny at the man.

Vegeta growled at the unwanted attention. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" he yelled.

Everyone turned there heads and continued walking.

"Hey B, were all going to a club later, wanna come?" asked ChiChi.

"And don't worry, Juu loves partyin'." Launch added.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Great! Now what we need to do is buy you the perfect outfit." Said ChiChi as she linked arms with Bulma.

"Yep!" Launch said, linking arms with Bulma's other arm.

"Uhhh…" she said as she was practically being dragged to different stores.

"Better go save her." Juu said as she kissed Krillin on the cheek.

When she was out of sight the boys began to question Vegeta.

"How was she man?" Krillin asked.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Did you add tongue?" Tien asked.

"What are you-"

"Was she into it?" Goku asked.

"Forget this!" Vegeta said, walking away from them. _Yes. Bulma was a good kisser. _he silently thought.

Meanwhile, the girls had a little discussion of their own.

"Oooohhh! How about this for B-chan!" ChiChi squealed as she pulled out an outfit from the rack. It was a one shoulder drape dress that stopped two inches bellow the butt. The color was black as the outlining was midnight blue.

"No, no! This one should be for her!" Launch said, pulling out another. It was a blue animal print overlap tube dress. It stopped just bellow the butt as well.

"Cute! But I don't think that's her style, but get it for her anyway. But I think this is!" ChiChi stated. She was holding a it was a beautiful turquoise colored sequin dress. It stopped at above mid-thigh. It had golden colored chain straps.

"Sure but-" Launch was cut off.

They all heard the door open and snapped their heads in that direction. Juu was coming towards them and looked at the chosen outfits.

"Try this for her." Juu said, pulling out a trendier-like outfit. It was a halter dress. It was a knotted deep V ruched side mini dress. The color was navy blue.

"Wow! Juu the fashion queen!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Launch nodded her head in agreement.

"Add this to the pile and let her pay for it." Juu stated.

They all handed Bulma the chosen dresses and pushed her to the cashier. Once paid for, ChiChi and Launched dragged Bulma out to a different store. Once there, ChiChi and launch bombarded Bulma with questions about the kiss.

"So was Vegeta a great kisser?" ChiChi asked.

"Vegeta? Um, well-"

"Did you guys do tongue?" Launch interrupted.

"What? I-"

"Did you want to do it?" ChiChi asked.

"Guys! Stop it!" Juu interrupted.

"But we HAVE to know!" ChiChi whined.

"You'll know at the club!" Juu exclaimed.

"What club are we going to?" asked Bulma.

"The Lookout. Kami is the owner of the place. He's also Piccolo's uncle, so he let's us have the best floor and gives us the best drinks." Launch explained.

"Enough of that! Tell us B-chan and I promise we'll leave you alone!" ChiChi pleaded.

Bulma sighed. "Promise?"

CHiCHi and Launch nodded their heads.

Bulma groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, to put in short words, Vegeta was an amazing kisser. It's hard to believe he's never had experience."

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" ChiChi and Launched squealed.

"Did you guys use tongue?"

"No."

"No hanky panky business?"

"NO!" BUlma blushed.

CHiCHi and Launch groaned. "Awww! Then there's nothing interesting!"

"You were there!" Bulma and Juu exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Launch and ChiChi remembered.

Bulma and Juu fell over anime style.

_Idiots._

**Review please! If you do, I'll be your best friend! And I'll add one of those cute little 'author talks with character' in my story! Say yes in the review or say no. I still didn't get a response from the last one.**


	11. Clubbing

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**I would like to give thanks to my beloved reviewers:**

**BLACKONYX**

**Mistress-Zutara**

**stardust749**

**YukiraKing**

**Jazzy-jasper**

**miikodesu**

**DelSan 13**

**Cara2012**

**pallyndrome**

**Ashley**

**Ladylaide**

**Death Princess9**

**Now onto the story!**

"Hurry up B-chan!" ChiChi yelled from the bottom stairs of Bulma's house.

"Fine, fine! Don't get your panties in a twist!" she yelled back.

After ten minutes, Bulma was finally done and was on her way downstairs to head to The Lookout with Juu, ChiChi, and Launch. When she got downstairs, she was given gasps of awe.

"Oh my God, Bulma. You're a knockout!" exclaimed and awe-struck Launch.

"We made the right chose on forcing dresses on you!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Bulma smirked. She was wearing a turquoise confetti sequin strapless tube dress. It showed a little cleavage and hugged every curve perfectly. Around the waist was a black belt that had two C's facing each other. On her wrists were matching grey and black dangle bracelets. She put on light make-up, due to her natural beauty, and wore turquoise pelted, strappy peep toe platform heels. Her hair was done in small curls at the tips.

"Ok, lets not waste anymore time." Juu reminded, getting up from Bulma's couch.

This allowed Bulma to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a dazzling front double layer top with jewel detail near the bellybutton, and golden colored metallic pants. Her hair was was tied in a loose bun with curls falling down to the sides of her face. She was wearing black lace up heels to complete the attire. She also had light make-up.

"Sure." Launch said.

Bulma looked over to her and eyed her head to toe. She was wearing a chic zip front skirt that stopped above mid-thigh, and black zipper trim faux leather bustier corset. Her hair was straightened with little curls sticking out at the tips. Her make up was light. She wore cougar blue strappy sandel heels.

"You coming B?" asked ChiChi,

Bulma nodded and looked at her outfit. ChiChi was wearing a tank dress. It was a red cowl neck embellished mini dress. At breast height and above, were ruffled and designed with rhinesone. Her hair was all curled and was tied up in a ponytail. She had only little make up on. She wore classic red platform heels.

The four girls went out to Bulma's Lamborghini and drove their way to The Lookout. When they got their, the guys were already there waiting. Goku was wearing a black t-shirt with a black hoodie along with white tight pants and checkered Vans. Krillin was wearing grey tight pants with a dark green t-shirt and a black jacket along with tight regular jeans and white Vans. Tien was wearing a collarless polo with a hoodless black jacket. Also wearing white Vans. Piccolo was wearing his natural clothes, a white shirt with ripped jeans. Yamacha was wearing a black and white outfit, black shirt and jacket with white pants and was looking the sexiest of all the guys, or at least in Bulma's eyes.

He was wearing the classic white wife beater shirt with a black leather jacket and black tight pants with a few rips in them. He also wore black army man boots. _Gods he's hot!_ Bulma thought.

The girls went up to the guys and wrapped their arms around them, except Bulma and Vegeta.

"Ready?" ChiChi asked everyone.

Everyone nodded.

They went in front of the long line at The Lookout.

"Hey! You have to wait at the back of the line!" yelled the guy at the front.

"Well were," Bulma motioned to the group. "VIP."

"I've seen these people sweety, they aren't VIP." the man countered.

"Well I am."

"Really?" he snorted.

"Yes."

"Then what's your name, girly!" the man edged.

"Bulma Briefs, vice president of Capsule Corp." she said haughtily as she raised her head up in pride.

"B-Bulma _Briefs." _the man repeated.

She glared at him.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I-it won't happen again." he stuttered.

"Better not asshole!" she said as she flipped her hair and turned to the bouncers.

They looked at the little woman and let her and the gang in.

"B-chan, where on the third floor." ChiChi yelled over the loud music.

Everyone went up the steps leading to the third floor.

It was HUGE! Two thirds of the room was composed of the dance floor while the rest were tables and a bar.

"I'm going to grab a drink!" Bulma yelled over the noise.

"Same!" Juu yelled.

She and Bulma shoved their way through the crowd until they cam across the bar.

"Can I have a Long Island?" Juu asked the bartender.

"And a Sex on the Beach for me!" Bulma asked.

The bartender nodded and got them their drinks.

"Isn't this great B!" Juu asked over the loud music.

"Yeah!" Bulma replied, taking a big gulp from her drink.

"I guess we have to ask ChiChi or Launch to drive us home, huh?" Juu said, taking a big gulp from her drink.

"Nah! You guys can come sleep over at my place!" Bulma said, taking another shot, this time, finishing the whole thing.

"Damn girl!" Juu exclaimed, she too finishing her drink.

"Two Pina Coladas!" yelled Bulma.

This went on for 45 minutes until Krillin and Goku got Bulma and Juu to stop drinking.

"Honey, I think you had enough." Krillin said, taking a look at the bottles his girlfriend devoured.

"There's never enough of anything Kri-*hiccup* Krillin." came the slurred reply of Juu.

"Y-*hiccup*, Yeah!" Bulma agreed.

"You too Bulma." Goku said.

"No!"

"Yes! Bulma, you and Juu drank 28 DRINKS! That's enough!" Goku said, grabbing her half drunken drink.

"Hey! Give dat bak!" Bulma said, trying to get up.

"Bulma, enough is enough!" Goku scolded.

"Yeah? Well I *hiccup* will say *hiccup* when enough is *hiccup* enough!" was her slurred reply.

In the background she saw Vegeta coming over.

"Hey! Its the great kisser!" Bulma exclaimed, trying again to get up.

"Woman, you're drunk. It's time to take you home." Vegeta growled at her.

"NO! I want to stay here!" she wailed.

"Stop your whining and just cooperate." he growled, taking her wrist and pulling her towards the exit.

"Nuh uh." she said as she pulled herself free from his grip. In the process, she fell back and was caught by a cute brown haired guy.

She looked up to him and smiled. "My hero." she said as she got up.

"Hey! I remember you! Yeah, you and your blonde friend met with me and my friends." the guy exclaimed.

"You mean douche bag 1 and douche bag 2?" Bulma asked.

"Uhhhh… yeah. Names Allen." he said.

"Well Allen." Bulma said. "How can I repay you for rescuing me?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

He smirked. Before he could reply, Vegeta forcefully pushed Allen off of Bulma.

"Hands to yourself of do you want to end up as the asses that laid a hand on her." Vegeta threatened.

"You her boyfriend?" he asked.

Before Vegeta could say anything, Bulma cut him off.

"Yeah! I remems now! Veggie and I proved to douche bag 1 that we're boyfriend and girlfriend wif a kiss!" Bulma thought aloud.

"So you are?" Allen said, disappointed.

"Yup!" Bulma said, wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck.

Allen frowned and walked away.

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta said, pushing Bulma off him.

"What does it look like?" she said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Cut it out!" he growled.

"No." was the last thing she said before pulling him in a kiss.

Vegeta wasn't surprised by her action, what really surprised him was that he was responding to it. He wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. His eyes snapped up in realization when he remembered she was drunk. He pulled apart from her.

"What? Was something I did?" asked a disappointed Bulma.

"You're drunk. I-I need to get you home." Vegeta responded, pulling her towards the exit.

"Let's dance!" she said as she pulled Vegeta towards the dance floor.

"Woman! We have to get you home." he protested.

"Later!"

He growled and pulled her towards the exit. On his way over he turned around to tell her something, some guy bumped into him and caused Vegeta to lean into Bulma and put one of his hands on her breasts and kiss her.

**Review! I still don't have enough votes to tell me 'author talks to character' thing is a do or don't. Say yes or no! **


	12. Whoops

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and looked where his hands were at.

"U-uh, uh…." was all he was able to say.

_I'm seriously lucky that the onna's drunk. _Vegeta thought.

"Hey you two!" ChiChi yelled from the dance floor.

Vegeta and Bulma turned to the sound of the noise. ChiChi was pushing and shoving people while she was walking her way towards them.

"I thought we settled on no hanky-panky!" ChiChi giggled but then stopped as soon as she caught sight of Vegeta's hands.

"Vegeta! You sick perv!" ChiChi scolded.

"Just shut up you annoying harpy!" Vegeta retorted.

"Chillax Chi! I'm *hiccup* fine!" Bulma said.

She started walking but failed on the first step. Luckily Vegeta caught her.

ChiChi shook her head. "So you're the other one Juu's been drinking with? Bulma, we need a designated driver to take us home!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Dat what Juu said! Don't *hiccup* worry! You guys could sleepover." Bulma said drunkly as she started to get up.

"Ok, but we need to get you home." ChiChi said, putting one arm over her shoulder.

"Now you're acting like Veggie." Bulma grumbled, wiggling around in ChiChi's grip.

"BULMA! Stand still!" ChiChi yelled.

Bulma refused and successfully got herself free, only to be held in another grip. She turned and frowned at the figure holding her.

"VEGGIE! Let me go! I wanna have some fun!" she whined.

"Woman, for once the harpy's right. You need to get home."

"No!" she said.

She slipped underneath Vegeta and crawled through the dance floor. _The woman! She's such a handful! _Vegeta thought.

Bulma crawled her way back to the bar and sat right next to Juu.

"Hey!" Juu said, sipping on a beer.

"Do you have a wig?" Bulma asked.

"No, but I think the bartender has one." Juu said. She wasn't as drunk as before, due to her getting drunk a lot, she's gotten used to it.

"Kk." Bulma said as she called over the bartender. "Can I have a strawberry dachari and a wig?"

The bartender gave her a wird look but gave her what she wanted anyway. Bulma grabbed her drink and put on the brown haired wig.

"Why do you need a wig?" questioned Juu.

"Veggie wants me to go home." came the slurred reply of Bulma.

"That's Bullshit!"

"I know!" she said as she took another sip of her drink.

Once finished she ordered another and turned to look at the dance floor. She smiled as she watched Goku and ChiChi dance together. She sighed as she listened to the song playing.

_Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah_  
><em>Yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah-ah-ah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_7am, waking up in the morning_  
><em>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<em>  
><em>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal<em>  
><em>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<em>  
><em>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'<em>  
><em>Gotta get down to the bus stop<em>  
><em>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)<em>

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
><em>Sittin' in the back seat<em>  
><em>Gotta make my mind up<em>  
><em>Which seat can I take?<em>

_It's Friday, Friday_  
><em>Gotta get down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend<em>  
><em>Friday, Friday<em>  
><em>Gettin' down on Friday<em>  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<br>Fun, fun, think about fun  
>You know what it is<br>I got this, you got this  
>My friend is by my right<br>I got this, you got this  
>Now you know it<em>

Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up

_Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<em>

_Gettin' down on Friday_  
><em>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
><em>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Fun, fun, fun, fun<em>  
><em>Lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<br>We-we-we so excited  
>We so excited<br>We gonna have a ball today_

Tomorrow is Saturday  
>And Sunday comes after...wards<br>I don't want this weekend to end

Bulma was brought back to reality when she saw Vegeta coming over. She 'eeped' and turned back to the front of the bar.

"Nani?" Juu asked.

"Veggies coming." Bulma whispered.

Juu nodded and ordered a pina colada.

"Get me a pina colada and my friend her a caprivodka!" Juu yelled at the bartender.

At that moment Vegeta walked up to Juu.

"Have you seen the onna?" He questioned.

Juu looked at him and eyed him head to toe. "She's-" she was cut off by the person sitting next to her. She coughed very loudly.

Vegeta turned his head to her and eyed her. She had long brown hair with blue eyes. She wore the same dress that Bulma had. He smirked. _The woman must be dumb if she thinks that I'm going to fall for that._ He thought.

He grabbed the girl and pulled her wig off.

Bulma gulped. "Surprise?"

Vegeta snorted and threw her over his shoulder.

"VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled at him while pounding her fists on his back.

He laughed. "Hit harder, that actually feels good!"

Bulma began kicking her feet. "Shit!" Vegeta said as he dodged her kicking legs. "Would you just calm down!"

"Make me!" Bulma said, once said she immediately regretted it.

"FIne." he said. He put her down and pulled her into a kiss. Just as he predicted, she melted into it. _She's so easy. _He thought.

Once calm, he picked her up and went out of the club. He walked around the parking lot until he came across a black Lotus Elise. He opened the passenger door and stuffed Bulma in the car. By now she was asleep. _Stubborn onna. Never no's when to quit._ He smirked at the thought. That was one of the reasons what made her so alluring. She was beatiful, talented, brainy, and feisty. She also doesn't take shit from no one. She was so inspiring and courageous. She was his perfect woman.

Vegeta hopped in the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot. He looked over at the clock and his eyes widened. _Shit! 2 am already? I have to call Kakarot and tell him to take the guys home. ChiChi could just take the girls home. _he then froze for a second. All the girls came in BULMA'S car. Shit! He then realized he had no idea where Bulma lived. Double shit!

He sighed and took a glance at Bulma. She was sleeping peacefully. Her hair was all over her face as her chest raised up and down every breathe she takes. She looked so beatiful in her sleep. Vegeta pulled out his phone and dialed Goku's number.

**Phone Conversation  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yellow?" came a bubbly voice.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta? Gods man, where are you? And where's Bulma?"

"She's with me, don't worry she's asleep. Its past 2 and I suggest you bring everyone home."

"Sure but whose going to take car of Bulma's car?"

"Did ChiChi of Launch drink?"

"No."

"Then get one of them to drive it to her house, and ask where she lives."

"Why?"

"I'm taking her home but I have no idea where she lives." Vegeta blushed.

"I know where. You know where Capsule Corp grounds is, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well there's a house right next to it. Bulma lives there, her parents are in the main building."

"Thanks bro. See ya."

"Same."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Vegeta hung up and made a U-turn. That made Bulma stir a bit, but didn't cause her to wake.

After twenty minutes, Vegeta was pulling up on Bulma's driveway. He unbuckled him and her and carried her inside. He climbed up the stairs and into her room.

"Woah." he said.

Bulma's room was the size of two capsule houses put together. In the middle of the room stood a king sized bed with maroon and gold sheets and pillows. The walls were all white. She had a plasma 90 inch flat screen T.V. right in front of the bed. On the upper right corner was a hot tub, large enough to fit 10 people. On the left was two doors. One leading into the bathroom, the other into her walk-in closet. The floor was wooden. Although there was different types of furred carpets laid out.

Vegeta then put her down on the bed and tucked her in. Just as he was about to leave, he felt something catch onto his wrist. He turned to see Bulma looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please stay." she whispered.

Vegeta was about to say no but paused. Was he really going to deny her? Reluctantly he took off his pants and jacket, leaving him in his boxers and shirt, and climbed into bed after her. Bulma snuggled up to him and buried her head in his shoulder. In response, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. He took a deep breathe and smelled her hair, it smelled good, like water lilies.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Hm?"

"Why'd you bring me home?" Bulma asked quietly.

She heard him grumble in annoyance and giggled.

"Go to sleep Bulma." he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Bulma smiled and closed her eyes. _He said my name._ she thought happily as she fell asleep in Vegeta's arms.

**Review! I still don't have enough votes to tell me 'author talks to character' thing is a do or don't. Say yes or no! Thanks for all the good reviews too!**


	13. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

Bulma groaned as she woke up. _Where am I?_ she asked herself. Once regaining her senses, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in her room.

"How'd I get here?" she yawned. She took a glance to her side and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" she yelled. In bed, with her, was Vegeta.

She catiously got out of bed and took a few steps away from it. What had happened? One moment she's in the club, drinking with Juu, the next she wakes up with Vegeta in bed. _Did we have sex?_ She looked down to see that she was still fully dressed. She sighed. She noticed Vegeta stir a bit. He yawned and sat up. He blinked and looked around.

"Onna, what the hell's wrong?" he groaned, standing up.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she screamed.

He covered his ears. "I like you better drunk." he muttered under his breathe.

"Did you take advantage of me?" she shreiked. He sighed.

"No. When you were down to your 28th drink, I tried to take you home."

"What did you mean by tried?"

"You wouldn't cooperate. You kept on screaming, 'No, No, NO!' and kept wiggling out of my grip." he exxplained. Purposely leaving out the kissing and accidental gropping.

"So what made me calm down?" she questioned, catiously stepping foward.

"Well, you were drunk and you kept clinging to me and…." he trailed off, no sure of how to say this to her.

"And?" she edged.

"And you madeoutwithme." he mumbled, purposely muttering the last part.

"What?"

"You kept clinging and kept making out with me."

There was silence.

It took a while for Bulma to register what happened. When she did, she let out a huge scream.

"YOU KISSED ME!" she yelled.

Vegeta winced at the sound. "No, you kissed me!" he argued.

"But you kissed me!"

"You started it!"

"But your still the one that kissed me, on purpose!"

"It was to calm you down-"

"My ass!"

"Which is very nice by the way." Vegeta smirked as he saw Bulma turn bright red.

"Why are you even here.?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Before he could answer, he heard some heavy footsteps come up the stairs. _Shit._ he thought.

ChiChi, Juu, and Launch came barging through the door.

"B! How are you-" ChiChi paused as she saw Vegeta, in _Bulma's _bed.

"Vegeta! I knew I couldn't trust you on bringing Bulma home!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"What are you- OMG! Vegeta you sick perv!" Launch interceded.

"What? All I see is that- Vegeta!" Juu fumed.

The three girls walked to the side of Bulma's bed and gave Vegeta a whack on the head.

"OW! You're lucky that your Kakarot's friends and bitch, otherwise I would've beaten you all to a bloody pulp!" he growled.

"I'M NOT A BITCH!" ChiChi screeched.

"You're right. Judging by your screeching, you're more harpy than bitch." Vegeta said.

"Why you little bastard-" she was cut off by Juu.

"Chill Chi! Bulma, we wanted to see if you were alright. Goku said that Vegeta didn't come home and that he took you home." Juu explained.

"I'm fine. But could someone tell me what happened last night! I don't remember a damn thing."

ChiChi looked at Juu who looked at Launch who was looking at the floor.

"Umm…..well, you see. Juu will explain." ChiChi said quickly.

Juu glared at her. "I was drinking like there was no tomorrow. You expect me to remember what the fuck happened?"

"Then Launch will."

"Launch was to busy making out with Tien."' Juu smirked. Launch turned beet red.

"I was to busy dancing with Goku! The only time I did see them was when Vegeta and Bulma kissed and that his hand was on one of her breasts!" ChiChi exclaimed. She put a hand on her mouth and looked towards Bulma.

She was fire engine red. Her hands were clenching and unclenching. "VEGETA!" she bellowed.

Vegeta was in deep shit. "Some guy bumped into me when I was dragging you towards the exit." he explained.

"If you were dragging me, then how did your hand get to me chest?" she questioned.

"You kept resisting so I turned to tell you to stop when the guy bumped me and I put my hands out automatically since I thought I was going to fall."

"I don't remember that Vegeta! When I got there your hands were still there." ChiChi interrupted.

Bulma's face turned another shade of red.

"I was in shock!" Vegeta explained.

"Then why-"

"ChiChi! Stop questioning him and just tell B-chan what happened!" Launch scolded.

ChiChi looked at Launch then sighed. "But I don't know what happened! All I know is that she and Juu drank nearly thirty drinks and were seriously high. Then Vegeta wanted to take her home but she kept fighting, next thing I know is that she slipped out of Vegeta's grip and crawled through the dance floor's floor." she explained.

"That means Vegeta knows the rest." Juu concluded.

The four girls looked towards Vegeta. He had his regular scowl plastered on his face and was sitting up on Bulma's bed, the sheets covering his lower body.

"I don't know." he yawned.

"Vegeta!" All the girls screamed.

"FINE! When Bulma got out of my grip she went straight to the bar, she somehow got a wig and put it on her to make me think she wasn't there. I asked Blondie where she was and she was about to tell when the woman coughed loudly. I turned to look at her and saw she was sitting next to Blondie. I ripped off the wig on the woman and swung her over my shoulder. She kept screaming and began hitting my back. I laughed and she began kicking me. The woman knows the rest." Vegeta said.

ChiChi, Launch, and Juu blinked once. Twice. They then turned there heads towards the sober Bulma.

"He kissed me to calm me down and once I did he stuffed me in his car and drove me home." Bulma explained. Just at that moment she felt a searing pain at the back of her head.

"Wow! I think my hangover is coming." she said before she collapsed.

Juu quickly caught her before she made contact with the hard floor. Juu picked her up, under the arms, and laid her down on the bed. She then looked at Vegeta with questioning eyes.

"You kissed her?"

"Enough of this subject!" he growled, getting up from the bed and put on his pants and jacket.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A quater to 7." ChiChi replied.

"Why the fuck did you come here?"

"We came to check/wake up Bulma. It is Tuesday ya know." Launch explained.

Vegeta grunted and headed downstairs. _Where's my keys? _He groaned as he realized that he left them in Bulma's bedroom, not hearing the water running. Quickly, he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. He froze at what he saw. He saw a wet Bulma covered in only a small towel. ChiChi and Launch were coming out of Bulma's closet with clothes in their hands while Juu was lying down on Bulma's bed.

"VEGETA! GET OUT!" screamed Bulma as she clutched onto the towel tightly.

ChiChi, Launch, and Juu snapped their heads to the doorway and let out an earsplitting shriek.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" the three girls shouted as they threw things at him.

Vegeta dodged them all with ease and made his way towards Bulma's bed. He saw his keys and quickly grabbed them.

"Shit! Stop it! I was only trying to get my keys!" he shouted at them. That only made them chuck more stuff at him. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" he exclaimed.

Once he shut the door, he ran down the stairs and out the door. The time he was by his car, he leaned against the hood. _Damn! The onna and her harpy friends are fucking insane! _he thought. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Bulma. Wet. Only wearing a small towel.

He got in his car and headed home. The time he pulled up in the drive way, Goku zipped out of the house.

"Yo, Vegeta!" he said.

He didn't answer.

"Hey Vegeta?" said Goku as he tapped the glass of Vegeta's car. He hated it whenever he did that.

Still no response. Goku grabbed a rock from the ground and prepared to chuck it at the window when he heard Vegeta growl at him.

"Put. It. Down." he seethed.

Goku did as told and walked up to him. "Where were you V-man?"

Vegeta growled at his nickname. "Don't call me that. Its Vegeta damn it!"

"Whatever." Goku said as he rolled his eyes. "So where were you?"

"Being attacked by your harpy and her friends."

"What?"

Vegeta groaned, hating to explain what happened at Bulma's.

"They saw me in the woman's bed and screamed at me and called me a pervert. I explained what happened and they cooled down. I went downstairs to go but forgot my keys. I went back upstairs and into the bedroom and..." he trailed off.

"And?"

"Saw the woman naked, in a towel." he said neverously, blushing slightly.

Goku stared at him for a minute then a light bulb appeared over his head. When it did, he fell over anime style.

"YOU WHAT?" he yelled.

That made Raditz and Turles to race out. "What is it Kakarot?" Turles asked.

"Anything wrong?" Raditz asked Vegeta.

"Nothin-" he was cut off by Goku.

"Vegeta went over at Bulma's, by the way, she's back, and he spent the night there. When he woke up ChiChi, Launch, Juu, and Bulma screamed at him. He got up to leave but then forgot to get his keys. He went back to Bulma's room and walked in on Bulma naked!" Goku said in one breathe.

Turles and Raditz looked at their brother. Raditz fell over anime style while Turles gave Vegeta a high-five.

"Way to go, little man!" Turles congratuated, having no idea who Bulma was.

"Turles, you pervert." muttered Raditz as he got back up.

Just then, Bulma's car pulled up by Goku's house. Out of the car came an angry ChiChi and Launch, , with Bulma being forcefully dragged behind them. They held her by the arms. Juu was in the car, watching the whole thing go down.

"VEGETA!" ChiChi yelled.

Vegeta put up his window and put the radio on at full blast. ChiChi and Launch went over to his car and tapped the window.

"Open up!" Launch exclaimed.

Bulma wasn't using her legs, she was being supported by ChiChi and Launch carrying her by the arms. She had shades on, so it was hard to tell if she was awake or not until she spoke.

"Why's you drag me here? I'm still recovering from my massive hangover!" Bulma complained.

"Bulma?" a voice said.

"Who the hell's shouting?" she said.

"Don't you remember me?" said the same voice.

Bulma looked up and put her shades on top of her head. She squinted because the sun was in her eyes.

"Raditz?"

The figure nodded and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" he exclaimed, putting her down.

Bulma steadied herself on her feet before replying. "Same."

She looked at the figure next to him. "Kakarot?"

The figure shook his head. "No. I'm his twin, Turles." he said.

"I thought you said wouldn't call me that anymore!" said another voice.

"Ahh, shut it Kaka-ur, Son-kun." the figure grunted in approval.

"Why'd you bring me here, Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Because Vegeta lives here and he needs a peice of my mind!" ChiChi replied.

"But why bring me?"

"Because where going somewhere after this!" Launch said.

Bulma groaned and fell down. Luckily, Turles was nearby and caught her. Bulma looked up at him. If it wasn't for his skin, he would've been an exact copy of Goku.

"When will we leave!" Bulma said, tilting her head down to look at ChiChi.

"Until Vegeta opens up!" ChiChi said, still banging on his window.

"Let me." Bulma said, getting up from Turles's arms.

She picked up a rock and thre it at Vegeta's car window, breaking it. There was silence. Bulma was in for it now. Out from the car, came a very _very _angry Vegeta.

"What the FUCK WOMAN!" he bellowed.

"Names BULMA! B-U-L-M-A! BULMA!" she replied, equally mad.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MY WINDOW! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

"I HAVE ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD VEGETABLE HEAD! REMEMBER? I'M THE HEIRESS TO FUCKING CAPSULE CORP!" she yelled.

"There's more than one way to pay woman." he growled as he approached her.

"I wake up and find YOU in my bed! Then these three," Bulma pointed to ChiChi, Launch, and Juu. "Fucking wake me up and tells me that YOU made out with me! THEN THEY WAKE ME UP AFTER I PASS OUT AND YOU WALK IN ON ME AFTER TAKING A FUCKING SHOWER! Then they drag me here, with the mother of all hangovers, just to yell out you when they could do that anytime of the day, without ME!" she screeched.

There was a long silence. Everyone was to scared to interfere with the two's feuding. Vegeta, they knew he had a short fuse and that he would beat you up in a second, not caring if you're a boy or girl. Bulma, well, Goku, Raditz, and Krillin were the only ones to witness Bulma's wrath. She was as scary as HELL! Now she told Goku and Krillin that she has an interest in martial arts. Now, not only could she continously yell and scream at you, she could beat the crap out of you while doing so!

"Uhhh... Bulma?" Juu asked, now getting out of the car.

"What?" she snarled.

Juu took a step back. "Are you okay? Cause your majorly stressing, that causes wrinkles." immediately Bulma calmed down. Bulma worried about her looks more than anything.

She took a few deep breathes and sighed. She turned to face everyone and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry everyone. I have a _very _short fuse. Gomen ne." she said calmly.

"Its ok Bulma." Goku said, used to Bulma's unexpecting mood swings.

"Yeah, no sweat." Raditz said, also knowing.

Everyone looked at them as if they just grew 6 heads. This went unnoticed by Raditz and Goku.

"Are you fucking insane?" Vegeta said.

"No, I don't think so." Goku said.

Vegeta slapped his forehead. "How could you be so _dense?_" he asked Goku.

Goku scratched the back of his head and gave him the infamous Son grin.

"How is this natural to you?" Vegeta asked Raditz.

Raditz shrugged. "Blue used to flip out on Goku whenever he did something wrong. That's the way she is. Calm one second, angry the next, then back to calm." Raditz said.

"Blue?"

"That's a nickname we gave her. You know, because of the blue hair." Raditz took a strand of Bulma's hair.

Everyone 'oooohhed'.

"So...could we go now?" Bulma asked.

ChiChi and Launch fell over anime style. "NO!"

"Make that triple woman. You still need to pay for my car!" Vegeta boomed.

"Fine." Bulm grumbled and grabbed her wallet from the car. She pulled out 150,000 dollars, in cash, and put it in his hand. "This enough?" she questioned motionlessly.

Vegeta didn't pay any attention, he was to busy looking at the HUGE wad of cash he has in his hand. This was _more _than enough to pay for a broken window. He could buy a brand new car with this much shit! He looked up to her and nodded. Bulma saw this and went back to her car, Juu following after. When both were in the car, Bulma roared the engine to life and gave a few honks to ChiChi and Launch.

"Get in or I'll leave ya!" she yelled from the car.

"But were-" Launch was cut short by Juu.

"Sucks for you then!" she said as Bulma pulled away from the driveway. Launch and ChiChi yelled for them to stop. Juu and Bulma laughed.

"JUU! BULMA! STOP THE CAR THIS INSTANT!" ChiChi screamed.

"Hahahahaha! NO WAY! THIS IS _WAY _MORE FUN!" Bulma replied, laughing.

"This is _so_ not cool!" Launch yelled.

"Yeah right!" Juu laughed.

When Bulma saw rocks being chucked, she put her car to a complete stop. She turned it atound and went back to Goku's driveway. She rolled down the window and glared at ChiChi and Launch.

"No one fucking throws anything at my car. GOT IT!" she threatened.

Launched nodded and got in, ChiChi crossed her arms and looked Bulm in the eye.

"We wouldn't have if you just stopped." she replied, opening the door to get in. She didn't catch the glint in Bulma's eyes.

Before ChiChi could get in, Bulma drove foward by 2 yards. ChiChi screamed her head off. Bulma laughed for all of what she's worth.

In the background, you could see Vegeta and Turles laughing and clutching their stomach's.

"That chicks good. _Real_ good." Turles said in between laughs.

"I see why she trys winning over teachers, she's fucking insane!" Vegeta said.

ChiChi finally calmed down and grumbled something incoherent as she went inside the car.

"That scared me shitless Bulma!" ChiChi wailed.

"Sorry Chi, but when you mess with my car, you deal with the concequnces." Bulma replied cooly.

"But Launch did the same thing!"

"I let that one slid. Launch didn't say a word, you on the other hand, kept arguing." Bulma countered.

ChiChi stayed silent the rest of the trip.

**Review! I've gotten enough votes on doing the 'author talks to character' and is happily going to announce that in the next chapter, there will be that!**


	14. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"Where are we going Chi?" Bulma asked as she pulled over.

ChiChi sweat dropped. "B! Its Tuesday, what do you think?"

"Ohhhh….." Bulma said, finally getting a clue.

ChiChi shook her head. "And you call yourself a genius." she muttered.

Bulma shot her a glare and made a sharp U-turn, causing everyone to lean right.

"OW!" ChiChi yelled, for she was the one at the right side window. Bulma snickered at ChiChi's outcry.

"That wasn't cool B-chan!" ChiChi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it was sure funny huh!" Bulma laughed.

ChiChi 'humphed' and sat back, listening to the radio.

"Ooohh! Turn up the radio! I love this song!" said a giddy ChiChi.

Bulma did as said because she also adores the song.

_How many favors do you have left?_  
><em>Before the deed is done with<em>  
><em>How many branches will I break<em>  
><em>Before I reach your standards<em>

_Some breaking news!_  
><em>Im too good for you!<em>

_I broke off the chances to get all this done_  
><em>My impatience won<em>  
><em>too many no good for me's<em>  
><em>I'll turn the clock <em>  
><em>I'm my own boss<em>

_So sad you had to let me go_  
><em>What will i do without you<em>  
><em>Just when your dark side starts to show<em>  
><em>I won't miss you dearly<em>

_Some breaking news!_  
><em>Im too good for you!<em>

_Cuase I broke off the chances to get all this done _  
><em><br>__My impatience won_  
><em>Too many no good for me's<em>  
><em>I'll turn the clock im my own boss<em>

_Take it as a compliment_  
><em>Cast away the rejects<em>  
><em>Dont look into our eyes<em>  
><em>Wash away your regrets<em>  
><em>Take it as a compliment<em>  
><em>Smear all their faces<em>

_Im my own(ohhh) (3x)_

_Take it as a compliment_  
><em>Smear all their faces<em>  
><em>I broke off the chances too get all this done<em>  
><em>my impatience won<em>  
><em>Too many, no good for me's<em>  
><em>I'll turn the clock im my own boss<em>

_I broke off the chances to get all this done_  
><em>My impatience won<em>  
><em>Too many no good for me's<em>  
><em>I'll turn the clock I'm my own boss(3x)<em>

As the song ended, Bulma pulled up to an available parking space at the front of the school. As she got out, she was met by none other than Yamacha.

"Hey babe." he said, wrapping an arm around her petite form.

Bulma growled at him and swatted his arm away.

He frowned. "What's up your ass this morning?" he muttered.

Bulma glared at him, obviously not in the mood. Yamacha was to blind to see that, so he continued to wait for her response.

Seeing that he wouldn't leave, she sighed.

"I fucking woke up with a massive hangover, now I have to go to this shitty school." she growled.

"That's what you get for making yourself drunk." he stated.

Bulma was about to say a snappy remark when Juu stepped out of the car.

"Stop stressing Bee. Remember what I said at Goku's." Juu reminded.

Bulma rolled her eyes and headed towards the building. ChiChi and Launch were already out of the car and were hot on her feet.

"What happened at Goku's?" Yamacha questioned Juu.

Juu shot him a glare and muttered something lowly about him. He frowned and went after Bulma.

When he caught up to her, she was as pissed as ever. Her eyes sparked with fire as she grind her teeth together. _Maybe this isn't the best time._ he thought as he walked to his first period class.

When Bulma arrived at her homeroom, she was confronted by a group of boys.

"There she is! The angel from heaven!" one boy said.

"So what'cha doing tonight?" asked another.

Bulma rolled her eyes and strolled to her desk. The moment she was seated, the group of boys were surrounding her desk. _When will they ever leave me alone? _she thought angrily. They continued to try to flirt with her until the teacher came. She was coughing and such and told her class that there will be a sub coming by to teach for her. Once she left, Bulma shot up from her desk and wrote on the board 'FREE TIME' before the sub could come. Students looked at her strangely until they saw the teacher's shadow coming from the door. Bulma sprinted to her desk and sat down before the sub came in.

"Good Morning class." he greeted.

He looked towards the board and smiled. "Okay! Its free time! Remember the rules, no fighting, no ditching, and no making out." he said the last part sternly.

"That's no fair sir!" shouted a cute blonde from the back. He gave Bulma wink. She returned it with a scowl.

Everyone broke out in talk during there so called, 'Free Time.'

"Nice thinking Bee." ChiChi complemented.

"Yeah, it was clever. I am a genius after all" replied Bulma.

ChiChi rolled her eyes at Bulma's remark.

After 10 minutes, the door flew open and came in an out of breath Goku and Vegeta. It looked like that they ran all the way to class.

"Sorry were late!" Goku said in between breathes.

"Not to worry! Its free time after all." replied the sub.

Goku looked questioningly at the man.

"Oh! I see that you haven't heard. Ms. Sandra is sick so I'm teh new sub!" the man exclaimed.

Goku wiped off his questioningly look, although that wasn't the thing he was confused about. What he was confused about was the free time. Didn't they have a test today? He shrugged it off as he saw ChiChi and Bulma. ChiChi was trying her best not to laugh as Bulma had a Vegeta-like smirk plastered on her face.

Goku and Vegeta approached them and sat down on some empty seats.

"Whats so funny?" Goku asked, clearly confused.

"You know that were supposed to have a test today, right?" ChiChi whispered.

"Yeah."

"Well…" ChiChi looked at Bulma, wanting her to say the rest.

Bulma rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, putting her feet on the desk.

"I wrote 'FREE TIME' on the board to get out of the test. I'm not afraid of failing because I've memorized all the answers. I just don't wanna cause' of my hangover." Bulma explained quietly, loud enough for Goku and Vegeta to hear.

Goku scratched the back of his head and began talking to his girlfriend.

Vegeta just leaned back and chuckled. He stopped when he noticed three boys heading their direction.

"Hey babe." one of them said to Bulma.

"Seriously? That's the first line every guy I meet says, 'hey babe!'" she said.

"How bout' gorgeous? It does describe you." another said.

"Adding that one to the list." Bulma said sarcastically.

"How bout' you, me, and dinner?" said another.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Are we done here?" she said, bored.

"Just say yes or no." said the same guy.

Bulma gave him a look that said 'do-I-really-need-to-anwser-that?'

"Hey man, she's not going." said the other man.

"Listen to your friend." Bulma stated.

"Shut up Owen!" said his friend.

"Just leave her alone Kale." Owen reasoned.

Kale ignored him and continued to persuade Bulma into a date. In the background you could see Vegeta, angry as ever.

_Doesn't that dip shit know when to give up?_ he thought.

"C'mon! It'll be fun, promise." Kale persuaded.

"No. Don't you know when a girl won't want you?" Bulma asked, annoyed.

"Fine you ugly freak!" Kale said, stepping away from the desk.

"Then why you wanna date me?" Bulma said innocently.

Kale growled and walked away from her desk.

Bulma rolled her eyes and got out her ipod, putting on Simple Plan, Me Against the World.

Vegeta just stared at her, deep in thought while Goku and ChiChi acted as if nothing had happened.

_Why does that dip shit and his friend think that the woman's a freak? Much less ugly? _he thought.

"Vegeta? Yo, Vegeta?" a voice said, causing him to snap back into reality.

He grunted.

"You okay man? You seemed to space out a bit." Goku asked.

"Well my car window is broken and was awoken by your bitchy harpy. Other than that, I'm peachy." Vegeta said, his voice thick with sarcasm at the last statement.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I gave you the money to pay for it. Just let it rest." she shrugged.

"I said there are more than one to pay me back woman." he stated.

"Oh? Then what are the others?"

Vegeta chuckled. This was _quite _amusing. He didn't say anything, he just sat there, staring at her. Wanting her it figure it out.

"So you're just going to leave me guessing?" Bulma asked.

He remained silent.

What did he have in store for her?

**BHS: Well that ended up well.**

**Vegeta: That's just redundant woman!  
><strong>

**BHS: Shut up vegetable brain! *Sticks out tongue***

**Vegeta: Woman! *nerve pops***

**BHS: EEPP! Up next! Vegeta starts to feel weird feelings towards Bulma and troubles starts up as her…. Well, you just gotta find out!**

**Vegeta: Just tell them woman!**

**BHS: I'm not listening to a short midget!**

**Vegeta: GRRRR, FINE! Then I will. Bulma's-**

***BHS puts a hand over Vegeta's mouth.***

**BHS: Don't forget to review!**

**Vegeta: mumph, mumph!**


	15. Past Flaws

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

The day went on rather well- scratch that. The day went from sunny bright, to gloomy dark as Bulma and Vegeta fought again.

"Asshole! Leave me alone, will ya?" Bulma said to Vegeta. It was during lunch.

"Were in the same fucking line for christ sake! Besides, you were the one who kept following me!" Vegeta retorted.

"No! You're the one who followed me. I wouldn't even be able to follow a short midget through a crowded room!" she hissed.

"Midget! You're shorter than me!"

"Only be two and a half inches!"

"Well at least I'm not fat!"

Bulma's face turned a bright shade of red in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not fat!"

"Sure you aren't." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not!"

"Maybe you should eat those salads you despise so much, that would help you lose weight." he snickered.

"Jackass!"

"Fatty."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"I'm not a slut!"

"Then why are you wearing something so revealing!"

Bulma looked at her outfit. It seemed just fine to her. It was a black t-shirt top that hugged her curves with denim shorts that stopped above mid-thigh. There were chains clipped onto the shorts to give it a little spaz. Her shirt was the one she and Juu bought at the mall. It read, 'Wish you had me?' at the middle of the tee.

"This isn't slutty!" she argued.

"Says the slut!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma mustered as much angry into the glare she gave Vegeta. He shivered inwardly at the sight.

Once they got their food, they were confronted by a red-head, preppy girl.

"Hey Vegeta." she greeted shyly to Vegeta.

He didn't seem to notice her. He began searching the room for a place to sit. The girl frowned and looked at Bulma before she turned back to Vegeta.

"I could do _way _better than _that _whore."

This caught both Bulma's and Vegeta's attention.

"Now you just didn't call me a whore, bitch." Bulma said between her barred teeth.

"You just didn't call me a bitch, whore." the girl retaliated.

Bulma shot daggers at her direction. The bitch was in for it now. Without any thought, Bulma swung her fist into the girls face. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at Bulma. He called her many names before, but never has she used physical abuse. Maybe because he pissed her off and the girl came in at the wrong place and time. He shrugged it off and pried Bulma of the girl.

"What-Vegeta! Get the hell off me!" Bulma yelled.

"Woman! Get a hold of yourself!" Vegeta snarled.

"What the hell-AHH! Vegeta! Put me down!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta picked her up and carried her over to a vacant table. He put her down roughly and began chowing down on his food. Bulma however, crossed her arms and glared daggers at the eating man. Vegeta took notice of this and frowned.

"What the hell is it this time woman?"

"Why'd you stop me?" she questioned.

"If I didn't, you could've gotten expelled or something." he stated.

"Awww, is Veggie worried about me?" Bulma said innocently as she put on a little pout.

"Humph, I could care less of what happens to you. Besides, who else am I gonna make fun of when you're gone?" he teased with his trademark smirk.

Bulma punched his arm playfully and began chowing down on her own food.

After a couple of minutes, ChiChi and Juu walked up at Bulma and Vegeta's table.

"Sup B!" Juu greeted.

"Hola!" ChiChi greeted.

Bulma grunted in acknowledgment and kept eating. Juu looked at her while ChiChi looked around.

"What'cha looking for Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing." she said, sitting down.

"C'mon, tell." Bulma persuaded.

"Is it wrong to look for your boyfriend? Geesh." ChiChi muttered.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys!" Juu started. ChiChi and Bulma looked at her as they continued to eat their food.

"My class had a new student today. His name's Adam Lamm."

Bulma choked on her food and began hitting her chest. ChiChi looked at her worriedly while Juu patted Bulma's back. Once she got herself organized, she looked at Juu in horror.

"What! A-are you s-s-sure that was h-his name?" Bulma stuttered. This amazed Vegeta. She has never stuttered liked that. She seemed like she was angry or upset about the name; he couldn't tell.

"Uh, yeah. Why? What's up in your grill B-chan?" Juu asked.

"Well, that's…" she wasn't able to complete her sentence because her worst nightmare saw her and started calling her name.

"Bulma? Bulma!" said a deep voice that swooned most of the girls in the cafeteria.

Bulma slowly turned her head and saw the man approach her.

"BULMA!" he said and rushed to her side.

Bulma didn't reply. She was to terrified to respond. This man was he greatest fear.

"Bulma! I had no idea you came to this school!" he asked giddily.

"Uh, B? Whose this?" ChiChi asked the pale Bulma.

The man cut her off. "I'm Adam, Adam Lamm. Me and Bulma used to be boyfriend and girlfriend." he stated.

"And now you have to stay away from me." Bulma hissed.

Adam frowned. "Aw c'mon. I've changed, B. I swear!" he said.

"Just, go away before I get a waiver out." Bulma said calmly, but threateningly.

He frowned but backed-off. He turned around and went over to the lunch line. Bulma sighed in relief.

"What was that all about?" ChiChi asked.

"Yeah, you were acting majorly scared." Juu joined.

Bulma looked at them. They gasped. She was in the brink of crying. Her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to pour out any second. Her face lost all its color as well.

"Oh my god, B. What have you gone through with him?" Juu asked as she rubbed her back soothingly.

That did it. Bulma burst out in tears and hid her face in Juu's shoulder.

"H-h-he u-u-used to try and m-m-molaste me and yell a-at m-m-m-m-me when we were t-t-t-together." she sobbed.

ChiChi and Juu gasped. "But he seems like a nice guy." Juu thought out loud.

"He isn't!" Bulma said, removing her face from Juu's shoulder. "Whenever he sees me, he always asked if you could go to the bedroom. I always said later, but when he asked me again, I said no and began arguing with him. From that day on, he began hitting me and shouting at me and calling my a whorey slut whenever we're alone." Bulma whispered loudly to everyone on the table.

"Only Kakarot and Krillin know about him, but have no idea that he was my boyfriend. I started dating him when I left, he somehow also got transferred to my school. Throughout my life, they've always protected me. When I left I was made fun of and picked on. I was so lonely." Bulma said, her voice just above a whisper.

While ChiChi and Juu comforted her, Vegeta was in the background, listening to the whole thing. _That ASS! How dare he call himself a man if he thinks molesting such a fragile and beautiful creature like herself is tolerable! _He screamed in his mind.

"Hey guys!" said a bubbly voice that brought Vegeta out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see Goku, Krillin, Launch, Tien, and Piccolo walking towards their table. When Goku and Krillin saw Bulma whimpering and flinching, he became VERY protective.

"What's wrong Bulma?" they both asked in unison.

Juu and ChiChi looked at their boyfriends and frowned.

"You guys know anything bout her boyfriend?" Chi asked.

They both shook their heads. ChiChi sighed.

"Well, if you see him near Bulma, beat the living crap out of him. He's about five foot 11 and has green eyes with blonde hair."

Goku looked at his girlfriend questioningly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's Bulma's old boyfriend."

"So?"

"SO! He fucking molaste's her!" Juu exclaimed.

Goku's eyes darkened as Krillin's grew wide. They pound their fists into their hands and said, "We'll make sure."

Goku then turned to Vegeta. "Could you also?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him, then looked at Bulma. She was a wreck! Her body and face lost all color and her eyes were glowing in fright. She kept fidgeting and flinching to everyone's touch. He looked back at Goku and nodded slightly. He didn't wish to see the woman so scared.

Goku smiled. "Great! Now, lets forget about him and discuss about something else." he suggested.

Everyone looked at Bulma and nodded.

"Hey Juu." Krillin said.

Juu looked at her boyfriend and stared into his eyes, letting him know that he has her attention.

"Didn't you say that your brother's transferring here?"

Juu nodded.

"You have a brother?" asked the still scared Bulma.

"Yeah, his name's Jinzoningen Gero, but just call him 17. My nickname he has for me is 18. Its weird."

"Can't wait to meet him." Bulma said, trying to sound happy, but to no avail.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. _She's trying to be strong. Gods, why do I care for her? _

**_Because you love her. _**a voice in his head said.

_What are you saying? I have no such knowledge of the emotion you speak of._

**_Everyone knows how to love. You're just in denial._**

_Me? Denial? Ha! I best suggest you get the fuck out of my head._

**_Whatever._** it said before it left.

Vegeta turned his gaze away from Bulma and sighed. It was such a depressing sight to see his woman defeated. He blinked. Did he just think that? His woman? Where did that come out of? He can't feel anything towards her. It's unheard of, but still.

Was he in love with the woman?

**BHS: Poor Bulma!**

**Vegeta: You worry to much woman. And why did you have to make me so caring!  
><strong>

**BHS: How would you feel if you were molested?**

**Vegeta: Humph. Touche.**

**BHS: Ha! I outsmarted the Prince of vegetables!**

**Vegeta: Strike one woman! *powers up***

**BHS: Shut up! I'm not scared of you!**

**Vegeta: You better! *throws ki beam***

**BHS: AHHHHHHHH!**

**BHS: Fucking asshole! *rubs butt***

**Vegeta: *smirks***

**BHS: Next chapter: Juu wants to cheer up Bulma, but doesn't know how. Vegeta has some ideas. Find out, next chapter!**

**BHS: *looks at Vegeta* sign me off veg-head!**

**Vegeta: *glares* Make me.**

**BHS: I'll make you say that your in love with Bulma**

**Vegeta: You wouldn't**

**BHS: *grins mischievously* Review! **


	16. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"You OK, B?" asked a worried ChiChi and Launch.

Bulma barley nodded her head, but the movement of her head notified her friends that she was all right.

She was strong. Goku and Krillin knew that. Usually nothing got under her skin. When she was still around when they were younger, girls and boys would often make fun of her and her hair. They said that she was an ugly freak of nature. Goku and Krillin would always growl at them for insulting their friend, but whenever they did, Bulma would just laugh. The taunters would just look at her as if she was insane. She always told them that it was kinda weird to have blue hair.

Goku sat next to his girlfriend and sat right across from his long-time friend. Krillin sat next to his girlfriend and sat next to Goku. Both were looking around for the guy, wanting to give him a piece of their minds.

"Ka-." Bulma started.

Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Ur, Son-kun." she tried again.

He shifted his gaze to Bulma, letting her know that he was listening.

"You don't need to worry about the guy, I'm pretty sure he's just going around. Finding whores that would throw themselves at him." she assured.

Goku's features softened a bit, but he still kept his guard up.

Bulma sighed at her friend's over protectiveness over her. _He should be that way with **his** girlfriend. _she thought.

"So B," Launch started out. "wanna come with us to meet Juu's bro? That would keep your mind off things."

"S-sure." she whispered.

Everyone frowned at her quietness. Vegeta frowned the worst. _The onna needs to cheer up. _He grinned wickedly as a thought came to mind.

"Hey onna," Vegeta said.

Bulma turned her head towards her right. Vegeta was right next to her as ChiChi was on her left.

"What."

"You still need to pay me back." he smirked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I already did." she stated.

"I said there was more ways than one."

"Really? Then name them."

"I'll name one."

Bulma arched an eyebrow in suspicion, but kept listening.

There was a short pause in their conversation.

"Well?" Bulma edged.

"What?"

Bulma rolled her eyes in frustration. "What are the other ways!"

"What fun would it be if I told you?"

"Because you said that you'll name one?"

"Fine." he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Go out with me." it sounded more of a demand than a question.

"Nani?" she cleared her ears just to make sure she heard right.

"You heard me woman."

"Go out with you?"

He nodded his head.

"What are the other chooses?"

He let a smirk play across his face. "Well…" he trailed off as he leaned back.

"There's always-." he was cut short by Bulma.

"You know what? Never mind." she said.

She picked up her food and went over to the trash area. She was completely alone.

"Bulma! Bulma!"

Bulma turned her head to see her ex running towards her. She felt like running away and hiding. No, she wouldn't act like a coward like she did in the lunch room.

"What do you want?" her voice filled with venom.

"What class do you have?" Adam asked.

"Whats it to ya?"

"I just want to know."

Bulma eyed him and kept walking forward, him beside her. "None of your business." she stated.

Adam frowned. "I'm nothing like before, B. I'm sorry for what I did to you before, but the past is the past." he said, stepping in front of her.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Bulma shouted.

"Why can't you just see that I've changed?" he asked, putting a hand on her arm. This sent shivers up her spine, and not the good kind.

These shivers sent buried and hurtful memories back to Bulma. All of the abuse he's done to her, all the yelling, all the beatings. In the end this didn't kill her, but every single day it made her feel like it did. Thats what started her interest in martial arts. The next time he would touch her, she would pay him no mercy. Returning the pain he sent her.

Bulma closed her eyes tightly and balled up her fists. She shoved his hand off her arm and gave him a punch to the face. Adam gripped his nose and looked at the petite woman in front of him. Her eyes were still shut, but he did notice the single tear that trailed down her porcelain skin.

Since the day Bulma left, he always questioned himself for, not only hurting, but giving up the most beautiful thing that every touched the Earth.

Everyone in the cafeteria snapped their heads up to the two.

Bulma hated all the unwanted attention. Before she could scold the glancing crowd, Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta were on their way over to her. They all saw Adam.

When they arrived, Vegeta got rid of the crowd.

"Who the hell are you looking at!" he yelled.

Everyone turned back to their own business.

The three boys looked at Adam and gave him a look of disgust.

"Get the FUCK away from her." Krillin growled.

Adam looked down at the shorter man. _He's in high school? _he asked himself. He looked at Krillin again. _Damn! He's fucking four feet of something._

Adam regained his attention as he saw Bulma being hid away from a tall man and a dark looking guy.

"What the fucking hell is wrong for talking to her?" Adam questioned angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with talking." Goku pointed out.

"But there is something wrong with molesting." Vegeta growled.

Adam's facial features darkened. "Who the fuck told you that?" he growled lowly.

Before Goku or Vegeta could respond, Adam cut them off.

"Let me guess. The blue haired bitch did. Am I correct?" he said.

Vegeta and Goku heard Bulma whimper behind them. She was already paling.

"Stay away from my friend!" Goku hissed.

"Friend? Than she's nothing more?"

Goku gave him a confused face. "Of course not. She's not my girlfriend of anything." he stated.

"Then she won't matter much." Adam concluded as he tried to grab Bulma away from Goku and Vegeta.

"I never said that." he said.

"It's just a talk. It's not like…" he trailed off, he couldn't think of anything that he would do that won't lead up to his infinite beating.

"You're molesting her?" Vegeta cut in. Bulma tensed up from his chose of words.

Adam turned his attention to Vegeta. "And you are?"

"Her boyfriend." Vegeta said quickly. He felt hot in the face for calling himself her 'boyfriend'.

Bulma froze behind him. _What the hell is he saying? I don't remember agreeing to that! _she then remembered the time she got drunk. _Did I say I wanted him for a boyfriend when I was high! _the thought screamed in her head.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned jokingly. "Boyfriend?" he repeated, laughing.

"Yeah. Why?" Vegeta said sternly.

Adam stopped his laughing and looked him in the eye. "I wouldn't believe that." he stated, grinning coldly.

Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows. "How so?"

Adam folded his arms, his grin never leaving his face. He turned from the group and left.

"You ok Blue?" Goku asked, turning to face her.

Bulma had her eyes shut tightly. her arms were crushed together against her chest.

"Don't worry about me." she said, walking away from Goku.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the blue haired girl in front of him.

"We need to talk." she said, pulling him away.

Once out of hearing range, she started to interrogate Vegeta.

"Why'd you say that!" she exclaimed.

"Say what?"

"Say that you're my boyfriend!"

Vegeta snorted. "I thought it would make him go away." he shrugged.

"Plus," he added. "you needed to pay me back."

"So you made me your girlfriend!" Bulma said.

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. He honestly didn't know. "I don't know."

Bulma glared at his answer. "Well that ain't gonna cut it!"

"Then take up my last request."

"And that was?"

"You know what I said."

"Sure, whatever." she said, not knowing.

"Just-" she was cut off by Vegeta.

"Cool, pick you up at 7pm. Friday." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"The last request was a date with me."

She blinked once.

Twice.

Did she just accept a date from Vegeta?

"What!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked at the look on her face and headed back to the table.

Bulma was deep in thought, she didn't even notice Vegeta move.

When she snapped out of it, Bulma arrived back at the table.

"What happened?" Juu immediately asked. She was acting like a sister to Bulma ever since the first day.

"Nothing happened. Son-kun, Krillin, and Vegeta got there in time." Bulma stated simply. She gave Juu a look that told her that she didn't want to talk about it.

Juu saw this and just nodded.

Lunch ended and Juu, Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta all headed towards the gym.

"All right you pansies!" yelled the coach.

EVeryone looked at her.

"Here's the results of the try outs." she said, handing a piece of paper to everyone. (A/N that's how I do it in my school.)

Bulma looked at her's and saw her position in the cheer squad. 'CAPTAIN'. She already saw this coming.

Bulma looked at Juu and looked over at her paper. 'CO-CAPTIN'. Bulma grinned.

"Looks like were the captains." she exclaimed.

"Yeah." Juu nodded.

"I wonder what position Krillin got?" she thought out loud.

"Why don't you ask." Bulma suggested, grabbing Juu by the arm.

She dragged Juu over to the boys. "What position did you guys get?" Bulma asked Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin.

"QB." Vegeta shrugged.

"Wide receiver." Goku exclaimed.

"Linebacker" Krillin mumbled. "What you get?" he asked afterwards.

They girls shrugged. "Captain." they said in unison.

The boys figured.

"All right cheerleaders!" the coach yelled.

All the girls looked at the coach.

"Bulma and Juu are the new captains. They will design the outfits!"

All the girls came rushing towards their new captains.

"Could I pick out the shirt?" one girl asked.

"Can I the skirt?" another asked.

Bulma and Juu looked at each other. "Ummmmmm. You could help choose out the design?" both captains said to all the girls. They squealed and began talking about designs for their new cheerleading uniform.

_This is going to be a loooonnnngggg day._ Bulma thought.

The uniform design was settled and they went over to the coach.

"Finished already?" she asked.

They all nodded.

"Alright," she said, crossing her arms. "lets hear it."

Juu threw a picture to the coach. The coach cought it in her hands and looked at it. It was in green and white, the school's colors. It was a regular green cheerleading outfit with a white streak at the right hand corner. The only difference was that it had Orange Star written at the front and looked more of a tank top. The skirt was low and had the same look as the shirt except that it was white with a green streak. It stopped one inch bellow the butt.

"This could work." she said turning towards the boys. "What'cha think?" she asked, showing the picture.

They all nodded eagerly.

The girls rolled their eyes at the boys.

_Men._

The coach gave the design to the principle so that he could get the shipments ready.

Time went by fast as school came to a close.

"Come on B!" ChiChi said as she ushered Bulma to the parking lot.

"You need a ride?" she asked Chi.

"Nope! i have my own. I just went in yours so I could see the inside." she stated.

She pulled out of her pocket a small capsule and pushed the button on top. She threw it a good few feet in front of her and out came a good looking car. It was a black mustang.

"Nice." was all Bulma said as she got in her car.

"Wait!"

Bulma turned to see Juu jogging up to her car.

"I need a ride!" she exclaimed. "Plus you need to meet my brother." she pointed out.

Bulma shrugged and asked where she lives. Once Juu gave her the address, Bulma turned on her engine while Juu hopped in on the passenger's seat. Bulma turned on the radio and listened to the song playing.

_I said I'd moved on and I'll leave it alone,_  
><em>But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know,<em>  
><em>I got lost in a blink of an eye,<em>  
><em>And I can never get back, no I've never got back,<em>  
><em>You were not there when I wanted to say,<em>  
><em>That you were everything that right and it wasn't you but me to change,<em>  
><em>Now I got to go it alone,<em>  
><em>But I'll never give up, no I'll never give up<em>

_What am I fighting for,_  
><em>There must me something more,<em>  
><em>For all these words I've said,<em>  
><em>Do you feel anything<em>

_I said I'm ok but I know how to lie,_  
><em>You were all that i had,<em>  
><em>You were delicate and hard to find,<em>  
><em>I got lost in the back of my mind,<em>  
><em>And I can never get back, no I've never got back<em>  
><em>You were not there when I needed to say,<em>  
><em>I hit the bottom so fast that my head was spinning 'round for days,<em>  
><em>Now I gotta go it alone, <em>  
><em>But I will never give up, no I'll never give up<em>

_What am I fighting for,_  
><em>There must me something more,<em>  
><em>For all these words I've said,<em>  
><em>Do you feel anything<em>

_What am I fighting for,_  
><em>What am I fighting for<em>

_Never give up on this _

_Never give up on this_

_Never give up on this_

_Never give up on this  
><em>  
><em>Said I'm ok but I know how to lie,<em>  
><em>But I will never give up, no I'll never give up<em>

_What am I fighting for,_  
><em>There must me something more,<em>  
><em>For all these words I've said,<em>  
><em>Do you feel anything<em>

_What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)_  
><em>What am I fighting for (No I'm never gonna give up, give up)<em>

_Said that I'd fight for the one that I've found,_  
><em>I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around,<em>  
><em>I fight you're apart of me now,<em>  
><em>And I will never give up, no I'll never give up<em>

"Bulma, turn pull up here." Juu said.

Bulma did as told and pulled up at a house.

It was HUGE compared to a regular house. It looked fancy yet common.

Juu knocked on the door and out of the door came a handsome looking young man.

He had shoulder length black hair with blue eyes. He looked _nothing _like Juu, except for the eyes.

"17, this is Bulma. Bulma, 17." Juu introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." 17 said as he took Bulma's hand and kissed it.

"Likewise." Bulma blushed.

This man was going to be _very _interesting.

**BHS: Wow! This turned out longer than I wanted.**

**Vegeta: No shit.**

**BHS: *glares* That's it midget prince, I'm going to make your character's life a living hell!**

**Vegeta: Do that, and I'll hunt you down and give you a slow painful death!**

**BHS: *rolls eyes* Shut prince vegetable.**

**Vegeta: Woman! *powers up ki ball***

**BHS: EEEEPPPPP! Don't forget to review! *runs away***

**Vegeta: *smirks evilly***


	17. Beginning of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"So…" Bulma trailed off, awkwardly looking at Juu.

At that moment, a black mustang pulled up at Juu's house. Out came ChiChi and Launch.

"Sup 17!" they both greeted.

He nodded his head in substitute for a hello. He turned to his sister and frowned.

"You didn't say you were bringing _all _of your friends."

Juu rolled her eyes at her twin's reaction. "Not all my friends. Only the girls." she stated.

This caused 17's frown to deepen. Bulma took notice at this and the fire in her eyes flamed.

"Oh, so you don't want _us,_" Bulma pointed to herself, ChiChi, and Launch. "then you got another thing coming pal!"

17's eyebrow arched at the blue haired beauty at his doorstep. He turned his gaze over to his twin and asked her a silent question.

"She always does this." Juu told her brother. ChiChi and Launch nodded their heads at Juu's statement.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Not all the time." she grumbled.

"Yes, you do." Juu said.

Bulma rolled her eyes in response at put a scowl on her face. She turned around when she heard some giggles.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, scowl still in place.

ChiChi and Launch burst out laughing. Bulma growled at their behavior.

"What the hell is so damn funny!" she demanded from the laughing ChiChi and Launch.

Launch was to first to recover. She still wanted to laugh, but she was still a little scared of her new friend.

"You looked _just _like Vegeta." Launch stated.

ChiChi's laughter became louder as she agreed.

Bulma's nose wrinkled at Launch's statement. She gave a sharp growl to ChiChi. Launch elbowed her laughing fiend, signaling her to shut up.

Bulma raised her head high. "I'm nothing of that," Bulma paused, searching for a word. "bakayaro. I'm my own being."

Juu put her head in her hands, completely embarrassed from her new friend's behavior. Juu looked towards her brother and held back a gasp. From the look of things, it looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. It has been a while since Juu last saw her brother laugh.

"Interesting friends you have 18." 17 commented Juu.

Bulma completely forgot about Juu's brother and looked at him. She smirked arrogantly at him. 17 put on a smirk of his own. _This girl is interesting. Nothing like my sister's peppy friends. She's just like 18, but still completely different at the same time. _he thought.

"Hey, uh, what's your name again?" 17 asked Bulma.

"Bulma."

He smirked. "Well Bulma," he said, stepping onto the porch. "you are _very _different form my sister's friends over there." he pointed behind her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No shit. I'm no preppy, girly teenager." she stated.

He chuckled. "Indeed you aren't." he purred.

This made Bulma arch an eyebrow. _Is he hitting on me?_ she asked herself. She looked at Juu and gave her a confused look. Juu knew that her brother was showing more emotion to her than any other of her friends.

"Uh, 17?" Juu said.

He turned to her. "It's time to take Bulma home. She could see you again tomorrow."

He nodded, but then put on a straight face. "I don't want to see that midget friend of yours with you." 17 said sternly to his sister.

Juu rolled her eyes at 17's protectiveness. "He's my boyfriend. Therefore, you won't _scare_ him off." she growled at him.

Before 17 could snap back at her, Bulma tugged at Juu's arm. "C'mon Juu. I need to speak to you when I get home also." she informed her friend.

Juu nodded and headed towards her car. ChiChi, seeing the visit was over, pulled Launch over to her car so they could also go home.

"Arigato 17!" Bulma said to 17 as she turned to go to her car.

He silently watched her retreating from. _Very exquisite!_ He waved good-bye to her when she pulled away from his home and drove away and went inside his house.

"So," Juu started. "What do you think of my brother?"

Bulma glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and sighed. "I think he has a crush on me."

Juu laughed. "Now you notice this?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I barely even know him. Does he believe in love at first sight or something?"

Juu shrugged. "How am I suppose to know."

If Bulma could fall down in a car, she would've. "What do you mean! You're his damn sister!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's open with me." Juu stated.

Bulma put that in thought. There was a long silence. To avoid anymore, she turned on the radio.

In less than 30 minutes, they were at her house. Bulma opened her door and motioned her inside.

"Call your brother and tell him that you're spending the night." Bulma informed Juu.

She did that and went into Bulma's closet. She and her were about the same size. She came out with a whit tank top with black pajama pants.

"What did'ja need to tell me?" Juu asked, turning on Bulma's T.V.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Bulma said. She was dressed in a bathing suit. She took one step into her hot tub and let the rest of her body follow.

"Remember what happened at lunch today?"

"Yeah." Juu said.

"Well, when we were there, Krillin threatened Adam and told him to leave me alone. Kakarot did the same and-" she was cut off by Juu.

"Wait, who's Son-kun? I remember Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta there with you."

"Kakarot wants me to call him a different name, so I call him Son-kun." Bulma clarified. "Now no more interruptions."

Juu nodded and motioned Bulma to go on.

"Anyway, Kakarot did the same. Adam tried to grab me, but I was pulled behind Vegeta and Kakarot. Then Vegeta threatened Adam. He aske who he was and Vegeta said that he was my…" she trailed off.

Juu noticed this and looked towards her. "My what?"

Bulma's face turned red as she said one word that made Juu fall down laughing. "Boyfriend."

Juu looked at her for a couple of seconds. She then put a hand over her mouth and did her best to stifle a laughter. That failed tremendously. She fell off Bulma's bed and clutched her hurting stomach as she laughed over and over again.

"B-Boyfriend?" she sputtered out.

Bulma nodded.

Juu laughed even harder. Bulma growled in embarrassment. "Do you want to hear the rest, or do you want to laugh some more?" she snarled.

Juu shut up and climbed back up Bulma's bed.

Bulma huffed and continued. "When Adam went away, I pulled Vegeta aside and told him why he called himself my boyfriend. He told me I needed to pay him back and I said I already did. He told me there was more ways than one. I told him to name them but he said he'll name one. I waited for his answer but he didn't say anything. I got mad and told him to tell me. He just said that it was his last offer. I forgot what his last offer was and agreed to it. He said cool and that he'll pick me up at 7 this Friday. I asked why and he said that the last request was a date." Bulma explained.

Juu blinked once.

Twice.

Did Bulma just except a date from the most arrogant and prideful person that ever roamed this planet?

"YOU WHAT!" Juu shouted.

Bulma got out of her hot tub and changed into her pajamas.

"Your bed's there." Bulma pointed to the couch.

"Hell no!" Juu protested.

Bulma rolled her eyes and made her way over to the couch. She pushed a button at the side. The whole thing shook until out came a water bed. It had fish inside it and already had a pillow and a blanket on the bed.

"You want it at water bed style or memory foam?" Bulma asked motionlessly.

"Water bed!" Juu said as she jumped off Bulma's bed and jumped at hers.

The bed made a few waves at Juu's jump. "This is _so _cool!" she exclaimed.

Bulma smiled briefly at her friend's fondness of her home. She walked over to her bed and took the remote out.

"You wanna watch?"

Juu nodded.

Bulma swiveled the colossal T.V over at Juu's direction and threw her the remote. Juu caught it with ease and flipped through the channels as Bulma fell asleep.

The next day, both her and Juu were woken up roughly.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" screamed a feminine voice.

Bulma and Juu jumped five feet off their bed. Bulma landed on her bed softly while Juu felt like she just got hit everywhere on her backside.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.

Bulma pulled out something black out of her drawer and pointed it at the four figures at her bedroom frame.

When her vision cleared, she saw that ChiChi had a bullhorn in her hand and that Launch was right next to her with a grin. Goku was behind ChiChi with his goofy grin on his face. Vegeta was right next to him, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. His arms were crossed.

"COOL! Water bed!" Goku exclaimed and jumped up and down like a child at an amusement park.

"Son-kun? Fuck guys!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Um, Bulma? Why do you have a gun in your hands?" ChiChi asked.

Bulma looked at her hands to see the tiny black pistol in her hand. "Um. My parents didn't trust me to live on my own. That's one of the reasons why I live right next door to them." Bulma explained, putting the gun back in her drawer.

"And another thing." Launch added. "What is that other room in your closet?"

Bulma's face started to sweat. How did they find out?

"How'd you find that?" she questioned/

"When me and Chi were looking for clothes we wanted you to wear, I found a door." Launch shrugged.

Bulma groaned. She blamed herself for being so careless. "If you must know, that's, not only my weaponry room, but that's also where I keep my invention which I use to train."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be woman?"

"Gravity simulator."

"Define."

Bulma was getting annoyed by the questions. "Later." she said as she got out of bed.

"Juu, you could just where some of my clothes. Just put the PJ's in the hamper in the closet."

Juu yawned and headed into Bulma's huge closet. "B, the escalator isn't working!" Juu yelled.

Vegeta and Goku raised an eyebrow. Bulma walked over to her closet. "Push the button at the bottom!" her voice echoed from inside.

"Thanks!" Juu replied.

Surprisingly, Vegeta and Goku heard an escalator working from inside her closet. "Is it really that big?" Goku asked his girlfriend.

"Yep!" ChiChi exclaimed.

ChiChi then turned her attention to Bulma, who, by the way, was standing at her closet door.

"You want me to bring you a change of clothes?" Juu yelled from inside.

"Sure." Bulma yelled back.

There was another sound of an escalator running.

"How many floors do you have woman?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shrugged and yelled the question inside her closet.

"About 4 ro 5 floors at most!" Juu responded.

Vegeta's and Goku's jaws dropped. That many?

Bulma walked into her closet. After five minutes, she and Juu walked out. Vegeta had to admit, she looked rather HOT!

She was wearing a 2 tone grey linen cargo romper. It showed off her silky porcelain legs. It also showed a little cleavage, but not to much. Her make-up was done light. Her hair was done straight with right side bangs (A/N the one after Namek. During when she makes a wish with Namek's dragonballs.).

"What time is it?" Juu asked.

Goku looked at his wrist watch. "8:38." he said simply.

Bulma's eyes bulged. She ran downstairs and went back up when got her coffee. "Here." she said as she gave one to Juu.

Juu gladly accepted it and began drinking it. Once finished, Bulma grabbed her book bag and went downstairs, Juu following.

"Uh, Goku honey." ChiChi said to her boyfriend.

He looked down at her.

"It's only 7:40."

Goku looked at his clock and chuckled a bit. "Whoops! I forgot to set back my watch. Heh, heh, heh." he chuckled neverously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everyone fell down anime style.

_Kakarot, you dense-headed baka! _Vegeta thought. But then smirked. Goku just pranked the so called 'genius' into thinking she was late. But his smirk faded as he heard footsteps coming up.

"KAKAROT!" yelled an angry Bulma.

Goku tensed up and went to hide into Bulma's gigantic closet.

Strolling in her room came a very VERY angry Bulma and Juu.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that AHO!" Juu raged.

"Kusokurae Kakarot!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta did his best to not laugh. Goku was in for it now.

Bulma stalked over to the hot tub. She pressed a button and the hot tub switched out with a cabinet. Bulma opened it and looked over the vast collection of weapons. Juu went over her and took out a set of nun-chucks. Bulma took out a double bladed sword.

"BULMA! Are you TRYING to kill GOKU!" Launch exclaimed.

ChiChi fainted as she saw how many weapons she had.

"No. Just going to give him the beating of his life!" she snarled harshly.

Vegeta chuckled. To think, this all came out because Goku told her the wrong time. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Goku peeked out of Bulma's closet and gulped as he saw the weapons she and Juu were holding.

Juu saw him and glared. "Found him." she told Bulma.

Bulma followed Juu's line of direction and stalked over to him.

"Bulma, sorry I gave you the wrong time and all but-" he was cut off by a swearing Bulma.

"Kono yarou! You fucking moron! Chi woke me up with a DAMN bullhorn and now you decide to play a little prank? News flash! Everyone knows to never prank me unless they have a death wish!" Bulma yelled at him.

"I-I'm s-sorry B-Bulma. I-I-I'll n-never do it again." he stuttered.

Bulma smiled cruelly at him. "Better not." was all she said as she headed back to her cabinet. Juu was laughing for all she was worth. They weren't _really _going to kill him. Just scare the shit out of him. Bulma and Juu saw the time on the kitchen stove and decided to get even.

"Lets eat. My treat." Bulma offered everyone.

Goku stopped cowering and nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah!"

Vegeta slapped the back of Goku's head. "You already ate baka!" he scolded.

"But I was hungry then. Now I'm hungry again!" he complained.

Vegeta began to mumble something incoherent. He made his way downstairs and was about to go out the door, when Bulma stopped him.

"Vegeta wait!" she said.

He turned around and waited for her to speak. "Here." she said as she handed him a capsule.

He took it and looked at it.

"It's a new car. You did bring your car to the workshop right?"

"What do you take me for woman. An idiot?" Vegeta growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. This is just a temporary one. I made it but it looks like it was made in a car company"

Vegeta just growled at her and went out the door. The moment he got out, he pushed the on the capsule and threw it a few feet in front of him. When the smoke cleared out, he silently thanked the onna. It was a black Camaro.

_Damn!_ he thought as he got in the car. It was voice activated. _Cool._ he thought.

"Engine start." the car started at his command.

Vegeta put his head out the window and called Goku down. "Kakarot! It's time to go!" he yelled.

In seconds, Goku was out the door. He caught site of the car and whistled. "Bulma gave that to you?" he asked as he got into the car.

Vegeta smirked. Goku gave him an awe-struck face. "This is even better than your old car!" he exclaimed.

Vegeta sneered at his comment. "Tell your harpy and her friends to meet us at school." he grumbled as he backed up from Bulma's house.

Goku did as told and flipped his phone open.

"Moshi Moshi." said a feminine voice.

"Chi, Vegeta says to meet us at the school." Goku informed.

"But isn't Bulma treating us?"

"Oh, yeah! I'll go ask Vegeta."

ChiChi heard a lot of yelling in the background and giggled.

"Hello? Chi?"

"Yeah."

"He said," he paused and talked to Vegeta.

"You sure you want me to say the exact same thing you told me?" he questioned.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes."

Goku sighed and talked back into the phone. "He said that bring your lazy fat ass to the school."

ChiChi's face turned red. "Put the phone on speaker sweety." she said in a sweet voice.

Goku did as told and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"VEGETA YOU DICK HEAD! WHO YOU CALLING A FAT ASS YOU FUCKING PRICK!" she yelled from the other line.

She heard Vegeta laughing and grumbled 'meet you there.' before she hung up.

"See Kakarot, you gotta show your woman who's boss." Vegeta told Goku arrogantly.

Goku rolled his eyes at his friend and sat silently during the whole ride.

**Bulma's  
><strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That FUCKING prick!" ChiChi yelled as she closed her phone.

"Somethin' wrong Chi?" Launch asked.

"Vegeta said to bring our fat asses to the school." ChiChi grumbled.

Bulma laughed. "Then lets not disappoint sir prick." Bulma said as she and Juu went over to her car.

"So are you going to tell them about the date with Vegeta?" asked Juu as she and Bulma got into Bulma's car.

"Hell no! They'll never let me hear the end of it." Bulma laughed.

Juu laughed as well and turned on the radio.

"If I could find you now things would get better, we could leave this town, and Run forever, Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah yeah." Juu and Bulma sang along.

By the time the song ended, they were at school.

"Hey babe." said a voice from behind.

Bulma growled and turned around. "Fuck off Adam."

He put an arm around her waist. "Now why I do that? After all, the most beautiful thing is here." he cooed in her ear.

"Remember last time?" she threatened.

He pulled back. "Yes. I see that you're taking martial arts now." he said.

"Just leave her alone." Juu said. She pried Adam off Bulma and pulled Bulma towards the school.

"I'll get her back. I know it." he promised.

**BHS: OOOOHHHHHH! This is turning into a love triangle! Or square.**

**Vegeta: Humph, stupid woman. Why do you females love romance?**

**BHS: Use your head.**

**Vegeta: Because they're desperate so they write what they want to happen to them.**

**BHS: Fuck off! I have a boyfriend ya know!**

**Vegeta: *rolls eyes* He must be blind then.**

**BHS: AGH! I hate you! Next Chapter: The games begin. Who will win Bulma's heart?**


	18. It's On!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

"Hey Juu. Bulma!"

The two turned their heads to the person who's calling them. Standing up, Goku was waving toward s them and motioned them to come sit at the bench he and Vegeta were at. Bulma and Juu walked towards them, but were stopped by a certain someone.

"Hey babe."

Bulma rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. He stepped in front of her and smiled. She growled.

"I thought Juu told you to leave me alone." she hissed.

"She didn't say how long." Adam shrugged.

"Forever." Juu interrupted.

She pulled aside Bulma and dragged her over to Goku and Vegeta.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Goku when the two girls were over by them.

"Sir Prick." Bulma responded.

Juu stifled a laugh at Bulma's statement. "No. Adam tried to talk to her." she corrected.

Goku's and Vegeta's face hardened. "Where's the bastard?" demanded Vegeta as he got up from the bench.

"Don't worry about it!" Bulma waved.

"No. He molested you. Do you have any idea what that means?" said Goku.

"Yes. And I would've preferred that you stay the hell away from my business." Bulma snarled at him.

Goku frowned. "You don't always have to be so independent, B." he grumbled.

Vegeta begged to differ. She could stand on her own, she was strong. That was one of the reasons why she was so inviting He was defiantly looking forward to their date this Friday.

"Hey B, Juu!" yelled a few voices.

Juu already knew who were calling them. "Hey Chi, Launch." she paused and smiled briefly. "Hey Krilly." she greeted her boyfriend.

Krillin blushed and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. Something that he picked up from Goku.

"Hi sweetie." he greeted back.

Juu smiled at her boyfriend's nervousness. It was absolutely adorable! She leaned down and kissed Krillin on the cheek. He was about to do the same, when a voice from behind interrupted him.

"Hands off chrome dome." barked a voice.

Krillin gulped as he recognized the voice. "H-Hey 17." he greeted as he pulled away from Juu, causing her to frown.

"I thought I said no scaring off Krillin!" she scolded her brother.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you hanging around the midget." he retaliated.

"He's my BOYFRIEND! I didn't do that whenever you brought a girl home!" Juu exclaimed.

"That's because I never brought any!"

The two were about to continue, when Adam reappeared.

"Hey Bulma." he purred to her as he walked to her side.

She glared daggers at him, but remained silent.

"The silent treatment, hm?" he said as he slipped an arm around her waist. "I bet I could make you say something." he cooed in her ear.

17, Vegeta, Krillin, and Goku growled at the man. "Do you _want_ beating?" threatened Vegeta.

Adam turned to him and smirked. "I'm not afraid. I've gotten hit by a girl before."

Vegeta growled but then smirked as well. "I'm sure you did. After all, it did seem that the woman did a number on ya."

It was Adam's turn to growl. He let go of Bulma's waist and eyed the man. Vegeta did the same to him.

Everyone wasn't sure on what to do until Launch stepped up.

"Uh, class is gonna begin guys!" she dared to interrupt.

Everyone except Vegeta and 17 nodded and gathered their things. Adam looked at the two glaring men.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked 17.

"Stay away from Bulma." was all he said before grabbing his backpack and heading towards the school's office.

"I suggest you listen." Vegeta said afterwards. He picked up his bag and jogged up to Bulma and Goku.

Adam muttered something incoherent about them and walked towards his homeroom.

ChiChi said goodbye to Launch and ran up to her boyfriend. "Hey!" she greeted.

"Hi ChiChi!" he said as he put an arm around her waist.

Bulma looked over at them and faked a gag towards Vegeta. He silently agreed with her. As they walked into the class, they saw 17 running towards them.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. He looked towards Bulma and smiled. "Morning Bulma."

She smiled politely. "Morning to you too." she replied.

She turned to face the class and walked to the very back. She took her seat and set down her stuff. Vegeta was assigned to her right. He lazily made his way over to his seat and plopped down.

The sub came in with a grin on is face. "Good morning class!"

"Morning Mr…." they trailed off. He didn't introduce himself when they first met.

"Just call me sir or mister." he said. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "Class! We have a new student today." He pointed towards the door. "Meet 17 Gero. Say welcome to him!" he said.

17 walked into the room Some girls began whispering about him. When he heard a girl say that he was hot, he smirked. "Nice to meet you all." he said to the class.

"Welcome 17." they all greeted, almost robotically.

17 saw a seat in front of Bulma open. He made his way towards it and sat down.

Once the sub turned his back, everyone broke up into conversations.

"So B." ChiChi started. "Anything new?"

Bulma was about to say something when Vegeta interrupted.

"Is that all you harpies talk about? If you must know, the woman and I have a-mumph, mumph!" Bulma put her hand over his mouth.

"No! Nothing new." she said quickly.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow at Bulma's action. "What does he mean that you and him?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Something Vegetas do probably." Bulma shrugged.

Vegeta removed her hand from his mouth and said the one thing that caught the entire class's attention. "What do you mean? Didn't you tell her about our date?"

Everyone grew quite as they heard Vegeta's statement. Bulma hated the attention. She stood up and hit Vegeta at the back of his head.

"Baka! No one knew! I they did, I would never hear the end of it!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked. He would humiliate her in front of everyone. "Minus well tell them what Juu said at the mall." he said.

Bulma's eyes widened as she remembered what Juu blurted out in the mall. "You wouldn't." she seethed.

Vegeta's smirk widened. "Try me." he dared.

Bulma's eyes narrowed. She was cornered. She had no leverage over him. She was completely in his control.

Seeing that she had nothing to say, she sat back down. Vegeta smirked.

"Well, seeing that you got nothing on me, I'll continue."

Bulma hissed at him. "Better not you little dick head."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I won't go on our date and I tell everyone what you said to my ex." Bulma stated confidently as she remembered what he had said.

He narrowed his eyes, but then chuckled. "So you want everyone to know that?"

_Shit. Why can't I keep my big mouth shut! _Bulma asked herself.

"No." she mumbled.

"Then let me continue."

Vegeta's smirk widened as he opened his mouth to speak. To Bulma's relief, the sub turned back around.

"Is there something you would like to say Mr. Ouji?" he asked.

"Yeah, why are you such a fag?"

Everyone laughed at the substitute. He blushed. "First of all, my sex life is none of your concern." he said, blushing. But then his face hardened. "And second, you just bought yourself into detention!" he yelled.

"So you're giving me detention for just asking a question?" Vegeta said.

"No! I'm giving you detention because-" he was cut short by the school bell ringing. The substitute mumbled a few curses and went back to his desk.

Vegeta smirked as he got out of another detention. He picked up his stuff and went out the door. He stalked over to his locker and got out his things for his next class.

"Nice Veg-head." said Bulma as she walked right up to him. Her locker was right next door to his.

"Don't call me that." he growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Veggie." she stated.

He closed his locker door hard and looked her in the eye. "Don't give me any of your fucking, idiotic nicknames." he growled again. He got a little closer to her so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "And you should be afraid little one." he whispered.

Bulma shivered slightly as his breathe caressed her ear. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

_The onna could be so easy sometimes._ he thought as he turned to walk away.

17 saw the whole thing. _I'm not letting vegetable brain steal **my **woman. _he thought. He smiled coldly. _I guess the game is on._

**BHS: And the games begin!**

**Vegeta: I could be _way _more smooth than that prick**

**17: As if Veg-head.**

**Vegeta: You're never going to win the onna over, she's mine.**

**17: You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm not going down without a fight!**

**BHS: Um, guys? Save it for the story.**

***17 and Vegeta glare at BHS***

**BHS: *whimpers* Up next: Its Friday night and Bulma's and Vegeta's date is on! 17 has a plan to woo Bulma over, what could it be? If I get 53 reviews, you get to read the next chapter!**


	19. Before the Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**Wow! I didn't think that people would actually do what I said. Well, I got 53 reviews, here's your chapter! 10 more reviews and next chapter!**

Bulma and Juu strolled in the cafeteria. _Great. _Bulma thought. The line for food was HUGE! They had to go out of the cafeteria just to get in the back. Lazily, Juu and Bulma went out the door.

"So how does it feel?" Juu asked as they went to the back of the line.

"How does what feel?" Bulma questioned.

Juu rolled her eyes. _And she calls herself a genius. _she thought. "To have three men fight for you." she stated as if it was obvious. Which it was.

"They are _not_ fighting over me." Bulma paused. "Who's the three men again?"

Juu fell over anime style. _Genius? She's as dense as Goku! _Juu picked herself up and looked at Bulma. "And you call yourself a genius."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She already knew who were after her. "I already know who's after me Juu." Bulma said as they finally got to the front of the line.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do about my date tonight." Bulma sighed.

Juu looked at her confusingly, then she got the drift. "It's Friday already?"

Bulma nodded. For the past week, she and Vegeta were getting close, as well as 17. This concerned her. Adam was after her again, 17 obviously has feelings for her, and Vegeta has a date with her. Who would've thought she had three men in her hands, and one of them was her molester.

"Hey Blue! Juu!" yelled a manly voice.

_Kakarot._ Bulma thought.

He was waving at the back of the line. "Do you have a space for us?" he yelled.

"Us?" Juu questioned.

"Yeah! Me, Vegeta, and Krillin!" he replyed.

"Sure!" Juu said as she made space for the three men.

Gleefully, Goku made his way to the front with Vegeta and Krillin in tow. "Hey guys!" he said as he stared at the food in front of him.

"Your stomach is a never ending hole Kakarot." Bulma said as she shook her head.

She noticed that he didn't support or deny anything she said. She looked up to see Goku giving her a sad face.

"I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore." he whined.

Bulma sighed. "It's hard to call you something that I haven't gotten used to yet." she explained.

Goku gave up the sad face and put on his infamous grin. He automatically picked up a tray and piled food onto it. Vegeta copied his movements.

Juu, Bulma, and Krillin sweat dropped. _Pigs. _they all thought.

Once they all gathered their food, they scouted for a place to sit. Seeing that all the tables were filled, they went outside.

"Hey Son-kun." Bulma started.

He turned his head towards her. "Yeah." he said.

"Did you keep the hangout?"

Goku gave her a huge grin. "Yeah! I forgot to mention to ya that it's right next to the school!" he beamed. "I can't believe that you remembered!"

Bulma grinned. "How could I forget."

She turned towards Krillin. "Remember the hangout?"

Krillin nodded and gave her a grin. She replied with another grin.

Krillin definitely remembered. Goku, Bulma, and him built a little picnic table and a treehouse at the center of the forest right next to the school when they were younger. Krillin would always try to woo Bulma over when they were 12. He would try to make her laugh and such. The location was hard to find, but they put out secret signs to point out where the hangout was. When you get there, it was as if you ripped the sight out of a fantasy book. The picnic table was right next to a big lake. There was a rope tied up to one of the trees. Bulma used to swing on it and dive right into the lake. The happy memories were buried the day Bulma left.

"Lets eat our lunch there!" Bulma suggested gleefully. "I think I have a capsule for swimsuits as well!" she added.

"Ok!" Goku exclaimed.

Juu and Vegeta were at a total lost. What hangout?

"What the hell are you talking about Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

Goku grinned at him that caused Vegeta to sneer. "When Bulma, Krillin, and I were little, we built a little hangout right next to a lake." he explained.

"Enough talk! Lets go!" Bulma interrupted.

She pulled on Vegeta's and Juu's arm and guided them into the forest. Krillin and Goku were about to follow when Goku's girlfriend, Launch, Tien, Piccolo, Yamacha, and 17 confronted them.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Tien.

Goku was the first to speak up. "To a little hangout Krillin, Bulma, and I made. I suggest you join. I'm sure that Bulma packed simsuits." Goku said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Why? What swimsuits?" they all questioned.

"Wait til you get there." Krillin interrupted.

They all nodded and followed Goku and Krillin into the forest. When they got to the center, they all were at awe. How the sun's ray reflected against the lake made it look like it was glowing. There was a picnic table with some people's trays on it.

"What took you so long Son-kun?" asked a feminine voice.

Out of no where, came out Juu, Vegeta, and Bulma in bathing suits.

"They wanted to tag along." Goku pointed towards the group behind them.

Bulma grinned. "No prob." she said.

She took out a capsule and pushed the button on top. She threw infront of her and out popped a cabinet.

"Take your pick." she exclaimed as she opened the door. The closet was full of bathing suits, both boy and girls.

They all took a bathing suit and went somewhere to change. 17 was the first to come out. The first thing that caught his sight, was Bulma grabbing onto a rope.

"Come on Veggie!" she said as she pulled him, along with her, to the rope.

She pulled them both to a treetop to which the rope was tied to.

"What are you doing woman?" he questioned.

She smirked. "Just hold on tight, but not too tight. I'm going to be in front of you!" she said.

Vegeta did as told then blushed slightly as Bulma slid into his arms. She pushed them both back and ran forward. She jumped off the ledge she and Vegeta were on. They both held onto the rope tightly.

"Wooohooo!" she yelled.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Vegeta yelled.

She tilted her head up and grinned. "Let go!"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What!"

She repeated herself. "LET GO!" she said louder.

Vegeta didn't do anything. Bulma's nuts if she think he was letting go.

Bulma saw this and started to loosen his grip. She began wiggling.

"Hold still!" he scolded at her.

She didn't listen. Soon enough, he let go, but he brought Bulma down with him. They both landed in the lake with a big splash. Bulma was about to go up for air, when she got pulled down. She looked down to see a smirking Vegeta holding onto her ankle. She tried kicking him off, but to no avail.

He pulled her down so that she was at face height with him. Bulma was confused. She needed to go up for air! She started grasping her neck and motioned him to let her go. He didn't do it. He bent his head down so that his lips brushed against hers. _Is he trying to kiss me? He's got the **worst** timing, I need to fucking breathe!_ she thought.

But all that were put aside as he captured her lips into his. She didn't respond, but she was brought back to reality when she felt his tongue lick her lower lip. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth. He put air into her mouth as his tongue searched her mouth. Once air was brought into her mouth, she began responding towards his action.

She wasn't really an experienced kisser. Not once has she given a kiss to Adam when they were together.

Vegeta and her began to run out of breathe. He pulled them both up for air. The moment to hit the surface, they were both gasping for air. Bulma completely forgot that she was still in Vegeta's arms.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" said a few feminine voices in the background.

Bulma turned to see ChiChi and Launch giggling at them.

"I didn't know you could hold your breathe THAT long!" Juu smirked.

"Yeah! 5 minutes is a _long_ time!" Goku added.

Bulma blushed. _That long? _she thought. She turned towards the smirking Vegeta. He bent down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Now don't act as if you didn't like it." he whispered.

That caused Bulma to blush even more. Vegeta smirked. He looked towards the shore to see an angry 17 glaring at him. 17 mouthed at him 'She's mine!'

Vegeta glared at him. No one's getting his woman. He pulled away from Bulma's ear only to look her in the eye. "Don't forget. At 7 I'm picking you up." was all he said before puling away.

_Oh. My. God. _was all she thought as she got out the lake.

17 watched Vegeta and growled. _I'll win her over. If it's the last thing I do!_ he thought.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Bulma's house. 5:30 PM (A/N I know, I know. I'm rushing through it! But do you want a date or not!)**

"Hey B! Are you done with your shower yet!" yelled Launch.

Juu, ChiChi, and Launch were at Bulma's house to help her plan for her date. They heard the water turn off and Bulma walked out her bathroom.

"Thanks again guys for helping, but I'm pretty sure I could prepare myself for my date." Bulma said.

ChiChi gave her a stern face. "We _want _to help! You're gonna probably wear a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top!" she exclaimed.

Bulma gave her a confused face. "And what's wrong with that? It's not like he'll take me to some fancy restaurant."

ChiChi began to fiddle with her fingers. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "He's not _exactly_ taking you to a fancy restaurant. Just a club/restaurant." she explained.

Launch hit the back of her head. "You weren't suppose to say that!"

ChiChi rubbed the back of her head. "Well Goku told me! He didn't tell me to NOT tell her!" she countered.

Launch slapped her forehead. Juu looked at the ground and shook her head.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends and looked at the clothes they picked out for her.

"HELL NO!" she yelled as she picked it up.

It was white, blue, and azure block color tube dress. It stopped at below the butt.

"But it's stylish!" ChiChi persuaded.

Bulma grabbed it and went into her closet to put it on. On the way she grumbled some curses at them. When she was changed, she said that all of them could come in. They all went in and pulled Bulma to the mirrior inside her closet.

"Sit down. " ordered Juu as she pointed to the chair in front of the mirror. At the side was various brands of make-up.

"Do I _HAVE _to!" Bulma complained.

"YES!" yelled ChiChi and Launch.

Bulma covered her ears. "OK, OK!" she said as she sat down.

ChiChi grabbed some mascara and put some on her eyelashes. Launch grabbed some lipstick and applied it onto her mouth. ChiChi finished with Bulma's eyelashes and got out some light blue eyeshadow. Launch moved onto Bulma's nails and began painting them blue and black.

The time they finished, was 6:55.

"Ok B, put on these shoes." said Juu as she handed a pair of rhinestone satin heels.

Bulma nodded and put on the heels. She froze as she heard a car horn beep. It's time for her date.

**BHS: I know I said that her date is in this chapter, but in the next will explain. Promise!**

**Vegeta: Stop making promises you can't make woman!**

**BHS: Stop being a dick!**

**17: I second that!**

**Vegeta: Shut up baka!**

**17: Make me! I'll get Bulma!**

**Vegeta: No, I will!**

**BHS: You guys are so love-struck.**

***17 and Vegeta glare at BHS***

**BHS: EEP! Up next! The date!**


	20. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**Well, I didn't get 10 reviews. Aw well,here's your DATE!**

Bulma walked down the stairs only to be stopped by ChiChi and Launch.

"BULMA! You have to wait up the stairs!" Chi exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because you have to make a grand entrance!" Launch cut in.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her friends. "I don't want, nor need, a grand entrance!" Bulma argued.

Juu came running down the stairs. "You guys! Remember! She's just like me." Juu reminded.

ChiChi and Launch's face fell as they remembered Bulma wasn't really the touchy romantic girl. "Alright." they both said as they stumbled up the stairs.

Bulma felt a little guilty. "Uh, guys?" Bulma said to ChiCHi and Launch.

"Yes?" they said innocently.

"You could choose out five outfits from my closet if you like?"

ChiChi and Launch jumped up in glee and hopped up the stairs to give Bulma a big bear hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" they both exclaimed.

Bulma shrugged them off. "Yeah, yeah." she waved as she went to the door.

She opened the door to see Vegeta leaning on his newly repaired car. She had to admit, he did look rather sexy. He was wearing a simple bad boy outfit mixed with biker style and military guy. He had a white wife beater shirt with a leather jacket. Around his neck was some dog tags. His pants were dark blue and he had black army combat boots.

He approached her until there was an inch of space in between them. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. "You ready?" he purred.

Bulma's face felt really hot as she felt his breathe tickle her ear. She nodded with a slight blush. Vegeta smirked and pulled away. He grabbed her hand and brought them over to his car. He opened the passengers seat door and waited till she got in. He closed the door and walked his way over to the drivers seat. When he got in Bulma began talking.

"How very _gentlemanly _of you." Bulma said.

Vegeta grunted and started up car. It was silent for a while, until Bulma attempted onto starting a conversation.

"So where are we going?" she said. She already knew where because of ChiChi, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"Wait till we get there." he grunted.

There was another long period of silence. To avoid more, Vegeta and Bulma went to turn on the radio. Vegeta's and Bulma's hand touched, but were immediately drawn back. Bulma blushed. _Why am I blushing? This is **so** not like me! _she thought to herself.

Vegeta saw her blush and couldn't help but do so as well. Bulma's skin felt so smooth and warm. He blinked. Did he just think that? He knew that he was the one who asked her out, but he couldn't help but blame her. If she wasn't so damn pretty, he would've just left her alone. Why did she plague his mind?

30 minutes later, they arrived at a place that was completely different from the place ChiChi said. He brought her to Hagoromo Falls. She's always dreamed of going there. From the looks of it, they were completely alone. She turned to him in confusion. Shouldn't there be some people here?

He smirked when he saw her confused expression. "I rented this dump for tonight." he stated.

"But- How?" Bulma stuttered.

"Let me guess, Kakarot told his harpy that I'm taking you to a club/restaurant, and the harpy told you." he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Bulma gulped and nodded her head. She smiled softly as she heard Vegeta laugh. Not a cold laugh, but a genially happy laugh.

"I knew it. That harpy could be so gullible sometimes." he said. "C'mon." he took Bulma's hand and led her to the edge of the falls.

The water was raining down gently and she could feel the mist spray up on her face. She sighed and looked at Vegeta. He smirked and led her to a small blanket with a picnic basket on it.

"I never knew that you were the romantic type." Bulma said as she sat down.

Vegeta scowled. "I'm not. Kakarot said to do this." Vegeta stated as he sat down next to her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew that Goku could be a little romantic at sometimes, she had to admit. But he's to naive to come up with something like this. And Vegeta doesn't seem like the open hearted one.

Vegeta pulled out two glasses from the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured both glasses and gave one to Bulma.

She took it questioningly and looked at the sight before her. She felt at peace. The aspect was just so relaxing! She wished that she brought her bathing suit, that way she could feel the cool water which the waterfall held.

Vegeta glanced at her and his heart skipped a beat. She looked absolutely radiant in the moonlight. How her eyes sparkled with joy and excitement. The moonlight made her look as if she was glowing. _Like a goddess. _he thought. He shook his head the moment he thought that. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure he hasn't seen her in a long time, but that didn't mean that he'll go weak and confess his undying love for her.

He looked back at the picnic basket and pulled out some food. Bulma saw him move at the corner of her eye, and saw him laying out the food. It looked absolutely delicious!

"Bon appetite!" he smirked as he shoved her some food.

She happily grinned at him and began eating the food. She looked up to see the impossible. Vegeta, eating, with utensils! Bulma smirked.

"Don't go all polite on me now!" she laughed.

Vegeta began to feel his face getting hot. Bulma saw this and laughed some more. "What's wrong?"

He coughed a little and put his face down. "Nothing. I'm just feeling a little hot." he muttered.

"Ha! A little?" Bulma put a hand over her mouth when she said that.

When Vegeta picked up his head, he gave her the biggest smirk that ever played across his face. Bulma wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

They finished their food and started talking.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said.

"Hm." he replied.

"Who's your real family?"

Vegeta turned his head to look at her. He growled at her question and looked at the waterfall.

"I have none."

Bulma frowned. "Yeah you do. Son-kun told me that after your father went ballistic, you went to live with him."

Vegeta growled and his teeth gnashed together. "That bastard! I told him to never tell!" he said as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Vegeta! Calm down!" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off and looked her in the eye. "You want to know who's my real family? Fine! My father's name is Vegeta, I was named after him. He's the owner of Ouji Enterprise." he paused as he felt tears well up. No. He promised himself he would never cry for her. "My mother's name was Seripa." he said.

"Ouji Enterprise? As in, the second most successful company in the world!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Vegeta nodded his head and looked away.

Bulma looked at him confused. Then another question popped up in her head. "Why did you use your mother's name in past tense?"

Vegeta didn't say anything. Bulma gasped in realization and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." she said in a hushed voice.

"I don't need your pity." he snarled at her and roughly shook off her concerned hand.

Bulma looked at him scowled. "I was only trying to help!" she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well don't!" he growled as he turned to look at her. "I've always been alone and I never had a problem with it!"

"But, Son-kun and your friends-" she was cut off by Vegeta's angry remark.

"My friends? Ha! They barely even know me! The damn bastard Kakarot made them befriend me! No one has ever been there for me. Even Kakarot!" he said as his voice raised.

"But he took you in when no one was there for you!" Bulma argued, she was now beginning to stand up.

"I met him 2 weeks after you saved me. He felt sorry and he let me live with him. That's all he felt. He didn't want me as a friend, he just felt FUCKING sorry!" he growled as he stood up.

"Well I care about!" she said, fully standing up.

He looked at her for a few seconds then narrowed his eyebrows. "You lie. You just feel sorry like that baka Kakarot."

Bulma looked him straight in the eyes and growled. "No. I care for you, really Vegeta. I'm sorry for what happened in your childhood and I'm sorry that you were alone that whole time." she said apologetically. She took a step forward so that she was only an inch away from him.

"And I'm sorry for what happened to your mother." she whispered.

Vegeta looked down at her and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He felt a weird feeling fueling up inside him. He only felt it when his mother was still around. It felt familiar, but still foreign. It's been so long since he felt it. He was cut short of his thoughts as he saw a few tears fall out of her oceanic pools. He raised a hand to her face and put it on the side of her face.

"It's nothing to cry about onna." he said as he wiped a tear from her face.

"Yes there is! You had no one for your whole life! Don't you feel bad about that?" she yelled.

He shrugged. Yeah it was a tough time when he was just a child, but he was able to overcome those and become a care free man.

"Look at me." he said softly when he saw Bulma look down.

She didn't respond.

"Look at me." he said in a more demanding tone.

Bulma looked up at his face and immediately buried her head into his chest. She didn't want him to see her in such a weak state. Vegeta removed Bulma from his chest and held her up by the shoulders. He took hold of her chin and pulled it up.

She chuckled. Vegeta looked at her confusingly.

"What's so funny Onna?"

"Were a lot alike." she stated.

He looked at her and gave her the same confused look. "How so?"

"You were alone your entire childhood."

"So? You were with your friends and family."

Bulma shook her head and took a step back. "My father was always gone and my mom barely knew I existed." she sighed.

Vegeta didn't say anything. He took her hand and guided her towards the waterfall.

"Vegeta! I'm gonna get all wet!" Bulma complained.

"Just shut up for one second woman!" he scolded.

Bulma complied and just followed him. They were at the side of the waterfall. Bulma could see a little cave behind the falling water.

"C'mon!" Vegeta edged as he let go of her hand and jumped on the rocks.

Bulma sighed and took off her heels. She picked them up and began hopping on the stones laid out behind the waterfall. When she got into the cave, she saw Vegeta in a bathing suit.

God was he SEXY! (A/N I second that! ^^) His trunks were navy blue with a black colored water dragon on the left pants leg. Him wearing only that, allowed him to show all of his muscles. It was like looking at a Greek God!

Vegeta caught her staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" he purred.

Bulma blushed, but nodded nonetheless.

He laughed.

"Here." he said as he threw her a bathing suit.

She caught it and looked it over. It was a two piece, strapless 's design was a turquoise jewel bandeau top with white a low-rise bottom. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the smirking Vegeta.

"Since when did you have time to buy this?" she questioned.

"Just put on the damn thing and meet me outside." he said as he walked out.

When Bulma was sure that he was gone, she changed. She got out a napkin and wiped out all of the make-up on her face. She tied her hair up into a loose ponytail, leaving a few loose curls circle her face. She sighed and put her clothes on the floor. She looked at the exit and walked over there. She jumped on the rocks and went back to the shore.

Bulma looked around for any signs of Vegeta. Not finding him, she went to the edge of the waterfall. She dipped her feet into the, surprisingly, warm water. She put her arms behind her so that it was the only thing supporting her. She looked up into the night sky and smiled. She remembered a poem she made when she was little. (A/N Its actually a poem I made.) She made it while she was looking at the night sky. She was in a beach house and was looking out the window. It went a little something like this,

_Gaze at he moon rising so high,_

_Filling the place for the sun in the sky_

_Shining gently, not burning my sight_

_Looking down at us, saying 'Goodnight!'_

_The celestial body gleaming down on Earth_

_With its harmless rays shining on the oceans turf_

_Making the sea look like gleaming stars_

_Mirroring the sky from afar_

_The sight comes to a close as I see the sun rise_

_Though the aspect is as equally prized_

_It is still nothing compare to the night sky_

She smiled faintly as she remembered.

That happiness was cut short when something grabbed her and pull her into the water.

"AAHHHGGGGGG!" she screamed.

She surfaced and looked around. She felt muscular arms encircle her waist. Her breathing slowed down as she figured out who it was. _Vegeta. _she thought.

"You BAKA! You scared the shit out of me!" Bulma cried as she turned in his grasp.

She was about to scold him some more, when he captured her lips with his. He put so much passion into there little embracment. The moment she felt his lips collide into her's, she immediately responded. Replying with equal passion. He wrapped his arms around Bulma and pressed her up against him, making the kiss deeper. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck as he rubbed his hands up and down Bulma's back. She tightened her hold around his neck and moaned. He smirked in satisfaction. He began to lick Bulma's lower lip. She gradully opened her mouth. Vegeta let his tongue roam inside Bulma's mouth. Before Bulma could take react to the Vegeta's ministrations, she got ripped out of his arms.

She blinked at the sudden intrusion. She looked to see an angry and embaressed Vegeta growling. She seemed confused. What really confused her, was how the hell t-did she get to the edge of the shore.

She turned to see five figures looking at them, and one of them, may I add, was as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" she screched.

**BHS: That ruined the moment.**

**Vegeta: Fuck! Why'd you make me so god damn romantic?**

**BHS: *shruggs* Cause I felt like it. Plus I said that I was gonna make your character's life a living hell!**

**17: That was a _little _to romantic. Now there's no way I'll win Bulma!**

**Vegeta: That's right tin can!**

**17: *glares at Vegeta* I'm not giving up without a fight Veg-head!**

**Vegeta: Its on tin brain!**

**17: At least I have one!**

**BHS: Uhhhhhh...before this gets out of hand, up next! Date disasters! Also, who was the one who killed the moment?**


	21. Date Disasters

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like my little poem? I hope so, I really liked it. Anyway, onto the story!**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" she screeched.

ChiChi, Launch, Juu, Goku, and 17 were on the shore looking at her nervously. 17 was the one that pulled Vegeta apart from Bulma, the moment he saw their little 'embracement,' he went straight to them and ripped them away from each other.

"Well," ChiChi began. She looked at her boyfriend for support, but alas, found none. She sighed and continued. "We got bored." she shrugged.

Bulma's face turned red in anger while Vegeta was literally steaming.

"YOU SPIED ON US BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING BORED!" they both yelled.

ChiChi whimpered and hid behind her tall boyfriend.

"How the fuck did you know where I took her?" Vegeta asked her.

ChiChi wanted to keep silent, when Launch spoke up. "Goku told us." she said as she pointed towards him. He 'epped' and tried his best to keep his eyes away from the angry couple.

Bulma massaged her temples and turned her back to the group. "Ok," she started as she turned to face ChiChi. "How did this all begin?"

"Well…" ChiChi started.

_Flashback_

_ChiChi and Launch had already chosen their wanted clothes from Bulma's closet and were completely bored._

_"Juu?" ChiChi said to her friend, who was watching some T.V._

_Juu was lying down on Bulma's bed. She turned her head towards her friend._

_"Do you know where Vegeta took Bulma?"_

_Juu furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you said he took her to a club-uraunt."_

_ChiChi gave her a confused look. _

_"A mash-up of club and restaurant, club-uraunt."_

_ChiChi 'oohhed' and continued. "Yeah, but I don't think Vegeta's the one who dances." she stated._

_"Yeah." Juu said._

_"What do you think Launch? You haven't said a word in, like, forever!" ChiChi exclaimed._

_Launch looked at her and cupped her chin in her hand. She__ looked at the two and snapped her fingers. She pulled out her phone and dialed Goku's number._

_"Moshi Moshi." said a bubbly, yet manly voice from the other line._

_"Goku?" she said. _

_Juu and ChiChi looked at their friend and gave her a puzzled look. She mouthed, 'one sec.' and continued her little talk._

_"Launch? Whats the prob?" Goku asked._

_"Well, Bulma forgot something and called us. She hung up when I was about to ask her where she was. Do you know where Vegeta took her?" she lied._

_"I'm not sure. Vegeta told me to not tell you guys." he said, unsure._

_"Well, Bulma was the one who said, but if you want her mad then be my guest." Launch said._

_She pulled her ear away from the phone and began to push the end button until Goku fessed up._

_"FINE, FINE!" he yelled._

_Launch smiled and put the phone back next to her ear. _

_Goku sighed from the other end before continuing. "I could only take you there. But I only have enough room for two." he stated._

_"Don't worry. Juu's brother could give us a ride." she replied._

_Goku muttered something that Launch couldn't make out. "Fine." he grumbled before hanging up._

_Launch smiled and hung up as well. She jumped to her feet and squealed._

_Juu and ChiChi looked at her confusingly. _

_"What's up with you?" Juu asked, sitting up. _

_"Juu, call your bro and tell him to meet us outside Bulma's house." Launch ordered._

_"Why?" Juu questioned._

_"Just do it!" Launch exclaimed._

_Juu shrugged and called her brother. She hung up when her brother agreed._

_"Why did I call him?" she asked._

_"Because we need another driver."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Goku is taking us where Vegeta and Bulma are!" she squealed._

_"WHAT!" ChiChi and Juu said as they shot up to their feet._

_Launch smiled devilishly at them. "I'm not ALWAYS a good girl you know!" she stated._

_"Yeah, I think that Tien is specialized in that situation." Juu smirked._

_Launch's face turned red in embarrassment. "Well, I heard that Bulma and Vegeta were making out."_

_ChiChi's and Juu's jaw dropped as they let a devilish smile appear on their faces. They both ran up to Launch and looped their arms in her's._

_"Well don't just stand there. Let's go!" they both said as the three ran down the stairs._

_Goku was leaning on his car as well as 17._

_Goku shook his head**. Why am I even doing this? **he thought._

_ChiChi rode with Goku as Launch and Juu rode with 17._

_When they got to their destination, the girls were at awe._

_"Oh my God." ChiChi said._

_"Same." Juu and Launch replied._

_"Awwwwww…Vegeta took Bulma here? This is soooo romantic!" ChiChi complained._

_They all heard some talking nearby and followed the voice. There, on a picnic blanket, was Vegeta and Bulma. They were both standing up. Vegeta was holding her cheek while Bulma was talking to him. She looked near tears._

_"Is he really that romantic?" ChiChi asked Goku._

_Unlike the three with him, Goku heard every word they were saying. He snapped his head at his girlfriend and signaled her to keep quite. He looked at the others and flinched when he saw 17. He was clenching and unclenching his fists as his eyes narrowed down into angry slits. _

_"Don't intervene." Goku instructed 17._

_17 complied and did his best to calm himself. Goku turned back to see both Vegeta and Bulma gone. He turned to the girls._

_"Ok. Now's your chance. Just put the thing down and lets get out of here!" Goku exclaimed._

_Launch chuckled nervously. "Uh. Well. You see." she sighed. "We wanted to spy on Bulma's date."_

_Goku's jaw dropped. They tricked him! **Aw man! Vegeta's gonna kill me! **He thought._

_He looked back to where Bulma and Vegeta used to be. His eyes popped out of its sockets as he saw Bulma in a VERY sexy bathing suit. She was sitting at the edge of the waterfall. **Since when did Vegeta buy THAT! **he thought. He's seen Bulma in a bathing suit plenty of times, but DAMN! Did she look sexy in this one._

_Bulma was looking up at the sky and sighed. __The moment she did, she was pulled into the water. She was pulled up and she started yelling at Vegeta for attacking her. Then, everyone's eyes grew wide with shock as they saw Vegeta and Bulma kissing. _

_"She's just known him for a week and already they're kissing!" Juu exclaimed. _

_She saw that 17 was now approaching the two embraced couple. He forcefully ripped them off. Bulma turned around in shock. _

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!_

_End of Flashback_

Bulma and Vegeta were bubbling in the water in rage.

"Kakarot! You dense-headed idiot!" Vegeta growled as he jumped up from the water to put him into a chock hold.

Bulma got out of the water to be held back by 17. She growled and forcefully shook him off.

"You dick!" she yelled.17 gave her a hurt look. "I was only trying to help. 18 never told me you had a date. How was I suppose to know that you and Vegeta were dating?" he said gave him a cold glare. He shivered inwardly.

"First off, this is my first date with Vegeta. Second, what do you mean Juu never told you!"

17 looked down and began fiddling with his fingers. "You already know that I care for you, right?"

"Of course."

"Well you know that I'm also over protective of you."

"And?"

17 sighed and took in a deep breathe. "Then you also know that I'm in love with you!" he blurted out in one swift breathe.

Bulma was stunned. she already knew that 17 had feelings for her, but love? Never; not in a million years. Love was something this scientist wasn't ready for. She used to say 'I love you!' to Adam when they were together. He wouldn't respond every time. She would never love anyone after that, she learned her lesson. She didn't want to learn it twice.

"17, uh." she started out, but was cut short by Vegeta.

"I knew it! Well too bad. She's mine!" he said as he grabbed Bulma's arm.

17 snarled and grabbed Bulma's other arm.

"She has a choice vegetable brain. You're not the only man in her life you know!" he stated.

Bulma looked from the possessive and angry Vegeta, and the jealous 17. Who would've thought she was gonna choose between two HOT looking men? How fate plays its course.

She wiggled her way out of their grip. They both snapped their heads at her.

"I am not some prize to be won!" she exclaimed.

Both men looked at her with wide eyes. But soon ignored her and went back to their arguing.

"She was mine!" 17 yelled at Vegeta.

"I don't see your name on her! Besides, you're just a green faced imp."

17 was about to come back with a witty remark when Bulma yelled at them.

"Stop it!"

They both turned to her with annoyed eyes.

"Do you guys think you're Don Juan? I've been going through HELL this entire week! My _molester _is out to get me while all you guys do is discuss who gets my nice ass!" she screamed at her two suitors as tears welled up.

They stood stiff as they looked at her.

Bulma shook her head and stepped away from them. She ran back inside the cave and grabbed her clothes. She got out and looked at Vegeta and 17 with disgust. She walked up to Goku with a cross of a scowl and a sad look on her face.

"Take me home." she mumbled.

Goku hated to see her so glum. He sighed and did as said. When Bulma got in the car, she saw the guilty faces of Vegeta and 17. She saw Vegeta approach the vehicle and looked at Goku.

"Go. Now!" she said through a cracked voice.

Goku did as said and rode back into the street.

Vegeta watched her leave from afar. How could have this happen? One moment they were making out, the next everything crashes down. He turned hatefully towards 17 and the girls.

"You." he seethed as he pointed at the four. He slowly approached them while yelling at them. "You FUCKING imbeciles! She's FUCKING mad at me! All because you ASSHOLES were GODDAMN BORED!"

Juu and 17 stood their ground, while ChiChi and Launch were hiding behind them. 17 stepped forward and began barking at him.

"She's mad at me too! Do you know how hard it is to find someone for me to care for besides my family?"

"I don't give a flying fuck! I had nothing and she understood the pain! No one I ever met so far has ever understood me!" Vegeta argued.

This went on for an hour until the girls broke them up.

"Would you two just KNOCK IT OFF!" Juu screamed at them.

"This is none of your concern. You harpies are already on my kill list." Vegeta seethed.

"Keep out 18. I hate this bastard and I intend that you-" he was cut off my ChiChi.

"Save it! Don't you think you stupid bastards should apologize to Bulma? She was right you know. You guys focused more on wooing her than seeing her problems. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she scolded.

Vegeta grunted. "No way in hell am I apologizing. It was this bastards fault, he's the one who should be down on his knees. Begging forgiveness from the onna."

The girls looked hatefully at Vegeta. "I hope she chooses 17 over you. You're nothing but a heartless monster." Launch spat at him.

Vegeta growled at them. "YOU NO NOTHING OF ME! I TOLD ONLY HER OF WHAT A REAL MONSTER WAS! YOU GUYS SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY, YOU NEVER HAD TO ENDURE THE HARDSHIPS PLAGUED UPON MY LIFE!" he howled at them.

They all backed away.

"Lets go home 17." Juu said to her brother.

He nodded and led them all to his car. He drove off and Vegeta was left all alone. _Like I'll always be. _he thought.

**BHS: So sad the date was ruined.**

**Vegeta: This is just a pathetic!**

**BHS: *glares at Vegeta* I would like you to do better!**

**Vegeta: Don't need to. This is just as bad as it is!**

**BHS: I'm defiantly making your character's life a living hell.**

**Vegeta: Wo-**

**BHS: Shut the fuck up Veggie.**

***Vegeta grumbles something VERY nasty.***

**BHS: Up next! Will the two men gain back Bulma's trust? Adams not forgotten, he has something in store for Bulma. What could it be? Review!**


	22. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up!**

Bulma arrived home with red eyes and a stuffy nose. Damn. How could something so perfect, turn into a disaster?

Bulma got out of Goku's car and slammed the door a little to hard. Well, maybe not a little. The window on the door made a little crack. Goku 'epped' and ran to Bulma's side. He groaned. _Aw man! Vegeta's gonna beat the shit out of me!_ He looked towards Bulma and gave her a panicked look.

"I know that you're made B, but don't take that on my car!" Goku exclaimed.

Bulma looked up at her tall friend and gave him an aplogetic smile. "Sorry Son-kun. I just have a lot on my mind." she confessed.

Goku looked at her crystal blue eyes._ She's been through a lot, give her a break._ Goku mentally nagged himself.

"No worries B. I understand." he said as he escorted Bulma towards her door.

Before she could open it, Goku spoke up.

"I hope you forgive Vegeta, Bulma. He's really a nice guy. I suppose he told you of his childhood. He's been through a lot throughout his entire life." he said as he walked to his car and opened the door. "And another thing." he added. "I did feel a little sorry for him in the past. But I just thought he needed a helping hand." he stated before he got in his car and drove away.

Bulma watched the car leave before going inside her house. She ran up to her room and locked the door. She silently sobbed as she put her back to the door and sled down. She was so confused. She knew that Vegeta has had a tough life; he told her himself, but that didn't mean he needed to cause some to problems to her! 17 was sweet and even admitted he was in love with her. But the fact of them not paying attention to the threats in her life, made her believe that if she ever got in a relationship with any of them, she wouldn't be protected.

Bulma's head perked up as she heard some clicking sounds. She looked towards her window andslowly got up. She walked up to the window and looked out to see 17. She frowned. She didn't expect to see him here. She expected Vegeta to be here so _he_ could apologize to her.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

17 frowned. "Are you still mad?"

Bulma sweat dropped. "Of course I'm still mad!"

"Could you please forgive me then? I never ment to hurt you!" he yelled to her.

"Sure you didn't." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I mean it! I also meant I said!"

"And that would be?"

"That I love you!

This stunned Bulma. She smiled at him. He could be _so_ sweet sometimes! She leaned forward from her window.

"You're to good for me." she said bashfully.

17 blushed and put a hand behind his head. He chuckled nervously as he did began rubbing the back of his head.

"So does that mean we're cool?" he asked.

She crossed her arms as she leaned back. "I don't know."

17 frowned, she was toying with him. "Enough toying B-chan! It's a simple yes or no question."

Bulma smiled sweetly at him. "I suppose." she said.

17 chuckled. "Yes or no."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes." she said as she closed her window.

As she did that, 17 sighed happily. He stared at Bulma's window for a few more seconds, before going to his car. As he got in, Juu, ChiChi, and Launch began asking him questions.

"So how di it go?" Juu asked.

"What?"

"Did she forgive you?" ChiChi asked.

17 turned to her and said, "What?"

"Is she mad at us?" Launch joined.

17 groaned and answered all the questions. The girls squealed and waited paciently to be brought home.

While they were doing that, back at Hagoromo Falls, Vegeta was packing up the date.

_ Idiots! That's who my 'friends' are! They're all a bunch of low-life BAKAS!_ he thought angrily. He sighed. He shouldn't be doing this. He should be here, having a great time with Bulma. But, her harpie bitches **had** to come along! He finished packing up, and went back to his car. He thanked Bulma for giving him an extra car so that he and Goku would have their own. If he didn't, he would've been left stranded in this dump. He put his stuff in the back and gave a loud slam to the trunk. He was angry, sad, and confused overall. He wanted to go and apologize to Bulma, but his damn pride was in the way.

"No way am I going to say 'sorry' to the onna. And no way in HELL am I going to let doll face win _MY_ woman!" Vegeta growled in exasperation.

This was to frustrating. If he didn't apologize, then he would lose Bulma, if he did, that would do _quite_ a number to his pride. He rubbed his face as he got into the front seat. He strapped in and drove off. He parked right across from Bulma's saw 17 and Bulma talking. He smirked when he heard Bulma yell at 17, but it was soon flattered as he witness her forgive him. He watched silently as 17 drove off happily.

Vegeta mentally kicked himself._ I should've been the happy one! I've done NOTHING wrong!_ he thought.

He walked over to Bulma's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Vegeta knocked again. Still none. He growled, thinkg she was asleep, and walked back to his car. He was halfway there, when he heard a scream emit from her bedroom window. He ran back to the front of the house and barged through the front door. He ran up the stairs to see a man in black, pinning Bulma to her bed. The man in black was breathing heavily, she must've given him one heck of a fight.

"Who the hell are you!" Vegeta growled at the intruder.

The man got up from Bulma and pulled her along by the hair.

"I think this little whore could answer that for you." he said as he threw Bulma to the floor at Vegeta's feet. She scrabbled up and hid herself behind him. Bulma began to silently into his back. Vegeta frowned at this. Where was the feisty little minx he learned to adore?

He sent his attention back to the man in black. He growled and went into a fighting stance. The intruder smirked and did so as well. He took off the hood he was wearing, loving the surprised look on Vegeta's face.

"DAD?"

**BHS: OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! This is getting QUITE interesting!**

**Vegeta: Feh, Woman! You're always so goddamn sentimental.**

**BHS: Are not!**

**Vegeta: Now they're in denial!**

**BHS: I wish I never considered talking to you!**

**Vegeta: No you don't.**

**BHS: *Blush* Yeah, I don't. Up next! Vegeta's life is turned into a living dream and nightmare. He's also finding it hard to balance love and work. Can he woo back Bulma? **


	23. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up!**

It was Monday, and Bulma and Vegeta were keeping close. It was odd since what happened after their date.

_Flashback  
><em>

_"DAD?" Vegeta yelled._

_The man looked like an older version of Vegeta, except has a goatee. His hair wasn't as spiked up as Vegeta's and it was more of a reddish brown. He stood up in a whooping 6' 4". Pretty tall compared to Vegeta._

_"Surprised to see me my boy?" the older version of Vegeta smirked. _(A/N I'll just call him Mr. Ouji)

_Vegeta sneered at him. "What the hell do you want old man?"_

_Mr. Ouji smirked. "For you to come back and take over my position."_

_Vegeta groaned. "I don't anything to do with you, or your sick sadistic life!"_

_Mr. Ouji glared at him. "I watch what you say boy, your mother is going to be pretty upset to learn that you've become a foul mouth brat."_

_Vegeta's eyes lit up in curiosity. "You lie. You KILLED my mother."_

_Mr. Ouji chuckled; it soon turned into a sadistic laughter. "And what type of husband would I be if I did that? No, she's very much alive." _

_Bulma was watching on the sidelines. **I thought he said his mother was dead? **she thought. She lifted her head from Vegeta's shoulder and looked him over. He was stiff. His eyes were wide with doubt. She felt him relax as he stood up straighter. Turns out his was actually slouching the whole time he was with her. That included during the week. He stood only three inches below his father. **Damn! Turns out he isn't a midget. **Bulma thought._

_"I don't believe you old man. She died. I saw with my own eyes." Vegeta hissed._

_"Did you keep running like she said? Cause if you did, you couldn't have seen her got up."_

_"Yeah I did what she said. But I know for a fact that she's dead."_

_"So you think I would actually KILL my own wife!" Mr. Ouji shouted in outrage._

_"You beat her to a bloody pulp! I don't see why you won't!" Vegeta countered._

_Mr. Ouji was left speechless. He couldn't say anything that would back him up. _

_"That's not the point." Mr. Ouji said. "The point is, what this has to do with that blue haired minx you have hidden behind you." he said, pointing to Bulma._

_Vegeta growled and held her closer. "Leave her the fuck alone."_

_Mr. Ouji smirked. "Oh but I can't. You see, she plays a VERY important role in your life. Even if she doesn't know it herself."_

_Vegeta took a side glance to Bulma to see her pale. How would she be a vital role in his life? He turned hack to his father. "How so?"_

_"She's your-"_

_"I'm not! I wasn't informed of such thing!" Bulma interrupted._

_All eyes turned to her._

_"That's because your father wanted nothing to do with my family." Mr. Ouji said harshly to her._

_"I see why." she spat at him._

_"What the hell are you two talking about!" Vegeta yelled at them._

_Bulma looked at him with sorrowful eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. His and her fathers made an agreement to permanently bond the two children. _

_"Um. Well. You see-" she was rudely cut off by Mr. Ouji._

_"You two are soul mates."_

_Vegeta's eyes grew wide.** He has got to be to be shitting with me. Me, and her, soul mates? Nuh, uh. The old mans gone mad.** Vegeta thought._

_Mr. Ouji saw the doubt in his son's eyes and scowled. "I'm telling the truth brat. Her father and I were old pals. When we later got into management, we both decided to forge the companies. Since he had a daughter and I a son, we decided to set up an 'arranged marriage' as you might say."_

_This didn't put and end to Vegeta's curiosity. Why did he mean, 'as you might say.' There has to be more to it._

_"What do you mean, 'as you might say.'" Vegeta mocked his father's italian accent when he said the last part._

_Vegeta's father's eyes narrowed but then smirked. His son was still the same arrogant bastard from before. "When I mean is that-" he was cut off as two people he never thought seeing again, entered the room._

_Bulma's father and Mother entered the room with great shock. "Vegeta!" they both yelled. _

_Young Vegeta already knew they were talking about his father, but turned to look at them anyway. They both cleared their throats. "Senior Vegeta." they corrected._

_Mr. Ouji smirked. "It's so nice to see you again Hank. As well you Bunny." _

_The Briefs were too deep in shock to catch anything he just said. Seeing this, Mr. Ouji ran past them and left the Capsule Corp grounds._

_End of Flashback_

"So." Vegeta said as he and Bulma exited their homeroom.

"So." she replied.

Vegeta snickered and went over to his locker. They both were moved so that their locker's would be next door to each other.

"Hey Blue! V-man!" called a voice through the crowded hall ways.

_Kakarot. _They both thought.

Goku got over to them with Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, 17, and Yamacha at tow. Goku's facial features darkened and looked at Bulma.

"You alright? I heard that Capsule Corp had a break in last Friday."

"Same! Who would be dumb enough to break in on Capsule Corp!" Krillin said.

17 joined in on the conversation. "Yeah. And it was just after I left! Sorry that had to happen B-chan." he said in a worried tone.

Bulma laughed at their concern over her. "I'm fine guys."

"You sure?" 17, Goku, and Krillin asked.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She turned back to Vegeta and mouthed 'SOS' to him. Vegeta snickered and intervened the conversation between Bulma and the three protective men.

"She's fine. I-" he paused. He recovered after a few seconds and continued. "I was driving through her neighborhood and heard her scream. I stopped my car and ran into her house to see my father attacking her." he shrugged.

All the boy's facial features darkened. Piccolo, Tien, Goku, Krillin, 17, and Yamacha looked at Bulma. They all have been VERY protective over her since her stay at their school.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING HAPPENED!" they all yelled at her.

This caught everyone's attention. Everyone in the hallway silently listened to the conversation. Bulma saw this and growled.

"Don't you have classes!" she hissed at the unwanted crowd.

They all jumped back at her tone and hurridly went to their respective classes. Goku sighed.

"Did you tell the girls yet?" he questioned.

Bulma played with her fingers and looked at the ground. "Maybe." she mumbled.

Goku frowned. He was about to scold her when Vegeta intervened again.

"Don't you all have a class to go to?" he exclaimed and grabbed Bulma's arm.

The boys were shocked with Vegeta's action. Never before has he given a shit about anyone. 17 was very angry with his display of affection towards HIS woman. More or less.

Vegeta saw 17's jealously and smirked._ Either way, you still couldn't get the onna._ he thought. Bulma's parents has informed them that Bulma and Vegeta were, indeed, planned on getting married. Bulma was to shocked to even realize what they just said.

During the weekend, Bulma's parents sent them out to get to know each other bettter, while they tinkered with the school's network. Bulma's father, Hank, has successfully broken down the school's firewall and changed Vegeta's and Bulma's schedule so that eery class they have is with each other. At first Bulma resented it, but soon saw that it was for the best.

The day went by rather nice, but since when is everyday at Orange Star nice?

Bulma was sitting on a table, waiting for Vegeta to get her, her food. While waiting, Sir Prick came back.

"I hear you've got jacked."

Bulma turned to see Adam looking at her, his eyes clear with worry. BUlma scowled.

"First of all, nothing got stolen." Bulma stated. She then narrowed her eyes. "Second, leave me the fuck alone." she hissed.

Adam frowned and sat down next to her. "I'm just worried B-chan." he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Bulma saw this and yanked her hand away as if he burned her.

"Get bent."

Adam growled. "I'm serious! I'm nothing of what I was before." he stated, getting up. "Then again, I shouldn't expect anything less from the world's biggest **bitch**." after that said, he left.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her temples. So much was going on! But her number one priority was that Vegeta and her were engaged. ENGAGED! Why the hell did her father engage her to Vegeta, if he hates his goddamn father! The man's a total asshole. Bulma chuckled._ Like father like son._ she thought jokingly.

She snapped her head up as she saw Vegeta heading her way. She snickered as she saw the gigantic amount of food piled onto the small tray. He put down the tray on the table between Bulma and him. Bulma grabbed a pizza, and apple, and some soda from the tray.

"You need to eat more Onna." Vegeta stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "If I do that, I won't be able to cheer for you in your game tonight." she replied.

Vegeta chuckled. She was right. If she ate too much, she would throw up in the middle of the routine.

"So," Bulma started. "Do you think we should tell the gang?"

Vegeta gave her a blank look. He wasn't exactly comfortable on sharing his relationship with him and the woman.

Vegeta shrugged.

Bulma frowned at this and punched him playfully on the arm. Vegeta looked at her. He then smirked. He grabbed a water bottle and poured some on her head. She gasped at the sudden start. She just hit him on the arm! How did the water get into this?

Bulma grabbed a pie on the tray and smashed it onto Vegeta's head. He growled and got it off and put it on Bulma's face. Bulma growled and started picking up food from Vegeta's tray. Seeing this, he did the same. In a matter of minutes, the whole cafeteria was now in the middle of a food fight.

At that moment, Goku and the rest of the gang walked in. CHiCHi's eyes narrowed and she sucked in a deep breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" she screeched.

Everyone stopped and sat back down. ChiChi was sort of scary to them.

ChiChi smirked and saw that Bulma and Vegeta were covered in food and laughing together. CHiChi gave a questioningly look at Goku. He returned it with his own.

Bulma and Vegeta were holding each other's hand and was laughing. That was VERY un-Vegeta like. 17 growled and led everyone towards their spot. Vegeta was the first to recover. He looked up to see the gang looking at him with a weird look.

Vegeta sighed. He jabbed Bulma in the stomach. She stopped laughing and gave a glare to Vegeta. He motioned towards Goku and the others. Bulma gave them a sheepish grin.

"Hey guys."

Vegeta chuckled and tugged her arm. SHe looked at him and saw that he wanted her to sit down. She did so, but sat on his lap. She laughed as she saw Vegeta turn hot red.

The whole gang watched in amazement.

What the hell is going on?

**BHS: Oooohhh! Secret engagement!**

**Vegeta: How am I an asshole!**

**BHS: Many ways.**

**Vegeta: Name one.**

**BHS: You're you.**

***Vegeta powers up* Vegeta: Bitch!**

**BHS: Midget!**

**Vegeta: Then why am I six feet in the story?**

**BHS: *glares* Shut the fuck up.**

**Vegeta: Hahahahhaha!**

**BHS: SHut up you stupid Midget! Up next! The gang finds out. And someone new has now entered the scene. WHo could it be?**


	24. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! And I was grateful enough to give you guys two chapters!**

"Someone better explain what the hell is going on!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Bulma looked towards Vegeta and he looked back. How were they going to explain? She turned back to face the curious gang.

"Uh, well." Bulma mumbled. She turned back towards Vegeta.

"You have anything to say?"

He looked at her. "Nah, I'm fine."

Bulma elbowed him and gave him a glare. He smirked. The woman was like a barrel of monkeys, so entertaining!

"Fine." he gave in.

EVeryone was now confused. What the hell is happening? The couple looked at them and let out something that made the entire Earth stop spinning.

"We're engaged." they said in unison.

The gang's eyes grew wide. They waited a couple of seconds to see if they were joking. Seeing that they weren't, they let out a huge cry of surprise.

"YOUR WHAT?" they yelled.

Krillin and Goku saw this coming, but thought it would come later. Much, MUCH later. ChiChi and Launch were awwing while Juu was trying to find her voice. 17 was raging and was visibly shaking in anger. Yamacha hung his head down, seeing that one of the most beautiful woman were taken. Piccolo just had an awe-struck face. Tien had wide eyes and was trying to say something, but nothing came out.

Bulma felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence and decided to change the subject.

"Hey Son-kun, Krillin." she started.

They both looked at her, still awe-struck.

"Remember my brother?"

Goku's face was turned from shock, to excitement. "Yeah! Paxtons back?" he questioned.

Bulma nodded. "He went to Stanford in America for college, but he finished and now he's going to stay here for a while!" she gleefully said.

Krillin just registered what she just said and chickled nervously. Bulma gave him a puzzled look.

"Remember I said I had a crush on you when we were youg, right?"

Bulma now knew what he was saying. "Oh yeah! He didn't like you much, now did he."

Krillin gave her a sheepish look. "At first I thought he was your boyfriend. You guys look nothing alike! The only thing you guys have in a common is your blue eyes!" he exclaimed.

Everyone gave the trio a strange look. "What are you guys talking about?" they asked.

Bulma turned to them and blinked. She completely forgot about them. "Here, I'll give you guys a picture of him. I took this last week." she pulled out her phone and showed them a picture. They had to say, Krillin was right. This man looked nothing like Bulma. But he was very attractive. (Ok, I'm just going to give the look of my boyfriend. He said he didn't mind. And his name isn't Paxton, FYI)

The man had a nice tan, but his skin was dark compared to his sister's. His hair was a dark color of blonde. His eyes were the blue color, but were darker. He had unnaturally white teeth. He had a body that would leave a woman breathless. He was grinning in the picture and was standing straight. He had one arm behind his head and the other extended with two fingers up. From the looks of the photo, it seemed like he was _pretty _tall. He seemed about Goku's height, maybe a little taller. He was also shirtless and decked out in a pair of swim trunks. That allowed him to show off his nice six-pack.

"Damn!" ChiChi and Launch exclaimed.

"Your bro's HOT!" Launch exclaimed.

Tien frowned at Launch's statement. Launch saw this and apologized to him.

"Bulma!" yelled a voice from the cafeteria doors.

Bulma looked and smiled. She jumped off Vegeta's lap and ran towards the door. On the way, she heard some girls say that man was hot. Bulma snickered at this. When she was there, she jumped up and hugged him, her arms around his neck.

"Paxton!" she yelled.

He smiled and set her down. "So glad to see you again B!" he exclaimed. He really did miss his little sister. And to believe that she was going to be 18 next year.

"Same!" she said.

He took a moment to look at his sister. He smirked. His sister sure was beautiful. The last time he saw her was when she was 13 and he was 18. She was crying and telling him not to leave. He was heartbroken to see his little sister cry. He promised that he would comeback before she graduated highschool. Now, here he was, and it was her senior year.

"Here, I want you to meet my friends!" she exclaimed as she tried to pull him over.

He shook his head. "Actually B. I have to bring you home. Something happened." he said in a serious tone.

Bulma gave him a confused look. He sighed. He didn't want to tell her the sudden news. It was something he just didn't want to say.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked as she stopped her tugging.

He looked at her worried eyes and took in a deep breathe. "Moms missing, and Dad's in the hospital."

Bulma gasped. "What happened to dad?"

Paxton looked down at his sister. Her eyes were filling up with unshed tears. He didn't want to say anything, but Bulma kept insisting.

"Paxton, what happened to dad." she said, deadly calm.

He didn't anwser.

"PAXTON! What happened to dad!" she said as her voice began to raise.

He looked at her and began moving his mouth. "He-he-he's," he started as he looked away. "He's in the hospital because he had a heart attack. The worst part is that he was driving while that happened. I think you should figure out the rest yourself." he stated.

In a matter of seconds, Bulma gasped and let out a chocked sob. "No, no. P-please tell me you're lying. Please!" she said through a cracked voice.

Paxton said nothing.

Bulma looked down on the ground and let a few tears run loose. "What happened to mom?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Paxton's heart was in pain to tell her such heart wrenching news. "Mom found out and went to the hospital. After an hour I went as well. I found out that dad died, but I couldn't find mom anywhere. I asked the people who worked there if they seen her, but they said that I was the only one that went to see dad."

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Her arms fell to her sides and she looked up at her brother. He frowned at the sight. Bulma's eyes were red and tears were running down them, her mouth was quivering and she kept fidgeting.

Goku and the gang arrived at Bulma's side to see that she was crying.

"What's wrong Blue?" he asked.

She didn't anwser. Goku turned towards her brother. He was frowning.

"What happend Pax?" Goku asked.

Paxton looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing's going well Kakarot. You'll see later on the news on what's happening. But right now, I need to get Bulma out of school." he stated.

Goku nodded and looked towards Bulma. He inwardly shivered. Looking at her was like looking at a ghost. Pale and lifeless. At least, that's what her eyes said. Vegeta also saw this, and put an arm around her waist. Paxton noticed this and growled at the shorter man.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

Vegeta looked at his soon-to-be brother in-law. "Is it wrong to comfort my fiance?"

Paxton was flabbergasted on what he just said. "F-fiance?"

Vegeta nodded.

Paxton turned to look at his little sister. "Did he propose to you?"

Bulma shook her head. "It was an arranged marriage." she stated.

Paxton's features darkened. "Well its off." he growled at Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged. "Then I'll propose to her. Makes no difference to me."

Bulma was stunned, along with the girls, with Vegeta's words. He cared for her.

"Drop it Pax. Lets just go home." Bulma said as she dragged herself and her brother out the door. But, before she could, Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming with you." he demanded.

Bulma shook her head. Vegeta frowned at that.

"I am." he said.

Bulma shook her head again. "I just want some alone time. ok?"

Vegeta relunctantly agreed and let go of her arm. Bulma nodded her head and went out the door. Paxton was about follow, until he pulled Vegeta aside.

"Now you listen here. If you EVER hurt my little sister, you're gonna wish you were never born!" he seethed.

Paxton let go of Vegeta and followed his sister out.

Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The day ended and Vegeta was driving home. He passed a T.V. store. He heard a lot of people muttering and scoffed, not paying any attention to anything they said.

He arrived at Goku's and saw Goku pulling up.

Vegeta groaned. Great, Just great. He brought along his girlfriend and his friends.

"Hey Vegeta!" The girls greeted.

Vegeta just grunted and went into the house. He went to the living room and turned on the T.V. he saw the rest of the gang sit down. Then, everyone froze at what the news reporter just said.

_"This just in, Hank Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp, has been reported dead from a heart attack and a crash. His wife, Bunny Briefs, was told that she was on her way to Hanagowa Hospital, when she was, just recently, reported missing. Now the son, Paxton Briefs, and the daughter, Bulma Briefs, are sole owners of the huge establishment. This is Lisa Montogany, signing out."_

"Bulma." he muttered.

**BHS: So sad!**

**Vegeta: How so?**

**BHS: Her parents are gone!**

**Vegeta: *shruggs***

**BHS: *Glares* You're a heartless asshole, you know that?**

**Vegeta: Ouch! That was an original.**

**BHS: Bastard. I should've just talked to Bulma.**

**Vegeta: *rolls his eyes***

**BHS: Up next! How will Bulma survive the sudden loss? How is Adam apart of this? Find out, next!**


	25. A Helping Hand?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Oh, and I'm skipping the 'author talks to character' for this chapter. I just can't think of anything to say to Jackass Vegeta!**

Ever since the recent news of Bulma's loss, she's been in DEEP depression. She refused to take advise from her teachers and go see a guidance consuler. She shielded out all her friends and kept herself secluded. Bulma hissed at people whenever they come by to say 'I'm so sorry for your loss.' She hated them. She hated everyone. She hated her parents for just leaving her.

She and her brother were having a hard time running the family business. They were still young, both weren't exactly ready to run such a huge establishment. Even if the brother has past college! He and Bulma were only half of what they need to run the company. Each needing what the other has. Bulma was the inventor part, and Paxton was the business part. Paxton tried learning how to build, but that ended up with a bang. Bulma tried to get involved with politics, but she always got to bored and fell asleep during their big speeches.

In no way, can she and her brother pull this off.

"Bulma?" asked a worried, feminie voice.

Bulma turned to see the whole gang behind her. She was outside on one of the school's benches. It was Tuesday.

"Do you have time to talk?" asked Launch.

Bulma gave a blank stare to them and just turned back to staring at nothing.

Taking that as a yes, they all sat down. Unfortunately, there wasn't much room, so Goku, Tien, 17, and Vegeta had to stand up.

"Please cheer up B-chan." ChiChi pleaded.

"Yeah, we need you to be all happy and excited for the big game this Friday!" Launch added. She then thought it over. "Well, it was suppose to be yesterday, but we decided to reschedule it cause of your loss."

"So you just need me to pretend as if my dad didn't die and my mother isn't missing so I could just cheer for some shit ass game!" Bulma rephrased harshly.

Launch frowned. "No. I'm just trying my best to cheer you up!" she cried. She then had some tears pouring out, ruining her mascara.

Bulma sighed. She forgot that Launch could be _so_ emotional at sometimes. She turned her head towards Launch and rubbed her back.

"Sorry I'm acting so coldly Launch. I'm just trying to take in what just happened yesterday." Bulma stated.

Launch sniffled a little and nodded her head. She wasn't suppose to be the one sad! Bulma had more on her hands!

Vegeta looked at Launch and scowled. Bulma was their number one priority.

"Enough of your pathetic whining!" Vegeta growled at Launch.

Launch flinched and stopped her sniffling. Bulma sighed softly. She didn't want the attention, she just wanted to be alone!

She got up from her spot and grabbed her stuff. It was already the end of school, minus well see how Paxtons managing the company.

Everyone saw Bulma get up and kept protesting for her leaving, and to stay here and talk. Bulma refused to each time until, Vegeta took grabbed his fiancé's arm and looked her straight in the eye. She gave him a confused look that soon turned into one of shock and anger. Vegeta picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started yelling and punching his back while Vegeta motioned the gang towards the parking lot. They all nodded their heads and followed them out.

"VEGETA! Let me the HELL go!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta, being the arrogant and ignorant bastard he is, ignored her and set her down beside his car. Bulma huffed and turned to see the black Camoro she gave him. She turned back and gave Vegeta a glare.

"Why can't you fucking understand! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Bulma shouted at her fiancé.

Vegeta just smirked and put his arms around her. She squirmed for a while. Seeing that she couldn't get out of his vise-like grip, she stopped and just glared hatefully at him. Bulma saw over Vegeta's shoulder, that everyone was already in their cars.

ChiChi was riding with Goku in his Ferrari. Launch riding in Tien's Escalade Truck, Juu in Krillin's blue mustang, 17 in his silver mercedes-benz, and Yamacha in a convertible blue Ford Shelby GT.

"Is she driving or you taking her?" questioned Goku.

Bulma wanted to say she was driving, but Vegeta answered for her.

"I'm taking her."

Bulma glared at him. "I make my own decisions!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned to Juu.

"Get her car and drive it back to her home." Vegeta instructed.

He turned back to Bulma and grabbed her bag. Bulma growled and tried to snag her book bag back.

"Alarm off. Doors open." Vegeta commanded the car. It did so and opened all the doors. Bulma fell backwards at the passengers seat upfront and looked up to see Vegeta slam the door behind and say, "Lock doors." He found Bulma's keys in her bag's small pocket, and threw them to Juu.

Juu caught them and exited her boyfriends car, but not before giving him a quick kiss. This emitted a growl from 17.

"Screw off 17." Juu told her brother.

Juu turned towards her boyfriend again. "Pick me up. Ok?"

Krillin nodded.

Juu kissed him again and left for Bulma's Lamborghini. As Juu left, the boys began awwing over Vegeta's ride.

"Woah!" all the boys, except Goku, commented Vegeta's car.

"I didn't know it was voice activated." Krillin awed.

"Same." followed the boys.

Vegeta smirked. "That's because you don't have one."

The boys rolled their eyes at Vegeta's arrogant look.

Bulma scoffed. "Puh-lease! If I wasn't so depressed right now, I would slap that smirk right off your jackass face!"

Vegeta laughed. "So you admit you're depressed!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why'd ya say it?"

"Because I'm so mad, that I have no idea what I'm saying!"

"Bad excuse."

"It's not!"

"Right. Also, how are you gonna slap me?"

"I'm going to get out."

"Nope, there's no way in hell am I gonna let you out."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Beacuse waht?"

"I don't want to."

"Then I'll trash the inside of your car!"

"You wouldn't."

"Then let me the FUCK out!"

"Why?"

"Because I hate small spaces!"

"Sucks for you then."

All the boys laughed at the couples embracement. Goku's and Tien's girlfriends wacked them on the head. Juu soon came back, driving Bulma's black Lamborghini. She heard her boyfriend laughing at Bulma and Vegeta and exited the car. She went to Krillin's mustang and punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up cue ball!" she scolded.

"Y-yes dear." he responded.

Juu smirked and walked back to Bulma's car.

"Are you letting me out?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked. He then began rummaging through Bulma's bag.

She watched in horror as Vegeta rummaged through Bulma's bag. He reached into one of the small pockets and pulled out a a pack of gum, her phone, and a small notebook. Vegeta smirked evilly as he figured out what it was. The cover gave it all away. In big bold letters, it said 'BULMA'S JOURNAL'. Bulma shook her head, signaling him not to read it. For once, he listened. He stuffed the small notebook into his pocket and pulled out something that turned Bulma bright red. He pulled out what appeared to be some panties.

"JACKASS!" Bulma screeched through the window.

Vegeta laughed and put it back.

Bulma huffed. She didn't like being in such a cramped place. She began tapping the glass. "Vegeta?" she said in a sweet tone.

Vegeta turned his head and looked at his fiancé.

"LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CAR!"

Vegeta laughed. "No way."

Bulma growled. "Let me out! Can't you see that I want to be alone!"

Vegeta just shrugged.

Bulma glared at him. "Stupid jackass! I don't want to be around you are any of you guys. I want to be alone!"

"Why? Is it because you want to deal with your father's death and your mother's disappearance?"

"Ding, ding, ding! Give the man a prize!" Bulma replied sarcastically. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. She slouched in her seat. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, your parents are alive." she mumbled.

Vegeta heard this and looked at her. "My father's a monster, and I never knew of my mother's well being until my father informed me." he stated.

Bulma looked at him in surprise. She wasnt aware that Vegeta had heard her. Her look of surprise quickly turned into a scowl.

"At least yours are alive." she hissed.

"My mother, yes. My father, no."

"At least you have one."

Vegeta looked down to see a small tear trail down Bulma's face. He sighed. Should he be himself and tell her to stop crying, or soften up for her? He noticed that everyone was still in the parking lot, waiting for them to lead the way. Vegeta growled.

"GO HOME!" he yelled at his 'friends' behind him.

He smirked as he saw both boys and girls, jump back in surprise. They all nodded and drove off to their respective homes. Juu drove towards Bulma's house of course, as well as Krillin.

Vegeta watched their retreating forms and turned back to his car. He saw Bulma looking forward emotionlessly. He shivered inwardly. He got in and drove off to Bulma's. On the way, there was an uncomfortable silence. Knowing that Bulma wouldnt want to talk, he turned in the radio.

Bulma turned her head so she was now looking at the side window. She closed her eyes, listening intently to the song.

_I walk a lonely road_  
><em>The only one that I have ever known<em>  
><em>Don't know where it goes<em>  
><em>But it's home to me and I walk alone<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>and I'm the only one and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,_  
><em>Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah<em>

_I'm walking down the line_  
><em>That divides me somewhere in my mind<em>  
><em>On the border line<em>  
><em>Of the edge and where I walk alone<em>

_Read between the lines_  
><em>What's fucked up when everything's alright<em>  
><em>Check my vital signs<em>  
><em>To know I'm still alive and I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk alone<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone<em>

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah_  
><em>Ah-ah, Ah-ah<em>

_I walk alone_  
><em>I walk a...<em>

_I walk this empty street_  
><em>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<em>  
><em>Where the city sleeps<em>  
><em>And I'm the only one and I walk a...<em>

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
><em>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<em>  
><em>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me<em>  
><em>'Til then I walk alone... <em>

Bulma silently cried. The song was so depressing.

Vegeta pulled up at her house. Bulma exited the car and grabbed her bookbag. She walked towards her house door. She opened it, but not before saying something out loud.

"Why can't I just die?" she quietly mumbled.

Vegeta heard this and growled. Depression was always something he hated.

Out of the main compound, Paxton walked out and greeted Bulma.

"Hey B!"

Bulma just waved and entered her house.

Paxton frowned. He noticed another car at her driveway. He approached it to see Vegeta in there. He growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he questioned harshly.

"Taking your depressed sister home!" Vegeta said, equally home.

Paxton sighed. "She's in depression?"

Vegeta nodded.

"No wonder she wasn't responsive." Paxton shook his head.

Vegeta grunted and pulled away from Bulma's house. He took one last glance at Bulma's bedroom window and saw her burying her face in her knees. The T.V. was on. He sighed. Why was she crying?

Vegeta drove back to Goku's and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a soda and went upstairs to his room.

"Vegeta!" yelled Raditz.

Vegeta turned around. He was already halfway up the stairs.

"Come here and watch this." he ordered.

Vegeta shrugged and followed him downstairs. The T.V. was on. Turles, Goku, and Raditz were all seated, watching the news intently. Vegeta sat down and looked at the T.V. His eyes bulged and his eyes pricked up.

_"Just now, right outside Hishigama hotel, Bunny Briefs has been found, dead. Her body had many bruises and dried blood when localist, John Masitori, found her."_

"My God." said Turles.

"Same." said Raditz.

"Poor little Blue." sighed Goku.

Vegeta just remained quiet. Is there no end towards Bulma's grief?

Meanwhile, somewhere in downtown Tokyo

"Is it done?" asked a feminine voice.

A caped figure stood before her. It nodded.

The unhooded figure smiled wickedly.

"Perfect. If I can't hurt Vegeta, then I'll hurt what's precious to him."

The hooded figure then raised it's head. "Do I still get to keep the girl?"

The unhooded figure nodded.

Bulma was in deep trouble.

**Like I said at the top, no 'author talks to character' for this chapter. But I will say what's happening next.**

**Up next! Bulma's in danger and she's being followed. Vegeta is having some problems with her and gets mad when she almost gets killed. (Oops! I said to much!)**


	26. The Stages of Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! **

Bulma laid sleepily on her bed. She literally, cried herself to sleep. After hearing the news, Bulma felt like wasting herself .

"Should we wake her up?" asked a voice at the doorway.

"We have to, it's 7:37 and she's** still **asleep." said another.

"Touche." (Prononce, to-chay).

The two voices were now by her bed side, and were shaking her. Bulma stirred and lifted her arm. She bonked one of the voices head and turned in the opposite direction.

"Ow!" it cried as it rubbed it's head.

The two voices tried a different approach. They went into Bulma's bathroom and came back with a cup of water. They dumped it onto Bulma's head and ran behind the couch. Just incase. Bulma shot up and screamed at the top of her lungs. She rubbed her eyes vigorously and blinked. _Who's the asshole who did that? _she thought.

Slowly, but catiously, Launch and ChiChi emerged from behind the couch.

"B-chan, it's nearly 7:40. You've got to get ready for school." Launch said.

Bulma groaned. "Leave me alone. I'm not going." she grumbled.

ChiChi looked at Launch as she looked at ChiChi. They sighed, they had to bring in the heavy guns.

"Juu, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Yamacha, 17, Krillin."

The called eight stuck their heads inside Bulma's room.

"She's not responding."

Juu frowned and went in first. She got to Bulma's bedside and climbed in. The guys gave Juu crazed looks, until yamacha began grinning like a fool.

"Awesome! We get to see some girl on girl action!" he said.

Everyone, save the slumbering Bulma, gave Yamacha a punch. Yamacha cluched his wounds and backed down.

Juu went back to Bulma's bed and climbed back on. She stood up and began jumping up and down. Bulma kept growling and grabbed a remote from underneath her pillow. She pressed a button on it and rolled off the bed. Juu looked at her confused, but it soon turned into one of surprise as she was catupaulted off Bulma's bed. She screamed and she collieded into the couch, across Bulma's room. Juu sat up with wide eyes. Using the time from Juu flying across her room, Bulma climbed back into her bed, eyes still closed.

"How the hell did she do that?" she asked as she turned to look at her friend's awe-struck faces.

They all shrugged. Krillin helped Juu up and stood next to her at the doorway. Next up, Tien and Yamacha!

Tien went to Bulma's right side while Yamacha went on her left. Yamacha lifted one side of the bed while Tien lifted the other. They both picked up the matteress at least six feet away from the bedframe, and dropped it. Bulma still had the remote in her hand and pressed another button. The bedframe converted into a wide square and inside the squrae laid a bunch of pillows and feathers. Bulma's matteress fell onto the soft ground and the bed slowly converted back into its natural position. Bulma pressed another button.

Tien and Yamacha were prepared to be catapulted across the room, but it never happened. Instead, they felt the floor beneath them move around. Yamacha looked down and screamed. Tien looked down and gasped. They both were standing on a small circle. The circles were surrounded by water. Inside the water were two BIG WHITE SHARKS! Launch was at the doorway and fainted. Juu and Krillin were standing on the couch. Everyone else were by the doorway, one of the only places that has a chance of you not being killed.

The sharks began circling Yamacha's and Tien's small spaces of land. One of them readied itself to jump. That one was below Tien. Tien paled and closed his eyes as the shark came close. He waited a couple of minutes, shouldn't the shark of come up already? Tien opened his eyes and saw the shark bumping into something on the surface. Bulma had her remote up and pressed a button. The sharks disappeared and the floor came back. Tien and Yamacha fell on the floor with relief.

Bulma, however, still refused to get up form bed. She fell back on her bed and snuggled herself further into her blankets. Later, Paxton came up.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked. He saw Vegeta and put on an emotionless face.

"Vegeta."

"Paxton." Vegeta replied.

The both glared at each other for what seemed to be hours. Paxton broke it up.

"Hey." he said to everyone.

They all snapped their heads towards him.

"Why isn't Bulma awake?" he said as he approached her bed.

"Careful! She rigged EVERYTHING!" ChiChi warned.

Paxton laughed. "She's my sister, I think I already know how to play her game."

"The key word is 'think'." Vegeta interrupted rudely.

Paxton scoffed and walked up to Bulma's bedside. Bulma pressed a button on her remote. Paxton side stepped and dodged the arrows coming his way. Bulma pressed another button. Paxton jumped to the side and got out of the catapult basket. Bulma then began pressing buttons fiercely. Paxton escaped everything she threw at him. He dodged the daggers, jumped the quicksand, fought off the martial arts robots Bulma built, and sidestepped the huge blackhole she made. Paxton grinned when the boobytraps stopped.

He went by Bulma's bedside and picked her up. She began squirming around and pounding his back. Paxton just chuckeld and threw her into her closet.

"You have ten minutes, or I'm cutting you off all your credit cards".

He smiled as he heard footsteps running around in the room. He turned to look at the dumb-found faces of his little sister's friends. He smirked.

"That's how you do it." he said as he went out the house.

Vegeta was the first to recover. His surprised face turned into a scowl._Show off._ he thought. He growled and everyone snapped out of their gaze. After six minutes, Bulma emerged from her closet.

"Wow Blue. You look amazing!" exclaimed Goku.

ChiChi hit Goku in the arm. He looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a confused look.

"Well she does!"

Vegeta had to admit, Bulma did look _pretty_ hot. She had a a grey aubrey ruffle tube top with some super short denim overall shorts. It stopped just two and a half inches below the butt.

"What time is it?" she asked as she grabbed a white see-through jacket. Goku looked at his watch and was about to tell her the time when Bulma corrected herself.

"Vegeta?" she said.

He grunted and looked this watch. "8:36."

Bulma's eyes grew wide. Did it really take that long just to wake her up?

As if reading her mind, Juu answered her unasked question."Yes B, believe it or not. It took a while just to get you out of bed. You rigged the damn room for God's sake!"

Bulma shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't hurt to be careful."Juu's jaw dropped.

Careful?That's how she describes it?Careful!

"Almost killing your friends isn't careful!"

"You guys didn't die did ya'?"

"Oh, like your parents?" 17 stated coldly (A/N Ok, if you don't know why 17 is mad, is because he still is trying to dwell on the fact that she and Vegeta were together).

Juu then put a hand over her brother's mouth. That was low. VERY low. Even for 17. Juu was surprised when Bulma didn't even give a hurt expression to 17.

"They're not dead. They are just on a vacation trip or something." Bulma said.

Now she's in denial. The cycle was just so... confusing. The first stage was suppose to be denial. The second was anger. The third was bargaining. The fourth was depression. The fifth and final was acceptance. Bulma was going in a whole whack. She started out with depression and now she was in denial? Bulma, such an enigma!

"Um, Bulma honey." ChiChi started. "Not to be the barer of bad news, but your parents are dead."

Surprisingly, Bulma laughed. "Silly Chi. My parents are just somewhere else!"

"Yes, in heaven!"

Bulma ignored ChiChi and walked out her bedroom. If Bulma was now going through the stages of grief, who knows when she hits the angry mark. Hopefully, never.****

**BHS: Hey guys! I'm finally not talking to Jackass Vegeta!**

***Bulma walks in.***

**Bulma: Why'd you have to bring me down with you?**

**BHS: I'm not doing that! I just want to take your point of view.**

**Bulma: Well, I see that you put me in deep grief, but where's the part that you said I almost died?**

**BHS: *Stares at Bulma.* SHIT! I promise that it's In the next chapter!**


	27. Competition

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! And I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or it's characters! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! **

Everyone was at school, the gang arrived five minutes early. They all pulled up towards their usually parking spots, did their farewells to each other, and headed towards their homeroom.

"Hey Chi." Bulma started.

ChiChi looked at her. They were already at the door to their class.

"Do you ever get the feeling as if someone is watching you?"

CHiChi gave her a confused look, then laughed. "Bulma, trust me, I sometimes, I feel that. But I know that it's all not really happening!"

Bulma just nodded and headed inside. Goku, Vegeta, and 17 were already at their respective seats. Goku waved them over.

"B, Chi! Over here!"

Bulma and ChiChi approached the group of three. But, Bulma was stopped by a huge group of boys. _Why can't they ever leave me alone? _she asked herself. Bulma motioned ChiChi to go to the boys. ChiChi nodded and went ahead. This made Bulma feel a little sad. She just left her, but she did tell her to go. ChiChi could've at least put up a fight!

"Hey gorgeous. I'm so sorry for your lost. Care if I could be your shoulder to cry on?" asked a cute orange haired boy.

"Or I?" asked his cute black haired friend with glasses.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "No. I don't need your sympathy." she stated in an monotone voice.

The orange haired boy frowned. "You have to at least feel a little sad! You just lost your parents!"

The black haired boy elbowed his friend in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for Kyoya?" (Lol! If you watch OHSHC, then you'll know what I mean! FYI, the black haired kid looks like Kyoya.)

Kyoya ignored him and turned back to Bulma.

"My aplogies for Hikaru's behavior. He could be a little insensitive at some times." (Hikaru looks like himself in OHSHC. I kinda feel bad cause Hikaru is my fav character in OHSHC! He's a rebel, and so am I!)

Bulma had her head down. That was pretty cold to say, but she was still in denial. So she didn't believe Hikaru. She nodded to the Kyoya.

Hikaru looked at Bulma. He gave her an apologetic expression. "Sorry." he muttered.

Bulma eyed him and just gave him a forgiving smile. She waved him and Kyoya goodbye and headed towards her desk. Before she could leave, Kyoya put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're OK?" he asked.

Bulma nodded. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

She turned towards Hikaru. "No hard feelings?"

Hikaru looked at her and smiled. "No hard feelings. It's just that…" he trailed off as he blushed.

Bulma smiled at him that caused him to blush even more.

"N-nevermind." he said.

Bulma just shrugged and returned to her desk.

"Hey B?" ChiChi started out.

Bulma got up from her seat.

ChiChi jumped a little at her sudden action. Bulma went over to the front of the class and wrote down on the board 'FREE TIME' and went back to her desk. Bulma knew that they were going to have a substitute for Ms. Sandra, but the rest of the class didn't.

Bulma sat back down and looked at Chi. "Continue." she said.

ChiChi looked at her for a few seconds, then continued. "What did those boys say to ya?"

Bulma just shrugged. "Just that they're sorry for my 'loss'. What are they talking about? My parents aren't dead." she said.

ChiChi was now rubbing her temples. "Bulma. Your. Parents. Are. Dead!" she annunciated the last part.

Bulma still refused to believe.

ChiChi sighed and pulled out her phone. She recorded the news on her phone. She picked out the video and show it to Bulma. Bulma looked at it and tears began to form.

_This just in, Hank Briefs, owner of Capsule Corp, has been reported dead from a heart attack and a crash. His wife, Bunny Briefs, was told that she was on her way to Hanagowa Hospital, when she was, just recently, reported missing. Now the son, Paxton Briefs, and the daughter, Bulma Briefs, are sole owners of the huge establishment. This is Lisa Montogany, signing out."_

ChiChi stopped the video, and showed her the one of the most recent news of Bulma's mom.

_Just now, right outside Hishigama hotel, Bunny Briefs has been found, dead. Her body had numerous bruises and dried blood-" _

Bulma grabbed ChiChi's phone and threw it on the floor before it finished. Goku, Vegeta, and 17 looked at Bulma. Her eyes were narrowed and tears were streaming down them. She was standing up and was still in her throwing position.

"Bulma!" ChiChi exclaimed.

Bulma stood up straight and looked at ChiChi. "Sorry, but I did not wish to see that." Bulma said.

The scene was replaying in her head. She saw, on a stretcher, her cold and lifeless body of her father. The next was the beaten corpse of her mother, being covered in a blanket. Bulma closed her eyes and sat back down. She put her head in her hands and put her elbows on her thighs.

No, she refused to believe it, but she did. She now went past the denial stage, but unfortunately, she was now in the bargaining stage. This meant, that she was trying to bargain with God, like asking "If I do this, will you take away my pain?"

"Why did this happen to me? Why couldn't it be someone else?" Bulma wailed quietly.

ChiChi hummed a soothing tune to her and rubbed her back. Sure Bulma broke her phone, but she just swallowed the knowledge of her parents death. Again.

"Chi?" Goku asked.

ChiChi looked at her worried boyfriend. "What?"

"Is she out of denial?"

ChiChi nodded.

Goku slightly paled. "Is she angry?"

ChiChi shook her head. Goku got color back on his face. But he still was worried.

"Then what stage is she in?"

ChiChi was about to say something, when Bulma began her mourning and bargaining with God.

"If I stop picking fights and stuff, can I have my parents back?" she mourned aimlessly.

Goku automatically knew. She was at the third stage, bargaining.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his betroth's statement. He shook his head. _The onna better get over this fast, especially the anger stage. _he thought. He to was aware of Bulma's temper. He shivered at the thought. She knew how to fight, and she could throw insults at you. She's like a she-devil, except she's not cruel.

"Shut up Woman!" Vegeta growled at Bulma.

She looked up and gave him a scowl.

_At least she's over that stage. _he thought humorlessly.

"Shut up? You shut up Vegeta!" she growled.

_But shit, now she's in the anger stage._

Vegeta took another look at Bulma. _And I think she's staying in that stage for a while._

Vegeta looked towards Goku and ChiChi as they cowered at Bulma. Now, also know as, the devil.

Vegeta scowled at his friends (more or less) and grabbed Bulma by the arm. He reeled back his arm and slapped her, leaving a red hand mark across her cheek. Bulma was shocked that he was mad enough to hit her, he was as well. But he'll never admit it. He pulled her in so that she was only a centimeter away.

"Now, you listen, and listen good. I am sick and tired of hearing you moan about the bullshit going through your life. Life's a bitch and your parents are dead, get over it." he growled lowly to her.

Bulma was still shocked at his action, that she didn't hear what he just said. She snapped out of her daze when she heard him growl. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm away.

Never in her life has she ever been hit, even when she was taking martial arts lessons. It was either Goku, Krillin, or Paxton protecting her. They would always scare off the offending people. Especially Paxton, he would go NUTS! But, now she's into martial arts. Even then, in her martial arts training, she never got hit cause she always relied on her agility. She would wear her opponents down and strike them then.

Bulma clenched her fist and reeled it back, ready to punch, but suddenly, the substitute walked in.

"Morning class! I am your new substitute, Mr. Kourizaki."

He looked at the board, and just like the previous substitute, he fell for Bulma's trick. "OK!" he said as he clapped his hands together. "It's free time! Now remember the rule, no fighting, no eating, no drinking, no smoking, and no gambling! I had trouble at my previous school." he said the last part sternly.

Most of the guys grinned when Mr. Kourizaki forgot to say no making out. _Perverts._

Two guys went over to Bulma's desk and, surprisingly, talking. No flirting, just regular talking.

"Hey Bulma!" said Hikaru.

Bulma smiled his way, causing him to blush.

Kyoya laughed (Ok, in this fic, the OHSHC characters are going to be OOC. And this is not a crossover!) at his friend's shyness towards her. It was too obvious, he had a thing for Briefs.

"Are you going to ask her out or are you just going to stand there like a total baka?" Kyoya teased.

Hikaru turned towards his friend and glared. Bulma however, saw the situation in a different light._ At least he's not a freak like my past admirers. And I have to admit, he is pretty cute, or hot._ she thought.

Hikaru grumbled something incoherent about Kyoya and turned his attention back to Bulma. "So, do you accept?" he asked nervously.

Bulma smiled. This could help her snap out of her funk. "Sure, when?"

Hikaru looked at her with more confindence now. "How about Saturday, 8."

"Sounds like a plan!" she beamed.

Hikaru nodded and started talking about some places they should see. Kyoya added some ideas that could be more interesting.

In the background, Vegeta was writhing at the sight before him. He was about to go and interrupt their little 'chat' and beat the shit out of the orange haired kid, ( No! Poor Hikaru :( ) when Goku and 17 slammed their fists into his desk.

"What the fuck!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku glared at him. "Remember I told you that when I was little, I was over protective with Bulma?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll understand this."

As Goku said that, he reeled back his arm and punched Vegeta on the arm. To other people it looked like a playful punch, but Vegeta knew better. Vegeta backed stood up from his desk and glared at Goku.

"What the fuck man?" he yelled at him.

"I thought you understood that I'm over protective of Bulma. What you said was out of line Vegeta, and she doesn't need an argument, she needs comfort and sympathy. She's still a girl Vegeta, she's not made of steel."

Vegeta was utterly shocked by these wise words coming from Goku._ Maybe he isn't a total idiot as I thought._ he said to himself. Vegeta put on a scowl and walked past him.

"You think I don't know that?" he said to him as he brushed Goku aside.

17 got in his way and glared at him. Even though 17 was still mad about Bulma not being his, that didn't mean he still didn't care about her well being.

"Where do you think you're going?" 17 snarled.

Vegeta snorted. "Off to see my _fiancee_." he rubbed the word into 17 face.

17 reeled back his foot and kicked one of Vegeta's legs. Vegeta's legs buckled at the force 17 put in. _He definitely works out. _Vegeta thought.

Bulma heard some shuffling behind her and turned. She gasped. She stood up and was about to go help Vegeta, when Kyoya held her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Bulma pointed towards Vegeta. Kyoya got the drift and headed towards them, Bulma trailing behind. Kyoya got to where Vegeta, Goku, and 17 were at. Kyoya bunked Goku and 17 upright on the had. He gave them the devil's eye.

"What the hell is going on here?" he growled.

Bulma was slightly shocked. This definitely wasn't the man she was talking to.

"Don't worry, this is something Kyoya does." said Hikaru.

Bulma turned to see him approaching them. Hikaru stopped right next to Bulma and continued.

"When in business, he has a serious face. When resulting situations, such as these, he has an intimidating face. When he's having a happy time, or is neutral, he has a straight or happy face. Like the one you just saw a few minutes ago."

Bulma stared at Hikaru. _What does he mean by business?_ she thought. But was soon drawn back to Kyoya and how he was handling the situation.

Goku looked at the black haired man. He seemed pretty tall, but was a midget compared to Goku's whooping 6' 3".

"Who the hell are you? You have no purpose in this." Goku paused.

"Exchange." 17 finished.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back. "And what is the purpose of you little exchange?" he questioned skeptically.

"Just a friendly exchange. You have no business in this." 17 growled.

Kyoya looked at him. 17 obviously wore the pants for his friend here.

"Oh I think I do, I am class representative after all." he stated.

17 backed down. But soon smirked as the bell rang. Everyone got out from their seats and headed towards their lockers'.

Kyoya and Hikaru went up to Bulma's locker and asked her what was wrong between the feuding three men Kyoya confronted.

"Well...Goku is protective over me. 17 had a crush on me, but soon gave up. But, 17 still cares about my well being. Now, they both got protective when Vegeta, my fiancee, said to live with the loss of my parents. It was quite cruel to say, but what really ticked them off, my guess, is when he slapped me." Bulma answered.

She noticed as her two new friend's faces darkened.

"How dare he calls himself a man if he thinks hitting a woman is right! And he's your _fiancee_?" Hikaru said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Calm down. First, he was trying to knock some sense into me cause I was starting to break down. Second, it was an arranged marriage. My father wanted me to marry him and merge companies with Ouji Enterprise." she explained.

Vegeta walked right next to Bulma and scowled at the men in front of her. He wrapped and arm around Bulma's waist and glared at Hikaru.

"Woman, why did you accept a date from this dip-shit?" he asked Bulma.

Bulma scoffed. "And you're no different."

Vegeta glared at Bulma and turned his attention back to Hikaru.

"Stay away from my woman." he growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Since when am I 'your woman'?"

"Since you became my betrothed." he replied.

"Well I never asked to be engaged! I'm still too fucking young!"

"You're 17, and I'm turning 18 soon. So don't go telling my you're too young."

"Well I am!"

"It's better to marry young rather than marry old." Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact.

"Yeah, like when you're in your 20's!"

The bell for lunch rang and the raging couple walked off.

Bulma walked off to a table and waited for Vegeta to bring her, her food. Since the gang found out that they were now a 'thing', Bulma and Vegeta has been arriving to lunch early and the two were inseparable at most times.

Vegeta came back with a tray full of food; he sat across from Bulma. Bulma grabbed spaghetti, an apple, and a juice from the tray. Much to Vegeta's resentment, Bulma's new found friends came by. But also to his relief, his friends came by as well.

"Hey B!" Hikaru said as he took a seat at Bulma's right.

"Salutations Bulma." Kyoya greeted, taking a seat at Bulma's left.

Vegeta growled and looked towards his approaching friends. They all gave weird looks to Vegeta. Goku took a seat at at Vegta's right and Krillin took a seat at his left. Juu sat next to Krillin and Launch sat next to Juu. Tien, of course, sat next to Launch. ChiChi sat next to her boyfriend and Piccolo sat next to ChiChi and Yamacha sat next to Piccolo. Yamacha was next to Hikaru and Tien was next to Kyoya. (Wow, HUGE table.)

ChiChi was giving weird stares at Bulma and Bulma returned them with blank ones. Juu returned glances to Launch and Launch returned them to Bulma. While this was going on, the guys were discussing how odd this is.

"Don't you find it weird that Bulma brought two guys at OUR table?" Goku asked Krillin. He voice was low, so Kyoya and Hikaru couldn't hear him.

"Yea-" Krillin was cut off by ChiChi.

"Well I'm kinda jealous. These two guys are majorly HOT!" ChiChi whispered to herself.

Goku gave a sad look to his girlfriend. CHiChi apologized quickly and went back to eating.

"I have to agree with Chi, the one with orange hair looks like a mischievous, yet, subtle man." Juu whispered. "And the one with black hair looks cool and mysterious." she added.

Lauch nodded her head. Tien and Krillin looked at their girlfriends and frowned. Like ChiChi did to Goku, they apologized.

_What's so great about these guys? They're nothing more but disturbances. Although, the orange haired one may serve as a problem. It's obvious he has a thing for my woman. No matter, he could never get her. _Vegeta thought.

They all finished lunch and headed towards their classes. Soon, the new cheerleading outfits arrived and the cheerleaders tried them on.

Bulma was the first to come out. All the guys at the field were staring at her. Bulma was the definition of HOT! HEr hair was in a pony tail and her outfit complimented her eyes perfectly.

Bulma went to out to the parking lot to put away her change of clothes. A bright light caught her attention and she turned to see a motorcycle coming her way. She yelled for it to stop, but it didn't. She soon saw that no one was riding it. She panicked and went out of the way just to be hit by a nearby car.

The driver got out and looked her over. Bulma wasn't in any seriously major damage. She just had a broken leg and a small gauge at the top right corner of her forehead. Bulma was unconsious, but the driver didn't know that.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Oh, my God." He got up and started looking around for someone.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE, CALL 9-1-1! ANYONE! CALL 9-1-1!" he screamed.

Apparently, the whole school overheard him, and rushed to the parking lot. They gasped. Bulma was in a bloody heap. The cut on her forehead kept leaking blood. Immediately, everyone got out their phones. Soon, an ambulance arrived at Orange Star.

Vegeta, not knowing who it was, wanted to see the sorry sucker who got hit. His eyes widened as he saw Bulma being carried away on a stretcher.

"What the hell happened!" he yelled at the crowd.

**BHS: Yup, ending it here.**

**BUlma: There we go, now that makes more sense. **

**BHS: You're way nicer than Vegeta. *Tears up* I'm so glad I got to ditch the ASSHOLE!**

**Bulma: *Sweatdrops* Uh, same.**

**BHS: Up next! Bulma's hospital days. Vegeta's anger. The date. Her, brother? What does he got to do with this? Find out, Next!**


	28. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! And I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or it's characters! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! **

Bulma woke up with a groan. What the hell happened? She sat up, but winced in pain as she felt a sharp stab on her left leg.

"Bulma!" exclaimed a worried voice.

Bulma could easily identify it; it was her friends. ChiChi rushed towards her side along with Juu and Launch.

"Take it easy B, you're still recovering from the crash!" Juu explained.

Bulma cluched her head as she heard a loud thumping. "How long was I out?" she questioned.

Juu looked at Launch.

Launch mumbled a few words and fiddled with her fingers.

"What?"

Launch looked at Bulma and took a deep breathe. "Almost a month."

Bulma had wide eyes. A….month?

"What the hell happened?" she nearly screamed.

ChiChi pinned Bulma down as she tried to get up. "Hush Bulma! You need to stay in bed, doctor's orders!" ChiChi scolded.

Bulma complied and looked towards Juu. "What happened while I was out?"

"Well…." Juu started.

_Flashback_

_"What the hell happened?" Vegeta exclaimed._

_Everyone took a step back from the fuming Vegeta. Goku rushed over to him, accompanied with the orange haired kid. Vegeta growled at him._

_"What the hell do you want?"_

_The orange haired kid looked at him questioningly. "Um, have I met you before?"_

_Vegeta now was snarling at him. "Don't act dumb Jackass!"_

_Again, the orange haired teen gave him a blank stare. "Sorry, but I've never met you before in my entire life." he stated._

_Vegeta wasn't convinced. "What do you mean you never met me? You asked my woman on a fucking date!"_

_"Kaoru!" yelled a voice. _(I just couldn't resist putting Kaoru in there! I love the troublesome two! Plus it adds on to the story.)

_The called teen turned his head. He waved. Vegeta's eyes bulged. Running up to the orange haired teen was a mirror image of him. **There's two of them? **he thought. He pointed towards the two._

_"T-there's TWO of you!" he said in disbelief._

_The mirror image in front of him smirked. "He's my twin." he said before he turned back to his calling brother._

_"Hey Hikaru." replied the orange haired teen in front of Vegeta. He pointed towards the flamed haired man. "Who's he?"_

_Hikaru looked at Vegeta and scowled. "A short troll-like midget." he stated._

_Vegeta growled. "One that'll kick your fucking ass!" he seethed._

_Hikaru and his mirror image smirked. "I'd like to see you try!" the said in unison._

_Vegeta blinked. Now he was confused as ever. Which one was which? The twins saw this and frowned. _

_"Could you even tell us apart?" they said in unison._

_Vegeta shook his head. He just met the two, how was he suppose to know? The twins sighed in exasperation. Hikaru pointed towards himself._

_"I'm Hikaru." he pointed towards his twin. "He's Kaoru."_

_Vegeta scowled. "I don't give a flying shit on which one is which. Just tell me what the fuck happened!" _

_Goku put a hand on Vegeta's raging form. "Vegeta, no one knows what happened. No one was here but Bulma. You should check up on her." he advised._

_Vegeta calmed down a bit, but was still mad. He shook off Goku's hand and gave glares to whoever was looking in his direction. Vegeta walked towards one of the ambulances and asked if he could come along. The paramedic was unsure, but when Vegeta told him who he was, that got him on in no time flat. _

_As Goku watched Vegeta go, he sighed._

_"At least we know he cares." he thought out loud._

_The twins looked at Goku. "What do you mean?" they asked._

_GOku turned his head towards them and smiled warmly. "You see, Vegeta has had a tough childhood, but I'm not going to tell you all of it 'cause that'll take awhile. But I can tell you why he's the stubborn jackass he is today. He lived with the image of his mother being beaten to death. He ran away from home and tried suicide to end his abused life. Bulma, the one who got hit, saved him. He has never showed any emotion towards anyone, then she came along. She made him happy, but Vegeta never showed it to anyone." Goku then put his hands behind his head._

_"Even though he's stubborn and too full of himself, that's all he has left. His pride is the second most precious thing that he carries, next to Bulma." Goku turned towards the listening twins. "Please don't judge him by the way he is now. He has a purpose." he said as he walked away._

_The twins stared after his retreating form. They couldn't believe Vegeta has been through so much. They almost felt sorry for him. Almost._

**_Meanwhile, back at the hospital…._**

_Vegeta rushed out of the ambulance and went up to Bulma's side. The paramedics yelled some orders at the staff as they entered the building. Vegeta was running at her side and looked at her unconscious form. **Why won't you wake up? **he thought. His thoughts left as he was halted by an intern working at the building._

_"Sorry sir, but we can't let you in. The surgeons are now performing surgery on Miss Briefs. Please take a sit at the waiting room" he said._

_Vegeta growled, but complied. Vegeta hurriedly sat down on a chair and began shaking his legs. His elbows were resting against them and his hands were connected into a small ball. **Please be ok, please be ok. **he told himself._

_The man next to him, looked at Vegeta. He put his magazine down and shifted in his seat._

_"So who are you waiting for?" he asked._

_Vegeta turned towards him and looked back down on the ground. "My girlfriend." he grumbled. He knew Bulma wasn't exactly his girlfriend, but he didn't think she would care about that at the moment._

_"What happened?"_

_Vegeta swallowed the lump in his throat. "Some douchebag hit her with a car." _

_The man put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry. I hope the best for her. Who is the gal?"_

_"Bulma Briefs." Vegeta whispered._

_The man froze. Did he just hear Bulma Briefs? "Sorry. Come again?"_

_Vegeta spoke a little louder. "Bulma Briefs."_

_The man blinked, then softened his facial features. "I'll add her to my prayers." _

_Vegeta nodded and awaited for his 'girlfriend' to be done. A doctor got out of the doors they pushed Bulma through. He walked towards Vegeta._

_"Are you with Bulma?"_

_Vegeta got up and nodded._

_"Please come with me."_

_Nervously, Vegeta followed. The surgeon lead Vegeta to Bulma's room. His heart clenched at the sight before him. Bulma was battered up and had numerous bruises on her legs and arms. Her left leg was in a cast and she had bandages wrapped around her head. Her eyes were closed and her heart rate was at 72 bpm. _

_Vegeta pulled a seat up next to her. He stared at her still form. "How is she?"_

_The surgeon's face slightly darkened. "She's not in any major damage, besides her broken leg, but she might not be waking any time soon."_

_Vegeta swallowed hard. The doctor put a reassuring hand on Vegeta. "We did the best we could. Now it's up to her to see if she wants to wake up or not."_

_Vegeta nodded. "Thank you." he whispered._

_The doctor nodded and left the room._

_Vegeta, her friends, her new friends, and her brother visited her often. They told her the events happening and how they all missed her, but to their disappointment, they all knew she couldn't hear them. When Goku and the guys first laid eyes on Bulma, they teared up immediately. Paxton scolded and yelled at Vegeta and said that it was his fault for not protecting her. __Honestly, Vegeta also blamed himself. But that wouldn't do anything. Vegeta visited everyday, along with Hikaru. On Saturday, the day of their date, Hikaru showed up at the hospital with a bouquet of flowers; roses to be exact. He told her a few things about himself and held her hand. He would laugh at some of the silly memories of his past. When the nurse came in to tell him to leave, Hikaru got up and kissed Bulma on the forehead._

_ "Please wake up. Everyone misses you." he whispered in her ear._

_ When he left, he didn't notice the tear trailing down the side of her face. She promised, in her head, that she would fight hard to recover._

_ End of Flashback_

Bulma's mouth was open when she heard the part of Vegeta worrying about her. But soon smiled. Everyone was waiting for her. But a slight twinge of guilt swept over her, she made them worry and they were to busy with her than rather worrying about their own lives.

"WHy would they worry so much?" Bulma whispered out loud.

ChiChi jumped up from her seat. Bulma was a little startled on her sudden action and sat up. ChiChi turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Don't fret B-chan. Everyone's here, they're just waiting outside."

Bulma nodded and lied back down. ChiChi went out, but not without giving Bulma a tight hug. Bulma sighed and looked towards Juu and Launch. Both watching her every move intently. Bulma scrundged up her nose in annoyance.

"Gu-uys! I'm fine." she grumbled.

Juu shook her head. "No B, you haven't woken up for less than a month. You're NOT fine."

p> "Do you see me dead? No. Don't fret, I'll be outtta here in no time." Bulma beamed.

Just as she finished, the door to her room burst open. In came her red eyed friends, her happy brother, and her scowling betrothed. But to her surprise, Vegeta wasn't scowling. He had a worried and relieved look plastered on his face.

"BULMA!" shouted Goku as he jumped at the empty spot next to her on the hospital bed.

Bulma 'epped' and jumped up a few inches from her bed. That emitted a growl from Hikaru, Kyoya, a mirror image of Hikaru, and Vegeta.

"Watch it Kakarot! Or you'll be the next one injured." Vegeta threatened.

Goku gulped and looked towards Bulma. He hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry. I guess I got to excited. I'm so happy to see that you're OK Blue! Can you forgive me?" he gave her the cutest puppy-dog eyes he has ever put on.

Bulma groaned. he knew that she couldn't resist those eyes; that's how he got her to sneak him extra food or lend him some money. She sighed.

"Fine you big lug, you're forgiven."

Goku grinned and hugged Bulma tight, but not too tight. For he didn't want to cause any damage to her delicate figure. he got up and stood at her bedside. Paxton came up to her and held onto her hand.

"You OK little sis?"

Bulma smiled and nodded reassuringly. Hikaru and his mirror image were the next to talk to her. Bulma looked at the two with a confused expression.

"I didn't know you had a brother? Twin I presume?"

The mirror image smiled. "You guessed right! I'm Kaoru." he beamed.

Bulma, being a genius, now knew how to tell the two apart. Hikaru's voice sounded more sneaky than Kaoru's, and Kaoru seems more of a little kid compared to his brother's behavior. Bulma smiled and extended her right hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru. Hikaru!" she said as she turned to look at Hikaru. "You didn't tell me you had a brother!"

Hikaru shrugged. "You never asked."

Bulma laughed and looked towards Kyoya. He had a small smile on his face. "I'm relieved to see you doing well Bulma." he said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Bulma smiled back. "Same!"

Vegeta grunted and got everyones' attention. "It's time to leave. The woman needs to rest."

Everyone nodded and headed out. Paxton stayed at Bulma's side and waited for all of them to leave before turning his attention back to his little sister. He gave her a solemn face. "Who hit you? I'll bring him/her to court if I have to!" he said.

Bulma sighed and looked at her over protective brother. "No one. I saw a motorcycle coming my way and jumped just to be hit by a car."

"Who was on the motorcycle?"

Bulma gave him a creepy look. "That's the thing, no one was on. But it's not like a motorcycle can operate by itself!" she shook her head and began to close her eyes. "I'll worry about that *yawns* later." she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Paxton smiled and kissed her on her forehead. He left the room with a angry face. He had a lot going in his family, but if anything happened to Bulma, he promised that there WILL be hell to pay.

** Meanwhile, somewhere in an abandon warehouse.**

"What happened?" said a feminine voice.

In front of him (The one scene in chapter 25 was a typo. It's actually a guy.), was the same hooded figure from before. "She's alive." he growled.

The feminine voice growled next. "Idiot! I can never trust anyone to do my bidding, now can I?"

The hooded figure flinched. "I'm sorry milord, it will never happen again." he vowed.

"Better sure as hell it doesn't! We wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear, dear sister now?"

The hooded figure emitted a low growl, barely audible. "No milord."

His 'lord' smiled cruelly. "Good." he hissed and went into a separate room.

** BHS: There! That's good, right?**

** Vegeta: It's as bad as hell.**

** BHS: WHO THE HELL LET YOU BACK IN HERE!**

** Vegeta: I killed all the guards.**

** BHS: *sweat drops* Figures. What did you do to Bulma?**

** Vegeta: *smirks cruelly* I chained her up on my bed.**

** BHS: *rolls her eyes* Horny bastard. **


	29. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! And I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or it's characters! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

It was three days after Bulma was finally released from the hospital. She stayed in the damn place for three months. The cast was off and the gash was gone. It was Friday, ninth week of the first semester.

"You sure you're OK Blue?" Goku asked Bulma as she got out of her car. They were at the school parking lot.

Bulma encapsulated her car and looked at Goku.

She rolled her eyes at her long-time friend's concern. "Son-kun, we've been over this. I'm FINE!" she enunciated the last part slowly.

Goku nodded, but still glanced her way every now and then. Vegeta walked up to the two with the rest of the gang in tow. Bulma automatically went to Vegeta's side. After hearing how concerned and caring he was, it was the least she could do; being his wife-to-be and all. Hikaru decided to give the two some space. It would be wrong just to interrupt their moment.

Vegeta smirked and looked wrapped his arm around Bulma. Bulma looked up to him and comfortably laid her head back against his chest. The group were both uncomfortable and happy about the sudden couple. Who knew that they would end up together?

"So….. Now what?" 17 said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The group cleared their throats. Bulma let the rest of her body relax into Vegeta's hold as the group wondered. They all arrived early, a little TOO early. Like an HOUR early. They were all bored and decided to just meet up.

Vegeta felt Bulma relax and leaned against his car that was coincidentally parked next to Goku's. He propped his foot against the front and put his hands behind him, keeping himself up. Bulma was leaning against Vegeta and slipped from his grasp as she felt him lean. She landed on her butt. Vegeta burst out laughing at his fallen girlfriend. More or less.

Bulma got up and rubbed her ass and gave a death glare to Vegeta. "You dick! You probably did that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta smirked. "And what if I did? What would you do about it woman?" he sneered.

Vegeta's smirk widened as Bulma's face was turning three different shades of red. Her hands were at her sides and balled up into tight fists. Her eyes were narrowed until they were angry thin lines.

"YOU FUCKING ASS!" she yelled.

"Correction, I fuck, not my ass." Vegeta laughed.

The group laughed at Vegeta's remark. But the only thing that didn't make since, was that he was a virgin. So he didn't know how to fuck.

Bulma had another five shades of red show until steam was literally coming out of her ears.

"Asshole"

"Bitch."

"Dick!"

"Twat."

Bulma gasped and her fists got tighter until they were white. "Motherfucker!"

"Slut."

"Douchebag!"

"Whore."

This was so entertaining! Vegeta's smirk got wider and wider until he was almost smiling with amusement.

"Who you calling a whore numb nuts?" Bulma exclaimed.

"You, slut."

"Bastard!"

"You're not to talk woman."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT!" she yelled.

Vegeta was a little taken back. Sure he and she had arguments, but they never got to the point on which Bulma was yelling hysterically. He snarled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to shut up. Calm down onna." he growled softly in her ear.

Bulma shook her head vigorously and started squirming around in his grip. "Let me the hell go!"

"I don't know, you're not relaxing." he smirked.

If looks could kill, Vegeta would already be dead. Bulma's eyes were filled with dancing flames. Vegeta blinked as he saw her beautiful cerulean eyes turn red. _ How the hell is that possible?_ he thought. Bulma started to calm down after 12 minutes of fighting. There was really no point. Vegeta's vise-like grip was to strong for her to break.

Vegeta let go of her, but still kept an arm wrapped around her. _Well at least she's no longer grieving or mourning over her parents._ he thought. It was true. Her while she was in the hospital, her friends helped her through her grief. They were glad that Bulma finally accepted her parent's death and that there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't take it lightly, but she did accept.

The school bell rang, and the couple walked towards their room, with ChiChi and Goku behind. Vegeta didn't leave her side until the teacher had to separate them. They still sat together and both connected their desks together during class.

Bulma had to say, she had no idea what came over her. She used to hate the idea of being tied together with Vegeta, but now she learned how to endure being with him. But now she thinks she's falling in lo-_ NO! I'm not going to say it, I'm not going to say I'm in love!_ she told herself.

But she couldn't deny her sudden attraction towards him. He cared about her, even if he calls her insulting names and acts rudely to her in front of others. Deep down she knew he was her knight in shining armor. Bulma blinked, did she just think that? She shook her head. No way, not a chance! Vegeta is an arrogant, self conniving, prideful, sexy, hot, well-built- Bulma shook her head. _ What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought. She sighed.

Vegeta heard her, and looked towards her. Her face was flushed. Three different expressions appeared and reappeared in her face. Anger. Confusion. And...desire? _What the hell was she thinking about?_ he thought. Vegeta shook her a little to get her attention. Fortunanltly, it worked. Bulma jumped a bit and put a hand over her chest. She looked towards Vegeta and scowled.

"Vegeta! You scared the shit out of me!" she whispered harshly.

Vegeta shrugged. "You looked troubled. What are you thinking Onna?"

Bulma froze. Should she tell him what's going through her mind? NO! Hell no! That would be the most embarrassing thing that would ever happen! Plus, Vegeta would never let her hear the end of it. To her luck, the bell rung and everyone scurried out of the room.

Bulm got up and collected her stuff as Vegeta pulled them both up and wrapped his arm around her waist again. Before the two got out the door, Ms. Sandra put them to a halt. She looked around the classroom to see if anyone was in the room. Making sure there wasn't, she turned back towards the couple with a suspicious look.

"What's happening? I've never seen you two so connected. Is it true that you two are together?"

This shocked Bulma and Vegeta. They had no idea that their teacher was so into gossip. They looked towards each other, then at Ms. Sandra.

"Um. We're kinda..." Bulma started.

"We're a couple." Vegeta finished.

It wasn't exactly what Bulma wanted to say, but it's better to say them as boyfriend girlfriend rather than husband and wife. They're still in high school!

Ms. Sandra squealed in delight. She began hopping up and down. "OOOOOOOHHHHHH! I knew you two were perfect from the start! Now, has Vegeta turned a good girl into a rebel yet?" she asked.

Again, she received the same shocked look. "Umm..." they both said.

"More or less." Bulma said.

Vegeta put a hand to his mouth and side whispered to his teacher. "Still working on it."

Ms. Sandra nodded. She then gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry you guys. But I just had to know! This must be _ very _ uncomfortable for you two."

The couple nodded.

The teacher sighed and smiled. "Well, off you go!" she waved them out the door.

Vegeta and Bulma stood outside their homeroom and stared at each other. They then bursted out in laughter. The whole situation was funny. Ms. Sandra, the hippy, the teacher, the gossiper? Nuh, uh! They both laughed for awhile until they reached their next class. Maybe today wasn't such a bad start.

It was 12:30. Time for lunch! Bulma and Vegeta had an early release in their class, and decided to just buy their food out. Bulma and Vegeta went out the front building and walked towards Vegeta's car. The Camaro she gave him had a few new designs. Vegeta added flames at the side doors. It did look pretty good.

Bulma hopped into the passenger's seat and slammed the door. Vegeta winced at the sound and got into the driver's seat.

"Engine start. Radio on, low volume." he grumbled.

The car did as told and roared to life. Vegeta looked towards Bulma and frowned. "Go easy on my car!" he scolded.

Bulma giggled a bit. "Sorry."

Vegeta grunted and backed out of the parking lot. He turned up the radio and drove down the road, unsure on where they should eat. Bulma sighed softly and looked out the window. It looked like it was going to rain. The one thing she hated was dark clouds filling the sky. She wasn't afraid of thunder, but she was afraid of lightning. It flicked throughout the sky. Ine almost hit her when she was younger. That helped develop the fear.

Vegeta pulled up at Jack in the Box. He saw that Bulma was still looking out the window. He nudged her. She snapped back to reality and looked at him.

"Sorry. Let's go it." she said as she got out of the car.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her hastiness, but shrugged it off.

They both ate and started to head back to the car when lightning cracked through the sky, followed by thunder. Bulma screamed when she saw the lightning. She closed her eyes tight and went back inside the restaurant. Vegeta looked towards her with a strange look. He pulled her out. She kept resisting and closed her eyes tight.

This was ridiculous. Vegeta pulled onto her more forcefully. Bulma opened her eyes from the force just to see more flashes of light dancing in the sky. Bulma yelped and jumped into Vegeta. She closed her eyes tightly and held her grip firmly onto Vegeta.

"Please, lets go back." she whispered.

Vegeta. still not knowing what's wrong, shrugged and led them back to his car. They arrived back at the school and Bulma raced towards the lunch room. Bulma saw her friends and rammed into Goku's back. He yelped in surprise and turned to see Bulma. He gave her a puzzled look, then he heard thunder. Uh, oh.

Goku hugged Bulma and whispered some comforting words to her. Vegeta arrived at their table and gave everyone a questioning look. He saw Goku hugging Bulma and snarled.

Goku didn't pay any attention towards him and rocked slightly. ChiChi was trying her best not to scream at the two and punch the living shit out of Bulma. Goku looked at Krillin and nodded.

Krillin and GOku were well aware of Bulma's fear of lightning. They even saw her almost get hit. She was so scared. They were playing and didn't pay any attention towards the thunder and rain. Bulma was leaning against a cable pole, lightning struck and hit the pole. Bulma saw it and jumped out of the way. It missed her body within inches. Her face was filled with fear when sparks started to fly around. It took Goku and Krillin six months to help her get over that.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" bellowed ChiChi.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her. She snarled. "Who the hell are you looking at?"

They all turned back and continued eating their food as of nothing has ever happened. ChiChi turned back to her boyfriend and best friend.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"Chi! You're not helping." Goku scolded. He turned towards Krillin. "You know the drill."

Krillin nodded and ran to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel. He placed it at the nape of Bulma's neck. She sighed contently and her breathing started to calm. She still shivered every now and then, but Goku and Krillin helped soothe her through it.

Once Bulma was calmed down, she went straight to the nurses office. Goku and Krillin sighed and looked at everyone. They all had confused faces on.

"Bulma has a fear of lightning. When she was still with me and Krillin, she almost got hit." Goku explained.

"It's struck." Krillin corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, it took me and Krill a while until she got past it. She still feared it and never went out when it rained."

ChiChi felt sad that she got mad at Bulma. She was scared, that's all. But why's she run to Goku?

"Why'd she run to you?" ChiChi asked.

Goku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Cause whenever it rained, her brother and parents were always to busy to comfort her. I lived next door so she would just run as fast as she could to my house. Give her a break Chi. I always comfort you when you get scared."

ChiChi shrugged. "Sorry. I had no idea."

Goku looked at his girlfriend and gave her a forgiving smile. "That's because i never told you." he teased.

ChiChi smiled and hugged him.

Vegeta sighed and ran out the cafeteria doors. He better drive the woman home. She could still be in a trauma of some sort. When he arrived at the nurses office, he saw Bulma sleeping peacefully on the bed. She was curled up and her hair matted her face.

Vegeta sighed. He didn't like seeing Bulma so scared. He went to her side and crouched down. He poked her side lightly. He knew she was a light sleeper. Bulma stirred and woke up. She sat up and looked at the blurred figure in front of her. Vegeta.

"Come on. Lets get you home." he said gruffly and stood up straight.

Bulma nodded her head and stood up sluggishly. Vegeta caught her when she fell over. _She must be exhausted. _he thought. He shifted Bulma's weight so that she was being carried bridal style. He exited the school, ignoring the calls of the teachers calling them over. He put her in his car and headed towards her home.

To his dismay, there was traffic. It took him until 5:12pm (I know, how precise.) to take her back to her house. She was already awake by then. He helped her in and followed her up the stairs.

"Wait here." Bulma instructed and went inside her closet.

She came back out in her pajamas and got into bed. Vegeta went to her side and kissed the top of her forehead as a 'goodnight' gesture.

He turned to leave, but then he felt a soft hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked down to be captured into Bulma's deep blue pools inside her eyes.

"Please stay here." she whimpered.

Vegeta looked deeper into her eyes until he felt as if he was seeing through her soul. He sighed

Vegeta stripped himself from his clothes, leaving him only clad in his boxers. He climbed in bed and pulled Bulma in close to him. Bulma turned in his grip so that she was facing him. She buried her head into his chest and inhaled. God he smelled heavenly. Before both knew it, they were fast asleep.

** BHS: Well that's that! I hope y'all liked it. Everyone was too busy to talk to me. Especially that horny asshole Vegeta.**

**** Up Next! The gang goes clubbing. If you read the last time I wrote about them clubbing, then you'll know that this'll be VERY funny! ****


	30. Playing Tricks

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans! Also, I want at least 115 reviews or I'll no longer update!**

Vegeta woke up first. He sat up and yawned loudly, causing Bulma to stir. She woke up and looked around. She saw Vegeta and yelped. Vegeta chuckled.

"Don't worry woman. Nothing happened." he yawned. He stood up and stretched. "Lets go. Kakarot told me to meet him and the rest of his friends at the mall."

"When did he say that." Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged and put on his clothes. Bulma got up and went inside her closet. She came back out wearing a black super-tight zip-up shirt along with some dark blue laced shorts. She wore white knotted raffia wedge heels. She went to her desk and picked up her white baggy hobo bag. (I know what it sounds like, but trust me. They look uber cute!) She went over to her cabinet and got out a pair of snowflake shield glasses. (See Charlotte Russe catalog)

Vegeta was already outside, so he didn't see her come out. He cupped his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath. "WOMAN! GET OUT NOW! ALL OF US HAVE LIVES YOU KNOW!" he yelled from outside.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't make a scene!" she yelled from inside.

Vegeta grumbled something about women and how long they take for just dressing up. _Just put a shirt and pants on! It's not like they're going to a dance or something. _he thought. When he saw Bulma come out, he had to stop himself from falling over. Did she have to where something so revealing?

Vegeta scowled. "On second thought, go back inside and change into something more appropriate."

Bulma laughed. "You don't seem to have a problem with it." she stated.

"That's because you're my girlfriend. I don't want anyone to see what's mine."

Bulma raised and eyebrow at his response. "Now when did I become your girlfriend?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"You choose. Wife or girlfriend?" Vegeta smirked. "Unless," he said as he got closer. "you want to start acting like were married." he whispered seductively in her ear.

It sent shivers down her spine. His breath caressed her neck and ear. "N-no. I'm f-fine." she stuttered as her face flushed.

Vegeta smirked but didn't pull away. Instead, he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against it, gently massaging it. Bulma gasped at his sudden action and leaned into it. Every being in her body shouted at her to stop and slap him, but hell with that! Vegeta stopped his ministrations, much to Bulma's dismay, and looked her in the eyes.

Vegeta saw the innocence and purity in her eyes. Never before has she been touched. He didn't want to go and dirty her, but he was a teenage boy with raging hormones. Plus, she was going to be his, so sooner or later she will submit to him.

He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, silently asking permission to kiss her. Bulma brushed her lips against his, allowing him. With no hesitation, Vegeta captured her lips with his. It's been so long since he tasted her sweet, sweet lips. They haven't kissed since their date.

Bulma was feeling the same. He put a lot of passion into this single kiss. He blew her mind. Bulma responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Vegeta wrapped both arms around her waist, leaving no space in-between the two lovers. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Bulma gradually complied and opened her mouth. He dove his tongue into her mouth, tasting ever inch. Bulma did the same until she tasted every inch throughly. Soon, their tongues were clashing, hugging, and tasting each other, each searching for dominance.

After a couple of minutes, the two broke apart, both gasping for air. Once they collected their breath, Vegeta smirked. He was happy with the result that he did to his woman. His woman. God did that sound good. He looked at Bulma's face. It was flushed red and her lips were swollen from they recent embracement. She was still breathing heavily.

Once calmed, Vegeta spoke up. "C'mon, we've kept Kakarot and the others waiting long enough." he said as he pulled them both towards his car.

There was silence as they drove to the mall. it was rather uncomfortable. To avoid any more, Vegeta turned on the radio, he blushed at the song playing. Bulma however was smiling as she listened.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_  
><em>I might die when I forget how to breathe<em>  
><em>You get closer and there's nowhere in this world<em>  
><em>I'd rather be<em>

_Time stops like everything around me_  
><em>It's frozen and nothing matters<em>  
><em>But these few moments when you open my mind<em>  
><em>To things I've never seen<em>

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

_Past loves, they never got really far_  
><em>Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart<em>  
><em>And I promise I wouldn't do this<em>  
><em>'Til I knew it was right for me<em>

Vegeta made a move to try and turn off the radio, but Bulma growled at him, making him pull back his hand. His grip tightened as he endured listening to the lyrics.

_But no one, no guy that I met before_  
><em>Could make me feel so right and secure<em>  
><em>And have you noticed I lose my focus?<em>  
><em>And the world around me disappears<em>

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

_I've never felt nothing like this_  
><em>You're making me open up<em>  
><em>No point even trying to fight this<em>  
><em>It kinda feels like it's love<em>

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_  
><em>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<em>  
><em>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes<em>  
><em>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<em>

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_  
><em>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<em>  
><em>Like are you the one? Should I really trust?<em>  
><em>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you<em>

When the song ended, Vegeta was raging with mixed emotions. _Fuck you Miranda Cosgrove! Why the hell did you make that song? _he thought. (No offense to Miranda Cosgrove and her songs. This was actually the song me and my boyfriend first kissed to. :D)

Vegeta parked near the entrance from the mall and turned off the engine. He got out and went over to Bulma's side. She was already out and her glasses were resting on her eyes. She smiled at him the sweetest smile that made him blush. He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked towards the mall. The place was packed. It was expected, it was Saturaday after all.

They went over to a few stores and looked around. Vegeta growled at all the guy employees offering to help his girlfriend with clothes. After two hours of shopping, Bulma's arms were filled with bags from different stores. She even bought candy for him and her. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought they were on a date. Judging by the way Vegeta was with her.

"Hey B! Vegeta!" yelled a couple of voices.

They turned around and Bulma smiled. "Hey guys! Sorry we took so long. I went shopping!" Bulma said as they approached them.

Hikaru and Kaoru weren't with them. Neither was Kyoya. Bulma gave them a questioning look.

"They weren't availble." Goku answered.

Bulma 'oohed' and leaned against Vegeta. The gang gave them a questioning look before Piccolo smirked.

"So did you two finally accept each other?"

Bulma blushed and Vegeta smirked. "What do you think green bean?" they said in the same time.

They looked at each other and blushed.

Piccolo chuckled at the couples blush. They were perfect for each other. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Hey BB gun." Juu said.

Bulma perked her head up from her new nickname.

"We're going clubbing later. How bout you come. Same with your new boyfriend." Juu smirked.

Bulma glared playfully. "Ha. Ha. Ha. So fucking funny." Bulma said sarcastically .

"I know, right?"

Bulma growled and chuckled. "Then this means we're going to have to go shopping." she exclaimed.

"Not so fast woman." Vegeta said before Bulma could get out of his grip.

Bulma gave him a confused look. "Why not Veggie?"

Vegeta growled at his nickname. "Don't call me that. And also, you've done enough shopping." he eyed the bags in her arms.

Bulma put her head up and glared defiantly at him. "I could do whatever the hell I want."

"Woman." he hissed.

"Veggie." she hissed.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me 'woman'!"

"You don't seem to mind."

"I do! I just don't show it."

"My ass."

"Which is very cute by the way."

Vegeta growled. He wasn't going to let her win this one.

"Slut."

"Pig."

"Whore."

"Asshole."

"Buso." (super ugly woman)

Bulma gasped and gnashed her teeth together. "Aho!" (Dumb ass)

"Teme." (bastard)

"Bakayarou!" (stupid bastard)

"Otokonna." (man-woman)

"Okama!" (homo)

Vegeta laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta stopped and looked at her seriously. "Calm down Onna." he said sternly.

"Only if you let me shop some more."

Vegeta groaned, but complied. Bulma squealed and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta snarled and rubbed the lipstick off.

"Come on Juu! ChiChi, Launch, you're coming too!" Bulma said as she looped arms with ChiChi and Launch.

Bulma started to walk off and looked over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Yamacha snickered. "That's what _he_ said." he chuckled softly.

"I'm coming!" Juu said.

Yamacha snickered again. "That's what _she_ said."

Juu glared at him and kicked him where it counts. He doubled over and apologized. Juu smirked and stuck up her middle finger. Bulma laughed and motioned Juu to follow her.

"Who wants to come with us so we could model for them?" BUlma asked.

Vegeta glared at anyone who wanted to eye his woman. Krillin, Goku, and Tien raised their hands. Vegeta let it go because they just wanted to see their girlfriends model for them. Vegeta shrugged and went back to his position next to the woman's side. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You better be modeling some swim suits for me." he whispered.

Bulma blushed. "I might just do that." she teased.

They looked back at the single group. "Buy something nice!" Goku said as they four couples walked away.

First stop, swim store! All the guys were secretly grinning.

Bulma and Juu were the first to go to the changing rooms. Vegeta and Krillin sat at the chairs inside and excitedly waited for them to come out. Soon, CHiChi and Launch came in to change. All the guys were waiting to see their girlfriend come out.

"Ready?" Bulma whispered through the walls. They all took the rooms next to each other.

"Roger." they all said.

Bulma grinned. "Lets give them a show!"

They all stepped out at the same time. All the guys fell over.

ChiChi was wearing an Arizona halter checkered swimsuit. It was a bikini style. It showed off her mid drift and legs. Goku was drooling.

Launch was wearing a L.B.S skirted bikini. It was purple. The only thing holding it together was a thin piece of string. Oh how Tien wanted to rip it off.

Juu was wearing a green bandeau bikini. It showed the back. Krillin's was face all red cause the swimsuit was a little too tight. But that added onto the sexiness.

Bulma was the sexiest of all though. Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wore a dark blue and white monokini. It exposed her back and was just an inch above the butt. The design was a little water dragon on her left boob and had a fad in fade out look for the rest.

Vegeta didn't notice the guys were also looking at Bulma.

"Aw Chi! Why couldn't you pick that one?" Goku complained.

ChiChi glared at him and huffed. "Cause I wanted this one. Besides, that'll just make my hips look big." she pointed out.

Vegeta snarled at Goku. "Keep your eyes off my woman Kakarot!"

Goku gulped, along with all the other guys. Goku looked away and began apologizing to his girlfriend. Vegeta grumbled something incoherent and turned back to Bulma. He smirked.

"Buy that one." he said.

Bulma smiled, glad of his approval and walked back to the changing room to change back into her previous outfit. Juu followed along, also did CHiChi and Launch.

They purchased their bathing suits and went to some other stores. After three hours of modeling and buying, they all went home to change into their new clothes. Bulma even bought Vegeta something to wear. He had to wear something appropriate for clubbing.

Bulma looked herself over in the mirror. She was H-O-T HOT! She was clad in a teal wide neck tunic top. It was quite long for a shirt and was too short for a dress, so she just wore that. It covered her underwear and was just an inch and a half below the butt. She wore teal multi color, chain earrings to match her outfit. Her shoes were the same as she wore to the mall.

They all went to the same club as before. Kami allowed them to have a floor to themselves. It took a lot of convincing on Piccolo's part and a lot of money on Bulma's (Hahaha! Kami being bribed!). Kami gave them a floor, but he refused to let it be private. If that was the best he could give them, then they let it be.

Bulma was picked up by Vegeta. He wore a black wife beater with a white leather jacket on top. His pants were a dark grey and he was wearing limited edition gun metal Nike dunks. How he got them? No one knows.

"Hurry up woman!" he shouted.

Bulma jumped at his booming voice and went outside to meet him. They were suppose to meet the others at 8:00. They planned to stay till Bulma and Juu got drunk again.

Bulma went inside Vegeta's Camaro and drove off to meet their friends.

Once at the Lookout, Bulma met up with the girls. They all wore mini dresses, even Juu!

"Oh my God, B, we knew that dress was totes you!" Launch exclaimed as she looked Bulma over.

Bulma smiled and gave a thank you. They all looped arms with their boyfriends and entered the club, ignoring the crys of disapproval from the people in line.

"Hey Bulma, Kami reserved us the second floor." Piccolo stated.

Piccolo never really liked his uncle, but he had no where else to go, so he stayed with him.

Bulma nodded and led Vegeta and her to the floor. The first thing they all heard, was the loud blaring of music fill their ears. All the guys grinned.

"Lets have a blast!" Goku beamed.

Vegeta shook his head. "No Kakarot. Lets have a fucking good time!"

Everyone cheered at Vegeta's statement and went to out to the dance floor.

Bulma and Juu however, went straight to the bar. The bartender was sorta creepy to Bulma. He was sorta fat and had a dark skin color. His eyes looked like they never blinked at all, but it showed no sign of redness. Bulma was slightly uncomfortable. Juu laughed at her friend.

"Don't worry. This is Mr. Popo, he's Kami's long-time friend."

Bulma was calmed after hearing that and gave Mr. Popo a wide smile. "Can I have a Apple Martini, no salt." Bulma said.

"And a Sea Breeze for me?" Juu said, pointing to herself.

Mr. Popo nodded and went off to prepare the drinks. Bulma looked at Juu and Juu did the same to Bulma.

"We're going to go get wasted again, aren't we?" Bulma grinned.

"Fuck yeah!" Juu exclaimed.

Mr. Popo came back with their drinks and told them his shift was off. They nodded and waited for the new bartender to come so they could order their drinks, again. The boy-no- MAN was pretty attractive. He was about 6 foot. He had short Beiber (*shudders*) styled black hair with brown streaks showing a little. He had the greenest eyes both Juu and Bulma had every seen. His teeth were just a shade above pure white. He gave them a dazzling style.

"What can I get you gals?" Great! His accent was even dreamy.

"Um..." Bulma trailed off.

The man looked her way and eyed her up and down. His smile grew. _This one's HOT!_ he thought. He'll definitely have fun with this one. And if he was lucky, as well as the blonde one. He leaned on the counter in between them and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"My name's Dustin. I am at your service." he said seductively to her.

Bulma looked at him with shyness in her eyes. "I'm Bulma. My friend here is Juu."

Juu waved at him. Dustin nodded his head at her.

Bulma blushed and pulled her hand away. "I'll have a tequila Sunrise and my friend here would like a..." she trailed off as she looked over at Juu.

"A Flirtini." she finished.

Dustin got up and shot them another stunning smile. "Coming right up." he said as he left.

Bulma turned to Juu and gave her a look that Juu couldn't quite decipher.

"What's the problem B?" she said as she finished the rest of her previous drink.

"I think the guy has a thing for me." Bulma replied nervously.

Juu raised a delicate eyebrow. "And why is that a concern?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Did you _see_ what he looks like? He's fucking HUNKY!"

Juu chuckled. "Hunky?"

Bulma crossed her arms. "You heard me."

Juu just shook her head while chuckling and looked up to see the bartender coming with their drinks. He placed them down in front of them with one extra drink for both of them.

"Uh, we didn't order this." Bulma stated, pointing to their extra shots.

Dustin smirked. "I know, it's on the house." he said.

Bulma gave him a fake, yet, convincing smile. "Thank you Dustin." she said as she sipped her drink.

Bulma's eyes widened as she tasted it. DAMN! That's some flavor! In a matter of minutes, she finished it, along with Juu. Dustin gave them a look of approval and went off to get them another shot.

They both didn't know that Dustin packed a little something extra to the drinks. He spiked it with some other powerful drinks, such as Everclear 190 and whiskey.

Bulma and Juu were high over seas after 20 more shots of the stuff. Dustin was surprised, he never expected them to last that long. He was about to make his move with them, but he was stopped by a flame-haired man and a short bald kid. But kids weren't allowed in clubs, so he had to be a teenager. Damn! He's so small to be a teenager! (No offense to little people)

"Woman, we've only been here for less than two hours, and you're already wasted?" Vegeta scolded his girlfriend.

Bulma laughed at his nagging and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not my fauwlt Veggie." she crooned.

Her breath wrecked of alcohol. "Yes it is Woman. You're lucky that we're still staying, but I'm not letting you anywhere NEAR this bar again."

Bulma stuck out her lower lip. "You're no fun Veggie." Bulma said as Vegeta helped her up.

"You too sweetie." Krillin advised as he also helped his girlfriend.

Juu was half drunk, so was Bulma. They decided to play a little game with them. Oh how this would be fun. Bulma was tripping over nothing while Juu was trying to get out of Krillin's arm radius. They needed to be as far away as possible for the plan to work.

After 30 minutes of resisting, they got out of their grasp successfully. They scurried off into the dance floor and into the bathroom. They brought extra clothes with them. They planned this before while they were shopping. Bulma got out a blonde colored wig for her and a black one for Juu. They blonde wig was long and had a little braid at the side. The black wig had a short spiked look. They both put them on and pulled out their extra clothes. Bulma had tight metallic jeans and a knotted halter top. Juu had a blue mini skirt with a strapped red corset.

They both got of the bathroom and giggled to themselves as they went back to the bar. They knew that their boyfriends would try and rip them away from drinking. They sat down at their old seats and called over the bartender. Dustin came overand smiled.

"What can I get ya?"

"Dustin… remember us?" Bulma said as she lifted the blonde wig slightly so he could see the blue hair.

He nodded his head as soon as he saw the cerulean hair. He presumed that the black haired one was her blonde friend. "Why are you guys in disguise?" he asked.

"Cause our boyfriends doesn't want us to go get wasted again." Juu whispered. "And give me, like, a Bloody Mary." she said in a preppy voice, completely different from her regular voice.

Dustin raised an eyebrow and looked at Bulma for her order. "A, like, Sex on the Beach for me too." Bulma said, in a very preppy voice.

Dustin's eyebrow raised even higher.

"We're trying to disguise our voices." Bulma explained.

Dustin oohed and went away to get their drinks.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was having a hard time trying to find Bulma. _Damn that Woman! She always sneaks away with the blonde bitch _(Hey! I like Juu, but this is Vegeta.)_ just to get a drink. _he thought as he approached the bar. He saw a blonde and blacked haired women in Bulma's and Juu's old seats.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blue haired woman?" he asked the blonde haired one.

She turned around and gave him a grin. "I haven't, like, seen a blue haired woman anywhere here!" she exclaimed in a preppy voice.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he saw the blonde woman. She looked a lot like Bulma. Just turn her blonde hair into blue and she was her- Vegeta smirked. He figured it out.

"Uh, are you, like, OK?" Bulma asked as she waved a hand over his face.

Vegeta grabbed it and yanked her up.

"Hey! Like, what is your problem?" she exclaimed as she tried breaking his grip.

"You can't fool my eyes woman."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know full well of what I'm talking about, BULMA!"

Bulma would've froze, but she was good at acting. "Let me the fuck go or I'll, like, uh, um…" she started acting dumb.

Bulma knew that she used smart words with Vegeta, so he couldn't really tell it was her. Vegeta let go of her hand and looked her over. She seemed to be having trouble with one damn word.

"The. Um, um. What was that word again?" she asked as she kept snapping her fingers.

"Call security?" Vegeta answered.

"No…. It was something else." she said. She propped her head up in realization. "Police! I'll call the police!"

Vegeta sweat dropped. This definitely wasn't his woman, or so he thought. "Thought you were someone else. Never mind. I forgot my woman isn't a fucking dumb blonde" (NO offense!)

Bulma looked at him, doing her best not to fall on the floor in laughter. Vegeta was soooo gullible!

"Damn right you should be sorry. I was, like, just drinking!" she said.

Vegeta just grunted.

Dustin came back with their drinks. "Hey Bulma, Juu. You wanted salt with your drinks, right?" he asked. Not knowing that Vegeta was there.

Bulma didn't answer and pretended that she didn't hear them. Dustin went to where they sat and leaned on the counter.

"Hey Bulma, I said did you want salt with your drink." he turned to Juu. "You too."

"We don't, like, no what you are talking about. So, like, leave us alone." Juu said in a snotty voice.

Dustin laughed. "You guys are good. You should become actresses someday."

Bulma looked at Juu. They both had wide eyes. They looked towards a smirking Vegeta.

"Knew it. I have to say Onna, he's right. You're _quite _the actress." he said as he pulled off both of their wigs. "Another thing, how did you guys change so fast?"

Bulma smiled sheepishly. "We brought spare clothes." she mumbled.

"Thought so." he said.

Juu looked over at Bulma. "I knew we should've just bought hair dye!" she exclaimed.

"How was I suppose to knew that the bartender would rat us out! I just fucking met him!"

Vegeta chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see Krillin still looking for his girlfriend. "CHROME DOME! THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

Krillin snapped his head over to Vegeta and stalked over there.

"Wassup-up. Juu! God, I've been searching for you all over!" he scolded.

Juu waved her hand over his face. "I am not the one you're looking for."

Krillin gave her a weird look. He figured she was trying to brain wash him like in Star Wars. "Hell with the Jedi trick Juu."

Juu shrugged. "It was worth a shot." she tried again. "You will let me and Bulma drink some more."

This time, Krillin stiffened and stood up straight. "I will let you and Bulma drink some more."

Juu, being half drunk, couldn't believe it actually worked. She decided to push her luck. "You will lend me all your money, and ask for nothing in return."

Krillin dropped the tease and looked at her seriously. "Really? No way in hell am I doing that!"

Juu pouted and crossed her arms.

Bulma laughed, but stopped when Vegeta grabbed her arm. "C'mon. Since it's still early, lets just sit down."

"NO!" Bulma said. "I want to go dancing!"

Vegeta gave her an irritated look. "Well I don't."

Bulma frowned. "Fuck your opinions. I wanna go dancing!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta rubbed his temples."Fine, if I agree, will you stop acting like a brat?"

Bulma nodded and guided him and her towards the dance floor. SHe led them to the middle of the floor before dancing. She turned around and started to sway to the music. Vegeta put his hands on her hips and copied her moves. Just Dance by Lady Gaga started to play. (Listen to the song while reading!)

_Red One_  
><em>Konvict<em>  
><em>Gaga<em>

_I've had a little bit too much_  
><em>All of the people start to rush.<em>  
><em>Start to rush babe.<em>  
><em>A dizzy twister dance<em>  
><em>Can't find my drink or man.<em>  
><em>Where are my keys, I lost my phone.<em>  
><em>What's going on on the floor?<em>  
><em>I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.<em>  
><em>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?<em>  
><em>I can't remember but it's alright, alright.<em>

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._  
><em>Da-doo-doo-doo<em>  
><em>Just dance. Spin that record babe.<em>  
><em>Da-doo-doo-doo<em>  
><em>Just dance. Gonna be okay.<em>  
><em>Duh-duh-duh-duh<em>  
><em>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.<em>

Sweat started to build. Bulma was now starting breath heavily. Her breath tickled Vegeta's chest. His grip on her hips tightened. He pulled her in closer so now that the two are grinding against each other. Bulma brought her hands over her head and ground her hips harder against Vegeta.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth._  
><em>How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.<em>  
><em>Control your poison babe<em>  
><em>Roses with thorns they say.<em>  
><em>And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.<em>  
><em>What's going on on the floor?<em>  
><em>I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.<em>  
><em>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?<em>  
><em>I can't remember but it's alright, alright.<em>

_What's going on on the floor?  
>I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.<br>Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
>I can't remember but it's alright, alright.<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
><em>Just dance. Spin that record babe.<em>  
><em>Da-doo-doo-doo<em>  
><em>Just dance. Gonna be okay.<em>  
><em>Duh-duh-duh-duh<em>  
><em>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.<em>

Vegeta wrapped his hands around Bulma and lowered his head so that now his forehead was against her's. He looked her in the eyes, her deep blue, beautiful eyes. He grinded his hips harder aginst her until they were almost bumping into people. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and looked lustfully his eyes.

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue._  
><em>Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.<em>

_And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call_  
><em>I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah<em>  
><em>Shorty i can see that you got so much energy<em>  
><em>The way you twirling up them hips round and round<em>  
><em>There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me<em>  
><em>In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down.<em>

_Da-doo-doo-doo_  
><em>Just dance. Spin that record babe.<em>  
><em>Da-doo-doo-doo<em>  
><em>Just dance. Gonna be okay.<em>  
><em>Duh-duh-duh-duh<em>  
><em>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance.<em>

Vegeta gazed into her eyes and captured her lips with his. After a few seconds, Bulma opened her mouth. Vegeta plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth, mesmerized at the sweet taste he received. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides and back, emitting a moan from Bulma. Their tongues clashed together, both searching for dominance.

_(What's that….amazing….music….) Woo! Let's Go!_

_Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic_  
><em>Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic<em>  
><em>Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic<em>  
><em>Half psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic<em>

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle!_  
><em>I got it just stay close enough to get it<em>  
><em>Don't Slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it<em>  
><em>Spend the last dough<em>  
><em>(I got it)<em>  
><em>In your pocko'<em>  
><em>(I got it)<em>

Vegeta had enough. He pinned Bulma up on a nearby wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. He cupped her ass and pushed her further into the wall, deepening the kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, if it was possible. Vegeta began playing with the hem of her shirt. He slipped a hand under and rubbed her flat stomach.

_Just dance!_  
><em>Gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Da da doo doo<em>  
><em>Just dance!<em>  
><em>Spin that record babe<em>  
><em>Da da doo doo<em>  
><em>Just dance!<em>  
><em>Gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Just just just dance, dance<em>  
><em>J-J-Just dance!<em>

"Holy fucking shit!" Juu mumbled as she saw Vegeta and Bulma going at it. If she didn't stop them now, they'll soon be fucking each other on the wall.

Juu's statement got the attention of the whole gang and gasped at the sight they saw. They rushed over to them, but before that happened, a bright light shielded them. The last thing they hear, was the surprised scream from Bulma and Vegeta.

**BHS: Yes! Finished, finally! This is the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope I get more reviews by this.**

**Vegeta: No you won't cause this story is shit that you should drop.**

**BHS: *glares at Vegeta* I thought you would be happy about the part on having sex with Bulma.**

**Vegeta: That's the only part that I've enjoyed.**

**BHS: I thought you already fucked her when you chained her up.**

**Vegeta: *smirks cruelly* That doesn't mean I can't twice.**

**BHS: Yup, you are a horny bastard. Saiyans, must be mating season.**

**Vegeta: You don't know the half of it. The woman really is good in bed. Make sure you add the part where she moan-**

**BHS: OK! Moving on! Up next! Who caused Bulma's and Vegeta's moment to fade? Find out!**


	31. Locked in, Someone New

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans! **

**And be aware, Vegeta may be a little OOC in some parts of the chapter. **

**Well, I didn't get 115 reviews. But I'm posting this up anyway!**

A bright light was now on Bulma and Vegeta. They shielded their eyes and glared at the looking people. This was a VERY embarrassing situation for the two. One, everyone is looking at them. Two, a bright light was on them to show everyone that they were making out. Vegeta thanked the sudden intrusion a bit, he almost had sex with Bulma in a club, and she was drunk!

"All right! Looks like we have two more contestants for the SALSA competition!" yelled the D.J.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"We didn't even sign up!" Bulma yelled.

The D.J. laughed. "No. We don't do sign ups in The Lookout. We pick people. And we've picked you blue and flame man right next to ya."

"But, but-"

"No buts! Get on the dance floor and put on ya SAL-SA!" they D.J cut off.

Bulma looked at the cheering crowd. "Sorry I can't. I don't even have the right clothes." she reasoned.

The D.J grinned. "Don't fret, Kami keeps costumes here all the time. Even one for girls!"

Bulma gave Piccolo and the D.J a weird look. "Is Kami a cross dresser or something?"

Piccolo laughed at Bulma's conclusion and the D.J. blushed. Bulma still didn't get why Kami kept girl clothes with him. The only reasonable answer was that he was a cross dresser. Either that or he was a transvestite, but he didn't wear make-up or had girl wigs so that x's out that option.

"Stop stalling and change girl!" the D.J. said as he threw her a blood red dress.

Bulma caught it and got a few cat calls from the guys. The dress looked absolutely P.H.A.T, but it might give some of the guys a boner. It was longer in the back than it was in the front. At the front, it had a ripped in half look, but was draped over each other. It was just below the crotch. At the back was smooth and straight, it stopped at mid-thigh. _Kami has THIS! Now I'm finding it hard to believe that he ISN'T a cross dresser._ Bulma thought.

She sighed and quickly changed. She came back out to be greeted to the sound of 100 mens jaws dropping. The dress looked as if it was made only for her, which, I may add, creeped her the hell out. She added a red Gardenia (I know Gardenias are supposed to be white, but this is my story.) at the corner of her hair. Surprisingly, it looked rather good on her.

The D.J. grinned when he saw the little contest was now ready to begin. "All right! Now lets begin! Oh, and blue haired chick?" he whispered the last part to Bulma as he leaned towards her side.

She perked her head in his direction and nodded, telling him that she was listening.

"I lied about the salsa contest, it's freestyle. But I had a feeling that you two would be better salsa than anything else." he smirked at Bulma's shocked reaction.

Bulma glared hard at him. "You should feel lucky that I'm not going up there so I could wring your neck." she hissed.

"Yikes! Kitty got claws." the D.J. said as he leaned away. He looked back at the crowd and brought the microphone up to his mouth. "Yo lets get this started y'all!"

Everyone cheered and the dance off began.

Bulma hated this. She was forced to dance in a contest she never even signed up for, and the worst part is, she has to dance a sensual form of moves with Vegeta. The absolute terror of the day, er, night, was that the dance can arouse her easily. Oh, this was going to be embarrassing.

Vegeta on the other hand, was taking the situation quite lightly. This dance just saved him from total embarrassment, even though a small part of him dreaded the fact of not getting laid. Also, he was an excellent salsa dancer. He knew that Bulma gets really loose in dancing. And he didn't mean the type of loose that caused them to end up on the wall, no he was talking about the loose as in having a good time. That was one thing they both had in common, dancing gets them relaxed, especially the salsa for Vegeta.

After two pairs tried out, it was Bulma's and Vegeta's turn. If the crowd thought that the last two performances were entertaining, they got another thing coming! Bulma and Vegeta stroded onto the stage. Bulma received some cat calls and 'call me!' or 'don't forget to shake that nice ass!'. Vegeta, of course, growled at the men.

They went to the center of the stage and waited for the music to start. They were INCREDIBLE! The guys from the gang didn't even know that the two could move so well. The single hot looking, perverted guys in the audience cheered every time Bulma's dress ruffled, showing her butt, not bare I might add. They also kept their eyes glued at Bulma's cleavage every time Vegeta dipped her. My what a fine piece of ass he had.

They finished with both of them close to each other. Bulma's thigh at Vegeta's waist, him holding onto it, and their foreheads pressed together. Bulma had one arm resting around his neck while the other by her side. Vegeta had his free hand at the back of her head. They were both breathing heavily, smirking as they heard the crowd go wild.

"Folks, we have ourselves an obvious WINNER!" the D.J. applaud. He knew the salsa was the best dance for them.

Even though Bulma didn't want to do this, she jumped up in joy and squealed. She turned to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was truly happy over the last past events.

"Oy my God Vegeta, WE WON!" she cheered.

Vegeta smirked. "Of course we won Woman, you're playing on my team."

"Always." Bulma promised as she pecked his lips.

They got off the dance floor, but was put to a halt as the D.J. annoused their prize.

"Now hold on you two, you didn't think you would leave empty handed now didja?"

They turned to him and gave him puzzled and curious gazes. The D.J. chuckled.

"You wanna have it, or you out?"

"Depends what it is first." Vegeta answered. He crossed his arms. "Better not be some worthless shit."

THe D.J. hid a sly grin. "Oh trust me, I don't give shit to anyone." he replied.

Vegeta just shrugged and awaited his prize that he and the woman won. The D.J. to a door and went in it. He came back out with an envelope. Vegeta took it and examined it.

"What the hell is this?" he questioned.

The D.J. turned to the crowd. "Now what was today's prize?"

the audience shouted the answer that made Bulma and Vegeta almost faint from shock.

"Reservations at Hotel de Crillon!"

"For how long?" he edged.

"Four days!"

They both stared at awe at the D.J. "How the fuck did you even get a reservation at that fine place. In Paris no less!" Bulma exclaimed.

THe D.J. shrugged. "Kami was given them by some rich man who didn't want them. And Kami didn't want them, so he decided to have a contest to see who gets them."

Bulma's jaw dropped. What type of retard would reject reservations at a FIVE STAR hotel? Especially in the city of love. Getting there would be no problem for Bulma, she had a private jet and could just take her and Vegeta there. But was she really willing to spend FOUR FULL days with Vegeta? How the fate played its course.

"Um, but we're only 17." Bulma reasoned.

Vegeta snorted. "I'm turning 18 soon woman, so it's not a problem for me."

"Then you guys can go." the D.J. concluded.

Bulma groaned. No matter how much she resists, she still couldn't get out of it. Being Bulma Briefs, she always got what she wanted. The feeling of losing was foreign to her.

She and Vegeta took their reservations, and walked back to the gang.

"OMG B! You are, like, SOO lucky!" Launch congratulated.

"I don't feel lucky." Bulma complained.

"I would if I were, like, you. Cause that means I get to spend four days with Tinipooh." Launch cooed.

Tien blushed at his nickname out of embarrassment and anger. "Launch babe, I told you to never call me that!" Tien fumed.

Launch shoved him playfully. "Oh you know you like it."

"Yeah 'Tinipooh' you REALLY like it." Krillin teased.

"Yeah, would you be a dear 'Tinnipooh' and get me my bag." Yamacha laughed.

Tien turned bright red. "Shut up you guys. At least I'm stronger than my girlfriend. And at least I actually HAVE one." he combacked.

Krillin and Yamacha backed down. This got a laugh out of everyone. Krillin hung his head down and fiddled with his fingers. Yamacha glared at everyone. But pretty soon, they turned the tables on them.

"So Bulma, are you going to the store later?" asked Yamacha.

He gave a sly grin to Krillin. Krillin returned it with his own, getting what he's going at. Bulma gave them a confused look. Why would she need to go to the store?

"No, why?" she asked.

Krillin snickered and answered. "Cause four days with the Prince alone could be awfully tempting." he egged.

They called Vegeta Prince because of his arrogant and prideful attitude. He acts snobbish around people he thinks is less than him, so Prince fits him perfectly.

Bulma turned bright red and tightened her fists. Now her face matched the red dress she was adorned in. But she then smirked and crossed her arms.

"How would you know? Don't tell me you were alone with him once? Careful Juu, I think he has an eye for the Prince." she had thick sarcasm dripping at Vegeta's nickname.

Krillin was now bright red and was mumbling something about women and how embarrassing they could be. Bulma laughed along with everyone else. Apparently Bulma was the one with the last laugh.

Bulma went back to the bathroom to change. She was about to push open the door, when suddenly someone grabbed her from the dark. He pulled her into a dark room and shut the door behind them.

"What the h-" a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh! Quiet." the stranger whispered.

Bulma recognized the voice and almost jumped into his arms. "BROLLY!" she exclaimed and hugged him for dear life.

He chuckled and released her tight grasp. He turned on the lights and looked at her up and down. He smiled in satisfaction. He picked her up and twirled her around in the air. She yelped in surprise and giggled as he twirled her. He put her down and ruffled her hair.

Yep, this was DEFINITELY Brolly. The man was 6' 4" and had long spike black hair. He had a deep tan and had dark onyx eyes. He had white teeth with Bulma's nose. He looked nothing like Bulma, cross out the nose. Yup, Brolly. It was weird, the boys in her family, count out her father, looked nothing like her and always had a darker skin color than her.

"Long time no see cuz'." he smiled.

Bulma smiled back. Indeed it was a long time since they last met. They were best friends a long time ago. They met when bulma turned three. Brolly was five. They used to play together all the time, but that all changed when Brolly turned twelve. His parents got new acting jobs at north of Japan. They were big time actors and actresses. Bulma was only ten, she cried when he left. He promised her that they would meet again and things would be just like old since then, she waited.

Brolly broke the small silence with a frown. "I came as soon as I heard about Auntie Bunny and Uncle Hank." he said.

Bulma frowned as well when he mentioned their death. "Yeah, took me and Pax awhile before we could move on."

Brolly looked at his cousin and smiled. "Well lets get out of here. Maybe you could introduce me to your new friends. I've never seen you hang out with some of them in the past." he stated. His face then darkened. "I hope you aren't hanging out with that fucker Kakarot." he growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes. All the guys in her family at least hates one person in her group or her friend's their family. For instance, Paxton hates Krillin and Vegeta. One because Krillin had a crush on Bulma and Vegeta is with her. Brolly hates Goku for always causing loud noises and distracting him from outdoor sleeping. Her father hates Vegeta's father, and so on so forth.

"Yes Brolly, I am still friends with Kakarot. I call him Son-kun now cause Vegeta calls him that." Bulma said as she put her hands on her hips.

Brolly laughed at her posture and led him and her out the door. Bulma held onto Brolly's arm and led him towards her friends. When she got to them, they all looked at the towering figure she held onto. Vegeta felt a twinge of jealousy take place and growled at Brolly.

"Um, Bee, whose this?" ChiChi said as she looked up at the man behind her.

Brolly smiled and took her hand. He bowed down and kissed it. "My name's Brolly darling." he mumbled while kissing her hand.

ChiChi blushed and Goku growled. He ripped Brolly off his girlfriend and glared. Once he recognized the face, he scowled. Brolly had no interest in ChiChi, hell he didn't have any interest at any girl in Bulma's clique. He presumed that ChiChi was Goku's girlfriend and decided to fool with him. He guessed correctly judging by his reaction.

"Fuck off Brolly. And I've seen your taste in women. I know ChiChi isn't your taste so just stop with your little game." Goku growled.

Brolly laughed and rested a hand on Bulma's head. He looked down to see Goku glaring at him. He smirked. "Just call it a little payback for always disturbing me in my sleep."

"Jesus man! I was NINE! Could you really hold a grudge on me that long?"

Brolly shrugged. "Never got back at you in the past. So better now than later."

Goku grumbled some curses and put an arm around ChiChi's waist. He looked towards the others stares and sighed. He looked towards Krillin for some help on explaining how they knew Brolly. He was about to explain, but Bulma put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say a word on how he is my cousin! I want to surprise them!." Bulma whispered to her two long time friends.

They nodded and explained how they met Brolly, but left out the parts that he was related to her. Vegeta was almost shaking with jealousy. Brolly kept making Bulma laugh and he kept a hand on her almost always. He did not, at all, like Brolly. Bulma whispered something inaudible to Brolly. He smirked and nodded. Bulma pulled back and giggled. That did it. Vegeta go up and seperated the two.

"I think that's enough." he snarled. He put an arm around Bulma's waist and glared at Brolly.

Bulma was finding this hilarious. Her boyfriend was jealous of her cousin? Ha! If only he knew that they were related. Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Relax Veggie. I have a little surprise to tell you all." she turned to Brolly. "Isn't that right cuz'?"

Brolly smiled. "Yup cuz'."

Now everyone -except Goku and Krillin- was looking at them with wide eyed expressions. Vegeta then blushed, but no one noticed it. He was jealous of some guy trying to still his woman, when the guy is actually RELATED to her. _Bet she just wanted to humiliate me. Even if she is drunk, the Onna could be pretty clever._ he thought.

Bulma, Krillin, Goku, and Brolly were now laughing. Everyone glared at the laughing four. But they had to admit, they couldn't believe Brolly was related to Bulma. It was just like looking at Bulma's brother, except a whole lot different.

"So B, I actually came to your house to surprise you and Pakistan. He told me taht you were at The Lookout and I decided to visit." Brolly beamed. He got up from his seat next to Bulma and stretched. "Well, time to go B." he yawned.

He looked at his watch. 1:34 am. Damn. He looked back at Bulma and motioned her to get up. Bulma shook her head.

"Vegeta dropping me off. I'll see you later B-roll." she said.

Brolly shrugged. "Lates BB." he said as he exited the club.

She sighed and looked back at Vegeta and leaned back. She was tired and wanted a drink. She looked towards Juu to see her having the same look. They both nodded and got up. Before their boyfriends could even blink, they were gone.

Vegeta groaned. He already had an idea on where Bulma could be. _She is seeing a therapist about her drinking later. As well as blondy. _he thought. He went over to the bar to see no sight of Bulma or Juu anywhere. He went around the bar, still no sign.

Secretly, Bulma and Juu were let into the bar. Thankfully, Kami was manning the station. He let them in and gave them both a twister. They were wearing different colored wigs and wore contacts. Kami even gave them different outfits so they could look like bartenders. Man if they need costumes, the first thing they should do is go to Kami.

Vegeta eventually gave up and sat at the left end of the bar, where Bulma and Juu were. Kami told them to go help Vegeta while he prepared six other people's drink. They shrugged and went off to him. They froze as they saw Vegeta and Krillin. They looked up and motioned them to come over.

Hesitantly, they walked over to them. Bulma leaned on the counter and said in a southern accent "What can I get ja'."

Vegeta looked at the brown haired woman in front of him. She had golden colored eyes and a slim figure. Vegeta looked at the woman next to her. She had black hair with green eyes. He grunted.

"Get me a vodka sunrise. Make that double for baldy over here." he said as he motioned to Krillin.

They looked at each other and back to Kami. They had no idea on how to make cocktails. So they just shrugged and went over to the different alcohols. Bulma grabbed the vodka and lemon-lime soda. Juu just grabbed a lime. They poured all of them into two glasses and gave it to their boyfriends.

They thanked them and tasted it. Vegeta's eyes widened at the intense flavor he received. He finished it and asked for another. Krillin found it disgusting and just gave his to Vegeta. Vegeta gladly accepted it and chugged it down. After ten more drinks of the stuff, he was finished, and VERY drunk.

After Vegeta finally left, Bulma and Juu also got a taste of their own medicine.

"Damn! No wonder Vegeta kept ordering this shit." Juu exclaimed as she chugged down her own drink.

"Got that right." Bulma agreed as she also drank.

In no time soon, the trio of Bulma, Juu, and Vegeta were drunk. And had a little overdose, and when I mean little, I mean A LOT! Who knew that they all survived 20 more rounds of the powerful drink.

Bulma and Juu ditched their costumes and hung around the bar. Krillin spotted Juu and dragged her to his car, driving her home.17 followed after them, not wanting Krillin to take advantage of his sister's drunken state. Bulma kept clinging to Vegeta and vice versa. They both also had MANY intense make-out sessions, some of them were too intense that Goku and ChiChi had to rip them off each other.

"All right, I think we all had enough." Goku stated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. By now, Vegeta and Bulma were sober enough to stand and talk straight. They were all about to exit the club, when they heard a click. They turned their heads to the door in horror. Bulma turned her head to Piccolo and gulped.

"Um, Piccolo? What time does the club close?" she asked.

Piccolo looked down at his watch and cursed. It was 5:15. The Lookout closes at 5. He looked at Bulma with a 'a-long-time-ago' look and glanced back at his watch in disbelief.

Bulma turned to everyone seeing the same horror filled look on each person. "WE'RE LOCKED IN?" they yelled.

Bulma winced at the volume of their tones. She nodded her head sheepishly and covered her ears before ChiChi and Launch let out an ear-splitting screech. ChiChi began pacing the room while Launch wailed her lungs dry. Today was Sunday (Remember, they went clubbing until the next day.), and the Lookout is always closed on Sundays because of the dry run it gets. So that means they all had to stay there until Monday.

ChiChi put her pacing to a halt and caught everyone's attention. "Hey guys! Since we're going to be staying here for a while, lets divide a plan. First we have to put sleeping arrangements down."

Not sure on what to do about the problem, everyone decided to listen to Goku's controlling and bitchy girlfriend.

"Ok, now Piccolo," Piccolo snapped his head up from the sound of his name. "Didn't you say that there were these big booths upstairs?" he nodded.

ChiChi smiled. "Perfect. Now, each booth has only enough room for three. And there's only five booths that big. The res barely fit one person. And I'm pretty sure we could use the table cloths as blankets."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, who is sleeping with who? Well I'm obviously going with my Goku, and Launch with Tien. Bulma, you with Vegeta, right?" ChiChi asked.

Bulma blushed, unable to answer her friend's question. Vegeta smirked at her and answered for her.

"Of course you harpy." he said smugly.

ChiChi mumbled curses at Vegeta and said that Piccolo and Yamacha could sleep alone. Piccolo wasn't bothered in the least. He was used to being alone in the house, what difference is it if it is in bed? Yamacha wanted to complain about why most of the guys had bed warmers and why he didn't, but he's seen Bulma's temper. She beats you up and throws hurtful insults at you. He knew, he was an unfortunate victim.

They all went their ways up the stairs and to the booths. Weird thing is, it was in the shape of a bed. Now what type of booth is that? They looked towards Piccolo and he shrugged.

"It was something that Kami picked up. He allows his customers movie nights at this floor and they didn't want to lye down on the floor, so he made bed shaped booths."

They 'oohed' and went to different booths. Bulma saw that all the booths had a cover on them. She shrugged and climbed in, soon followed by Vegeta. It was embarrassing enough that they were locked up, but sharing a bed with Vegeta in PUBLIC! Now that takes that cake. Vegeta smirked at Bulma's uncomfortable position. He decided to play with her, before he let them rest.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in contact with his body. Bulma gasped and shifted her body so she was facing Vegeta. Vegeta closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Bulma sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest, welcoming the warmth his body was giving off. Vegeta let out a deep purr from the bottom of his throat, loud enough for him and Bulma to hear. Unconsciously, Bulma stroked his chest, not realizing others were looking. _ God he's so ripped._ she thought.

She heard giggles and chuckles in the background and realized what she was doing. She pulled back her hand as if she had just burned herself. _What the hell is wrong with me? _she questioned herself. She turned in Vegeta's grasp so that her back was now facing him.

Soon seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours until it was finally daytime. Bulma barely had any sleep at all. She felt every breath Vegeta exhaled and it tickled the nape of her neck. She felt herself get hot and furthered away from him. He kept inching closer every time she backed away until she reached the end of the bed.

Bulma was the first to wake. It was in the late afternoon of Sunday, she could see the light coming from the glass. She yawned and sat upright. She regretted it instantly because she fell straight out. The loud thump woke up Vegeta.

He shot up and looked around. Seeing nothing was wrong, he got out of the booth and stretched. Bulma stood up and dusted off her small dress. She looked around for anything that could substitute the skimpy clothing.

_If Kami has tons of these things, where does he keep them? _she thought as she wondered around.

"Hey Woman." Vegeta yawned, rubbing his eye.

Bulma turned and saw him doing that. She noted that he looked like a cute little 5-year-old when ever he did that.

"Yes?" she answered.

"What's for breakfast?"

Bulma fell over. What's for breakfast? That's the first thing he asks? WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!

"I don't know Veggie," she said sweetly. This made Vegeta arch an eyebrow. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE KAMI KEEPS THE FUCKING FOOD!" she growled the harshly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're a genius, right? Go search!" he said as he waved her off.

Yup, Prince is the PERFECT name for this arrogant asshole. Bulma faked a bow.

"Yes your _highness._" she said sarcastically.

"Much better woman." he smriked.

Bulma let out a frustrated yell and gave him the finger as she walked off. My what an attitude.

Her scream awoke the others. They jumped up from their sleeping positions and looked around. They sighed as they remembered that they were in The Lookout. They saw Vegeta smirking and Bulma going down the stairs. Goku groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"What did'cha do this time?" he yawned.

Vegeta shrugged. "JUst asked her for food. She freaked out and began cussing. Women, such enigmas."

GOku half-heartedly laughed and went downstairs to calm Bulma. He found her and turned beet red from the sight. Bulma was finding some clothes to change into and successfully found where Kami kept the clothes. She was out of her dress and had nothing but her underwear on, which I add, is the lacy kind.

She had her back to him so she didn't notice him. She found some baby blue jean short shorts and a red spaghetti strapped belly shirt. She grabbed the clothes and turned around to change but stopped as she saw her long time friend staring at her. Her face flushed and she screamed.

"KAKAROT! GET OUT, GET OUT, **GET OUT**!" she yelled as she started throwing some objects she found.

Thankfully, Goku dodged them. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled as he turned.

"KAKAROT! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Bulma screeched after him.

Goku raced up the stairs and hid behind the bar counters. Everyone gave a confused look towards Goku and heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. In came a VERY red and angry Bulma. She looked around with fire in her eyes. But Vegeta didn't notice that as he saw the clothes she was dressed in. He almost passed out.

"Where the hell is that fucking pervert Kakarot." she hissed.

Everyone, except ChiChi, pointed towards the bar. ChiChi put her hands to her hips.

"Now wait one damn second. What's so wrong that my Goku did?" she asked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you hear me? Where. Is. That. Fucking. PERVERT. Kakarot." she enunciated pervert slowly to her.

ChiChi crossed her arms and went towards the bar. She took Goku's ear and pulled him out.

"Ow! Chi, let go! She's trying to kill me!" he exclaimed as his girlfriend pulled his ear.

ChiChi put him with the rest of the gang and huffed. She turned towards Goku with a sweet smile. Uh oh.

"Goku sweetie, why's Bulma mad?" she asked in a sugar coated voice.

Goku turned red from the memory and mumbled the answer. He knew he couldn't keep anything from ChiChi, so better to tell her now, or regret it later.

"Sorry what was that?" she asked.

"Isawbulmainherunderwear." he mumbled.

"What?"

"Isawbulmainherunderwear."

"KAKROT! Speak up now or I'll tell them what happened!" Bulma yelled.

Goku winced and took a deep breath. "Promise you won't get mad? you too Vegeta."

ChiChi and Vegeta shrugged.

Taking that as a yes, he sighed. "I saw Bulma in her underwear."

Vegeta growled and glared at his bes friend. ChiChi had a scowl implanted on her face and planted her hands on her hips.

"GOKU! Shame on you, you little pervert! I should call the-" she cut herself off. Call. Of course! THey all brought their phones with them.

ChiChi raced to her bag and dug out her phone. Dead. She growled ad looked for Launch's. Dead. Anotehr growl as she looked at Goku's. Dead. She let out a shout.

Vegeta leaned towards Bulma. "Is it her time of the month again?"

Bulma did her best to stifle a laughter. She failed as a few giggles escaped her mouth. Vegeta smirked and wrapped an arm around her. Bulma yelped at the warm feeling around her bare belly, but she soon welcomed it.

"Bulma, get out your phone!" ChiChi ordered.

"Huh?" she said as she tilted her head.

"Don't ask questions."

"But, I left my phone cause I didn't have any pockets, besides, Veggie takes good care off me. I thought you would've figured that out by now."

Vegeta growled at his nickname.

ChiChi groaned and looked towards him. "Did you bring your phone?"

Vegeta snorted and took it out. He saw he only had 50% left on his Iphone.

"Green bean, what's your old man's number?" Vegeta asked.

ChiChi's face lit up and squealed.

Piccolo scowled at Vegeta's choice of words. "First, her isn't my old man. Second, it's 951-750-8887."

Vegeta ignored Piccolo's remark and dialed the number. He waited for Kami to pick up. _Come on, come on, come on. _he thought. Finally, Kami answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kami! God man, you locked us up in The Lookout!" Vegeta shouted in the phone.

"Geez, let this old man have his hearing before he dies. And what?"

"You locked us up in your fucking club."

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"I mean green bean and his friends."

"What the hell are you guys doing there?"

"You locked us up."

"You stayed there."

"Locked us up."

"I didn't see you guys."

"Locked. Us. Up."

There was silence at the other end.

"There's keys underneath the bar's counter." he said before he hung up.

Vegeta smirked and hung up. He went to the bar and grabbed the keys underneath it. He jiggled them up in front of the gang and smirked cruelly. He grabbed Bulma and ran out the door. Goku's eyes widened as he figured out what Vegeta was doing.

"C'mon guys, he's gonna try and lock us in!" he exclaimed.

Once the words slipped from his mouth, everyone dashed to the exit. Vegeta was already there with Bulma looking confused as ever. He threw them the keys and closed the door to the club. Well at least he wasn't THAT mean.

Vegeta led Bulma to his car and got her in the passenger's seat. He closed the door once he made sure she was in and went to the driver's seat. He closed the door and mumbled the commands to turn on the engine.

"Veggie I want to listen to the radio." Bulma demanded.

Vegeta snorted but did as told. The song playing was one of Bulma's favorite songs. Vegeta found it decent and to Capsule Corp. Bulma leaned back in her seat and listened to the lyrics. It was already halfway done but she didn't care.

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
><em>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<em>  
><em>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do<em>

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
><em>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I told you once<em>  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I'm gonna take it all like,_  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one standing,<em>  
><em>I'm alone and all I<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one landing<em>  
><em>'Cause I, I, I Believe it<em>  
><em>And I, I, I<em>  
><em>I just want it all, I just want it all<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<em>  
><em>Hands in the air<em>  
><em>Put your hands in the air<em>

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying AYO!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I told you once<em>  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

The song changed and Bulma fell asleep. Vegeta glanced towards her. No one was around, and she was asleep, so no one could hear the words that would leave Bulma shocked.

"God she looks like an angel that fell out of heaven." he smiled as he looked back at the road. "MY little angel that fell out of God's hands." he frowned slightly.

He felt as if he didn't deserve her love, care….her. He didn't feel like he deserved any of her. But still, he got her. HHis blue haired beauty.

He pulled up at Bulma's house and put on the brake. He turned to her and was mesmerized at the sight before him. The light from the sun hit her face just right to make it appear as if she was glowing. Her cerulean hair was spread out with her hands at the side of her face. _A sleeping beauty. _he thought.

He got out of the car and went to her side. He opened the car door and picked her up bridal style. He brought her inside and laid her down on her bed. He pulled back to see that he could not. Bulma was holding onto his shirt. He chuckled and removed her hand gently. He stood up, but not without putting something at he desk.

Bulma woke up and saw that she was in her room, alone. She pouted a bit that Vegeta didn't stay. She yawned and looked to her side. At her desk, was a red rose, a white rose, and a pink rose. Underneath them was a little rectangular red velvet box. She opened it and gasped at what was inside.

Inside was the most gorgeous necklace she has ever seen. It was a gold and silver necklace with a criss-cross pattern of chains. There was a big blue sapphire with a little note inside. She looked closely and smile.

_I'm never going to leave you_

_B/V Forever_

_-Love Vegeta _

Bulma squealed in happiness and put it on. She would never take it off, only when showering and working out. Today was the happiest day of her life. She couldn't wait to tell her friends. But how would Paxton and Brolly react to this? Most importantly, how could she keep this secret to the paparazzi?

Meaning of roses

Red: I love you

White: Purity

Pink: You bring me joy

**BHS: Awwwwww!**

**Bulma: You said it. So romantic!**

**Vegeta: Feh, that is repulsive! How could you make me do that?**

**BHS: *Sticks out tongue* I'm the author! I can make you do whatever I want!**

**Bulma: *giggles* Relax Veggie, it's just a story.**

**Vegeta: My ass. This is bullshit!**

**BHS: I like to see you do better.**

**Vegeta: You would like to see that.**

**BHS: UHG! I hate you!**

**Vegeta: No you don't.**

**BHS: Maybe just a little.**

**Vegeta: *Raises eyebrow***

**BHS: Shut up.**

**Bulma: Hahaha.**


	32. What a Morning!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

** And thanks for the great reviews guys! I mean it! For a reward, I give you this chapter. Be aware, Vegeta is also a little OOC in here as well.**

It was Monday. Bulma woke up early to take a morning jog. She got out of bed and put on a sports bra with some short spandex shorts. She put her hair in a pony tail and attatched her Ipod to her arm carrier strap. She plugged in the headphones and took off. She put herself to a halt and turned back to her desk. She picked up the necklace Vegeta gave her and put it on. She turned back around and walked out the door. She planned to jog all the way to West City's national park, and back before 8.

She was only half towards her target, when her worse nightmare came. Flashing lights were surrounding her and blinding her sight. She stopped jogging and covered her eyes only to be widened. _Oh no. Oh fucking no. _she thought.

"Miss Briefs, Miss Briefs! Is it true you are dating with the heir to Ouji Enterprise? Vegeta Jr.?" a female reporter asked.

"Miss Breifs! How are you and your brother, Paxton Briefs, handling the sucessful business of Capsule Corp?" another reporter asked.

"Uh, yed for the first one." Bulma answered. She then ran as fast as she could, trying to get away from the paparazzi.

Hearing this new peice of information, the reportered swormed after her.

"Miss Briefs, are you sexual involved with your relationship with Vegeta Jr?" the female reporter asked.

Bulma turned her head around and groaned. They were hot on her tail. If Bulma gave up now, she would be surrounded. She turned her head back and sped up her pace. The reporterd didn't give up that easily, they ran as fast as they could to catch up with the Capsule Corp heiress (Remember, Paxton owns the place because he's older than Bulma). Bulma looked over her shoulder.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled.

They ignored her request and continued onward. They were put to a halt as a black car with flames drove to the side of Bulma. The driver rolled down the window and popped his head out. He glared at the paparazzi and turned back to the Capsule Corp heiress.

"Get in." he said.

Bulma smiled and pecked his lips. A flash of light caught the moment. The two didn't seem to notice it. Bulma got to the other side and strapped into the front seat. The driver drove off and smirked when he saw the large group of reporters chasing after his car. Bulma sighed and relaxed into her seat. She faced the driver and smiled.

"Thank you 'Geta. You always know if I need help or not." she beamed.

Vegeta cringed at his new nickname, but it was better than 'Veggie'.

Vegeta snorted. "It was nothing. You're a magnet to trouble Woman. First the perverted men, then your ex, then the car accident, and now this? I should stay with you all the time."

Bulma slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk! I'm no magnet!" she then smirked. "Only to men that is."

Vegeta smirked. "Now who died and said you were attractive? I certainly don't remember saying such a lie."

Bulma growled and crossed her arms. "Your one to talk."

"Yes Woman, I am talking."

"Asshole.

"Wench."

"Jackass."

"Slut."

"I'm no slut!"

"Then why did you where that skimpy outfit yesterday?"

"It was all that was left in The Lookout!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and pulled up at her house. He turned off his engine and got out. Bulma followed his example and walked towards his side. Vegeta looked at her. He felt his lips tug as he saw she was wearing the necklace he gave her. Bulma saw him staring at her chest and was about to give a tongue lashing, when she remembered she was wearing the necklace.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pecked her lips to his and was about to pull away, when he caught her lips against his again. Bulma figured that he would do that, but she decided to walk into his little trap. She moaned as Vegeta pushed her up against the car door, deepening the kiss. Vegeta put his hands at the open space beside her waist. Bulma ran her hands through his feather mane. She felt him licking her lower lip. She figured long before that french kissing was his favorite type of kissing. She opened her lips. Vegeta plundged his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance. A flash of light stopped them.

"Shit." Vegeta mumbled.

The paparazzi followed them and caught them in the act. _How the hell did they find us so fast? _he thought.

"Mr Ouji, Mr Ouji! What's your relationship status with Miss Briefs?" a reporter asked.

Vegeta snarled and grabbed Bulma. They ran into the main compound and shut the door. Paxton heard a slam and walked over to them curiously. When he saw his little sister, he beamed.

"Hey Aoi." he grinned. He then put a confused smile on. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, you have a little living space next-door."

Bulma was breathing heavily and had her hands on her knees. She pointed to the door. "R-reporters. Me. Vegeta. Caught." she didn't finish as she began breathing heavier.

Paxton looked towards Vegeta and glared. Even though he hated him, he still wanted some answers. "Well? What did she say?"

Vegeta shrugged. "You're her brother."

Paxton growled and looked at the relaxed Bulma. "So wassup sis?"

Bulma pointed to the door again. "I went out for a jog when the paparazzi saw me. They started asking questions about me and Veggie's," Vegeta growled. Bulma rolled her eyes and continued. "relationship. I tried to outrun them, but they somehow caught up. Vegeta drove by and helped me get away from the reporters. He drove me home and we..." she began playing with her fingers as she looked down towards the ground.

Paxton looked towards Vegeta with a 'what-did-you-do-you-ass?' expression written on his face. Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

"If you're so curious," he listened to the reporters outside. He smirked as he heard the question he wanted to hear. "Why don't you listen to those stalkers our there." Vegeta stated.

Paxton went over to the window area and narrowed his eyebrows as an unwanted question emitted from one of the reporters.

"Are you sexually attached to Mr. Vegeta?"

Paxton stopped listening and slowly turned to Vegeta with a look that could raise the dead and scare em' back to their graves. He slowly approached his sister's boyfriend and started growling. To Vegeta's unfortunate luck, there was another alpha male in the house.

"Hey Pac-man (I know, I know. That nickname is already taken, but hey, my story), yo what's with all the reporters out cuz'?" Brolly asked as he strolled down the stairs. His face vaulted as he heard another sex affair question about Bulma and Vegeta. He turned towards the man in question and glared hard.

Vegeta would've cowered (That's NEVER going to happen) but his pride wouldn't let him. He just scowled at the two enraged men and stayed his place at Bulma's side. To further annoy them, Vegeta pulled up a chair and pulled Bulma down on his lap. He smirked evilly as he heard the loud growls from Brolly and Paxton.

Bulma looked nervously over to her over protective brother and cousin. Brotherly love, same goes for Brolly, even though he isn't her brother he loves her like a sister. Bulma forced a laugh to ease the tension going on.

"Heh heh, chillax guys. You should be thanking Vegeta for saving me from that swarm of reporters." Bulma laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head. A little thing she picked up from Goku.

Paxton and Brolly mumbled a thank you and went into the fridge to prepare breakfast. Bulma looked out the window to see the paparazzi was no longer there. She sighed and got up from Vegeta's lap, much to his disappointment, and went to the back door. She looked over shoulder.

"You coming?"

Vegeta nodded and followed her towards her house next door. He kept his guard up, just incase any reporters pop up. Bulma went to her door and waited for Vegeta to go in before she got in. They both went upstairs and Vegeta crashed onto her bed. He grabbed the remote from her desk and flipped through the channels. Bulma went into her closet to get a pair of clothes. She came out carrying a bra, panties, a shirt that Vegeta couldn't make out, and some black skirt thing.

"Hey Veggie," Vegeta looked towards her. "Could you look after this." she said as she gave him the necklace he bought her.

She smiled and bent over to kiss him. "Thank you. I really like it." she cooed.

Vegeta smirked. "Of course. What type of woman does not like jewelry?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at his remark and got up. She went over to her large bathroom and shut the door. Vegeta laughed at her after she closed the door. He laid back and flipped through some more channels. After 10 minutes, Bulma emerged from the bathroom with her hair in a towel. She walked back into her closet and shut the door behind. She came back out with her hair done into perfection. She saw Vegeta was still too engrossed towards the T.V. and coughed. Vegeta looked at her and almost fainted from the aspect.

Bulma smiled in satisfaction. "You like it?" she asked as she twirled around.

Vegeta let his eyes roam her figure. She was wearing a midriff graphic girl tee with a tied-up look at the front. Her super tight, yet stretchy, black skirt went well with her shirt. It stopped at above mid-thigh. Her hair was done in a straight look with a cute little side ponytail.

Bulma giggled at her boyfriend's dumbfound reaction. It was weird, when she first got back to Japan, she was like Juu, except more girly. Now, Vegeta has changed her as well as she did to him. Ms. Sandra was right, Vegeta has successfully turned a good girl to a rebel. Well, she was like that at the beginning, but like the teachers knew that.

"C'mon, lets go." Bulma said as she looked at the clock.

It was 7:56 am. Still too early for school, but she didn't eat breakfast yet. Vegeta's stomach growled. Bulma smirked. Judging by how loud Vegeta's stomach growled, he was as well.

"Well little one," he said as he got up to stretch. "We better be stopping for food."

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet doofus." she smiled.

Vegeta glared at her but kept a smirk plastered onto his face. Right before Bulma and him exited her house, Vegeta grabbed Bulma and began tickling her sides. Bulma squealed from his action and desperately tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Vegeta! He he he he. Stop! Ha ha ha ha. PLEASE!" she laughed.

Vegeta chuckled at her pleas. "Beg all you want little one, but all of it won't get you out of this in the end."

Bulma's sides were hurting from her laughing to hard. She was writhing on the floor in Vegeta's ticklish grip. He crouched down so that he would be able to reach her. Vegeta was laughing along with Bulma at their coupling.

All of a sudden, the door silently cracked open and what walked in were five smiling friends. The two didn't notice them. Bulma continued laughing her ass off while Vegeta was chuckling while tickling her. A cough from the doorway snapped them out of it. Goku had his hand balled up and in front of his mouth, making it look like he coughed into it. Vegeta knew Goku was happy for his two friends by the grin defiantly showing onto his face. Vegeta scowled and got up from his crouching position.

"Did we interrupt something?" Goku grinned.

Vegeta walked over to him and back handed him. "You dense-headed baka! What do you think?" he growled.

"Ooh! Vegeta and Bulma sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-" Launch, ChiChi, and Juu were cut off rudely by none other than Vegeta.

"Finish that sentence and I'll skin you all alive!"

he growled.

Bulma recovered from her laughing frenzy and was at Vegeta's side. When she finally got her balance back, was grabbed by Juu, ChiChi, and Launch. Juu grabbed her left arm, ChiChi her right, and Launch at her feet. They smiled at the boys.

"Be back in a sec!" They all said.

"What? Hey! Let me the hell go!" Bulma exclaimed as they brought her upstairs.

Vegeta sweat dropped at this and turned back to the grinning boys. He scowled. "Wipe those goofy looks off your face." he growled.

"Oh come on V-man! You've known us since day one. You can't leave us out on the fact that you're head over heels for Bulma!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta glowered at Goku. "I LIKE her. I'm not head over heels in love with her." Vegeta stated.

"Someones in denial." Krillin smiled.

Vegeta glared at the smaller man. "I could snap your neck in less than a second. Don't you go makin' lies about tha chrome dome."

Krillin cowered and nodded his head. Goku looked at his friend and frowned.

"You're too weak Krillin. LAUNCH has more fight than you, and that's saying something."

Krillin shook his head. "Remember whenever she sneezes."

Goku's eyes grew wide as he heard a soft sneeze upstairs. The next hinge he heard was ChiChi screaming 'DUCK FOR COVER! JUU, BULMA, GET THAT GUN THE HELL AWAY FROM LAUNCH!'. Then they heard rapid fires coming up. There was a lot of noises until there was silence. The boys went up to check on them, to see they were doing perfectly fine. The room had no damage what so ever. Launch was blonde again and had that dirty look on her face again.

"You didn't have to take away my gun." she mumbled.

Bulma and Juu shot a glare her way. "You were carrying a fucking gun." Juu said, deadpan.

"AK-47 to be exact." Bulma added, holding the gun. "How the hell did you get this anyway? One minute we're talking, the next you pull out a gun from out of no where! I get that you have different personalities, but how in God's palace can you make a gun appear out of thin air?"

Launch crossed her arms and shrugged.

Bulma sighed and brushed it aside. She looked at the doorway and smiled. "Lets go eat out Veggie." Bulma said as she walked towards him.

Vegeta growled. "Don't ever call me that again Woman."

She rolled her eyes in response and left to eat with Vegeta, leaving the split Launch to her friend's hands.

Bulma got into Vegeta's car and shut the door. Vegeta backed out of the driveway and turned on the radio. Bulma listened to the song and was amazed that it explained their entire relationship perfectyly. (I'm actually going to post it up on another story I'm writing called Disgusting. It may sound weird, but it makes sense once I post it.) They ate at I-hop and drove straight to school. Bulma didn't really feel up to it after her eventful morning. The paparazzi, the fighting of brothers/cousins, and Launch with her gun. Wow, once you say it, it sounds a whole lot less then what it really means.

She sighed and got out of the car. They were 10 minutes early. It was bright and sunny out. Bulma got a few whistles from passing guys. Vegeta growled at them and wrapped his arms around his woman.

"Hey 'Geta?" Bulma started. Vegeta grunted, letting her know he was listening. "Let's go back to the hangout while we wait."

Vegeta shrugged and followed her through the forest. They arrived back at the center of the forest. The place looked so surreal when the morning light danced on the surface of the water. Bulma was at the bank of the lake. She was lying down, looking up at the clouds. Her hands were behind her head and her eyes were closed as if she didn't have a worry in the world.

Vegeta lyed down beside her and pulled her in so that her head was now resting on his arm. Bulma looked up and nuzzled further into Vegeta's chest. They both knew they were going to be late for school, but the time seemed so perfect to just give up. The clouds above bent and swirled into different shapes and the soft chirps of birds could be heard throughout the entire forest. The place was so relaxing. In mere minutes, both were asleep. Before Vegeta fell asleep, he looked at the blue haired maiden by his side and smiled.

"You've done it Onna. You've wormed your way into finding a place in my cold black heart." he kissed her forehead before mumbling. "I'm in love with you, and you'll probably never hear this from me." saying this, he fell fast asleep.

Bulma was half awake when she heard him, and smiled. She looked up and kissed his jaw. "I love you too Veggie. Even though I might never get the courage to say it to you straight."

** BHS: Sorry for ending it short, but hey, I gave you two long chapters!**

** Bulma: AAAAWWWW! Veggie is being so romantic! He's playing my dream man!**

** BHS: I know, right? I've always pictured the arrogant bastard as this. He may be a little OOC, but he's just to cute like that!**

** Bulma: Agreed. I just love having him like that!**

** BHS: You and me both sister. **


	33. Cheerleading Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And soooooo sorry that I didn't update! My best friend got in an accident and has amnesia! I was with her the whole time I didn't update, so could you really judge me because of that?**

** And thanks for the great reviews guys! I mean it! For a reward, I give you this chapter.**

Vegeta woke up as the sun shone on his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Once he got his bearings straight, he looked to his side and smirked. Bulma was snuggled up against his chest, snoozing away. It was a nice way of waking up. He frowned. He would have to act differently around others with her. No one was allowed to see him like this, except her. He didn't want to get her hurt.

He sighed as he laid back on the evergreen grass. If only things started out different, you know, have a normal life as any young millionaire heir. Have a loving mother and father, a brother or sister, but no. His life was very much different with an abusing father and a missing mother, more or less. He still didn't know if she was still alive or not.

For his siblings, it's unknown. He knew his mother was pregnant the day he ran, but only by a week. She wanted to surprise his father, but that didn't happen, at least that's what he thinks.

He was cut out of his thoughts as he felt Bulma stir in his arms. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she looked around. She looked up to see a smirking figure, his face was blocked by the sun shadowing his face. She smiled softly as she already knew who it was. She sat up as she stretched.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

Vegeta looked at his watch and froze. Bulma notice him freeze and groaned. She knew she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear.

"1:34." he grunted as he stood up.

Bulma went wide eyed as she scrambled up to her feet. She dusted off the grass blades sticking to the back of her pants, and grabbed her purse.

"Come on! Son-kun and the others are probably worrying about us!" she exclaimed at Vegeta as he got up slowly.

He yawned and stretched. "Why? I care shit about them."

Bulma put her hands to her hips and growled. "We also have a big football game tonight and Juu and I still need to teach the rest of the cheerleaders the routine!" she explained.

Vegeta didn't pay attention to the last part of Bulma's statement. He was focused about the game tonight, it was up against Black Night High. The black hawks were said to be the best of the best. Well, if they had him, they would be the best of the best.

He grabbed onto Bulma and raced out of the woods. They saw their friends outside on a bench at the back of the school. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and smirked.

Bulma crept up behind the girls while Vegeta crept up behind the boys. They yelled 'BOO!' in their ears and waited for their reactions. Juu cupped her ears as ChiChi and Launch jumped three feet into the air. Goku flinched while Krillin jumped forward a bit. Tien ducked and covered his head as Yamacha hid behind Goku. Piccolo was sitting on the ground meditating, so he didn't hear Vegeta. 17 was inside getting a soda.

Everyone turned to the two and gave them both glares. The couple laughed and pointed. Well, Bulma laughed and pointed, Vegeta chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You should've seen the look on you guys's faces. It was friggin funny!" Bulma laughed.

They all grumbled something incoherent about the two, and scowled. The couple just smirked and sat down on a nearby bench. Bulma was on Vegeta's lap while Vegeta sat down.

"So," ChiChi started out, looking at the two. "Where the hell were you guys? We didn't see you in homeroom, the classes, or lunch!"

Bulma grinned sheepishly and adjusted herself on her boyfriend's lap. "We kinda went to the hangout and fell asleep."

"Why did you guys go to the hangout?" Launch questioned.

"We were early, and were planning on staying there for a couple of minutes, but fell asleep."

Juu smiled mischievously. "Highly doubt that. I bet you just wanted private make-out sessions with Ve-ge-ta." she snickered.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" ChiChi and Launch giggled.

Bulma turned red and stuck up her middle finger. "Fuck you Juu. Besides, I don't need to make anything private."

"I think otherwise." she said as she threw them the day's newspaper.

Bulma caught it and gasped as she looked at the front page. In big bold letters read, 'CAPSULE CORP PRINCESS FALLS FOR OUJI ENTERPRISE HEIR!'. Below was a picture of her and Vegeta's recent make-out session. She growled and ripped the paper apart. Juu was startled by her action and widened her eyes.

"Uh...B? You ok?" she asked cautiously.

Bulma threw daggers at Juu. Juu shifted uncomfortably at Bulma's raging stare.

"Of course not! Fuck the paparazzi! They always know where Paxton and I are at all the time! I wish they could just leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

Juu put her hands up in front of her in defense. "Woah girl! I get that you're angry, but don't take it up on me!"

Bulma calmed down a little and sighed. "Sorry Juu. I just wish that my life won't be broadcast to the world every single fucking day."

Juu nodded and picked up her stuff as she heard the bell ring. Bulma did the same and kissed Vegeta on the cheek before going. Bulma followed Juu into the girls' locker room and changed into their cheerleading outfits. When they came back out, their boyfriends and the rest of the football team were already in uniform, working out on the field. Juu and Bulma called out the rest of the cheerleaders and told them to start with their warm up.

"Ok! So, we're going to do 50 jumps, but first we're going to see how long we could last the pyramid formation. Ariel, Jule, Lucia, May, and Brianna, you girls are going to be at the bottom. But don't worry, we're giving you mats to kneel down on so you won't scrap your knees and hands." Bulma said.

The said five nodded and got on the mats on all fours. Juu pointed to four other girls.

"Lisa, Michelle, Leena, and Jean, you go on top of them." she said.

The four nodded and got on top of the five on the floor. Bulma pointed to three more girls.

"CeCe, Elina, and Lou Ann, go on their backs." she instructed.

They said 'OK' in a SUPER preppy voice and went on top of the girls.

"ChiChi, Launch, go on top of CeCe and Lou Ann." Juu said.

THey smiled at them and climbed on top. Juu turned towards Bulma and smirked.

"You next BB gun."

BUlma looked at her friend and shook her head. Juu rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said 'I-don't-care-just-do-the-damn-thing-or-I'll-break-your-neck'. Bulma returned it with a 'as-if' look. Juu grabbed a bull horn and motioned towards the ripped up paper in her bag. Bulma knew what Juu was going to do, and was looking horrified at her. She slowly shook her head and her hands waving horizontally across her neck. Juu smirked and pointed towards the top of the pyramid. Bulma stuck her middle finger up at her and climbed up to the top. Once there, Juu threw her some pom-poms and motioned her to stand up. Bulma stared at Juu, then back at her pom-poms. She shrugged and stood up.

"Um..." she said as she looked down at Juu.

Juu got her pom-poms out and showed her the routine. Bulma knew that at the end of the routine, was the double front flip, and then ending in a full splits being held by Marco. He's gay, but the girls welcomed him like he was any other girl. Juu was kind of the coach, so she didn't do anything for the routine.

Bulma waved her pom-poms around. First at her hips,then raising one on top of her head, then the other. She bent her knees and did the double front flip, and ended in a perfect splits.

"GO ORANGE STAR!" she cheered.

Marco put her down and gasped. He held her upper arms and squealed. "My God girl! You are a born gymnast. I so wish I was as talented as you!" he then let go of her arms and leaned back. "I'm not worthy!" he joked as he reeled back his arms and bowed down to her.

Bulma laughed and looked back at the girls. "Well, that was my part of the routine, Juu just wanted to see if I could do it. Now it's time for us to teach you guys your parts." she announced.

All the girls and Marco cheered and followed what Bulma and Juu said. It went on for an hour and a half, and they still had 15 more minutes before they finish.

"OK! So, we're going to end with 3pm jumps, each!" Juu said.

Bulma looked at her friend and shook her head.

"We don't have time to do a hundred Juu," she turned back to the tired cheerleaders and smiled. "Just one and you're done for the day ladies." she said.

Everyone groaned and got up high on top of the bleachers. ChiChi jumped first and was caught by her boyfriend. She looked at him and hit his shoulder playfully.

"You goof! You're not supposed to catch me!" she beamed.

A smile betrayed her as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"And no one's suppose to touch you." he smiled.

ChiChi blushed and kissed him. Goku moved out of the way so the next girl could jump.

Launch jump next, but she looked down to see Tien shoving her catcher to the side. She giggled an jumped off. Tien caught her and captured her lips with his. Launch pulled away and smiled.

"What a nice way of ending a day's worth of practice!" she beamed.

Tien laughed and moved away for the next jumper. The football jocks came one by one to catch the hot cheerleaders. The catchers (FYI, Marco is a catcher) gave up on trying to catch their teammates and just sat down.

Juu was next and, amazingly, Krillin caught her. Not even crushed. Juu looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Wow, I see football has given you quite the workout." she stated.

Krillin laughed and kissed her. Bulma was all that was left and was smiling when she saw a smirking Vegeta waiting for her at the bottom. She walked back, and made a running jump off the bleachers. She flipped once and waited to be caught. She felt someone catch her in bridal style. Thinking it was Vegeta, she hugged the figure.

"So did you like my little performance?" she cooed.

"Yes, very much." came a different voice from what she has expected.

Bulma opened her eyes and pulled back to see that she was hugging her worst nightmare. She tried wiggling around in his grip, but it was no use.

"LET ME THE HELL GO ADAM!" she shouted.

She looked around to see Vegeta being restrained by four of Adam's friends._ Explains where he has been._ she thought. She saw Goku and Krillin come by and smiled. Adam saw her smile and looked behind him. There, he saw a pissed off Goku and Krillin shoving there way towards them.

Once there, Goku ripped Bulma out of Adam's arms, while Krillin ripped Adam's friends off Vegeta. Vegeta, no longer being held back, made his way to his woman and wrapped an arm around her. He put her behind him and growled.

"Do you have a death sentence or something?" he then kicked Bulma's ex in the stomach, hard.

Adam doubled over in pain and kneeled down. Vegeta crouched to his level and scowled.

"I'll say this once, because next time-wait. There WON'T be a next time, so I'll say it to you now. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Woman." he sneered.

Adam didn't respond, but he did flinch a little. Taking that as a yes, Vegeta stood back up and wrapped an arm around Bulma again. He lead the group out of the field and into the parking lot. School was ending in a couple of minutes, so minus well leave. Vegeta lead Bulma to his car, and drove her home.

He turned on the radio, and put on his shades. Bulma rolled her eyes as she recognized the 'BAD MAN' attitude was on. She put on her shades and listened to the lyrics. Wow, the songs playing on Vegeta's car almost always have the perfect songs playing. But this song was about their relationship.

Vegeta went wide eyed behind the his shades. The song sang his and Bulma's feelings for each other. Mostly Bulma's though. He hid a blush from her and did his best to concentrate on the road. He silently thanked God that the song ended quickly.

Bulma felt her eyes get heavy and yawned softly. She turned over so that she was facing Vegeta, and closed her eyes. Vegeta sighed and turned off the radio. He looked over at Bulma and smirked. He quickly looked back at the road when he felt the car turn. He was just 5 minutes away from Capsule Corp, when Bulma mumbled something that sent even Cupid in awe.

"I love you too Vegeta. Please be with me forever." she mumbled.

Vegeta stopped the car and pulled over at a curb. He looked over at the slumbering Bulma with wide eyes._ S-she loves me! She actually admitted it in her sleep! But what the hell is she dreaming of?_ he thought.

He shook his head and took out his phone. He smirked and started video taping the slightly drooling Bulma. Even though she still looks insanely cute, it was funny to see her drool and mumble embarrassing things in her sleep. He surpressed a laugh when Bulma mumbled more nonsense going on in her dream.

But what confused him, was what she was saying. What is she talking about when she said aliens with monkey tails living in outer space and how Kakarot is actually an alien along with him because they were born with tails just like everyone else in their 'race', and how he was the prince of them all. He actually didn't mind that part, but aliens? The onna's a couple of bolts dead. (I bet you know what I'm talking about)

He chuckled as he stopped the video. He turned the engine on and drove the rest of the way back to Capsule Corp.

When they arrived at Bulma's house, he got out his car, got Bulma out, and went inside her house. He carried her up the stairs and laid her down on her bed._ The woman sleeps to much in my car. I'm getting tired of carrying her ass up here._ he thought bitterly as he lyed down next to her. He sighed and pulled Bulma up against his chest. He spooned his body so she could get even closer to him. He closed his eyes and patiently waited for sleep to take over. Unfortunately, that was not granted for he had way too many things running through his head.

First, he needs to keep Bulma's ex away from her. Thank goodness she's still a virgin, Vegeta couldn't possibly live with the fact that his woman was raped. She did say that she has never been touched, nor kissed by Adam. He herad her thank herself for that.

Second, he wanted to see the end of the so called "reporters". He's a private man of many secrets, he didn't want to go around with tons of people following and watching his every move.

Third, his family. Or at least his mother and could-be-born brother or sister. He was still unsure if they were even alive.

And the fourth and final, he thinks someone is after his woman. Bulma told him and everyone else what happened when she got hit by a car. A motorcycle with no rider? What are the chances of that happening on accident when no one is there? One in a million.

Unconsiously, he gripped Bulma tighter and buried his face into her cerulean curls. He inhaled deeply and sighed in want. She smelled of strawberries and oranges. An exotic smell for his exotic woman. He sighed as one more thought slipped into his mind before taking his fill for the day. She was one of a kind, and all his.

**BHS: Hey y'all! Like I said at the top, I'm sorryi haven't been updating, but I put those who I care about, first before anything!**

** Bulma: Well I'm ok with that.**

**Vegeta: Well I'm not. Caring are for weaklings. And the woman isn't crazy if she says I'm the prince of all saiyans!**

**BHS: For the last fucking time, you're an earthling in this story!**

**Vegeta: How dare you speak to your prince like that! I know what BHS stands for saiyan.**

**BHS: I'm not your damn servant!**

**Vegeta: Prove it you fugly creature.**

**BHS: Why you little midget-**

***Vegeta and BHS start arguing***

**Bulma: It's going to be a LONG day. **


	34. Football Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! I mean it! For a reward, I give you this chapter.**

Bulma woke up with a yawn. She sat up, but saw that she couldn't. She looked to her side and smiled. Vegeta had an arm draped over her. She frowned that she had to wake him up, he looked so peaceful. She giggled. The only time he doesn't have a scowl or a cocky smirk on.

She grabbed his wrist and gently removed his arm from her body. She slipped away quickly before he could grab her again.

Vegeta tried grabbing his woman so that he could resume sleeping, but found that she was no longer next to him. He sat up with a groan. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the young heiress's room. He found her standing next to the bed.

"Woman, why'd you wake me up?" he mumbled tiredly.

She giggled. "Sorry Veggie. We have a game tonight, remember?" she looked towards the clock. "C'mon, we have to go. The game starts at 8." she said as she went to her desk. She prepared her cheerleading outfit ahead of time.

She grabbed her uniform and walked towards her bathroom. Before going in, she looked at her boyfriend.

"Better go to Goku's so you can change." she advised.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you ever use that retarded nickname for Kakarot that his bitch made up?" he smirked as he heard her giggled.

"I bet ChiChi would be very mad if she heard what you said."

The only reply she got was a roll of the eyes with a scoff.

"As if I'm afraid of Kakarot's harpy."

Bulma rolled her eyes and shooed him away. "Go, when you're changed come back to pick me up. We'll use my car, and don't worry. You get to drive. It's been awhile since we used my baby, I hardly doubt people remember that I even have a car." she said.

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "That's because you're a girl. That don't expect you to know how to drive." he stated with the cocky smirk in place.

Bulma's face turned cherry red. "YOU SEXIST PIG!" she yelled.

Vegeta laughed and went out the door. Even though it's entertaining to piss off the onna, she looks even more beautiful when she's angry. Her eyes light up with more life and fire in them. He shook his head in attempt to rid the thoughts._ Baka! No time for thinking of the woman. Right now you need to focus on the game._ he thought.

So far, from what he's gathered, the Black Hawks say that Zarbon is the star player on the team. Ladies say that he is incredibly handsome, and has an eye for exotic women.

He growled as he got into the Son residence. He had to make sure this Zarbon character steers clear from his woman.

"Hey V-man!"

Vegeta turned around. He was already at the top of the stairs and on his way to his room. He saw that it was Kakarot's twin and older brother.

"What?" he huffed.

They both grinned. "Good luck. We'll be rooting for you and Kakarot." they said before going.

Vegeta groaned as he went up the stairs. He looked at the clock. 7:12. He still had time.

He went to his desk and picked up his phone. He rolled his eyes as he got more text messages of girls trying to ask him out or trying to act as prostitutes._Sluts._ he thought.

He deleted them, but came across a text message form his girlfriend. He decided he'll open it later. He grabbed his football uniform and put them into the Orange Star's student gym bag. He got in his car and made his way over to Bulma's.

Once there, he heard some yelling from inside her house. Nothing like scared screams, more like angry ones. He just thought she was angry with her hair again and encapsulated his car. He walked over to Bulma's Lamborghini and leaned on the hood, patiently waiting for her to come out.

**_Meanwhile, inside Bulma's house..._**

"Go the hell away Adam! I'm sick of your shit!" Bulma yelled. He came over to her house not long after Vegeta left.

"I just don't understand baby. Why are you going for him when you and I have so much history?" he asked while advancing towards her. Lucky for Bulma that she was already dressed up.

"We have no history, not anymore." she said as she closed her eyes tight. A single tear escaped one eye and trailed down her porcelain cheeks. This went unnoticed by Adam.

"What do you mean? We DO have history together. I was your fucking boyfriend!" he yelled.

"Yes, and emphases on 'was'. You're the past Adam, Vegeta's the future for me."

Adam scoffed. "Future my ass, you WILL be mine." he said.

Bulma was red and shaking with rage. Be his? Never, never in a million years. Not after what he's done. Yes he abused and yelled at her, but that wasn't the entire truth. Just bits and pieces. The rest is that he cheated on her, taken her for granted, and disrespected her.

She was on her way over to his house, it was his birthday and she wanted to surprise him by visiting him. He told her that he was sick so he was going to stay in bed for the day. His parents were out of town for a convention somewhere in northern Asia.

When she got to his house, she got the keys underneath the carpet and went inside. When she got to his room and opened the door, her heart shattered from the sight. It was like her heart was ran over by some shitty Volts Wagon and thrown back at her. She saw Adam fucking some red head slut on his bed. They both were moaning and seemed to not know she was there. She took that time to run out. She was all tears the time she came home. Paxton worried about her, but she didn't want to waste his time with her sob story.

Bulma felt like she was on the verge of tears.

"Did you know that I saw you fucking some cheap slut in your room? You know, on your birthday." she spat at him.

Adam's eyes got wide as he remembered what happened that day. Bulma saw his reaction and curled her nose in disgust.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe. You know what you did to me? You fucking played me into thinking you were perfect for me. But NO! I was just a fuck in waiting!" she yelled tears streaming down her face.

She waited for his response and scowled. Seeing that he has nothing to say, she left. She grabbed her gym bag and Vegeta's jock jacket he left and ran out the door. How dare he have the nerve to come to her house! She exited her home and saw Vegeta there, leaning on the hood of her car.

Vegeta was about to give her a tongue lashing for making them late, but held his tongue as he saw her red eyes and wet tears on her face. He walked up to her and cupped her face.

"What's wrong onna. Tonight's the big game, be happy." he said.

Bulma burst into tears and buried her head into Vegeta's chest. She clutched onto him while her body racked with sobs. Vegeta hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He had no idea why she was crying. He looked up to Bulma's window and saw Adam there. He growled.

"C'mon woman." he grumbled as he pulled her away from him.

He put her in the passenger's seat at the front and went to the driver's seat. Bulma gave him the keys and started reapplying the face paint on her face with make up. She had Orange Star written on one cheek and the Orange Star logo on the other. Vegeta took glances at his woman and turned on the radio.

Bulma heard a perfect song she should sing to Adam. It would finally tell him how she feels about what he did and what he should do.

_Disrespect, that's all that you do to me _  
><em>So messed up, the way that you're treatin me <em>  
><em>Brace yourself there's something I want you to know <em>  
><em>You should know <em>  
><em>Replaceable is one way of saying it <em>  
><em>You've made your bed now you can lay in it <em>  
><em>Cause one day soon I'll have a brand new you <em>  
><em>New you <em>

_He's gonna walk like you with that same anatomy _  
><em>Talk like you except he knows how to be <em>  
><em>Sweet and kind shouldn't be so hard to find <em>

_Does it make you mad _  
><em>When you're thinking back to the starting line <em>  
><em>Back when I was yours and you were mine <em>  
><em>You took me for granted <em>  
><em>So I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>And when you see me around this time <em>  
><em>Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine <em>  
><em>It's never been better <em>  
><em>Cause I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>Since I found a brand new you <em>

_I know you hate that I'm over it _  
><em>I don't even miss you a little bit <em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>New you <em>

_He's gonna walk like you with that same anatomy _  
><em>Talk like you except he's so good to me <em>  
><em>You were blind <em>  
><em>To think you were one of a kind <em>  
><em>Does it make you mad <em>

_When you're thinking back to the starting line _  
><em>Back when I was yours and you were mine <em>  
><em>You took me for granted <em>  
><em>So I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>(Found a brand new you) <em>  
><em>And when you see me around this time <em>  
><em>Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine <em>  
><em>It's never been better <em>  
><em>Cause I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>Since I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>Found a brand new you <em>  
><em>Oh oh yeaaaah <em>  
><em>Found a brand new you <em>

_I know you hate that I'm over it _  
><em>I don't even miss you a little bit <em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>(New you) <em>

_Does it make you mad _  
><em>When you're thinking back to the starting line <em>  
><em>Back when I was yours and you were mine <em>  
><em>You took me for granted <em>  
><em>So I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>(Found a brand new you) <em>  
><em>And when you see me around this time <em>  
><em>Well I hope you see that I'm doing fine <em>  
><em>It's never been better <em>  
><em>Cause I found a brand new you <em>  
><em>Since I found a brand new you<em>

Bulma smiled as the song ended. This better get this through the thick head of her ex or she'll just leave it to Vegeta. Actually, now that she thinks about it, she'll just leave it to Vegeta to beat the living shit out of him. It'll teach the cheating bastard to leave her alone.

The couple arrived at the football field with 12 minutes to spare. They both got out and hurriedly put their stuff in their locker. Vegeta remembered the text message that he received from Bulma and opened it. He felt a swell of pride swell up inside him when he read the message._ FTW!_ it read. (For those who don't know what FTW stands for, it means for the win.)

He got out on the field and jogged over to the cheerleaders and crept up behind Bulma. The girls saw him coming and began giggling. Bulma gave them a weird look, then jumped back when she heard someone whisper 'BOO.' into her ear. She jumped up into Vegeta's arms and glared playfully at him. She slapped him and the chest.

"Baka! You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed as she got out of his arms and stood by his side. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that they still had 8 minutes.

"I need to talk to you." he mumbled in her ear.

Bulma nodded and signaled the cheerleaders that she would be back soon. They all said 'OK' and started stretching. Bulma walked with Vegeta until they both were behind the bleachers. Vegeta turned to her and huffed.

"What did that prick Adam do? I thought I told him to stay the fuck away from you." he growled.

Bulma put her hands on his shoulders to help calm him. "He tried to woo me back, but I told him to screw off. He then started saying that we have history, but I told him that I still don't forgive him for what he did to me." she explained.

"Why should you forgive him? He abused you!" he said.

Bulma fiddled with her fingers and looked down. "That's not all he did." she whispered.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and took hold of her. "What DID he do?"

Bulma breathed deeply and told him the story of how she learned ot hate him. Vegeta was angry and now had a drive to help win the game against the Black Hawks. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"You I'll never do that to you." he stated.

Bulma nodded.

They stared for a long time at each other, both entranced by the other. Vegeta slowly started bringing his lips to her's, Bulma closed her eyes once she felt the warmth of his lips over her's. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds, but then she felt Vegeta lick her lower lip. She opened her mouth as he plunged his tongue in, thus making it a heated make out session, just like any other. Both didn't want to stop, but Goku and Juu interrupted them.

"Can you guys stop touching each other for one minute?" Juu yelled at the two.

She smirked as the two pulled apart and glared at the blonde. Goku laughed nervously and dragged Vegeta away from Bulma.

"Sorry Blue, but we're starting any second now. The other team are already here. We first are going to introduce us then start the game. You could come if yo want, Juu and Chi are." he stated.

Bulma shrugged and followed her blonde and tall friends. They went to the other side of the field and the team introduced themselves. Bulma was about to introduce herself and Vegeta, but was cut off by four guys.

"And who is this beauty?" said a handsome man. She learned from Vegeta that he's the quarterback. What was his name again? carbon? Yeah that was it.

"My name's Bulma." she said.

"Wut a beautiful name for a sheila like you. Ain' she Burter?" said another man with an Australian accent.

"Indeed Jeice." said his tall friend. "What do you think Recoome?" he asked another jock.

"Recoome agrees." he replied.

Vegeta's growl got back their attention.

"Woman, we're done with introductions, lets leave." he said as he moved away from the opposing team.

"Now wait jus' a minute mate, wuts the rush al about?" Jeice asked.

Vegeta growled at the man, telling him to back off. Jeice didn't listen and waited for his response. Jeice then put two and two together, but got a different answer than what Vegeta got.

"You're jus' scared that we gonna win. Aren'tcha?"

Vegeta was being held back by Goku, Tien, and Krillin while Bulma tried to calm him down.

"I ain't scared you pompous ass! Just stop your restarted flirting, it disgust me." he snarled.

Jeice looked at Burter who looked at Recoome who looked at Zarbon. They all looked at Vegeta and laughed. This only raised his anger even more that it took even more men to restrain him.

"Vegeta! Calm down, they just want to get on your nerves. Remember what I said about Adam!" she said.

Vegeta calmed down a little bit, but only to be angered again.

"Now I'm jealous. Who is this Adam?" Zarbon said as he wrapped an arm around Bulma.

Bulma tried to slip away from him, but he held his grip strong. She huffed and tried to make as much space in between them as possible.

"He's my ex. Now let me go!" she exclaimed.

Zarbon and the rest of his friends were all smiles now. "Ex you say?" Zarbon said, leaning closer to her.

Uh oh. Bulma started to panic as Zarbon came closer and closer until he was only inches away from her. She tried getting out of his grip again, but he held her still. She looked towards anyone for help, but they were all to busy restraining Vegeta. Bulma gave them a look of pure fright and they let go. Vegeta came to Bulma's aid and ripped her away from Zarbon's arms.

"Hands off pretty boy. Yes she has an ex, but I'm her current boyfriend." he growled as he put a protective arm around her.

Zarbon, seeing that now was the wrong time to fight for the girl, backed off. His friends were about to protest, but he signaled them to hold their tongues. Recoome was stupid enough to actually hold his tongue, literally.

Vegeta led their team back to their side so they could start the game. Vegeta was as mad as ever, this guaranteed that they'll win. Bulma leaned onto Vegeta and kissed his cheek. he rested his head onto her head, telling the opposing team that Bulma was his. When they got back, the team had to go back on the field so they could start the game. Vegeta was stopped by Bulma before he could go out.

She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "Go for the win 'Geta. I love you." she said before she let go of him.

Vegeta smirked and pecked her cheek. "Of course you do, who can't?" he said as he ran out to the field.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle. _I'm in love with an arrogant prick._ she thought happily as she walked to the cheerleaders.

The game was long and it was 2nd quarter. Orange Star was leading by 10. The crowd was going wild. It was time for the half time show, and they planned a singing act from Bulma and 17 combined with cheerleading and extreme stunts with bikes from the school's dare devils.

Bulma was in her cheerleading outfit and started the routine off. She had a microphone clipped to her ear so that she didn't need to hold one. She flipped into the air and landed in a splits, caught by one of the bikers. They got on ramps and started jumping over a fire wall, doing flips and tricks with their bikes. Bulma started singing Party Rock Anthem with her celebrity guest star. The cheerleaders started doing cartwheels and flips everywhere.

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time <em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time <em>

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Shake That !_

_In the club party rock look up on your girl_  
><em>She on my jock non stop when we in the spot<em>  
><em>Booty move away like she on the block<em>  
><em>What the track I gots to know<em>  
><em>Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll<em>  
><em>Half black half white diamino<em>  
><em>Gane the money out the door<em>

_Yoooo!_  
><em>I'm runnin through these hoes like drano<em>  
><em>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo<em>  
><em>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin<em>  
><em>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<em>  
><em>Hey!<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time <em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time <em>

_We just wanna see yaa!_

_Everyday I'm shuffelin_

_Shuffelin shuffelin_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_  
><em>We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad<em>

_One more shot for us_  
><em>Another round<em>  
><em>Please fill up my cup<em>  
><em>Don't mess around<em>  
><em>We just wanna see<em>  
><em>You shake it now<em>  
><em>Now you wanna be<em>  
><em>Your naked now<em>

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _  
><em><em>Get up get down put your hands up to the sound<br>__Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _  
>Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound <em>

_Get up, g__et up, __get up, __get up, __get up, __get up, __get up  
>Get up, p<em>_ut your hands up to the sound_  
><em>To the sound<em>  
><em>Put your hands up !<em>

_Party rock is in the house tonight_  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good good good time<em>

_Shake that, everyday I'm shuffling_

They got the crowd cheering and demanding an encore.

Soon the game ended and Orange Star won. It was 42 to 39. The jocks ran towards their girlfriends and started celebrating. Bulma ran up to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Vegeta smirked and twirled her.

"WE WON; WE WON!" she kept yelling.

Vegeta laughed at his girlfriend's excitement and put her down. Not caring if anyone looked, Vegeta captured her lips with his in a steaming hot kiss. A moan was emitted from Bulma's lips as a purr was deep from his throat. He was brought back to reality when he heard wome whistles. He and Bulma broke away to see the jocks smirking at them.

"Go Vegeta!" one yelled.

"Damn man!" another yelled.

The rest whistled and howled at the two. Bulma blushed and laughed with them.

"Shut up Adrian!" she said to one of the whistling jocks.

They laughed at the cherry red Bulma and started celebrating. The entire football team, and the cheerleaders, were out having a party at John Mathews place. John Mathew was famous for his parties. All of them were the best and if you've ever been there, you would agree.

Many went into the vacant rooms with some cheerleaders, while some went to the bar. Lucky for Bulma, Juu, and Launch, there was a pool out back. The all brought their swimsuits and changed quickly. All of them were wearing the swimsuits they bought at the mall when they went modeling for their boyfriends. On their way to the pool, many guys whistled at them and followed them with their eyes.

Bulma and Juu laughed as they got up on the roof. John added a zip line so people could zip down the roof and towards the pool. Bulma grabbed onto it first and zipped down the line she was laughing all the way. She let go once she was at the 10ft deep end and did a canon ball. She surfaced up above the water and walked out of the pool and towards the roof, this time, she was planning on jumping from the roof, to the pool.

She caught guys eyeing her and trying to reach for her ass. She found Vegeta at the outside bar and smiled. She walked up behind him and started kissing behind his neck. This sent shivers down his back. He knew who it was, those lips he could never forget.

He turned around and almost chocked on his martini. Where the hell did she get that swimsuit? He looked behind her to see dozens of guys eyeing her ass. He growled at them and pulled the woman aside. They started yelling 'KILL JOY!' at him as he walked her inside. Once alone, he turned around and gave a mad look to Bulma.

"What the hell are you thinking? This house is filled with 75% more men than there are women in here!" he exclaimed.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stuck her lower lip out playfully. "You mean to tell me that you don't like seeing me dripping wet?" she said innocently.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't like other men to eye my woman." he said.

Bulma rolled her eyes and headed outside so she could climb the ladder to the roof. The moment she went out, guys started to surround her. She looked around to see Juu, ChiChi, and Launch also getting the same reaction. She laughed and pushed her way out of the wall of boys. She freed Juu and ChiChi, and Tien already got Launch back. ChiChi walked to Goku and drank some of his drink while Bulma and Juu went back on top of the roof.

They grabbed each other's hand and jumped off. Vegeta and Krillin went wide eyed. Krillin started to panic as he saw how high they were. Vegeta was still at awe on how wild his girlfriend his. What an amusing spitfire he has.

When they got to the water, Krillin and Vegeta were the first things they were greeted by when they surfaced. Krillin had his hands in tiny balls and was as red as a beet.

"Are you crazy 18? That was suicide right there!" he exclaimed.

He called Juu 18 whenever he gets mad at her, which was on rare accasions such as this. Juu rolled her eyes and looked towards Bulma. They both smiled at each other and garabbed their boyfriends. Too slow to react, they were both pulled into the water. Vegeta got up and glared at his laughing girlfriend.

"What the fuck Onna?" he exclaimed.

"Oh just relax 'Geta." she said as she waved at his behavior. "Let loose for once and have fun!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta grumbled something about how crazy Bulma could be and got out. He went straight to the bar and picked up a bottle of alcolhol. He motioned towards Bulma and chugged down the entire bottle in a few minutes. Bulma had wide eyes. She then smirked. This WAS going to be fun, cause whenver Vegeta gets drunk, that's where the magic happens.

Bulma got out of the pool and headed towards Vegeta. She started to step backwards as she saw the lust in his eyes. Maybe things won't turn out as fun as she wants it to be.

**BHS: There! Now, I want to see if you guys want a lemon, or not. Cause I could go with either one.**

**Bulma: No lemon!**

**Vegeta: Yes! **

**BHS: They get to decide, not you guys.**

**Vegeta: Shut up you worthless servant!**

**BHS: I'm not your goddamn servant! I'm the author damn it!**

**Vegeta: No, you're a mother fucking whore.**

**BHS: I'm a virgin!**

**Vegeta: Then why are you suggesting on writing lemons?**

**BHS: ... Touche.**

**Vegeta: Hah! You pervert.**

**BHS: I'M NOT A FUCKING PERVERT!**

**Bulma: *groans and massages temples* SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!**

***BHS and Vegeta stop and look at Bulma***

**Bulma: Thank you Kami!**


	35. For the First Time lemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! I mean it! For a reward, I give you this chapter. Keep in mind though, this is a lemon! If you don't like lemons, please over to the next chapter..**

"Uh, Vegeta?" Bulma said nervously as she kept backing away from her drunk looking boyfriend.

He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He bent his head down and inhaled. He was entranced by the scent he got. Melon and citrus. So inciting. His grip gotten tighter.

"Damn Woman! Why must you smell so…seductive." he breathed.

Bulma blushed at his compliment. She was still scared though. She was still a virgin, she's never been with a man alone doing some 'intimate' things together. And she was as sure as hell Vegeta was as well.

"Um, Vegeta? Lets get you home and call it a day. Ok?" Bulma said as she tried to escape from his grip.

Vegeta didn't listen and began guiding her to an empty room in the house. Bulma was starting to get worried. She has to find a way out of this or bye, bye virginity.

"Hey Vegeta? I forgot something in the backyard. I'm gonna go get it." she said as she made her way towards the door.

"I'm sure that it would still be there the time we finish." he said in a husky voice.

Vegeta was somber and was well aware of what he was doing. He just craved to ravish her body the moment she started turning him on. Damn he was all ready hard!

Her heart started to race as he advanced towards her. What should she do? Scream? Run? Just go with it? All these questions kept pounding in her held as her supposedly drunk boyfriend neared her to the bed. Sweat started to build on her forehead as she was inched closer towards the mattress. Oh how she wished Goku or someone would rush through the door before she did something she would regret!

Bulma looked towards the door to see if anyone would come to her rescue. She's ok about the fact that Vegeta and her are about to have sex, but not in his drunken state! How will she react? How will HE react?

"Woman, I'm somber." he said as he saw the worried look on his girlfriend.

Bulma looked at him and let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank God, for a second there I thought youu were drunk!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta laughed and sat down on the bed and pulled Bulma onto his lap before starting a heated make out session. She was melting and was edging towards his web of desire immediately.

Vegeta began playing with the straps of Bulma's swimsuit before he slowly began to peel it off. Bulma felt this and hurried the process. She felt him smirk against her lips and took off her swimsuit. He broke the kiss apart so he could see his Woman and her bare beauty.

"I-Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked at Vegeta. She felt uncomfortable with him staring at her with desire-filled eyes.

"Woman, why didn't you tell that you have a body of a goddess?" he smirked.

She blushed at his comment and was about to reply, when her mouth met his desire-filled tongue and instantly shut up. She moaned and began unbuttoning his black shirt. She stripped him of it and moved onto his pants. He watched lustfully until both were as naked as the day they were born. Bulma was amazed at the sure size of Vegeta's erect member. He smirked and began kissing her. Bulma rubbed her arms up and down his back but was put to a halt when she felt his hands stop her. She broke apart to look confusingly at him.

"Hands to yourself." he said as he brought her hands above her head and pinned them there.

Bulma nodded and he bent his head down to resume their make out session. His grip on her wrists loosen and Bulma brought her hands back onto his back. He growled and pinned her hands above her head again. Although he wants more than anything for her to continue, he wanted to be in control for the night. If she's not willing to comply, then he'll be using some rope.

"I'm in control." he growled.

Bulma saw the lust in his eyes and knew better than to deny him of it. She sometimes saw him look at her like that and he always had to excuse himself before anything rash happens. She wasn't aware of it until ChiChi and Juu told her. It was a shock for her and was wondering when he was going to make his move.

She put her thoughts aside as she nodded and they resumed kissing. Vegeta moved his hot wet kisses down her jawline, then her neck, then to the contours of her breasts. He dragged his tongue to her right breast and put the rosy bud into his mouth. The warm wet surroundment Bulma felt go around her nipple caused an arched back and a moan to emit. He began nipping and sucking onto the hardened pebble until he felt Bulma writh beneath him.

Not wanting to leave the other breast with no attention, he used his free hand to knead it and brush his finger tips across the pinks bud._ It's hard to believe he's never had any experience, he's fucking good!_ Bulma thought. Vegeta continued his ministrations before pushing away. Bulma pouted and was about to whine when she felt him blow onto the saliva covered bud. She screamed out of of the pleasure she got out of it and threw her head back with the look of desire written clear onto her face; immediately cutting back the whine of disapproval. He moved onto the other breast, giving it the same suckling and nipping treatment before blowing onto it. Bulma began panting and moaning for more. God was he good. (Isn't that right ladies!)

Compling to her requests, he kissed her rosy buds good-bye and sent his kisses southbound. He stopped at her navel and dipped his tongue in and out a couple of times. This released some squeals of surprise and pleasure from Bulma. He went away from her stomach and moved his head up so that he was eye level with her. Bulma pouted that he didn't go down to her source of pleasure.

Vegeta saw that she was upset about him not going to the radiating heat. He smirked and plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth. Bulma moaned against his lips and tried tugging on her hands that were still pinned above her head by Vegeta. He felt her tug, but ignored it as he put his free hand on her soaking wet womanhood.

She gasped at the warm touch that has invaded her intimate spot. She groaned as he started to prob her lips with his fingers, his fingers brushing against her bud of pleasure ever so softly. Now he was making her beg and writh underneath him, wanting more. He defied her wants and began his little tease to her womanhood. He would brush his fingers against her pussy and caress the flesh around her entrance. Bulma was moaning and bucking her hips.

"V-vegeta, e-enough with t-the-" she was cut off by her own scream of pleasure as Vegeta dove two fingers into her.

She moaned as his fingers moved in and out of her, her juices flowing over his hands. Her moans of ecstasy encouraged him into going faster and faster at an almost inhuman speed. She felt her first climax coming and was dying for a release., but before she could be granted one, Vegeta removed his fingers. Bulma let out a groan out of frustration and want. Why does he love to torture her so?

He smirked as he licked her juices off his fingers. It tasted sweet, like honey. He placed his mouth over her womanhood and took a deep breath of her desire for him. It was intoxicating. He stuck out his tongue and dragged it at her lips. It sent a shiver of pleasure to Bulma that made her buck her hips at his face. He was pleased at her eagerness and dove his tongue into her wet folds as a reward. Bulma screamed out of pure ecstasy and placed her hands into his ebony locks, driving her bucking hips further into his face. Satisfied with the result he got out of her, he plunged his tongue in and out of her, flicking at her cilt sharply and sucking onto it as if he hasn't had any water in months. Bulma felt her orgasm come yet again, but was not granted it. Vegeta sensed Bulma about to climax, and removed his head from her womanhood and climbed back up so that his gaze could be met with her's.

"Not fo fast Woman. It's not fair that you get to cum and I don't, now is it?" he whispered huskily against her ear. Bulma shivered as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck.

"N-no." she whispered.

"Then does that mean you grant me entrance?" he asked as he spread her legs wide. He then pressed his hardened member to her inner thigh, telling her what he wanted.

Bulma 'epped' at his move, but nodded. Vegeta smiled and placed the tip of his member into her entrance. He looked back at her and kissed her lips. He pulled back at put a hand behind her head.

"Now this is going to hurt, but I promise that the pain will subside. Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Bulma nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck she kissed the end of his jawline and looked back at him. She smiled.

"I trust you." she whispered. She closed her eyes as she readied herself for the pain he said.

Vegeta nodded and slowly eased himself in. He heard her moan and wiggle her hips further into his. He stopped the moment he reached her wall. He looked back at her for reassurance. She peeked one eye open and nodded as she bit her lip. Vegeta cupped the back of her head and kissed her before thrusting into her. She muffled a scream as a few tears poured from her eyes. He pulled back and kissed the tears away.

"You ok? Want me to stop?" he asked.

Bulma shook her head furiously. "No. It you do, I'm never having sex with you again." she managed out.

Vegeta smiled, she was a tough girl. He pulled out of her and thrusted back in. He slowly began a slow rhythm. She squeaked and fidgeted each time he went in. Soon her squeaks turned into moans and her fidgeting stopped. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seeing this, Vegeta sped up his pace. His breathing began speeding up as well as Bulma's as sweat started to soak their bodies's. Bulma put her mouth next to Vegeta's ear so that he could feel the hot, harsh breath that was coming from his lover. He moaned. Bulma changed her grip from his neck to his shoulders and kept moaning Vegeta's name.

"V-vegeta, faster. Harder." she ordered.

He gradually complied and sped up his pace and made his thrusts harder. The sweet sound of Bulma's moans and Vegeta's grunts filled the room as the two continued making love. Bulma felt her release approaching and gripped his shoulders tighter.

"Yes Vegeta, almost there." she breathed.

Harder he went and faster until he was hammering away. She moaned louder and louder and tried her best to meet his every thrust. She did well for a while, but he got to fast so she just let him go do what he wanted to do to ehr body. Her release was so close that she could feel it. Vegeta was also sensing his release, but it wasn't close so he thrusted into her as fast as his entire being could handle. Bulma cried out as she felt her release wash over her. How sweet it felt to have it done with.

Vegeta didn't give her time to compose herself after her climax for his was just too close for him to stop. She began moaning again the second she climaxed. He was driving her into unconsciousness! Vegeta was nearing his and grabbed onto one of Bulma's legs. He put it over his right shoulder and thrusted harder into her- if it were possible. He remembered to put on a condom before he started and was about to cum into the condom, when the door bursted open.

The two immediately stopped and froze. They saw three people at the doorway and were extremely embarrassed. They were about to yell at them, but that was when the rest of their friends showed up. They had their jaws dropped and big, wide eyes.

The same thought went through Bulma's and Vegeta's minds as they stayed frozen._ Shit._

**BHS: So how you guys like it? **

**Vegeta: Why the hell do we always get interrupted at the best of times? I'm thinking you just want to get back at me.**

**BHS: As if Bulma was having a good time. You can't even please a woman!**

**Vegeta: And you can't please men. **

**BHS: I'm a VIRGIN!**

**Vegeta: Which proves my point.**

**BHS: Fuck you Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Sorry I only go for ones with experience.**

**BHS: Neither you or Bulma has had experience in this story!**

**Vegeta: You've seen others peoples' stories, right? **

**BHS: Yes and that is how I get my lemon information from!**

**Vegeta: Ouch, so you have to LEARN how to do it? That's just sad.**

**BHS: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I'M A VIRGIN! I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW HOW TO DO IT! I'M FUCKING 15!**

**Vegeta: *rolls eyes* I'm right here dumb ass. No need to go on ranting.**

**BHS: I know, besides, I'm too young as well as my boyfriend.**

**Vegeta: I'm surprise that you still have one.**

**BHS: *glares* I SOOO want to kill you.**

**Vegeta: Like that'll ever happen!**

**BHS: Too true, too true.**


	36. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! ****Hoped you guys liked the lemon, my first time actually writing one. I might rewrite it and add stuff later on.**

"Hey guys, where's Bulma and Vegeta?" Juu asked as she sat next to Krillin. She and the rest of the gang were by the pool side, either in bathing suits, or boxers.

They all shrugged. Its been a little over three hours and they STILL couldn't find the two. They all started searching for them 5 minutes after Bulma left the pool. She told them that she'll be back in a sec, but obviously that didn't happen.

"What about Vegeta, where was he last at?" Goku asked.

"Well me and B saw him at the poolside bar, we saw 10 empty martini cups right next to him. We just assumed it was someone elses." Juu shrugged.

"Oh no." he sighed as he shook his head.

"Why? What's the matter?" ChiChi asked this time.

"His limit is 6. Any more he just bought himself a ticket to Drunkenville!" he exclaimed.

All the group's eyes widened as they put two and two together. Missing drunk Vegeta. Missing Bulma. House. Many empty rooms. Uh, oh.

They group scrambled inside and started searching every room. They came across a lot of couples making out of making love. Each and every one they said 'sorry!' and closed the door. They were about to give up, until 17, Piccolo, and Yamacha opened the door near the exit.

Inside, was a shocked and embarrassed Bulma, as well as a disappointed and VERY red Vegeta. 17 looked away from them and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey guys! We found them!" he yelled to the searching six.

They rushed over to where they were and let out a breath of shock once they found what position the two were in. Bulma wasn't crying or anything, but her face was flushed a bright shade of red out of embarrassment. Vegeta was in between Bulma's legs, and Bulma was lying down on the bed, panting. Thank God that the blanket was covering their two naked bodies.

"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" ChiChi shouted.

Vegeta was highly pissed off and embarrassed. He growled at the awe-struck fools he has for friends, and shielded his face away from them by burying his head into Bulma's shoulder. This was getting rather uncomfortable, and to think he was about to finally reach his release! Yamacha was all smiles and was pumping his fist in the air at him.

"Woo! The Veg-man is finally getting a fuck in!" he rooted.

Tien, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and 17 all slapped him at the back of his head and gave him glares. Yamacha laughed nervously and faced the embarrassed couple. He mouthed 'NICE! I'll get these guys out of here!' and shoved everyone away from the door. Everyone was confused with his action and kept their eyes on him.

"C'mon guys, I think-OH MY GOD!" he said while staring at nothing.

Everyone looked at where he was staring at while Yamacha turned around and closed the door. When it comes to having sex, Yamacha's the man that'll support you all the way (That's because he always gets laid.). Even if he acts like a total douche sometimes. Vegeta ground and moved to Bulma's side, so not to crush her with his weight. He looked at the flushed face of his girlfriend and smirked. Although they were interrupted, they did have a fucking good time. But damn their friend's timing!

"Well... that killed the mood." Bulma started as she got up to put back on her swimsuit. Her only response was a grunt and an arm latched around her waist. She squealed as she was pulled back onto the bed.

"Now who said we're done?" he whispered in her ear.

Bulma groaned. "Please Veggie! I already said that the mood was ruined!"

"So?"

"I'm also tired. You fuck real hard, you know that?"

Vegeta smirked. "What? I can't hear you from all the yelling and moaning you did." he chuckled.

Bulma slapped his shoulder and curled up. She blushed as she put the blanket to hide her nudity. Vegeta sighed as he saw that she really didn't want to keep going. He got her to lye down and share the blanket. Bulma put on Vegeta's big shirt and snuggled into his chest. He inhaled a whiff of her hair and was about to fall asleep, when the inevitable happened.

"BULMA BRIDGET BRIEFS! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" yelled a very VERY angry voice. Paxton. Damn, ChiChi must've called him.

She immediately shot up and started putting on her clothes, or at least bathing suit, and threw Vegeta his clothes. He quickly put them on and lead them outside to the backyard so Bulma can put something more "presentable" on. She put her cheerleading outfit back on and fixed herself as best as she could. Once finished, Bulma went to Vegeta's side as he guided both him and her towards the Capsule Corp owner. She groaned as she saw Brolly with him. Great, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hey Pax. What gives?" she asked nervously as she and Vegeta made their way towards the two Briefs men.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You're coming home, RIGHT NOW!" he exclaimed as he tugged onto her arm.

Bulma tugged away her arm and shook her head. "Pax, you gotta calm down. Calmez-vous et prenez quelques respirations profondes." she said the last statement in french (Calm down and take some deep breaths.). It was a little thing that he and she did, her voice sounds cool and smooth that it helps relax him a bit.

Vegeta was surprised at how fluent she sounded, as well as beautiful. But what does he expect more coming from the lips of an angel. (AHG! My older bro is OBSESSED with the song cause of his girlfriend! The second oldest, he's the twin of my oldest bro who's in law school.)

Amazingly, Paxton calmed down and took a few deep breaths. Brolly, however, has a different language to help him calm down. Fortunately, Bulma spoke it as well.

"Brolly, anche voi. So che sei arrabbiato, anche se non lo sguardo." she said. (Brolly, you too. I know you're mad even if you don't look it.)

Brolly chuckled, his cousin read him like a book. He copied what Paxton did and smiled.

"I see you're still practicing your Italian." he grinned.

"It's the only way to calm you completely, you just don't like the way I sound in French."

"Or any other language." he laughed.

Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Eyes were watching the family's embracement and Bulma hated it. She turned and growled at the crowd. They turned back to what they were doing once seeing the angry 'I-will-kill-you-in-one-second' glare from both Paxton and Brolly. The duo turned back to the couple and glared at Vegeta. Paxton got all up in his face so that no ease droppers could hear him.

"I'll kill you personally for what you did." he growled.

"Paxton, arretez et se detendre." Bulma interrupted (stop it and relax). She turned her body so that she could glare at him properly. "No one is going to be killin' anyone. Think about CC's reputation about the new owner going nuts and the child services people will probably send me to a foster home because they'll think you're CRAZY!" she said harshly.

"Crazy and protective are two different things." he defended. "And no one is going to separate us so stop fussing about that." he huffed.

_Fussing about that? So the Onna's worried that she'll get separated from her only family left? Why?_ Vegeta questioned mentally. She shouldn't really worry about that, she already was out of danger as well as her brother.

"Onna, what does he mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Paxton, foutez le camp et apporter avec vous Brolly." she ordered. (Paxton, go home and take Brolly with you.)

"Sure, you're coming too!" he said to his defiant sister.

She heard some murmurs and whispers being passed by from the crowd behind her. She wasn't in the mood to try and cover up the inconvenience with some lame excuse. Instead, Bulma looked towards her friends for help. Juu, 17, Goku, and Krillin came and tried their best to ease the situation.

"Hey Pakistan! What went up your ass?" Juu joked.

Paxton may be mad, but he was never rude to any of Bulma's girl friends. He smiled at the blonde girl.

"Juu, nothing is up my ass but what Chi told me." he said through clenched teeth.

"And what was that?"

"That the motherfucking asswipe in front of me deflowered my little sister." he said in a low voice.

Juu looked towards ChiChi and gave her a 'WHAT-THE-FUCK?' look. ChiChi chuckled nervously. She looked down at the ground and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Uh, well. Funny story, I sorta panicked when I saw B with Vegeta in bed, so I sorta, like, calledherbrother." she mumbled the last part. But Juu heard loud and clear.

She slapped her forehead and dragged the hand down her face. Her friend's an IDIOT! She looked back at the nervous girl and scowled.

"Baka! You know nothing was going to happen!" she scolded.

"Hey! Don't call Chi a baka!" Goku intervened.

"Well she is if she thinks Vegetable brain was going to hurt her." she snapped.

Goku fell silent and looked at his girlfriend. "That was pretty dumb Chi, and that's coming from me." he said.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" she screeched.

The music was too loud for anyone to hear her, but the Z gang heard her. She sounded like a whisper though. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at Bulma's brother. He was still glaring at him while Brolly was talking to some random girl. He laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Paxton growled.

"Looks like your cousin is more relaxed with the situation than you. You should follow his example and maybe, just maybe, you could be just like him." he smirked.

"Why you little-"

"C'mon cuz'. Let bygones be bygones and go home. Its almost 11 for Christ's sake." Brolly yawned as he dragged the glaring man out the door.

Bulma let out a deep sigh of relief and looked towards ChiChi. She went over to her and placed her hands on her hips. ChiChi knew she was going to get a tongue lashing, but NO ONE scolds her.

"Chi! What the hell were you thinking?" Bulma scolded her friend.

"Me? What the hell were _you _thinking? Having sex with Vegeta? Even if me and Goku has had sex, you just became the guys girlfriend!" she snapped.

"So? It's not like you and Goku didn't hit it off the first day." she countered,

"We didn't. I've known the FOUR FUCKING years! I have an excuse for doing it!"

"No wonder you guys didn't hit it off, he didn't even want to see what was underneath those clothes. He probably thought they were nothing but bags of wrinkles." Bulma smirked.

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?"

"That I have bags of wrinkles!"

"So you admit it."

"AARRGGHH! YOU'RE WORSE THAN 18!" Chi screeched.

Everyone in the gang, with the exception of 17, called Juu 18, 17's nickname for her, every time they were angry and were talking about her.

"Hey, lets not cause a scene and call it truce. Ok?" Bulma said as she held her arms out.

ChiChi, being the fast forgiver, groaned and hugged her. She couldn't stay mad with her forever, it was her fault that the whole thing started anyway. She pulled away and grinned.

"C'mon, we still got more celebrating to do!" she beamed.

Bulma laughed at her friend's fast recovery and led the pack out to the backyard. Vegeta pulled his girlfriend aside and began questioning her.

"Woman, what the hell was your brother talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing Vegeta. Just family business."

"I'm your betroth, I deserve the right to know."

Bulma blinked. She forgot that she was engaged to him! "Well," she started. She sighed and glared at him. "It's nothing! I just think that someone is going to take me away from him! I'll be all alone and no one is going to be there to protect me." she whispered the last part softly.

Vegeta frowned and cupped her face into his hands. A few tears escaped her bright blue eyes and he brushed them away this his thumbs.

"Hey." he said to grab her attention.

Bulma looked up to see him smirking down at her. "I'll always be there to protect you." he said. "I promise."

BUlma smiled and kissed his cheek. They both rejoined their friends and resumed the party.

Bulma grabbed a martini with Juu and sat at the roof. Once done with their drinks, they planned on jumping back into the pool, this time they planned to go out with a bang. They finished their drinks and threw their plastic cups to the side of the house.

All in all, from the roof all the way to the pool, it was at least 32-40 ft high. It was a three story building so they didn't expect less.

"Wanna do the honors B?" Juu asked as she smirked.

"I would love too." she responded and took a few steps back.

She did a running start and jumped off the edge of the roof. She did a series of summersaults and flips. She finished with a swan dive before she made impact to the water. She surfaced and looked at her judges, Yamacha. Tien, Piccolo, and 17.

"What's my score?" she asked.

The all had scoring cards from one-ten and looked through the pile.

"Nine." Yamacha said as he lifted the card up.

"Eight." Tien said.

"Seven." Piccolo said.

Bulma rolled her eyes at him, he was obviously the critic of the group.

"Nine." 17 said.

Bulma grinned at her result. Despite the seven, she had a tuff score to beat. She got out of the water and motioned to Juu that it was her turn.

Juu nodded and took a few steps back as well. She did a running jump and started out with a full splits turned into a flip. She did summersaults and turned them into full size splits. She finished with her knees tucked securely against her chest, cannonballing into the water. She surfaced and looked at her judges.

"I give 'er a eight." Yamacha said.

"Seven." Tien said.

"Nine." Piccolo said.

_So NOW he doesn't want to be the critic. Bastard. _Bulma thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Eight." 17 yawned.

Piccolo yawned as well and leaned back on his chair. "Looks like we gotta tie." he stated.

All the judges looked at him and did the math. He was correct, both girls had a number of 32 for their scores. Now they have to decide what the tie breaker was. Yamacha suggested a modeling challenge, but that got him a glare from 17. Tien suggested an eating contest, but everyone immediately put that aside, not wanting any of them to throw up. Piccolo suggested a drinking contest and that seemed to be the best bet.

They each gave the girls three whole bottles of alcohol and told them the tie-breaker. Both didn't seem to have a problem with it and brassed themselves for the signal.

"GO!" 17 said.

The two girls took the bottles and began chugging down as much as they could. This was noticed by most of the people in the party and they started placing bets.

"20 bucks on Bulma!" a random guy said.

"50 on Juu!" a girl said.

"No way, Bulma for 30!" a guy said.

Bets kept coming and coming while Bulma and Juu held strong. Apparently they had another tie. Bulma finished her last drop while Juu chugged the whole bottle down in one gulp.

"DAMN! No one could challenge these chicks!" one man in the audience said.

"How about a chick fight?" a guy said.

"Yeah!" cried the audience.

The next battle was about to begin, until Vegeta and Krillin called it off. They grabbed their drunk girlfriends and managed to escape the crying crowd of challenges. They grabbed the judges and led them to where the rest of the gang was.

"One sec, I'm going to go to the b-room to throw up." Bulma said as she held onto her mouth.

"Ack! Not on me, go and hurry up." Vegeta said as he let go of his sick girlfriend.

Bulma rushed inside the house and went inside the nearest bathroom. She reached the toilet and grabbed the seat as she puked out her dinner. She rinsed her mouth and gargled. She looked back up at the mirror and saw someone she didn't expect to see at the after party.

"Go away Adam." she hissed at the man.

He smirked and closed the door. He locked it and walked slowly over to his prey. Bulma could her defend herself, no sweat, but she still was afraid of him. She leaned down into a fighting stance and growled.

"I said go!" she snapped.

Adam smiled evilly and got something out of his back pocket. He grabbed her arm and stabbed the thing into it. She cried out as he injected the liquid into her. In a matter of seconds, she felt her eyelids droop down and a wave of nausea swept over her as her body fell limp.

Adam caught her falling body with ease and put her into his arms. He brushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and smirked. Oh how he wanted to take advantage of her current state, but then his boss wouldn't be so happy with him. He pulled out his phone and dialed his employer's number.

"Hello?" came the gruff, hoarse voice of his boss.

"I have the girl." he said.

"Good, bring her to the closest forest from where you're at."

"Yes sir."

He heard a humph before the line went dead.

Adam hung up and put away his phone. He snuck out through the side door and went inside his car. He put her in the front seat and buckled her up. He went to the other side and started up the car. He pulled out of the driveway and made his way over to the closest forest near him.

All this went by as Bulma was fading into unconsciousness. She felt like crying, but she didn't. There was only one thing that went through her mind before falling into the darkness.

_Vegeta, you promised._

A tear went down her face as she was consumed into the darkness.

_Back at the Party..._

Vegeta was growing worried. It's been 10 minutes and Bulma STILL wasn't back. Goku saw his friend's look of anguish spread across his face and got up. The action sent his friend's gaze onto him.

"I'm going to go find Bulma." he said before going inside.

He pushed through the dancing crowd that was inside and checked all the bathrooms. He was about to give up, until something shiny caught his eye. He went inside the bathroom Bulma went into and picked up the small object. It was a needle. He immediately let go of it as if he just got burned by fire. He cautiously picked it up with some tolietpaper and examined the tool. He widened his eyes as he read the words 'halothane' on the side of the clear tube. Halothane was a knock-out drug that was commonly used by-

"VEGETA!" he yelled as he ran out of the house.

Vegeta looked up from his spot on the ground and saw Goku running towards him with something in his hand. Goku ran to his side and showed the needle to him. Vegeta looked at it and gave him a weird look.

"Kakarot, I get that you're afraid of needles, but I thought you said you were going to go look for the Woman." he growled.

"But Vegeta! This is halothane!" he cried.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he grabbed the drug. What was a knock-out drug doing at a party? Bulma. He ran inside the house and began searching the place from top to bottom. He couldn't find her anywhere! He ran back out at the front yard and looked for any traces of her. He saw a ripped piece of a cheerleading outfit on the side of the road. He walked over to it and picked it up. It smelled of strawberries and oranges. That was Bulma's scent before the party. He clenched and unclenched his fists in anger and lifted his head up towards the sky.

"BULMA!" he yelled to the empty quiet night.

**BHS: AAAWWWW! Poor Bulma!**

**Vegeta: Fuck the bastards that interrupted us.**

**BHS: You're still fussing over that?**

**Vegeta: *shrugs***

**BHS: Cold hearted bastard.**

**Vegeta: Like that's an original.**

**BHS: Shut up.**


	37. New Found Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm glad that most of you still like this fic! Feel free to read my others as well if they catch your eye.**

**Now onward to the story!**

"DAMN IT!" Vegeta yelled as he pounded onto the cemented ground. He still hasn't left from his spot on the road. Anger, rage, and guilt clouded his mind.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! DAMN IT ALL!" he howled.

"Vegeta, please. Calm down." ChiChi pleaded from the sidewalk.

He looked up and glared at his best friend's girlfriend. Calm down? He broke his promise! He couldn't protect her and now he payed the price. He let her down. He clenched up his fists tight until they were white. He looked her in the eye and growled.

"You wouldn't understand. I've lost everything already, I'm not letting go of this one." he snarled.

ChiChi frowned. It's true, she wouldn't understand. She still has everything any teenager would want. He lost everything at such a young age. Bulma brought him comfort, even though he was mean to her in public.

"You're right, I wouldn't understand. But I don't think yelling in the middle of the night would help in anyway!" she snapped.

Vegeta didn't care for what she has to say. He was blinded by rage to keep a level head. He kept pounding onto the cement until he was sure that he left some cracks and dents. Goku, 17, and Piccolo helped him up and tried talking sense into him.

"Vegeta, ChiChi's right. You need to calm down man." Goku said.

"Bulma's been kidnapped and I wasn't there to protect her. I promised her Kakarot. I PROMISED HER!" he yelled. "How would you feel if your woman was taken away from you?" he seethed.

The big man kept silent. He already knew the answer for that question. He was equally raging inside. Bulma was one of his best friends and didn't want any harm to come her way. He knew Krillin was thinking the same thing. It was obvious. The little man was shaking. He assumed that it was out of rage.

But both boys knew how to react to these types of situations, they heard the story from their parents. Even though it never happened to them, they always have to come prepared.

"Get a grip man. We'll find her." Krillin reasured.

"And what if we don't, then what?" Vegeta said, still blinded.

Juu couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to Vegeta and slapped him across the face. Everything went silent for a while. The flame-haired teen stopped his ranting and stood there with his head turned and a dumb found face.

"Don't even think that you arrogant pig." she hissed.

He turned his head back at the blonde and glared. He silently thanked her, he almost lost it for a second. She was right, he shouldn't go by thinking that. Bulma was safe, they just need to find her. She's a smart girl, she'll probably send a signal to tell them where she is. He has to stay on the positive side.

"You're right." he mumbled as he took deep breaths in.

He started calming down until he heard a phone vibrate. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Why hello Vegeta." said a femine voice.

Vegeta froze. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Bad, bad manners. I have no idea where you got them from." it replied. "Any who, I'm Lord Frieza. Perhaps you've heard of me. Tell me, have you've been with anyone this fine evening?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"Oh, by all means, it is my business. Right Bulma?"

Vegeta froze again. His expression gave his friends a worried look. He had wide eyes filled with shock. His mouth was slightly parted and his hands were shaking. He then narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Vegeta, put it on speaker." Goku said.

Vegeta pulled the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker. "What have you done to her?" Vegeta growled.

The gang instantly knew that he was talking about Bulma and gasped.

"Oh nothing. You could hear her if you want, but she's a little. How should I say this, _busy. _At the moment."

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH HER?" Vegeta yelled, his temper out of control.

"Oh it's not HER that I want. It's YOU." he replied.

Vegeta blinked. What the heck does he mean by that? Before he could respond, the man hung the phone up. Leaving a long silence between the mystery man, and the gang. Goku shut Vegeta's phone and looked at the shock man.

His teeth were bared and his hand was crushing his phone. His eyes were faced towards the ground and was growling out of anger. His eyes were narrowed with a vein showing at the side of his head. He kept tightening his hands until they were white. His phone broke and sent sparks onto his skin, burning it. He didn't care at the moment.

Seeing the shorter man's anger, Goku was deciding whether or not to go and calm down his friend, or just back off. Vegeta looks like he was ready to kill, so this was making Goku unsure. If he didn't calm him, he would most likely get himself hurt.

ChiChi looked horrified at the sight before her. Never before has she seen Vegeta this angry. _Bulma must've meant the world to him. _she thought. It was true. She's seen the changes between the two. Vegeta was being less of his usual arrogant self, and Bulma was becoming more like herself, except with her same attitude.

No one has ever changed Vegeta, she was the first and most likely to be the only. She just hoped that he would keep himself sane for Bulma's sake.

"So what are we gonna to do now?" 17 asked.

The group fell silent. What were they gonna do? Well they could first notify Paxton and Brolly, but that was all they could really do. It was obvious to everyone that they all wanted more to do than talk.

"We'll first find out who this Frieza character is." Vegeta ordered.

They nodded. They could skip the chaos with Paxton and Brolly freaking out and actually get something done.

"So what do we know now?" Goku asked.

Vegeta groaned. He didn't feel like dealing with any of Goku's shit. It was obvious that they all knew nothing, so why bother asking?

"Nothing." he hissed.

"Well we could always rely on my dad." Launch said.

"Oh yeah! Your dad's in the police force isn't he?" Tien remembered.

(A/N Ironic, isn't it? Launch was actually a bandit and her father's a police officer.)

"Navy." she corrected. "He's the admiral." she smiled.

"Great! Go call him right now!" Goku hurried.

Launch nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. Once she got a hold of him, she started asking him what he knows about Frieza. She nodded with every detail he mentioned and said her goodbyes before hanging up.

"Well?" Vegeta said.

"Frieza is the most wanted drug dealer in both America and Japan. He's considered dangerous and is recommended to call immediately if you see him. He's wanted for selling illegal drugs all over the world, and murder. He used to be own a very successful company until your," she pointed towards Vegeta. "father cut him out of business. He lost all his fortune and went missing two months after his bankruptcy." she finished.

"Why does he want Bulma though?" Goku said, still not understanding.

"Because she was close to Vegeta."

"What about the murders? Who'd he kill?" Krillin asked.

Launch looked down on the ground and lifted her head up with apologetic eyes. She looked towards Vegeta and frowned. He growled as he already knew who he killed. But his father said that she was alive?

"I'm so sorry for your losses." Launch said.

Vegeta grunted and looked away at everyone. He didn't want their sympathy, he wanted Bulma back in his arms, safe from any danger. What, did she just say losses? He turned his head back and raised an eyebrow.

"Losses?" he said.

"Yes. Your mother and father. Your father was just killed recently." she explained.

This was news to the young man. That means, he was the sole heir of Ouji Enterprise. He stood there shocked for a second, but then composed himself.

"Good riddance with the old bastard. He deserved to die." he snorted.

"What about your mother?"

He fell silent. Goku saw this and signaled for Launch to shut up. She did so and covered her mouth. She forgot that she was to never speak of his mother. He loved her dearly and was forced to run away from her because of his crazed father. But only by getting in trouble in school? If you think about it, it sounds pretty dumb. But she would never say that out loud, she would never want to hurt him.

"She was a beautiful angel. I bless her soul and hope she has a wonderful afterlife." he said, his voice just below a whisper.

No one heard him except Goku. He smiled lightly at his friend and patted his shoulder. Vegeta growled and shook his hand off. Goku rolled his eyes. He was back to being the same prick they all know and love.

"But there was also two others." Launch added.

This caught everyones attention as they listened to Launch's tale. She fiddled with her fingers and sighed. She couldn't build up the courage to actually tell, but she had to.

"You know Bulma's parents, right?" she said.

Everyone immediately knew and bowed there heads down in sorrow. The police closed the case up once they couldn't find the killer's hiding place. Vegeta began to worry, if he killed Bulma's parents, then what happens if he kills Bulma?

Goku read the face of Vegeta and slapped his back. Vegeta jumped back and looked up at his tall friend. Goku sent him a smile.

"Don't worry Veg, we'll get her back!" he encouraged.

"Yeah!" the whole group cheered.

Vegeta smirked. He may have a bunch of stupid, foolish, idiotic, weird, assholes as friends, they still were the best to be around. He can't stand being around them, but he just can't picture his life without them. But all he knew was that it would far different from what he has today.

"FRIEZA YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone cheered for their leader in the plan and thought up on ways they could help Bulma.

_**Somewhere in an Old Warehouse...**_

Bulma wiggled and pulled at her chains. She's been doing that for the past hour. She first woke up when she saw some guy hanging up on the phone.

He looked like he could be gay, but she was very wrong about that. For the first 20 minutes since she woke up, she learned a very important lesson. Looks are only skin deep, what inside is what the person really is. And she found out that this person was a monster, the devil's spawn if you will.

"I would quit if I were you child. It's hopeless." said a weak voice.

Bulma stopped her struggling as she looked around in the room she was in. It was dark and the only light that shown was the moonlight rays.

"I'm over here sweetheart." the voice said again.

Bulma looked towards it and squinted her eyes to get a closer look. It was a woman. She had black coarse hair that was clearly dirty. She had magnificent green eyes that seemed to have lost its shine. They looked like a pair of grey, lifeless eyes, only colored. She looked a little like Vegeta.

"A-are you Vegeta's mother?" she asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. I've only met the boy twice when he was only 10. How sweet and kind he was, unless you're talking about the other one." she said as a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Then who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Rosa Ouji, his aunt. The older Vegeta's sister." she said as she presented herself fully into the light.

She was beautiful. Her figure was slightly skinner than usual, but it didn't decrease her looks. She had an innocent face. She looked rather young, around her mid-twenties. She was a whole six inches taller than Bulma and had the sweetest smile. _How could this woman possibly be that mad man's sister?_ she thought.

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked.

"I was brought here by blackmail. That cold bastard out there is Frieza. He used to run a fast moneymaking business until my brother came. He tore his company to shreds and took his place as second best. He soon became the world's most wanted criminal." she explained.

"What do you mean blackmail?"

"My brother, Vegeta Ouji Senior, was forced to work for the cold bastard. He already killed his wife and my sister-in-law, he doesn't want to loose me. I'm sure he's still fighting to get me out, I just know it." she said as she gave Bulma a far away look.

"But that ass was the one who brought me here!" she yelled in protest.

Rosa shook her head. "Frieza wanted to use you as a lure. He wants Vegeta to hand over the company to him and he'll let his father, me, and you go. He may act cold at most times, but he's a good man deep down. That's why Seripa married him, not because of the fame and money, because she found the one thing he kept hidden for so long."

_Just like Vegeta. Well, my Vegeta. _Bulma thought. Rosa saw the girl in thought and smirked. She guessed that the thing runs in the family, males only of course.

"Let me guess, Veggie acts the same way." she smirked.

Bulma nodded and blushed in embarrassment. If things would've been nicer, and they were both in decent clothes, this would've been a pleasant meeting. Would've. Both of their heads snapped over to the door as they heard a loud rattling sound. In, came Frieza with the same evil smile implanted onto his doll like face. Well, a doll after you've put it into a microwave for a minute.

"Well, well, well. Seems like my two pets have met." he smiled cruelly.

Rosa cringed as Bulma sneered. The man was a monster. Her parents, Vegeta's mother, all have fallen victim into one of his sick and twisted games. Now she feared that she would be just like the rest, disposed of. Bulma tugged on her chains harder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now why get all angry? I've clearly done nothing wrong to you. I need you to get the little Ouji to hand over the company. If it turns out that he doesn't give a shit about you, which is most likely." he added the last part under his breath, but Bulma heard it clearly.

She growled and attempted to lunge at him, but was held back by her chains. Frieza laughed sadistically and smiled, equally as cruel.

"I'll just throw you and this shit into the harem. I'm pretty sure most of my men have been _dying _to feast on you." he whispered, his face next to her ear.

She shivered as she felt him lick her earlobe. She was tempted to push him off and punch him square in the jaw, but he clearly stated that HE was the master. She held back the urge to hurl when he nuzzled his cheek against her's.

"Or maybe I should keep you for my own pleasures." he hissed.

Bulma's eyes shot up in fear and tried to move her face as far away as possible. "N-no. P-please, leave m-me alone." she begged.

That was the first time ever she has begged, whether it was life or death, or just wanting something. She felt pathetic and hopeless. Yes, finally, Bulma Briefs was now begging for mercy.

The drug dealer smirked and pulled away. He tilted her head up so he could see her clearly. Her beauty was absolutely breathtaking. He wanted to take her right then and there, but that won't get him the reputation and riches he deserved.

"Very well then," he said as he walked back to the entrance. "You shall remain yourself until the little Ouji gets here. If you don't follow what I say or do, he's going to find you wearing black and blue." he stated evilly as he closed the door.

Bulma was wide eyed. Unconsciously, she fingered the necklace that was still attached around her neck. Vegeta's necklace.

Please. My savior, my love, rescue me. Please.

**BHS: So you all now know that the predator is Frieza. Well it was rather predictable.**

**Vegeta: No shit Sherlock.**

**BHS: It doesn't take an idiot to know that. But for you, yes.**

**Vegeta: Watch it you filthy low class scum.**

**BHS: I'm not low class! I may not be royalty, but I'm rich enough to be at first class rate!**

**Vegeta: And I'm impressed how?**

**BHS: I'm gonna bury you alive and let the maggots grow inside you.**

**Vegeta: That's a creative thought! I'll keep that in mind for what I'm suppose to do with your lifeless body.**

**BHS:….**

**Vegeta: *Smirks***


	38. Free at Last!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm glad that most of you still like this fic! Feel free to read my others as well if they catch your eye.**

**Now onward to the story!**

Vegeta was pacing back and forth in Goku's house. The whole gang was there either standing up, pacing around, or just sitting down. They got their information about Frieza, but now what do they do?

They told Raditz and Turles, and both reacted the same way Vegeta did. It took an hour to explain and calm down the two brothers. They demanded that they should tell Paxton and Brolly, but then reconsidered it after seeing the pale faces of the teens in front of them.

The paparazzi soon found out about her disappearance and broadcasted it to the news. In just a few hours, Bulma's disappearance was known to every living being on the planet. Paxton and Brolly were furious and sent many search parties to look for her. Each came empty handed. They blamed Vegeta and had to be restrained by Goku, 17, Piccolo, Yamacha, Tien, and Krillin to keep the duo from beating the living shit out of their friend.

Its been a week and there still was no sign from her. Vegeta was starting to lose hope and thinking that she was already dead. But he had to stay strong and keep searching for her, if she was dead, then Frieza should've dropped her body somewhere.

"Shit! What the hell are we suppose to do?" Vegeta demanded.

"We don't know V-man. We still don't even know why Frieza wants Bulma." Goku shrugged.

Vegeta growled. How dare they don't show any concern. Bulma has been kidnapped by some mad lunatic that murdered his and her parents, AND is the most wanted criminal in America and Japan! He snapped his head towards Goku and growled.

"Why don't you just go to bed and pretend this hasn't even happened? This is a serious matter Kakarot, I don't want to hear you sound so careless." he seethed.

Goku narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend. He fully understands that this is serious, but blind rage will get you no where. Vegeta had yet to learn that. If he wanted to find Bulma, and fast, he needs to calm down.

"Don't you dare say that." Goku growled. "She's known me for many years, and is one of my longest friends. I'm also mad that Bulma is gone, but I won't let my anger get the best of me. I suggest the same to you, you'll never get her back if you keep acting like a spoiled child."

Everyone went silent as the two friends glared at each other. If this continues, they'll be at each others throats. Even if what Goku said was true and that Vegeta should listen to him, everyone knows better than to anger him and press him onto his rage.

Vegeta got close to Goku and scowled at him. True he wants the onna back in his arms, but Goku was right, he needs to get a level head before he completely lost it.

_**Back at the Old Warehouse….**_

Bulma was cut, bruised, and bloody. Her clothes were ripped and barely covered her body. Her only company from this hell house was Rosa. She comforted her through all of the harsh times. They both were barely fed until they were only given four meals per week. Frieza kept them clean, but it was really pointless since they always got dirty in the end, so he stopped their daily bathing sessions.

Bulma looked absolutely horrible. Many of Frieza's men tried to seduce her and rape her. Each and everyone she was able to fight off. It has been hell for her. She cried every night, and tried her best to stay alive at every day. A few days after Bulma was taken in, they separated Rosa from her and put her in a different cell. She begged them not to take away her only piece of sanity away from her, but they just gave her cruel laughs and smirks.

She slowly began to go insane. Mumbling to herself and speaking in her own made up language. She tried. She really did try, but they broke her. They made her lose hope that Vegeta will ever come and rescue her. They were cruel, and evil. She hated them.

She looked over to the door when she heard someone come in. She scampered over to the farthest corner away from the man and hissed. The ring master of all of the cold bastards wondering this place gave her a smirk.

"Now what's wrong child? Lost fate in your little boyfriend now did you?" he teased.

Bulma stared at him and tucked her knees tight against her chest. Frieza laughed at her fear. She's defied him many times the past week, each she had another cut or bruise to add on to her collection. He was slightly disappointed when he discovered that he broke her. She lost all the fire in her magnificent blue eyes until they were just as bad as grey, dull ones. She had too much dirt covering her that he can't even remember her skin color!

"Is my little pet going to respond, or do you want another cut for your collection?" Frieza said as he pulled out a swiss knife.

"N-no mil' lord." Bulma whimpered.

Frieza smiled. "Good." he said before leaving the room.

Bulma covered her eyes and cried. Her tears were the only source of water she had before her next meal came. She fingered her necklace again as she looked at her bared window. Always she looked out to stare at the moon. It was really the only light she's ever seen before the kidnapping.

She looked at her necklace and reread what was inside. _Why Vegeta? Why haven't you come and rescue me yet? Are you even searching for me? _she asked herself. She looked back out at the moon and got up. She walked towards the bared window and gripped the cold metal. It was one of those windows that are in prison. She got ten scars from trying to yell for help.

"Vegeta, please, come and rescue me. You're suppose to be my night in shining armor and I your damsel in distress. Help me." she whispered into the clear night sky.

She usually hated being the damsel in distress until now. She was desperate. She walked away from the window and laid down on her bed. It was composed of a comforter and a pillow. She laid her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes.

_Dream..._

_Bulma was laughing and jumping around in an open meadow. She was free, free from that cruel, sadistic bastard! She stopped her prancing when she caught sight of something. Someone to be exact. She smiled as she recognized the outline. She ran to the figure and hugged it from behind._

_"Did'ja miss me?" she cooed in its ear._

_The figure chuckled and turned around. Vegeta. He was still the same, but something didn't feel right. She ignored it and looked up at her love. _

_"What took you so long? Why didn't you come and rescue me?" she asked as she pouted._

_Vegeta scoffed cruelly at her. She started backing away until he grabbed her arm. She shot her eyes up enough to see him give a look of disgust at her._

_"Why'd I rescue you? You're nothing but a cheap whore!" he stated._

_Bulma shook her head as tears started to form. "N-no, I'm not. P-please Vegeta. I-I wasn't e-even touched." she cried._

_He laughed at her. Her tears were threatening to fall over. This wasn't him. This wasn't her love! She tried to yank her arm away from him, but he twisted it and bent it at an unusual angle. She cried out in agony and fell to her knees. She looked up with tears streaming down her face._

_"Please, let me go." she pleaded._

_Vegeta laughed and kicked her in the stomach. She gasped and coughed up some blood. Whoever this man is, she was scared of him._

_"Stop it! Please just let me go!" she begged._

_He laughed again. "That's right! Beg! Beg you worthless piece of shit!" he ordered._

_"Please! Just st-" she was cut off as he punched her in the face._

_He laughed as he watched her ball up and cry. Bulma couldn't take the pain anymore. This was not her Vegeta. This man was just like Frieza. This was her nightmare._

_He lifted her up by the hair and reeled his fist back. She let out a cry of pain and anguish until she saw nothing but blood._

_End of dream..._

Bulma gasped and shot up. She looked around to see that she was still in her cell. She let out a sniffle and buried her face into her arms. It was a dream. A painful, hurting dream. It felt so real. That only made it worst.

She looked up at the dark ceiling in her cell and gasped. A shadow appeared on it, and it didn't come from the door. She stood up quickly and ran to the window. Sure enough, there was a man in black outside. He was tall and had a lot of muscles. Her eyes lit up. This man could help her!

"Sir! Sir!" she whispered loudly. She didn't want to attract any attention to Frieza or his goons.

The man stopped walking and looked towards Bulma's window. Bulma smiled and stuck a hand out. She waved it around so that he could know that she was there. He walked gingerly over there and looked at the hope filled face of Bulma.

"Please sir, help me! I've been kidnapped! Please, my brother could pay you well for rescuing me! Please!" she pleaded.

The man walked closer to the window and squinted his eyes. He told her to back away and gripped onto the bars. Bulma smiled as he took out a laser pen and started cutting through the metal. He cut through the last one and backed away. Bulma smiled happily and climbed out. She went up to the stranger and hugged him for dear life.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" she squealed quietly.

She released her grip on him and smiled. "My brother will reward you plenty sir." she stated.

The hooded figure shook himself from her grip and snarled. "You weren't the one I wanted to get out!" he snapped.

Bulma blinked, but still smiled at him. He still got her out, so she was eternally thankful to him. There was only one other person here, so she knew who he meant. She grabbed his hand and lead him to another cell all the way across from Bulma's cell.

"This is where Rosa Ouji is." she said as she pointed to the window.

The man stood there shocked, but shook it off as he pushed her out of the way and began unbarring her window. Once done, he climbed in and took Rosa from her bed. He handed her over to Bulma, who was waiting outside, and was about to come out until the door opened.

The man froze and turned his head slowly to the person at the door. He pushed Rosa completely out and guarded the window.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" a guard shouted.

The man turned back to Bulma and yelled 'RUN!' to her. She nodded and forcefully shook Rosa awake. She woke up and was startled to see that she was outside with Bulma. She was about to question her until she heard a rough male voice.

"DAMN IT! I SAID RUN!" he yelled.

Rosa and Bulma got the gist and ran with all their might. They still had no idea on where they were going, but that didn't matter at the moment. They were free, and they refused to be caught by the drug dealer again. They ran and ran until the building they just fled from, was nothing but a speck. They ran all night until they came across a town.

Bulma walked up to the sign while Rosa rested by a shaded tree. Bulma squinted her eyes and gasped. It read 'WELCOME TO SAN DEIEGO!'. No wonder no one came to their aid, they were across the world! She looked back at her friend and told her where they were. She was also shocked.

"Bulma! How are we suppose to get back now!" Rosa exclaimed.

"We just need a phone. I'm pretty sure I could take care of the rest then." she said reassuringly to the frightened adult.

"B-but-"

"Rosa! We need to get going. We don't want Frieza to catch us, now do we?" Bulma snapped.

Rosa gulped and nodded her head. Bulma let out a sigh of relief and led both her and Rosa into the city. The place had numerous stores and it was quiet. Bulma checked the clocks in a watch store. According to the watches, it was 6:00 in the morning. Great.

Bulma led her to a nearby phone booth and searched around the area for Frieza or his men. She got in and cursed when she saw that it was coin operated. She doesn't have any fucking money! How were her friends going to find her now?

**BHS: Wow! They were across the globe the entire time!**

**Bulma: I wonder how I slept that long.**

**BHS: I have no idea.**

**Bulma: …..**

**BHS: …..**

**Bulma: So….**

**BHS: You're boring to talk to.**


	39. I'm on my Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue! **

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm glad that most of you still like this fic! Feel free to read my others as well if they catch your eye.**

**Sorry for the short updates! I've been having a hard time juggling my part time jobs, school work, and my relationship. There has been MAJOR stress on me and I'm trying my best to not let you guys down! Please don't be mad!**

**Now onward to the story!**

**Oh, and if you get confused, Vegeta has never met his aunt at all yet. **

Pathetic. That was the only word to describe Bulma Briefs life now.

Its been days since their escape from the evil bastard Frieza. The man that helped them was never shown again. Bulma was able to find a shelter decent enough to support herself and her friend Rosa. They were lucky that the drug tyrant hasn't come by and try to imprison them again.

No one paid attention to the two as strangers walked by them on the street. No one recognized the blue haired heiress, for her appearance was mainly composed of sweat and dirt. Her hair was caked with dirt, it made her beautiful, exotic, cerulean hair look like a brown haired tangled birds nest. Her skin was covered with sweat and dirt. It hid her creamy pale skin.

Whenever she tried to go up to some of the walking people, they always threatened her that they'll call the police if she didn't leave them alone. She was already homeless and hungry, prison wasn't something she wanted to add on to the list.

Instead of disturbing any more people, she had to reduce her pride tremendously over the past few days. She still had her torn up cheerleading outfit, so she was able to get a lot of change from men. She, Bulma Briefs, the proud, arrogant, teenage genius, has lowered herself into a common street beggar.

Unfortunately, she only had dimes and nickels. The phone in the phone booth operated in quarters. Now she couldn't contact her friends for help.

Bulma hated her life now. She was thousands of miles away from her loved ones, and him. Vegeta, her Vegeta. The thought pained her and made her believe lies such as him not giving a damn about her. Rosa only increased the pain ten fold. Whenever she saw her face, it looks so much like her lover.

"B-Bulma?" someone coughed.

Bulma frowned as she looked at Rosa. Her friend has been getting terribly sick. Each and every day that has passed, her condition has been getting worse and worse. Her lips were slightly blue and her cheeks were flushed bright red. Bulma had to give up her blanket she found in the streets over to the young woman.

"B-Bulma? A-are they going t-to find us?" asked Rosa.

Bulma ignored the question and lifted a hand up to her forehead. She winced at how hot it was. She got up from her sitting position with Rosa and tried to get her to stand up.

"C'mon, we have to get you to a hospital. You're burning up." she said.

Rosa shook her head. "I-" she covered a hand over her mouth as she coughed. "I'm fine." she finished.

Bulma scoffed. "Bullshit." she said as she dragged them out. "I listened to you the first time you started coughing when you said that you were fine. I listened again when I asked the next day. You said the same thing over and over again and I'm sick of it!"

She cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a loud scream. Everyone directed their attention to her to see what the commotion was about. Bulma was crying and was pointing towards her sick friend.

"Please, please somebody help! This woman is dying, please! Someone call 9-1-1!" she screamed.

Everyone's eyes directed towards the sick Rosa. They gasped at her how she looked. From the dark circles underneath her eyes, to the pale skin as white as a clean piece of paper. They grabbed their phones out and called out for an ambulance for the sick woman.

Rosa smirked at Bulma and laughed hoarsely. Bulma was a good actress. From being mad to all tears. She should win an Oscar for that!

After five minutes of screaming hysterically, an ambulance showed up. Two paramedics shot out of the van and hoisted Rosa onto a gurney. They were about to put her in the ambulance, until she raised a hand.

"Wait," she chocked out.

Bulma ran to her side and shook her head. "No Rosa. They can't wait any longer. I told you that you should've went to the hospital when this all started, now we barely have anytime!"

Rosa nodded a no. "You have to come with me." she gasped.

"No, just go." Bulma whispered.

Rosa smiled and held onto Bulma's hand. She gave it an assuringly squeeze and smiled softly at her. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I promise." she whispered.

The paramedics, not wanting to waste anymore time, pushed Bulma in and drove the two to the nearest hospital. They rolled Rosa out and pulled her into the emergency room. They couldn't see anything wrong with her outside appearance because of the dirt that was caked onto her skin, and gave her a quick bath. They advised Bulma to do the same, seeing the dirt all over her body.

Her eyes lit up once they mentioned that. Not only was she in dire need of a bath, maybe they could recognize her as the heiress to Capsule Corp! They handed her a hospital gown as she went to go and get herself clean up.

Bulma smirked as she stripped herself of her clothes. The nurses brought her over to a bathroom and waited for her to finish. She turned the knob and waited for the water to heat up. She was about to walk under the warm, refreshing water, but paused. She looked back at her torn cheerleading outfit and lifted got out her most prized possession out of her skirt's pocket. (A/N Yes, I'm giving the uniform's skirt pockets.) She lifted it up to eye level and smiled. She fingered the jewel before putting it on her hospital gown. She kept it clean and safe for the whole time. Even though her uniform and herself was dirty, that didn't mean that she couldn't keep it secret and secure.

She hugged the possession and let out a soft sob. Vegeta's gift to her was the only thing that kept her hopes up. She thanked it.

She turned and went back under the hot water. She ripped a piece of her skirt off and cleaned it. She took out most of the water and dirt from it and began scrubbing her naked body. She finished as she turned off the water.

When she got out of the bathroom, she got a loud gasp of realization. Bulma was now clean and her one-of-a-kind blue hair showed brilliantly to the nurse assisting her. Her milky skin was now clean and clear as her eyes shone vibrantly. The nurse could actually see the fire and intensity in her eyes. The nurse's eyes grew wide as she recognized the blue haired beauty's face.

"Y-you're Bulma Briefs!" she said.

Bulma nodded. She smiled, she was finally recognized by and not shunned away.

"You've went missing for over three weeks!"

Bulma frowned. Weeks? She's been missing for three weeks? It felt only like days or hours at the most, but never has she imagined weeks.

"W-we have to tell the media! We've found Bulma Briefs!" the nurse said as he ushered her over to a more public place in the hospital.

Along the way, she heard gasps of surprise from both doctors and patients. It was really something to be gasping about. One of the most important women on the planet is back. They had to notify everyone! The nurse pushed her into the waiting room and cupped her hands over her mouth to get everyone's attention.

"WE'VE FOUND BULMA BRIEFS! WE'VE FOUND THE MISSING HEIRESS!" she shouted, excitement dripping off every word she said.

She got everyone's attention immediately as they stared in awe at the blue haired woman. So many questions filled their heads. Where was she? Why'd she go into hiding? Why does she decide to come back after weeks of hiding? Not wanting to keep this personal, they all flipped their phones and called the news station.

In less than half an hour, every news channel available came rushing into the same hospital Bulma was in. Bright lights, cameras, and microphones were shoved into her face. Excited news reporters started bombarding her with questions.

She answered every single one and asked one of the still stunned doctors about her friend's condition. He snapped out of it and frowned. He motioned her to follow him to her bed. Bulma didn't like the look on his face.

When she caught sight of Rosa's bed, she was heartbroken. Her friend that endured the hardships with her, was attached to a IV drop, bandages wrapped around her head and left arm, her face was pale with her lips a dark blue color. Her heart monitor was turned off.

Bulma looked at the doctor in confusion. How was she? What's her condition? She voiced her questions and stifled a cry at her answer.

"Time of death: 15 o' hundred hours." he said sadly.

Bulma covered a hand over her mouth. No, not another one. First her mother and father, now Rosa. She didn't want anymore blood to be shed in her hands. Tears were showing through her bloodshot eyes.

Her body was shaking while she held onto Rosa's body. The doctors told her that she should go, but she refused to let go of her fallen friend's body. Nurses and doctors had to pry her off. She kept screaming and sobbing hysterically.

She stopped when she heard a soft chuckling. She looked up at the doctor and scowled. He was laughing about her death. Laughing! She stomped up to him and growled.

"How dare you!" she seethed.

The doctor frowned and looked past her shoulder. "That was a mean thing you made me do."

Bulma gave him a puzzled look and looked behind her. She gasped when she saw Rosa's eyes flutter. Rosa looked at Bulma and smirked at her shocked expression. She laughed and sat up. She swung her legs over and stretched as best as she could with a broken arm. She turned back at the doctors and laughed.

"I know. I just wanted to add more drama to this." she stated as she grabbed a moist towelette on the counter.

She wiped it across her lips and all over her face. She smiled and showed Bulma the make up that was on the towel. Bulma looked at it and glared at her friend.

"That was soooooo not funny!" she exclaimed.

Rosa laughed and scratched the nape of her neck. "Yeah, sorry!" she said.

Bulma kept glaring at the laughing woman, but couldn't help but laugh as well. She shouldn't be mad at her. She should be happy that she was alive. Bulma walked over to her and helped her up, supporting her weight by wrapping and arm around her torso. She went to Rosa's good side and put her good arm around her shoulders.

She walked back to the doctor and nurses with a wide smile plastered across her beautiful face.

"Thank you." she said, almost sincere.

The doctors smile back and shook her free hand. "It was nothing. It's what we do for a a living anyway."

They apologized about the prank and promised to never joke about it again. Bulma laughed about it as well as the doctors. She stopped as she looked at Rosa's outfit as well as her own. She looked back at the doctors and nurses that were still in the room and laughed nervously.

"Uh, do you guys know where the nearest shopping mall is? Cause me and my friend has some MAJOR shopping to do!" she laughed.

Rosa looked down at her outfit and laughed as well. The doctors nodded and cleared the way to the exit for them. They said their goodbyes and thank you's before going off.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Three weeks. Three weeks, and still no sign of his blue haired angel. And what was he doing in all this? Sitting at home, watching T.V. Vegeta has distanced himself from almost everyone. This grew a lot of concern with his friends as they tried to tell him that Bulma was still out there.

Everything was so perfect when she was here. Her face always made him smirk. Her laugh was music at its best. Her smiled always made him smile. Her entire being made him feel like the happiest man that has ever lived. She was his source of happiness, his source of pride, his missing piece, the song that played within him.

"Hey, V-man?" came a concerned voice.

Vegeta turned his head to see the sad smile on Goku's face. He scowled, it really didn't fit the jolly guy. He grunted in annoyance.

"What?"

Goku stood behind the back of the couch and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta's eyes shot up at his tall friend. Right now, while he was still grieving about Bulma, he decides to ask that question? The nerves of that man! Vegeta shot up from his sitting position and glared at the tall man.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!" he yelled.

Goku had wide eyes. He knew that Vegeta was still upset about the whole Bulma thing, he was too, but he never thought that he was still angered by it. Even Juu calmed down about it, and she was like a sister to her!

"Vegeta-"

"No! I'll tell you what's wrong." Vegeta said, cutting him off.

He grabbed his wallet and showed a picture that was in it. Goku came closer and squinted his eyes so that he could focus on the photo. Inside his wallet, there was a picture of him and Bulma. Bulma was in her cheerleading outfit as he was in his football uniform. Bulma was on his shoulders smiling, as he was holding onto her legs, smirking.

"I can't live without her Kakarot. I just can't." he said as he plopped back down onto the couch.

Goku, seeing that it's a bad time to try and comfort him, left. He shook his head in despair. Vegeta, the arrogant, prideful asshole is heartbroken over his girlfriend. Goku wasn't used to seeing this side of him.

Vegeta sighed as he slapped his forehead. He was exhausted. He trailed the hand on his forehead down his face as he let out a deep hearted sigh. He turned to the remote and picked it up, flipping through the channels once again.

He groaned as all he saw on the screen was pictures of a hospital in America. He flipped through all the channels until he heard something that crashed the dam of his emotions for Bulma.

_"Believe it or not folks. Bulma Briefs has returned! After her three week long disappearance, she is back!" _a VERY happy reporter said.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Goku came running into the living room and went wide eyed as he saw what was on the screen. Bulma. Bulma was back. She was back! He ran to the couch and sat right next to his shocked and happy friend. The force of his jump caused Vegeta to jump a whole foot in midair. He gripped onto the leather and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku coughed a bit and mumbled an aplogy. Vegeta growled and turned his attention back to the screen.

Bulma was in front of a mall. She was dressed in new clothes and had her arms linked around a black haired woman. She was smiling as well as the mystery woman.

_"Miss Briefs, what happened? Why did you disappear?" _a male reporter asked.

Vegeta noted that her face slightly darkened. But judging by how the reporters reacted, they didn't seem to notice.

_"I was kidnapped by the famous and most wanted criminal in America and Japan, Frieza." _

Vegeta and Goku growled. They despised the name. God only knows what he's done to her.

_"Miss Briefs, who's that woman with you?" _another reporter asked as he motioned towards Rosa.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he saw his girlfriend and the mystery woman giggle. Bulma looked at the camera and smiled brightly.

_"Vegeta, if you are listening, I'd like you to meet your aunt. Rosa Ouji." _

Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he felt his jaw drop. His aunt? He thought that his father said that he was an only child! And she looked nothing like his mother whatsoever. He turned to his friend and saw that he had the same expression on his face.

Goku turned and looked at his friend with wide eyes. "What?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that you had an aunt?"

"That's because I never knew. Now shut the fuck up and listen." Vegeta growled as he turned his attention back to the screen.

_"How did you two meet?"_

Rosa frowned as she looked away from the camera. Bulma patted her back and looked back at the reporters.

_"She was being held captive by Frieza as well. The owner, Vegeta Sr. Ouji, was forced to work for the tyrant because he threatened to kill her if he didn't cooperate."_

Vegeta growled again as he continued to listen to the story about her past few weeks.

_"What did he do to you two?" _

Bulma's smile flattered as he looked at the person who asked the question. She shook her head and looked away from them.

_"Different question please." _she said.

Vegeta and Goku frowned when they heard the pain in her voice. It must've been unbearable. Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists. Frieza, he'll make that bastard pay!

_"Do you have anything to say?" _a female reporter asked.

_"In fact, yes." _Bulma said as she smiled. She looked at Rosa and she smiled as well. The two opened their mouths and laughed.

_"When are you guys gonna come and take us back home?" _they laughed.

The reporters also laughed before it went to commercial.

Goku stared at the screen a little longer before his stomach growled. (A/N *falls over anime style*). He ignored it as he took in the fact that Bulma was still alive. He was surprised, but relieved.

He looked over to Vegeta and was yet again stunned. Vegeta, of all people, was smiling. His smile was full of relief and happiness. Vegeta jumped up and immediately grabbed his keys. Goku got up and yelled after him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Vegeta turned to the door before getting in his car. He smirked and backed out of the driveway. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"I'm going to get Paxton so I could get my girlfriend back!" he yelled as he drove off.

Goku chuckled as he walked back inside. He better spread the news. He went inside the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He dialed all his friend's numbers and told them everything.

Vegeta, not willing to waste anytime, parked by the side of Capsule Corp's golden gates. He typed in the password and drove off inside. He parked close to the entrance and ran inside. He didn't bother to go and knock. Instead, he kicked the door down.

Inside, Paxton shot up while Brolly froze in mid-step. They glared at the man and crossed their arms. Vegeta understood that they didn't want to see him, but he was too agitated to even care.

"Bulma's back and is in America. I need you to get me a plane, now!" Vegeta said in one swift breath.

The duo stopped their glares and stared at him, shocked. Paxton snapped out of it and led him towards their garage. Vegeta hastily followed him. There was silence between the two, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Paxton flipped on the light switch and showed him the different private planes he had. Not caring what style it was, Vegeta ran to one. He stopped when her heard Paxton laughing. He turned and looked at him.

"What?

"That's the one Bulma made."

"So?"

"The one she made while she was going out with you."

Paxton laughed when he saw Vegeta rush over to a different plane. Vegeta knew what he meant. Bulma has gotten girly over the time he dated her. That can only mean that she made every man's nightmare in there.

He went inside a black colored jet and rushed inside. Paxton jogged in and went in the pilot's seat. He knew how to fly this thing, no sweat. It was one of the things that he perfected over time.

Vegeta waited in the couch inside the jet. He was leaning against his legs as he tried his best to keep them under control. They were shaking like mad! But not from fear, no. His legs were shaking because he was anxious to see her again. His woman, his angel, his life.

He jumped when he felt the jet take off and quickly fastened his seat belt. Once the jet was leveled, and it was safe to walk around, he unstrapped himself and paced the room. How will she react when she sees him again? How will HE react when he sees her again? He sighed as he sat back down onto the couch.

He lied down on and closed his eyes. A smirk lit his face as he slowly fell asleep.

He would be reunited with her. The love of his life. He made a vow while she was gone. He vowed that he would never let anything ever take her away from again, ever. Bulma was his and his alone.

That bastard Frieza was gonna die. But he will only die by his hands.

**BHS: Well there you go! **

**Vegeta: At least I get to kill the bastard Frieza.**

**BHS: Oh, you're back. At least you aren't boring to talk to.**

**Vegeta: What the hell is that suppose to mean?**

**BHS: Nothing _your highness._**

**Vegeta: You finally get it right. *smirks***

**BHS: I was using sarcasm jackass!**

**Vegeta: Of course you were.**

**BHS: I change my mind, I want Bulma back! **


	40. Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! Don't sue!**

**So did you guys like the story so far? If you don't review, I won't post anymore chapters up! Plus it's summer break! I'm probably not going to update every now and then. But I refuse to upset my fans!**

**And thanks for the great reviews guys! I'm glad that most of you still like this fic! Feel free to read my others as well if they catch your eye.**

**So sorry that I didn't update for so long! **

**Warning though, this chapter is going to be a tear jerker near the end! And this is the ending. SOOOOOO sorry! But be aware that I'm making a sequel to this, I promise!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews you sent! Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you guys will wait for the sequel for LAFS!**

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

**Now onward to the story!**

Just a few more minutes and he could see his sweet angel again. It's been a five hour flight of silence. Neither Vegeta or Paxton has said a word to each other. Vegeta was actually relieved of the silence because he knew that Paxton didn't want to see not hear him at their current time.

Vegeta looked out the window and saw a wide stretch of land. _Almost there. _he thought as he sat back down on his seat. He buckled up and braced himself for landing. He didn't exactly trust Paxton's piloting skills _completely, _but what does a teenager with no experience have to say?

"All passengers, please return to your seats and buckle up, this is going to be a rough landing." Paxton chuckled over the intercom.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was the only one that was willing to ride the death boat with him! He clenched onto his armrests and readied himself for the so called 'rough landing'. He jumped slightly as Paxton kept his word about the landing.

It was rough, more than rough. Vegeta felt his entire being shake at the force. It was almost as if he was vibrating! _Note to self, NEVER accept any plane rides from Paxton. NEVER! _he thought.

Once the plane calmed and landed on the runway, Vegeta unbuckled himself and ran to the door. Paxton was already outside, waving with an evil grin showing across his face.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, but soon started cursing at the grinning man. Paxton held his keys towards the plane and pressed a button as he walked away. The plane chirped as the alarm was turned on.

_FUCKING DICK! _Vegeta screamed in his mind. He huffed as he sat back down on the seats. The clock ticked and he groaned at every excruciating minute. The seconds felt like minutes, and minutes as hours. The wait was nauseating.

"What the hell is taking that asshole so long?" he growled at himself as he paced the tiny room.

In reality, it's only been 10 minutes. But to Vegeta, it was like three hours. He moved his direction towards his phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it. He put it against his ear and growled.

"What?" he snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How rude, what are kids learning these days?" a feminine voice said.

Vegeta put his pacing to a halt as he growled at the voice. He recognized it. How could he forget? How could he forget the voice of the sick bastard that kidnapped his girlfriend.

"What the fuck do you want?" he yelled.

"Manners my boy, manners."

"Cut with the shit and get straight to the point."

"My, aren't we in a rush?"

"Yes, now tell ass."

"Hmph, learn to respect your superiors boy."

"Ha! And there's such things as aliens."

"Do you want to hear my reason or not?"

"Shoot away." Vegeta grumbled.

"Thats what's gonna happen to your girlfriend if you don't listen to me."

Vegeta fell silent. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated? He didn't even know the damn bastard, yet he still threatened to destroy his life!

"I see that you decided to listen. Good. Now what I need you to do, is to forget about her." Frieza hissed into his phone.

"Why the fucking hell would I do that?" Vegeta yelled defiantly.

He heard the drug lord and mass murderer laugh on the other end. How was this suppose to be damn hilarious? And how dare he threatens the life of his love!

"My, my. Apparently you DO want to see your little doll dead in your arms."

"What do I have to do?" he caved. It was all for her safety.

"Good boy. Forget her. Stay away from her. Make her hate you, and you hate her." Frieza said the words slowly.

Vegeta's blood ran cold by his demands. Forget her? Stay away from her? Hate her? All these demands would most likely make him wish he was dead, but it was better to make her hate him than having her dead corpse in your hands. _It's all for Bulma. It's all for Bulma. _he repeated in his head.

"And how do I do that?" he asked.

Frieza smirked on the other end. "Easy. Break her heart. Shatter it into a million pieces. Crush her soul."

"Then what?"

"Come and work for me. I'll see to it that your little sweetheart is safe from danger, and is untouched by any man's hands."

Vegeta sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. This was a lot to take in. To break her heart and watch her cry in pain because of you? It was like choosing a way to die. He sat down and narrowed his eyes.

"Will you keep that promise?" he asked. If what he said is true, then Bulma would be fine. At least from him and his men.

"Yes." was the solemn reply.

There was silence for the rest of the conversation. Vegeta spoke up and declared his demands of Bulma's safety. The evil drug lord quickly agreed to his terms and promised that Bulma will remain as she wishes to be.

"Will I still be able to live my family?" Vegeta asked, referring to his aunt.

"Yes. I have no use for that bitch anymore."

"Will she be harmed?"

No."

"Where are we gonna live?"

"I'll give you your whereabouts later."

"Will you make sure that me, my family, Bulma's family, my friends and their family's will be safe?"

"Yes, yes." Frieza said, getting annoyed. "You're not to tell anyone of this call or your little girlfriend is going to be visiting the afterlife."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Vegeta strained. He did his best to hide the venom in his voice as he finally managed to choke out the dreadful words.

"Well I've wasted enough time. Ta, ta for now little prince." Frieza said as he hung up.

Vegeta pushed the end button and threw his phone at the wall in front of him. He threw a little to hard and caused the mobile device to crash and turn into nothing but ruble. He got up and started growling and pulling at his hair.

Three weeks was how long when she was gone from him and was away being tortured by the drug bastard. Now today he was damned from seeing her, holding her, being with her. His life was back to being a living hell!

He was mad, frustrated, FURIOUS! He could only imagine the state she would be in once he breaks it off with her. Hot tears trailing down her porcelain cheeks. Her form crumbled on the ground. Her arms wrapped around herself as heartbreaking sobs shook her body. Her beautiful azure eyes bloodshot with pain and anger shining bright. The thought made Vegeta want to cry himself.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his feathery mane. If he wasn't going to be with her anymore, than better make his last few days, or hours, with her the best.

His ears pricked up as he heard the alarm being disabled. He turned and looked into one of the windows on the jet. Outside, was a smiling Bulma with his, recently discovered, aunt laughing behind her. Both were carrying a large amount of bags on each arm. Paxton was smirking and walking up the stairs, them trailing behind. Crap.

Vegeta did his best to compose himself as he lied back down on the couch. He grabbed the remote in the inside of one of the armrests, and turned on the T.V. inside. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

At that moment, Bulma, Paxton, and Rosa walked in. Bulma's eyes immediately shifted towards her boyfriend as she gasped. Paxton didn't tell her that he came with someone. She squealed in delight and put down her shopping bags. She got out an empty capsule and capsulized the bags.

It's been to long since she's seen him. Three weeks she was away from him. Any longer and she would've lost faith in him! She walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, her voice as sweet as honey.

There was no response.

"Vegeta?" she repeated.

Still no answer.

He heard her sigh and climb snuggled on the couch with him, in between his arms. He wanted to dip his head and inhale her intoxicating scent, but forcefully pushed the idea aside. He plans on breaking it off when they land. He didn't have any plans on being pushed overboard by her insane brother.

"Hey guys?" Paxton said as he walked into the lounge.

Bulma and Rosa looked at him with smiles on their faces. "Wassup Pax?" Bulma said.

"We need to go to a hotel tonight. I don't feel like flying 10 hours for one day." he complained.

Bulma rolled her eyes and wiggled herself out of Vegeta's grip. She stood up straight and turned back to him. She looked towards Rosa with a grin on her face. Rosa knew that grin and sighed. She got up and walked over to her. Bulma motioned her to Vegeta's feet while she took his arms.

Paxton gave them a weird look as he saw them lift his sister's boyfriend from the couch. He followed them with his eyes as they carried him out of the plane. Bulma looked over Rosa's shoulder and smiled.

"You coming Pakistan?" she asked.

Paxton raised an eyebrow as he followed his sister and her friend out. They both giggled and gently put Vegeta down on his feet. He fluttered his eyes open and smirked at his girlfriend.

"I see that you know who wears the pants in this relationship." he said.

Bulma opened her mouth wide and slapped his shoulder. "You were awake the whole time?" she shouted.

He covered his ears and grumbled something inaudible to her. His aunt must've heard as she giggled at what he said. He looked over to her and was still not believing that she was related to him. She looked no older than 20. She acted like she was a 16 year old girl with her girl friends. It was like a sister Launch. He shuddered by the thought.

"We going or what?" Paxton yelled.

The three turned around and saw that he was already at the front of the airport. How did he go so far in only, what? 3, 6 minutes? They saw a car coming their way. _Of course. _they all thought. They all got in the car and was driven to the front to meet up with Paxton.

They all had to run their way through the crowded airport just to get to the taxi station. They all heard many gasps and squeals of shock. Pretty soon, they had a little fan club trailing behind them, mostly composed of reporters.

"Mr. Briefs! What are you going to do with the Capsule Corp business?" one asked.

"Mr. Ouji! Is your aunt, Rosa Ouji, the current owner of Ouji Enterprise, or are you still?" another said.

Bulma turned around and growled. "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?" she yelled. She knew that if she swore at them, she would give Capsule Corp a bad name.

Eventually, security showed up and barred the doors after the four exited. There were people outside with eyes filled with excitement and shock. Thankfully, these people didn't go up to them like some crazed fan.

They had great luck on hauling a cab to take them over to a hotel. Apparently, the taxi driver was a big fan of both Capsule Corp and Ouji Enterprise. It took almost 10 minutes just to calm him down and drive them to a hotel. He was making a big fuss about his driving and often apologized to them whenever he went to slow.

Finally, he dropped them off by a five star hotel (Of course) named Se San Diego. The hotel was rather nice. They paid for their trip and walked inside. Again, like in the airport, they received gasps and squeals from passing people. Girls kept fawning over Bulma's brother and her boyfriend, while guys kept eyeing Rosa and herself.

This earned smirks from Rosa and Paxton, and growls of disapproval and jealousy from Bulma and Vegeta. They went to the front desk, after a line of people cleared their way, and paid for a room.

"Um, can we make it two? I wanna spend the night with Vegeta." Bulma asked.

"Three. I don't think it would feel comfortable to be around your brother in the same room." Rosa blushed as she looked away from the smirking Brief man.

"What? Can't handle the heat?" he teased.

Rosa looked back and glared at the man. "No, I just don't want to end up sleeping with you if my nephew and your sister are dating. Besides, I don't think you'll be able to handle this." she said as she motioned towards her body.

Paxton smiled playfully at her and shoved her lightly. "Key word is 'think' darling." he purred in her ear.

Rosa giggled as Bulma and Vegeta made disgusted faces. It was just plain wrong to see two grown ups flirt with each other, especially if their related to you! The thought of them getting married, and the two lovebirds being cousins, that would be a DISASTER!

"Disgusting you two." Vegeta stated.

"Save it for other people." Bulma added. "If you ever get any." she whispered the last part.

Paxton and Rosa glared at them while Bulma and Vegeta laughed at their blushing faces. They paid for three rooms and the couple, Paxton, and Rosa headed to their separate rooms.

Bulma and Vegeta went in theirs and stared in awe at the sight. The room was about the same size of Bulma's living room. It had two rooms, one for the bedroom and bathroom, and the other as the lounge room. It looks amazing, it wasn't rated five star for nothing.

"I'm going to go take a bath Veggie!" Bulma said as she gathered some clothes she bought from her bags.

She yelped when she felt his arms encircle around her waist. She felt his breath at the back of her neck. It sent tingly sensations through her body.

"Mind if I join?" he purred in her ear.

She giggled and was about to answer, but was gently thrown over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise and started laughing. She pounded on his back while he walked them over to the shower.

"Hey! Vegeta, let me down!" she said, her voice filled with contentment.

He smirked and put her down. He quickly stripped them both from their clothes as they went under the hot spray of water. He started kissing her, then it changed to a hot make out session. Pretty soon it turned from making out, to making love.

They both spent hours in there, each taking their sweet time to pleasure the other. Both were thankful that neither got interrupted during their intimate course.

After a while, they finally got out. Bulma was beaming with satisfaction and happiness. Vegeta was smirking while parts of their love making replayed in his head over and over again. Both quickly changed and went outside to meet up with Bulma's brother and Vegeta's aunt.

"Hey guys." Rosa said as she waved at them.

"Hey Rosa!" Bulma beamed.

Rosa seemed to notice there was something different with her friend. She gasped softly as she realized. Bulma smiled and put a finger to her lips, signaling her to keep it hush hush. Rosa giggled and winked at her nephew. She laughed as he turned a bright shade of red.

"So," Paxton started as he clapped his hands together. "Everyone ready to eat? Cause I'm famished!" he said as he pointed to the elevator.

Figuring that the grunts were yeses, he led the group to the buffet downstairs. They were immediately seated the moment they went to the register. They all got up and went to get their food.

"Hey there." said a smooth and alluring voice.

Bulma was not accompanied by Vegeta, so the man didn't receive any growls or barks from him. She turned around to be met with a gorgeous man.

"Hi." she replied with a smile.

"Hey, aren't you Bulma Briefs?" he said as he shifted his plate of food to one hand.

Bulma nodded. "Yes. And you are…" she trailed off.

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. My name's Ryan." he beamed.

"What, no lasts name?" Bulma laughed.

He laughed back. "Oh I do, I just don't want to say it."

She nodded, understanding. "Well it was nice meeting you. I have to go now." she waved as she walked away from the man.

They all met up at their table and took their seats. At that moment, they were flooded with many people asking for an autograph or a picture with the famous families. They guessed that security kept the reporters out, but they can't keep the public out.

The moment it turned 10, they all headed out to seek refuge in their rooms. They all had to wake up early in order to make it back home before dawn.

Bulma sighed as she comfortably laid in the middle of the bed. She giggled when she heard Vegeta groan and order her to move to one side.

"I mean it woman!" he growled.

"Aw just stop complaining!" she said defiantly.

Smiling at her victory, she felt Vegeta snuggle to her side and drape an arm around her body. He spooned both his and her bodies as he sniffed her aqua curls. She turned in his grip so that she was now facing him. She smiled as she saw that he was already fast asleep. She kissed his cheek before joining him in dream land.

_Sweet dreams Veggie. _she thought.

Just as said, the group woke up early and started packing up. They had to make it quick, Bulma and Vegeta knew Paxton, he has a VERY short fuse about tardiness. They finished early and decided to meet them at the airport. Once they all were back on the jet, Vegeta immediately went to the couch and turned on the T.V. Bulma rolled her eyes and laid her head down on his lap.

"Awwww! Look at you two! You guys are such a cute couple!" Rosa cooed.

Bulma giggled. "I suggest you don't talk about cute with Vegeta Rosa, he just hates the word!"

Vegeta groaned as they started talking their heads off. He decided to just pretend to sleep so they could be at least quieter.

He eavesdropped his girlfriend and his aunt converse as Paxton flew them back to Japan. They eventually stopped their annoying conversation and decided to sleep. That was when Vegeta decided to open his eyes.

To his relief, they were asleep. He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. What trouble he's gotten himself into for the blue haired vixen. But she was all worth it, but not in the end. In the end he would have to break her heart after all she's done to him.

She changed him, made him feel again. She saw something aside from the coldness and arrogance he often showed, and embraced it. She made him feel open and venerable (means respected, honored) when he was around her. He frowned as he turned his head to face the ceiling. The worst thing to see in anyones lives, is to see an angel weeping. The sight is absolutely heartbreaking. But what makes it worse, is that you're the source of it.

"I'm so sorry Bulma. Please forgive me." he whispered ever so softly.

Five hours passed and the four happily got off the jet. Unknowingly, Bulma's and Vegeta's friends were in Capsule Corps. They were going to surprise her and give her a welcome back party.

Bulma walked in while holding onto Vegeta's rough hands. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his arm. It felt so right just to be back home with him. She noticed he has been awfully quiet since her arrival. She opened her mouth to ask what was the matter, but shut her mouth as the lights flickered on.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK BULMA!" her and Vegeta's friends yelled.

She gasped and squealed in happiness. They missed her, they actually missed her! They even went through all the trouble to throw her a party. She was so happy, nothing could crush her spirits, nothing.

All her friends greeted her with hugs and tears of joy. ChiChi and Launch kept crying when they saw her. Juu kept smiling, but Bulma could see the unshed tears shining in her eyes. Krillin was crying tears of relief and happiness as he hid his face from her with his arm. Goku was hugging her to death and had to be pried off by Tien and Piccolo. The two hugged her and smiled. Yamacha hugged her and went back to Tien and Piccolo. 17 hugged her with all his might while trying his best to keep tears from falling from his eyes.

The party was at full swing. Bulma and Juu were drunk again, ChiChi and Launch were dancing the night away, Tien, Piccolo and Yamucha were talking. 17 was drinking lightly, and Goku and Vegeta were pigging out.

It's been 3 hours, and the gang was still going.

"We were SOOOOOO sad when you left!" ChiChi cried.

Bulma was now somber and decided to stop drinking to hear what her friends had to say. She knew they were just going to ask her what happened, just like those reporters.

"Yeah! What happened?" Launch asked as she went over to Bulma's side.

Bulma cringed and shuddered visibly. "The cold bastard kept treating me and Rosa, Vegeta's aunt, like a dog. He used to let us bathe and eat daily, but he took away the privileges when Vegeta didn't wanna hand over the company."

"How'd he treat you?" Juu asked, joining in on the conversation at hand.

Bulma sighed and sat down on a nearby chair. "The first week when I was with him, I kept defying everything he said. He either cuts me or bruises me every time I rebelled. I have many scars from the man. I'll never forgive him for what he's done." she hissed. "He's gonna pay!"

Juu put a hand on her shoulder. She patted it and gave her a reply that made her smirk and laugh.

"Hell yeah he will! That bastard ain't touching you unless he wants a funeral!" she yelled.

Bulma laughed and pulled away from the group. She walked upstairs and into her room. She sighed as she changed into her sleepwear, a tank top and some shorts. It's been so long since she's seen the night sky at its best. She walked out to her balcony and leaned on the ledge.

She watched as both the hours and her friends left. Once the house was clear, she went back downstairs. _At least they cleaned up. _she thought. Her house was all clean and not a single thing was touched or misplaced. She smiled when she saw Vegeta sitting on her couch, watching T.V. She sauntered over to him and hugged his neck from behind.

Vegeta didn't know how to break it off with her. He knew that it was better to see her heartbroken, than dead. He heard her come downstairs. It was the perfect time to let her go, but what he has to say to her will break his heart and crush her heart, but no one said that this was going to be easy. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He frowned as he put up his whole cold facade. It's showtime.

"Did ya miss me?" she cooed in his ear.

She was surprised to hear him snort. He got up abruptly, causing her to fall back. She landed on her bottom with a loud grunt. She got up and rubbed her sore ass.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" she growled.

"You." he replied, venom in his voice.

She tilted her head to the side. Why was he acting so coldly to her? Wasn't he suppose to be happy that she's back?

"Veggie?" she said cautiously.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" he snapped.

She jumped back in surprise. She was scared, but not of him. She was scared by the way he was acting. It reminded her of the dream she had, when he didn't care about her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I-" he paused and narrowed his eyes. "I just don't think this relationship could work." he sighed.

Tears started forming in Bulma's eyes. No, this has to be a dream. She just got back from being abused by Frieza, Vegeta is suppose to be all worried and kissing, holding, hugging her. He's suppose to be her knight in shining armor!

"No. Y-you don't mean that-"

"Yes I fucking do!" he yelled.

She winced at the tone of his voice and slightly backed away from him. "W-what did I do wrong?" her voice nearly a whisper.

She looked back up at him when she heard him laugh. That feed on to the unshed tears in her eyes. His laugh was cold and emotionless. Who the hell is this man?

"Oh you did nothing wrong. You were just a good fuck at the time. I've just grown tired of you and your bitching. " he sneered.

Tears were now washing down her face. She held both of her hands in a tight ball as she did her best to stifle a heart racking sob.

"B-but Goku said that you weren't with anyone before me." she stated.

He snorted. "That's because you were the only decent one."

"But you said you loved me!" she shouted, her voice was chocked.

Another cruel laugh erupted from his lips. "You actually believed that shit? _Bulma I love you! I'll protect you forever!_" he mocked.

He watched painfully as she crumbled to the floor. She was nearing her breaking point, he just knew it. He shook his head in disgust as he watched her moan helplessly.

"You were just another whore that was actually decent enough to catch my eye." he continued.

"Y-you're lying! I know you are." she sobbed.

Vegeta had to hold the back his pain. Seeing her in this state was even worse than he imagined. To top it off, she just got back from being abused and hurt by the bastard that took her.

"Please, Vegeta. Stop this awful prank!" she cried. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with pain filled eyes.

"This is no prank whore. Why can't you just get this through your thick head you ugly bitch!" he growled, roughly shaking her off his arm.

"But what about the arranged marriage!" she screamed in desperation.

He paused for a moment. The marriage that was suppose to merge the companies together. Shit, he forgot!

"Was a joke! Did you seriously believe every word the old bastard of a father said? I give you more credit than you deserve Onna. No one will ever marry a slut."

"Vegeta please-" she was cut off as Vegeta slapped her.

She held the red cheek with a shaking hand. He slapped her. He SLAPPED her! Tears were now raining down on her face as she let go of his arm. It was true. He didn't want her anymore. He slapped her and called her demeaning names to even prove his point. The worst thing is, he played her.

"I hope that proves my point you slut!" he spat.

He roughly brought her up to face level and growled. He saw pain, anger, confusion, and the worst, fear in her eyes. He's done it, he finally made her hate him. He pushed her away roughly so that she fell back on her back. He crouched down in front of her and narrowed his eyes.

"Now you listen here. You are not to tell anyone on what just happened here. I'll be moving with my only relative-thanks for finding the woman by the way- and never am I going to see your fucking face ever again. Got it?" he said slowly, making sure to add solemn anger in his voice.

She bit her lip in attempt to hold in a sob. She nodded her head. Vegeta didn't move from his spot in front of her. She was so beautiful, but he had to erase her from his mind in order to keep her alive. He unconsciously cupped her other cheek with his hand. He stared into her pain filled eyes.

Bulma was shaking like a leaf. How did she ever fall in love with this monster. He played her into bed and took away her virginity. Three weeks she has been waiting for him to save her. Three weeks she was slowly rotting in a cell. Three weeks she's been dreaming to be back in his arms. But now that she's back, she immediately regretted escaping Frieza.

"I loved you and treated you with respect. This is what I get in return?" she whispered.

"Do you not know when to shut the fuck up?" he growled as he grabbed her wrist harshly.

Bulma yelped in pain as she felt him squeeze it. She looked at her wrist and bit her lip harder to catch any sobs. Her hand was turning purple. He was cutting off all the blood in her hand! She started tugging at her arm, desperately trying to escape his vise-like grip. He smirked sadistically and pulled her up. He pinned her body against a wall, one of her hands above her head.

"Let me go!" she squeaked out.

"What? Afraid of me whore? Afraid that I'll hurt you?" he teased as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

She cried out in agony. She was now certain that her wrist was bruised. She tried in vain to push him away from her. He grinned at her attempts and threw her onto the back of the couch. She let out an 'oof' as she collided with the sofa. She tried to run, but he pushed her onto the cushions and pinned her below him.

She tried her best to push him away, but he kept laughing at her futile attempts. She eventually gave up as her waterfall of tears continued on.

"What are you gonna do now little one?" he growled down at her.

She closed her eyes tight before looking up at him. She parted her lips, but immediately closed them when she felt a cry threatening to escape her mouth. She opened them again once she was sure that she wouldn't cry.

"Just go and do it. Just rape me and be gone." she whispered.

Vegeta was taken aback from her offer. He would make her hate him, yes, but never would he take her unwillingly. He scoffed and leaned down, putting his mouth right next to her ear.

"I'm not gonna go look at your hideous body again. I've learned my lesson once." he said as he got off.

He pulled her up and growled at her face. "Remember what I said woman. And if we even meet again in the future, don't expect me to welcome you with open arms, bitch."

She nodded and bit her lip harder until she was certain that she drew blood. He let her go and shoved her to the floor. He went to the door and slammed it.

Bulma stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. She got up and staggered up the stairs. She was able to get herself into her room and to the bathroom. She was washed her face and made her way to her bed. She collapsed on the mattress before letting it all out. Her sobs were loud and long. All the pain, the sadness, the anger, all released into her cries.

_Vegeta, you bastard. You're just like Adam and Frieza, accept worst. _she thought disdainfully. He hurt her beyond anything. He called her a slut, a good for nothing whore. His words sent harsh waves to her heart. He never loved her, he didn't give a damn about her! All he wanted was her body, just like Adam. He was mean and cruel, just like Frieza. Worst of all, he used her body.

She narrowed her eyes as cries of anger replaced her sobs of pain. She should've known better than to fall in love again. No one of this world will ever appreciate her for her qualities, only her body. She was smart, witty, and clever, no one is ever going to see those in her, no one!

She clenched and unclenched her fists as she closed her eyes tight. Never will she ever let herself fall in love just to be thrown away like a year old loaf of bread. She's suffered too much. She didn't feel this much pain when Adam cheated on her, and that was because she never truly loved him like she did for Vegeta.

But the key word in that sentence is 'did', as in past tense. Vegeta is a true monster. She gave him everything he wanted and what did she get in return? His hate, his anger, no love. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Never will she love or find a man that'll ever be perfect for her. You wanna know why? Because the world is filled with nothing but selfish and cruel men, not a single one of those assholes are ever going to love her for who she is.

_Outside…..._

Vegeta just stood there at the front of her door. He didn't know what to do. It was over, he broke up with her and gave her a reason to hate him. He hated the feeling of guilt building up in his chest. The image of what he did to her was replaying over and over again in his head.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered as he walked away from the house.

_To be Continued….._

**That's it! I'm not doing any 'author talks to character' for the last chappy. I thank you all and hope you guys keep an open mind on the sequel. I plan to put it up REAL soon. **

**For now, feel free to read some of my other works!**

**Oh! And the sequels name is gonna be To Love? Or To Hate**


End file.
